


Damage In My Wake

by VinnyGothika



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguments, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom!Gabriel, Crime, Criminal!Dean, Criminal!Sam, Dirty Talk, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorders, Mental Hospital, Murder, Prison, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, asylum's, obsessive/possessive nature, sadistic actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 119,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a detective for the Little Rock Police Department and has been following the Winchester case for years. The Winchester brothers are known only by name and are legends, stories, fearsome killers who’ve known how to use guns since they could walk, Gabriel has had a strange obsession with the case of these two men and when they arrive in Little Rock his feelings are put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

You can come with me, but I don’t suggest you stay  
I have a habit of leaving damage in my wake  
I was born on a new moon  
It dictates that fate  
If my highs don’t get you, my lows will guaranteed

-Stormwinds, Fairuza Balk

 

The sleek black Impala tore down the country road, kicking up dirt behind, the road was hardly paved at all, cracked and breaking at the edges. The car itself had become something of a legend, just as the brothers inside. For years they’d traveled up and down roads much like this, through small towns and large cities, always leaving victims in their wake. They were wanted men, and they knew it, in fact they reveled in it. Dean Winchester, the eldest at twenty eight, height at six one, eyes a vibrant green and dark brunette cropped spiky hair. He was considered the muscle, with an interest in guns and torture. Sam Winchester, the youngest at twenty four, height at six four, eyes a hazel that sometimes looked blue, and chin length brunette hair that had waves running through it. Sam was the brains, former graduate of law at Stanford with a taste for human blood.

Needless to say they were quite the double threat and had been on the road since Sam could walk, their father had taught them well, terrifyingly so. Some say John Winchester went mad after his wife, Mary, died in a house fire. Unfortunately that proved to be true after he’d taken his sons on the road; going on crime sprees of every sort across the states. The engine of the Impala purred as Dean drove her down the back road the radio playing a classic rock song as Sam glanced over a map next to him. They’d just driven through Cisco Illinois, a small town ‘Not worth the bullets’ as Dean had put it earlier that day. They’d get back on the highway and head southwest; maybe desecrate a few cemeteries if they found some along the way, till they hit a bigger city. More population meant more crime options.

Sam sighed and folded up the map again resting his head against the window. His taste for blood was of the literal sense and it had been some towns since he’d gotten a good drink. The need was starting to show, his body lethargic and his eyes tired. Dean glanced up at his brother and his brows knit together. “You’re straining Sammy…” he turned down the radio and the younger man looked over at him. “I’m fine…” he lied and Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that bullshit, I promise we’ll find you someone pretty in the next town…” The taller Winchester managed a smile. “Thanks…Dean.” He said softly and closed his eyes. “Anything for you, lil bro…” The older man assured him just before Sam dozed off. The images of the two didn’t look all that threatening, and the way they acted with one another made it seem like two brothers taking a road trip together. One would never guess how sadistic the actions of these men could be.

Decatur, Illinois was a larger town, more population but still not up to the standards they usually worked with. Dean assured the younger that it was good enough for now, his little brother after all needed a good drink. The Impala pulled up to a motel on the edge of town and the green eyed brother went to get them a room, while Sam gathered their bags from the back and checked their weapons. The sleekness of the shotguns and rifles a familiar comfort, though the man always preferred a hand gun or knife over the bigger artillery. Dean had gotten a rather concerning look from the woman at the front desk, but he just sent a smile her way before leaving the office with the key to their room. The taller man shut the trunk of the Impala and locked it up following his brother with the duffel bags to their room.

Sam tossed his duffel on one of the queen beds and sighed taking a seat. “I can get you someone Sammy…” Dean offered seeing the other still looked just as tired, even after the nap. It was almost as if they were talking about the weather, instead of finding someone to drain of their blood. “I want to go Dean….please?” the long haired man frowned a bit. “I’ll be alright dude, really.” The older gave a nod, but wasn’t assured still. “Fine…but you look like hell Sammy.” The younger Winchester laughed and opened his duffle bag, pulling out his favorite knife, odd symbols etched into the blade. “Thanks Dean.” He said sarcastically making the older chuckle.  
______________________________________

The station was only moderately busy, the phones occasionally ringing on the secretaries or detectives’ desks, civilians calling in the usual annoyances and stresses of the job. Detective Novak had worked this job for a few years now, but he had a terrible habit of questioning authority at every chance he got. It wasn’t that he was bad at his job, but his constant rebelling, pranking, and trickster tendencies got him into trouble with his boss on multiple occasions. Gabriel Novak wasn’t exactly known for his patience on cases, he wanted to rush into things, take down the criminals. One case however was always at the back of his mind, The Winchesters. It was still an unclosed case, the men still out there, on the run. At thirty three Gabriel’s interest had not dwindled in the least, it was the case of a lifetime. The Winchester’s were the most wanted men alive.

The candy loving detective had made notes and studied up on the Winchester’s case since he’d started on the force. The brothers were slippery, somehow escaping the force every time they managed to get close. One incident even having them driving out of a city just as the officers arrived. It was ridiculous and they hadn’t gotten any closer to catching them. He probably knew as much as was readily available on the criminal brothers. They were cocky but too intelligent to get caught, they’d never slipped up. They were also twisted, sick, and seemed to be take pleasure in the chase, just as much as the crimes themselves.

The short man with dirty blond hair popped a lollipop in his mouth looking over the notes of the case. He had paperwork, but the thought of doing it right now didn’t appeal in the least. He hid this obsession with the Winchester case as best he could, last thing he needed was Henricksen catching wind of it. The saved news articles seemed to taunt him till he decided he could use a break from looking at words that weren’t changing. He grabbed his suit coat and slipped it on, stepping out of his office. He went down the hall shifting his lollipop in his mouth. He had dinner with his younger brother that evening, kind of a ritual really. On Fridays he’d try his best to have dinner with the youngest Novak at the usual restaurant. Castiel Novak was an accomplished doctor at the Psychiatric Ward on the edge of the city. He was one of the two family members that Gabriel still kept in touch with; the other was the brother between them in age, Balthazar.

The detective went to the break room and went to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup of caffeinated heaven. There were two secretaries chatting amongst one another that suspiciously stopped when he walked in and they parted. One of the women gave a nod to him and practically ran out. Her name Anna or something like that, Gabriel remembered she’d recently started working here. She’d gossip the ear off of anyone who’d listen; it had been like that for some time in fact. It seemed as if the entire office had some sort of personal joke about him, but it wasn’t like he would bitch about it. They thought they knew him, what could they know, when he sometimes didn’t even know himself.

The Day proved less than exciting, which was probably a good thing. The short sweet lover worked through his paperwork, despite the itching feeling that drove him crazy. It settled there from time to time and left him wanting more from this, more from himself. He glanced at his cell phone and realized the time. He’d be late for dinner at this rate. He stood and grabbed his suit coat heading out of his office. The sun was setting outside the precinct, as he stopped by Henricksen’s office. “Going home Novak?” The man glanced up from the files he was looking over. “Dinner, with my brother…anything comes up…” The captain gave a nod. “I’ll let you know.” He agreed and took a seat at his desk.  
___________________________________________

The ropes around his wrists were tight, and the gag was making the edge of his mouth sore. Dean had found him first, Sam too out of it to really complain. The younger Winchester had a taste when it came to whose blood he drank, but he was a little too tired and stressed to really think about it this time. The man was a redhead with brown eyes, which were wide in shock. His body was lean, rather easy prey. Dean sat the man down on his couch and smirked. “Hi there…” his voice was so cheerily sarcastic it hurt. “You know…Sammy usually likes his boys blond, cute little blonds…but he hasn’t had blood in a long time…” He shifted his gun a bit and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the man. “I’m sure you understand.” He put a hand on the redhead’s cheek and chuckled. “Easy, you’re not gonna die.” He assured as if that was comforting. Sam was meanwhile sitting in the arm chair looking paler. “Dean, come on…” he urged and sighed.

The older brother stood and moved out of the way. Sam drew his blade and stepped over to the terrified man currently on the couch. The taller man pushed his long hair from his face and leaned over the man. The first cut was only to rip off the t-shirt that the redhead wore; the second cut pierced the flesh at his pale hip, making the man yell behind the gag. Sam descended onto the deep cut and the feeling was instant, warm blood rushing into his mouth as he sucked it from the body. The man struggled, but Sam’s large hands on his chest easily held him still. Dean watched silently from the arm chair he’d taken from the younger brother, tapping his fingers on the barrel of his shogun to a song in his head.

Sam pulled up for air and licked his lips with a huff of pleasure, it felt good to get that into his system, he was already starting to feel a little stronger. He raised the blade again and cut the man’s bonds grabbing him up by the shredded shirt. The man struggled and tried to fight the larger man’s hold, but was shoved onto the coffee table; the sound of cracking glass indicated just how rough he’d been shoved down. He felt disoriented and reached about to pull the gag away before large hands gripped his and pushed one arm onto the table. Sam hunkered down, getting on his knees to slice a long cut down from inner elbow to wrist. The redhead fought and tried to shove Sam off, till his other arm was grabbed and yanked down in the same way. The elder Winchester smirked down at him from his left and set his shot gun to one side and pulled a butterfly knife from his leather jacket.

Slowly Dean ran the blade over the small man’s left arm, just to watch the shallow cuts being made. The taller Winchester meanwhile had his bleeding right arm in a firm grip and leaned down. His mouth wrapped around the center of the slice and that was when the gush of red started filling his mouth. It was delicious, not even close to his passion for a pretty blond man’s blood, but it would do.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant table was sturdy wood, familiar under his arms as Castiel Novak rested them there. He was a good doctor at Angels Home Mental Health Center in Little Rock, a feathery mess of black hair on his head, pale skin, and a caring nature that he tried to show to all his patients. The twenty eight year old was scrolling through the e-mails on his phone when his older brother finally arrived and sat across from him. “Glad you could join me Gabriel.” He glanced up; blue eyes vibrant even in the dim lamps. “Hey ya Cassie….” The golden eyed man sighed and smirked. “Rough day?” Castiel asked as he tapped the side of his phone and slid it back into the pocket of his coat. “Not really…just…boring.” The blond man shrugged and rested his head on a hand, leaning on the table. The younger Novak gave a gentle nod of agreement. Their lives seemed to have grown predictable. He shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing Gabriel was giving him an odd look. “Forgive me…I’m very tired…I had paperwork to fill and it seemed to have taken more out of me than I expected.” Gabe gave a groan and nodded. “Tell me ‘bout it Cassie…” he rolled his eyes. “I joined the force expecting more action than this…”

They ordered dinner and tried to avoid the talk of work after that. Conversation flowed surprisingly easily with the brothers that seemed to be like night and day. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel had ended up creating their own little family after their older siblings lost all sense and reason and pretty much tore the family apart. They were three of six that seemed to keep it together. As they moved through dinner and on to dessert the younger spoke up after taking a sip of his coffee. “I have not asked in some time Gabriel…” The older Novak glanced up and frowned slightly, placing his fork back down next to the slice of cheesecake he was about to dig into. “You want to know if I’m still focused on them.” The dark haired man frowned, a small turn at the corner of his mouth. “The Winchester’s….they are still your….obsession are they not?” Gabe cringed a bit and ran a hand through his hair, pushing back those pesky few hairs that always fell against his forehead. “They are not an obsession alright…I’m not a rookie anymore Cas …and the idea stopped being fun years ago.”

Doctor Novak watched his brother a moment and skimmed his eyes over the gold amber eyes that weren’t meeting his own. His older brother was lying, he hadn’t let go of the obsession over the Winchester case at all, but in that moment the younger decided not to push it. Nodding gently he went back to sipping his coffee. “Alright…” his voice was soft and raspy. The shorter man glanced back to his brother, with tired relief before digging into his cheesecake.  
____________________________________

The blade pulled from the skin, a spray of blood splattering across the coffee table, the redheaded man now lay still as Dean cleaned off his knife then handed the cloth to Sam. The younger Winchester was breathing heavy and sitting on the carpet, mouth covered in blood and a hazy happy look in his eyes. “I’m good…” He said breathily and Dean smirked. “Right on Sammy…time for clean up.” He closed the knife, putting it back in his jacket pocket and stood from the couch. The long haired man licked his lips and cleaned away the blood on his face as best he could, before running his tongue across his blade. “Always tastes different after it goes cold.” He rubbed the already drying blood off the knife and stood. The elder Winchester pulled the bandanna from the redhead’s mouth wiping off the skin on the man’s arms to rid the corpse of their fingerprints. “Sorry son of a bitch.” Dean’s voice was low and he shook his head in mock sympathy. Sam checked over the area to make sure they hadn’t missed anything before opening the door with the bloody cloth and leaving the apartment. Dean followed after, with his shotgun in his right hand, closing the door with his bandanna covered left hand.

The brothers walked out of the complex, back to Dean’s Impala. “Didn’t you promise him you wouldn’t kill him?” The younger asked and smirked as he opened the passenger door. The green eyed man stopped a moment and put a hand on the roof of the trunk of the car. “I did, didn’t I? Oops.” He chuckled and opened the trunk, pulling up the fake bottom, sliding his gun away. Sam gave a snort of amusement and got into the car. Dean followed suit and started up his baby, pulling out of the parking lot. They were silent for a while as the younger brother enjoyed the drink he’d just had. “You know…you promised me a pretty one…” the long haired man said looking at his brother. The elder Winchester glanced to him. “Quit your pouting Samantha.” He reached over and pat the youngers cheek. “Next time we’ll get you a cute blond…promise.” The other gave him a nasty look. “Jerk.” Dean just chuckled continuing to the motel. “Bitch.”

One night in town, and they’d be gone the next morning, west to Springfield, then south to St. Louis. The elder man didn’t ask where they were going. Sometimes his brother picked where they’d go, sometimes he would. They didn’t think about the places or the people; got sleep, food, and pleasure when they could. Dean promised his little brother that he’d always get him the blood he needed, and wanted. He’d always look out for the younger man, it was his job, and he took it seriously.   
______________________________

With the town of Decatur Illinois in the rearview mirror of Impala, and the sun peeking up behind them, the brothers made an easy get away with a single victim in their wake and no trace that they had been there. Dean mentioned Arkansas, and heck if Sam cared where they went, he just wanted to find the perfect man. He’d told Dean once that the taste of blood was different with everyone, said it depended on what they ate. He said the bodies scent was different as well, depending on if the person was a meat eater or not. The green eyed man had stared at his brother for a long time before saying with no care on his face that Sam was a ‘creepy fucker.’ They’d had a good laugh about that.

Dean was currently biting into a breakfast burrito with all the fixings. Leaving early meant having to take breakfast along. Sam glanced at his brother and snort shaking his head. “Enjoying that?” The driver smiled cheeks full of food. “Yeah.” He said muffled then swallowed. “Enjoying your rabbit food?” The younger rolled his eyes and dug his fork into the cup with his fruit salad in it. “Yes Dean…I’m enjoying my healthy choices.” The torturer brother shook his head and smirked. “Says the guy that drinks blood.” And even Sam had to laugh about that one.   
_______________________________

The blond detective stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. He’d woken an hour before his alarm and it was pretty pointless to try to get back to sleep. It was around early morning, and late night that he hated being awake, he thought too much. His bed felt empty when he really thought on it, just how long had it been since someone had lain next to him? How long had it been since he’d kissed someone, let alone had a date? He sighed and pushed his palms against his eyes frowning as the alarm started going off. He reached over and tapped the touch screen of his cell, halting the maddening beep. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, his midnight blue silk sheet covering his lap. Gabriel put his head in his hands.

The kitchen was too bright for his liking and he realized he’d forgotten to close the blinds the night before. He’d chosen a dark grey suit with a red dress shirt for today. He refused to wear a tie, no matter how much Captain Henricksen harped on him about it, they were lucky he even wore a suit instead of showing up in torn jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt. He grabbed himself a handful of candy and slipped it in a pocket before making a piece of toast. He sighed as his cell started ringing and answered it. “Novak…” his boss’s voice was low and concerned. “A body was discovered this morning in Decatur Illinois…” the detective stopped buttering his slice of toast and put the knife down. The older man sounded weary on the other line. “A man, early forties…nearly drained of his blood.” Gabe’s hand clenched into a fist as he leaned on the kitchen counter “Winchesters…” his voice was shaking slightly and he licked his suddenly dry lips. “I didn’t say that Novak…” Henricksen began but was quickly cut off by the golden eyed detective. “He was nearly drained of his blood….its them…”The man sighed in a stressed manner. “If it is them, it’s still out of our jurisdiction.”

The younger man’s teeth clenched in annoyance and he held back the curses he truly wanted to shout at his boss. The black man continued after a moment. “I didn’t mention this to you so you could become obsessed again Gabriel…and don’t try to tell me you aren’t obsessed…the whole damn precinct knows it.” Slowly the blond tried to relax and took a deep breath. “Then why did you tell me?” he sounded weak and he hated it. “Because you needed to know……I’ll see you at work.” Without more explanation the older man hung up. The detective pursed his lips, Henricksen knew just as well as him that it was the Winchesters. These guys were something else, nothing good of course. He was set on being the one to take them down, the problem was that he wasn’t sure why. He felt it was his job; his only drive in truth was the brother’s case. Ever since the Winchester case was brought in and looked into, ever since they had more information on the men, the more crimes they racked up.

Gabriel shook himself out of his slight annoyance and grabbed a bottle of honey. It was a honey and toast kind of morning after that news; maybe he’d toss salt into one of the secretary’s coffee again. He smiled to himself as he thought of that and took a bite of the sweetened toast.


	3. Chapter 3

The station was bustling with the morning routine, phones ringing and officer’s typing up reports. Gabriel walked in eating a candy bar as he headed to his office, passing Anna along the way. She cleared her throat as she walked on by heading back to her desk with a murmured. “Detective Novak.” One confused brow arched above Gabriel’s eye as she scrambled past him and he stopped halfway to his office before a smirk broke out across his lips. Just a few minutes later he returned with a cup of coffee and placed it on the redheaded woman’s desk. “Anna right, pretty new here huh?” The woman looked up and blinked before slowly nodding. “Well hey fire crotch…” He slid the cup of coffee closer to her. “I’m extending the coffee branch as it were….Call me Gabriel, everyone does.” The woman gently smiled after a moment but was a little put off by the nickname. “Um thank you.” She said softly and nodded.

The blond man smirked and gave a wink before walking away, heading to his office. Anna picked up the styrofoam cup and took in the scent of the coffee, checking the temperature. The woman then took a large drink of the caffeinated beverage and her eyes widened, swallowing it with a cringe of disgust. From Gabriel’s office there was laughter and the trickster man came back to the doorway grinning at the woman. Anna gave him the angriest and nastiest look she could muster, and he just crossed his arms and gave a wink. “Novak.” Henriksen’s voice broke him from his amusing staring contest with the salted coffee victim. The man walked past him and he fell in step, the thirty three year old walking with his superior to the man’s office. “Does your bother still work at Angel’s home?” the shorter man gave a nod. “Yep, hates the paperwork loves working with the patient's….why do you ask?” he slid his hands into his pockets as they entered Henriksen’s office. 

Gabe’s boss went to his door closing it behind the detective. “I want to be clear here Novak…” he leaned against the desk, as the golden eyed man took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “The Winchesters are dangerous…when even the FBI is having problems taking down someone you know it’s serious…and it’s even more of a problem when we don’t have all the information.” He grabbed a folder off his desk. “Gabriel, in truth I shouldn’t even be adding to your obsession…but you’re a good cop…and I know you want to take these guys down.” The younger man sat up straighter in his seat. “Normally cases aren’t this well-known….but since the Winchesters travel, everyone needs to be prepared.” The blond gave a nod of agreement. “There was only the one victim in Decatur.” Henricksen continued. Gabriel listened intently and took the file that was handed to him, opening it. The pictures of the man that was killed were rather disturbing, that was a lot of blood, though a good portion of it was gone before he’d died. The prankster sighed and looked back up at his boss. “Just the one……That doesn’t make any sense, they usually leave more damage.” The captain gave a nod. “Lucky for the citizens of Decatur it seems.”

The younger man nodded and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess…not a trace of them?” and the older man gave a laugh. “Of course, drove out of town just as fast as they drove in…..but you and I both know it’s them…” He took on a look of seriousness, and Gabriel nodded. “This is just like their previous victim’s…. down to the detail.” Henricksen nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “That’s why I told you.” He looked at the detective a while before speaking again. “If they come our way I need to know your head is on taking these two down.” The blondes’ brows knit in confusion. “Why wouldn’t it be? And why did you ask if my brother worked at the Psych Ward still?” he remembered that the man had never answered his question earlier. The black man sighed and put his mug back on his desk. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way Gabriel….but I’m concerned on your mental health when it comes to this case…” anger shot through the shorter man and he stood. “You’re joking! This is the case of a lifetime; of course my focus is on taking them down….my ‘obsession’ as everyone keeps calling it, is only on putting these sickos behind bars!” He huffed in aggravation and before his boss could get another word in he stormed out, almost slamming into an officer that was headed to Henriksen’s office.

The door to Gabriel’s office made a satisfying slam as he threw the folder on his desk. He took off his suit jacket and took a deep breath rubbing his temples. Outside the office there was some gossiping amongst the secretaries, and a rookie made the comment that ‘Novak was cracking up.’ Anna meanwhile was still a bit peeved at the salted coffee joke that was played on her, but after seeing the shorter man loose it like that she chose to leave it be, probably smart in her book.  
____________________________

St. Louis had a good population, lots of people to con, thieve and maybe even kill if they found those that caught their fancy. The Impala drove into town and Dean as usual picked a motel out of the way that didn’t have many occupants. Kept them out of view of many people, though Sam had told him multiple times it would keep them more out of the public eye by switching vehicles. Dean of course giving his brother a rather nasty glare ‘I’ll never leave my baby behind’ he’d snapped. Sam smirked looking out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. “I’ll get us a room.” He said and headed into the office. When the taller brother returned with the key to their room he saw his older brother shifting through the weapons. The hazel eyed man wandered over and smiled a bit with every fond look that Dean gave one of the weapons. “Where’s the…” the younger didn’t finish his sentence as the green eyed man pulled the gun he was thinking of out. “…The Colt, dad’s gun.” The elder sighed softly and ran his hands over the weapon. “I remember when I made my first kill with this.”

Sam closed his eyes a moment; he remembered that day as well. He was eleven, Dean was fifteen. That was the first time he’d seen a bullet slam into someone, that was the first time he’d seen death. It was also the first time he’d had blood on his hands. The blood flowing from the man’s back, the bullet gone straight through him. He’d only been eleven when the urge to touch blood had taken him. He’d crouched down and slid his pale hands into the red liquid, his hands and arms covered in it by the time his dad and brother had finished pilfering all they wanted from the shop. Dean had found him grinning and playing in the puddle of blood as a usual child would do with rain. John had only been annoyed that Sam was messy, pulling the eleven year old out to the car. Dean complaining that he got blood all over the inside of the Impala.

“You’d teach me how to kill after dad would leave…” Sam said opening his eyes and watching the older as he put the Colt into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. “Yep, you were fifteen, same age I was dude.” He closed the trunk, locking it up and swinging his duffel bag over a shoulder tossing the other duffel to Sam. They walked to their room, bags tossed on the queen beds and weapons taken out as soon as they got in. Sam lay back on his bed and his fingers ran over his favorite blade, it was clean since the last kill, fresh and new. “FBI agents or Priests?” The older Winchester smirked and opened his duffel, looking at the two outfits for their con jobs. Sam rolled over onto his stomach looking at the black suits the other pulled out of his bag of clothes. “Priests…” He smirked and turned his blade in his long fingers. “It’s been a while since I’ve been called father.” Dean raised a brow looking back at the younger. “You kinky son of a bitch.” The long haired man just rolled his eyes and gave a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

The church windows were painted with depictions of angels, the light falling through them, making each winged being seem to glow with a heavenly light. The young Winchester straightened his collar as he stepped into the stone building, his brother beside him humming ‘18 and life’ by Skid Row, which had been playing on the radio on the way over. The elder pulled at his collar and rolled his tense neck a bit. Sam slid his hands into the pocket of his slacks and watched the service that was taking place. They stayed at the back, only getting a few glances from those in the benches; after all it wasn’t strange to see priests in a church. As the service finished, the crowd of people slowly started filing out of the church. Dean’s eyes were drawn by a rather sexy, big breasted blond that smiled at him as she passed. “Father…” her voice was soft, and he smirked.

Sam was smirking as well, but staring ahead as the deacon approached them. “Fathers…” The man greet with a nod and a smile as the last group of people cleared out of the church. “I am Deacon Thomas.” He was an older man with brown eyes and greying brown hair. The brothers shook his hand, plastering on smiles. “I am Father Denke…..” The taller man introduced then indicated his brother. “This is Father Rader……We are rather new to town, recently transferred.” The Deacon smiled. “Well I welcome you to St. Louis Gentleman.” Dean gave a pleasant nod. “It’s a pleasure to be here, really, it’s just a great town.” The green eyed man was so pleasant it was catching and Thomas had to smile back. “Wonderful, good to hear you are enjoying your time here so far.” The long haired man smiled and put a friendly arm around the Deacon. “I would love to talk more about your little church…perhaps a walk in the graveyard?” He suggested. Thomas felt an unease sweep through him but pushed it down, why should he be concerned about these two? They were children of the Lord just as he was. He pushed away the feeling and smiled. “Of course, I would be happy to tell you more about our little place of worship.”

Father Rader grinned at his brother. “I think I’ll stay here, have a look around.” Thomas gave a nod. “Of course, I can have Sister Laura show you around.” Dean nodded. “That would be wonderful.” The man of the church went to get the Sister and then left with Father Denke, out into the graveyard. Sister Laura was a pleasant woman, possibly in her mid-thirties with vibrant blue grey eyes. Dean in that moment decided he liked her; he liked blue eyes. He really liked blue eyes. Laura talked about when the church was built and how it was ‘a beacon of God’s grace’ when she arrived and became a nun. Father Rader seemed like a kind man smiling and nodding, listening intently. The woman told him about the statues of saints that were given to the church, and the priest looked around a moment as they came to a stop. “This really is a fantastic church Sister Laura…but it seems to be missing something.” The blue eyed woman blinked in confusion at the younger man. “Whatever do you mean Father Rader?” It only took a moment for him to pull the knife and clasp his other hand over her mouth, shoving her into a hallway where a statue of the Virgin Mary stood. “Color…” His voice was rougher, deeper than before. Laura attempted to scream when Dean stabbed the knife into her shoulder, but his hand clasped tighter over her mouth. ”Red is the perfect addition don’t you agree Laura?” 

Sam walked beside Deacon Thomas, his fingers linked behind his back. The older man talked animatedly about Sacred Cross Church, which the young blood drinker thought was a ridiculous name. “We’re a friendly community, try our best to help out, the church has bake sales on occasion to raise money for…” The tall brunette drowned him out in that moment, hiding his look of boredom. He looked at the headstones they were passing and toward the mausoleums near the crops of trees. Slowly the taller changed their direction without Thomas realizing and walked them toward the trees. “So Sacred Cross has many visitors?” he smiled glancing at the older man. “Yes, yes many people eager to hear our sermons and show their faith.” He agreed. “Having faith can be a very good thing…..and you without a doubt are a man of faith correct?” Father Denke sounded odd when he asked that question; did he for some reason not believe that Thomas was a follower of God? “Of course I am.” The older man said sternly but remained calm; there was no need to snap if the priest had simply misspoken. There was a moment of deep dread in his stomach as Father Denke pulled a knife from within his black coat, and Thomas couldn’t even yell out before he was pulled into the nearest mausoleum and stabbed in the side.

The younger Winchester’s blade was precise as he tossed the Deacon to the ground and slid it over his throat. “I suggest you make peace with your Lord now…” he said with a gruff tone. The man gargled blood, eyes wide in shock and attempting to speak. They always looked so surprised, and Sam smiled in twisted remorse making the sign of the cross. That was the last image that Deacon Thomas saw as his breath left him, eyes glazing over. The long haired man waved his blade around for a moment in thought before deciding he wanted a souvenir, the sharp weapon slicing into the skin on the holy man’s right hand. He broke the connected bones and slid out a few finger bones from beneath the flesh and muscle. Wiping his hands as best he could on a handkerchief in his pocket, he placed the knife and bones into the pocket of his coat. After a quick wipe of the body with the cloth he stood and exited the mausoleum, heading back toward the church. He was curious as to how his brother was faring with the nun.

The church was quiet as he entered and he closed the double doors with an audible slam, before walking down the aisle, past the pews. The young Winchester rubbed the handkerchief over his fingers a few more times, then considered it a lost cause, after all, if his brother was having a little fun, he might want to get his hands in the Sisters blood as well. There was a loud thump as a door slammed against the wall somewhere down a hall to the right. Sam turned just in time to see Laura come running out of the hall with panic all over her face, her veil had been pulled off to show her long black hair, flying wildly. “Please, please help.” She ran to Sam trembling, cheeks covered in tear tracks. Her shoulder was bleeding and her habit was torn at the neck showing more cuts down her chest. “Shhh child, be calm…”

Father Denke’s voice was tender as he wrapped his arms around her, hazel eyes looking into her frightened blue ones. “It’s F-father Rader….h-he…” The priest put a finger to her lips and she stumbled back shaking her head. “Your hands…blood…where is Deacon Thomas?” Sam sighed dramatically and looked up as Dean entered the main church area. “Seems you’ve lost a lamb, Father Rader.” The taller said in a sad tone and his elder brother had to laugh. Sammy always had fun with their little con games, such a good actor, always in character. “Well would you look at that; wanna give me a hand with her father?” When the dark haired woman attempted to run, the taller of the priests gripped her arm and yanked her back. “Gladly…” his smile was terrifyingly handsome, dimples and bright eyes, as he shoved a hand over the woman’s mouth and pulled her back toward the hall where the elder Winchester had disappeared to again.   
___________________________

He sat in the waiting room for an appointment, the clock ticking softly on the wall, but at the moment it was racking on his brain. Gabe glanced to his little brother who sat next to him flipping through a medical magazine. “Alright…I’m done.” The candy lover stood and attempted to leave, but Castiel’s hand clasped around his wrist pulling him back down into the chair. “You promised me you’d do this.” The younger Novak sighed closing the magazine. “Please Gabriel.” He looked at the blond with a look resembling a kicked puppy in the rain, and the elder could never resist that look. He groaned in annoyance tilting his head back. “Fine….for you, but I’m not crazy Cas.” The younger man’s brows knit together and he frowned. “For the last time Gabriel, I am not saying in any way that you are mentally unstable.”

The blond gave his brother a look that spoke anger and getting an ass kicking at a later time. “We’re here to see a therapist Cas….. First Henricksen and now you…” he shook his head with a huff of annoyance. The doctor next to him felt a pang of sympathy and put a hand awkwardly on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Brother, everyone requires help at times….it in no way means you are crazy, I’m doing this because I care for you. Perhaps speaking with someone will help.” The cop glanced at his brother and sighed. “Yeah alright Cas, thanks….you can tone it down now.” He chuckled, teasing the other. Castiel shook his head pulling his hand back. “I believe you will like Doctor Harvelle, she used to work at Angel’s Home alongside me.” The dark haired brother took his cell out as Gabriel gave a grumble. The blue eyed man lost himself in responding to emails from work.

After half an hour the office door opened and a woman with long brown hair came out with a girl who was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. The brunette had a kind smile and assured the girl that she would be alright, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. Castiel slid his phone back into his pocket and stood walking over as the emotional woman walked away. “Ellen.” He gave a nod and put out his hand to shake. Doctor Harvelle laughed. “Cas, now that ain’t no way to say hello.” She then pulled the taller awkward man into a hug. Castiel blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around the woman. “Good to see ya boy.” He grunt as the woman gave him a slap on the back, releasing him from the hug. She had on a pair of jeans, a halter top and a button down with the sleeves rolled up. This certainly wasn’t what Gabe had been expecting; he’d thought Cas was friends with the pantsuit, dull talking type. Ellen looked past the blue eyed man and raised a brow. “So…this is Gabriel?” The golden eyed man stood and slid his hand in his pockets. “Yo call me Gabe…” The brunette woman smirked and slapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Well come on then, let’s get to know you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen led the older Novak into her office, the door closing behind her as she held out a hand to the sofa for him to take a seat. “So…Cas says he’s been worried bout’ you.” The woman took a seat across from him and crossed her legs, a notepad on her lap with a pen. Gabe fell back on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. “Yeah, Cassie is the definition of worry….” He rolled his eyes. “I yelled at my boss….who by the way…also seems to think I’m nutters up in the cranium.” She smirked and nodded jotting down the basics into the notebook. “You’re a cop right?” she asked and the blond gave a nod, tapping his tennis shoes together. “Yep…thirty three year old detective, living in Little Rock Arkansas of all places…and on top of that I’ve been fucking single since I was twenty nine…what a catch huh?” he smirked with sarcasm and sighed. Ellen just gave him a kind smile. “There a reason Castiel should be worrying bout’ you?”

The man leveled Ellen with a look, taking in her relaxed posture and her straightforward attitude, he liked her. He took a hard candy from the pocket of his jacket and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth before he spoke. “No…” He said with a small shrug but Ellen simply cocked her head to one side questioningly. “Maybe….I don’t know alright…” Gabe looked away uncomfortably as he sucked on the caramel candy, shifting it in his mouth. “Well why don’t we work on figuring that out…” Doctor Harvelle tapped her pen on the note pad a moment then shrugged. “Why does your boss assume yer’ goin’ off the deep end?” The golden eyed man rest his head against a fist as he leaned on the arm of the couch. The therapist jot down ‘stubborn behavior’ in her notes and waited patiently. Finally after a few minutes the detective spoke. “There’s this case I’ve known about since I pretty much got on the force…..They say I’m obsessed….Two Brothers, raised to be serial killers by their father …..”

“Is there a reason this case is so important to you?” Ellen asked calmly and kicked back in her chair more. She looked like a woman more at ease in a bar with a shot gun in hand; that back woods type that had no problem telling you like it was. “If I told you I had no fucking idea would you believe me?” the detective gave a snort and shook his head. “The Winchester case is just like any other psychopathic killer case, and yet all I’ve ever wanted to do is take these guys down…..it’s crazy…” he gave a laugh. “Maybe I’m a crazy, fixated man just like they say eh doc?” he raised his brows and tossed up a hand carelessly, shifting the candy in his mouth again. The brunette woman smirked and shook her head gently. “Hm, maybe…maybe not…I know bout just as much as the media does bout those Winchester boys….but you seem like your pretty intent on seeing that case through.” Gabriel gave a nod. “I am…I guess I’ll admit I’m curious, I mean… I wouldn’t be opposed to speaking to them for a few minutes… understand better. It’s not like I’m unstable for thinking that.”

Doctor Harvelle actually had to agree with that one, as a detective the older Novak sometimes had to get into the criminals heads and understand them to bring them down. In actuality it just sounded like he was good at his job. “Gabe…is this the only case you focus on this much?” she asked curiously. The officer rubbed a hand over his jaw and realized offhandedly that he needed to shave. “Um…yeah…I guess the Winchester case kinda stays on mind…”The caramel candy dissolved in his mouth and uneasiness settled in his gut as he pushed those few pesky hairs off his forehead. “You think I have a problem….” It was more a statement but Ellen crossed her legs and gave a small shrug. “I think perhaps you might need a little time away from work.” she suggested and gave him a slightly concerned look. “You mentioned being single, and from the way yer talkin bout this case…..you seem really absorbed in yer job Gabe, and stayin’ single…..Sometimes with an intense job like yours, you can forget bout’ lookin’ out for yourself.” The blond sighed and rolled his head back against the back of the couch. “You have no idea how fucking incredible that sounds Doc, really it does…” He sighed and shook his head looking back at the woman. “I can’t….alright I just….can’t.”

Ellen raised a brow and gave a snort. “That’s yer excuse? You just can’t?” she rolled her eyes. “Look, I can even write you up somethin’ to your boss…..your taking time off alright, no argument.” She stood and snatched up a paper from her desk. Gabriel gave a laugh and watched the therapist. “A note for my boss, how school days…” She chuckled and shook her head. “Relax, go to a bar, hell get laid, I don’t care….just step away from the job and this case, this case especially.” The blond haired man frowned and rested his chin on a hand. “So you’re saying I am obsessed?” The brunette woman turned to him and pinched the bridge of her nose cursing softly. Damn Gabriel Novak was quite the patient; he’d actually gotten her to say inadvertently that he was indeed crazy and obsessed. The detective just gave a laugh and pulled a lollipop from his coat pocket, that too being unwrapped and popped in his mouth. “A week is all I’m asking…” she said putting a hand on her hip and handing him the form. “Now, we still have some time before the end a yer session…there anything else you want to touch on?”  
________________________________

Castiel had been on a call for the last few minutes, his older adopted brother, Balthazar attempting to ease his apprehensions. “Darling, Gabriel is fine…. He hasn’t been acting any differently correct?” The English man asked and took a sip of his martini. He was at home relaxing next to the pool when the youngest had called. “Not that I am aware of, he seems to have his usual disposition, and has been consuming sugar in unhealthy amounts.” Castiel’s deep gravel voice drifted through the other line and Balthazar shift his cell to hold it with his shoulder as he put his sunglasses on. “You see dear, no need for panic….honestly I believe you are taking this loony bin doc thing a tad too seriously.” He moved the cell back into his hand, and glanced at his pool, where a woman with purple choppy hair was swimming. “Please do not refer to my place of employment as a ‘loony bin’ Balthazar; it is a respected practice to help those with mental instabilities.” The suicide blond Novak rolled his eyes and teased with a loud fake snore. “Oh terribly sorry I nodded off for a bit there Cassie…”

The blue eyed man huffed in annoyance at his brothers joking shot at him. “I believe speaking to Ellen will be good for him, perhaps he can release his stress by talking about what is bothering him, and then he will not be so aggressive at work.” The man on the other line laughed taking another drink of his martini. “Yes, or he will lie through his teeth to the therapist just to please you….this is Gabriel we are talking about, remember; the man who filled a box of your favorite banana muffins with toothpaste?” Cas’ eyes narrowed at the memory of that day. “I really wish you had not mentioned that Balthazar…” The blue eyed Novak huffed. “The point is that Gabriel is always too proud to ask for help when something is bothering him, and I am concerned about his interest in that case. I can only guess what will occur if he is left alone with such things on his mind.” Balthazar sighed and smirked at the woman in his pool who gave him a wink as she swam to the edge.

“Alright Cassie dear, you take care of big brother then, perhaps he will suck up and thank you down the line….I must be off dear, we should have brunch, chat more…” Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples. “Very well, have a good afternoon Balthazar, I will text you.” The middle brother set his empty martini glass aside and stood from his lounge chair. “Ta dear, give Gabriel my best.” He said then hung up. The doctor sighed as he hung up his cell glancing at the clock in the waiting room. Gabriel’s session was nearly through with thankfully. The young Novak felt a headache pounding in his temples.  
___________________________  
The nun’s screams had to be muffled for a while before she’d grown cold. Dean wiped his knife and closed the office where the former sister Laura now lay. Sam glanced over as the elder walked up to him to admire his art process. The taller man had one hand cupped to hold the bit of blood he’d drained from Laura’s arm. He dipped two fingers into the red liquid and slid them down from the eyes of the Virgin Mary statue, then did the same to the other eye. The younger Winchester stepped back and cocked his head to the side, splattering the last of the blood at the feet of the statue. “It’s a real improvement Sammy…” Dean gave a nod of approval and sarcastically kissed the tips of his fingers before spreading them out. “The things you can do with blood, man…” Sam chuckled and gave a dimpled smile. “About as impressive as your work with a knife…” he shrugged and the older raised his brows. “Woah ho ho dude, let’s not be hasty there…” he shook his head and smirked when Sam shoved him playfully.

“Alright, now we did something you wanted…guess what happens now bitch?” The older brother handed Sam another handkerchief to wipe his hands. “We do something you want to do….yeah yeah I got it.” The younger man put the cloth in the pocket of his suit coat, mistakenly dropping one of the finger bones he’d cut from the Deacon. The torturer brother crouched and picked up the souvenir and laughed. “Really man, what are you gonna even do with it?” He asked passing the bone back to his brother, who shrugged as they started walking back down the hallway. “Maybe I’ll make a necklace.” Dean gave a snort. “Oh yeah, you are totally stable man.” This time he earned the bitch face he received, that look that said ‘Fuck you and the donkey you rode in on.’ They closed the church doors behind them and headed back to the Impala. “I say beers, pool and a bar fight.” Dean said as he unclasped the collar of his priest get up. Sam gave a half shrug; they had some time to kill before the day was out, why not?

After a quick stop in at the motel room for showers, and clean clothes the Winchesters were back in the black Chevy to find a dive bar. The air was smoky and heavy with the scent of liquor, the rat-tat-tat sound of billiard balls smacking together, and an old jukebox playing rock n roll. The green eyed brother strode in with that usual ‘take no shit’ attitude and ordered a round of beers for him and Sammy. The barmaid was cute enough, a slip of a girl with her red-brown hair pulled back in a braid. She popped open the two bottles with an opener and set them on the bar as the two men took up some stools. Dean checked out the local competition for pool, figuring out just who would be easy to hustle money out of, as Sam took in the people around them. The taller man, unlike his brother, had always felt rather disconnected from society. Where Dean could pick up women and drink amongst people, Sam had a rather lack of care. He was more the cold and calculating type, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy his kills, if fact sometimes he wondered if he enjoyed it more than the torturer at his side.

Sam wasn’t emotionally detached, he did feel, but there was an ever present empty spot where his shame should be. He could care less about those he killed, but often enjoyed what they could give him, whether it be blood, or bone souvenir’s. He was no cannibal, in fact the thought of meat, human or otherwise churned his stomach. He took a drink of his beer and watched his brother wander away to the billiard table. Dean put on that nervous fake smile going to one of the women playing. “Hey you seem like your real good at this game…..” he rubbed the back of his neck in an almost sheepish manner. The curvy blond smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty good….you ever play?” The elder Winchester shrugged his shoulders. “A bit, I’m probably not as good as you…would you be willing to teach me some moves?” he put on that charming smirk and there it was, hook, line and sinker. The blond smiled. “Sure handsome it’s not hard at all.” The woman said sweetly. Sam smirked softly to himself as he watched the exchange, if it was in Dean’s hands those at the pool table would be going home broke that evening, and he’d come back to the younger Winchester with his pockets full of cash.


	6. Chapter 6

It was days later when the Winchester’s rolled into Memphis Tennessee, at least three desecrated grave sites in their wake, along with a robbed liquor store due to Dean’s sudden want for whiskey. Not too bad really for a mostly continued drive. The cool night was pleasant after the heavy heat of the days. Dean sung along in the driver’s seat to Pink Floyd’s ‘Brick in the wall’, as Sam strung the bones ripped from Deacon Thomas’ hand onto a necklace. Dean paused in his butchering of quality music to speak. “Dude, I could use a steak…big ol steak covered in A1…” The younger brother gave him a look of disgust. “Yeah okay, whatever…I just want to find a pretty drink…” The torturer nodded and shrugged. “Well alright, we can get both our needs taken care of then.” They were driving through to find a motel, hopefully on the edge of the town if they could help it. “You know Sammy you are allowed to have fun…” The elder brother looked over and raised a brow and the taller man stared in confusion. “I thought that’s what I was doing….killing is fun Dean….you have fun with it too so I’m not seeing the issue here.”

Dean sighed shaking his head. “Dude, that stuff is practically what we do for a living….I’m talking fun, like real fun….have a few beers, take a girl back to a hotel, go to a strip joint…” Sam nodded in understanding but there was obvious sarcasm to it as he said. “Oh you mean everything that you do…right…sorry but no.” he said with a mocking laugh. “When’s the last time you even got laid…” The elder Winchester asked and the long haired man gave him a look. “Why the hell do you wanna know that?” Dean gave a snort. “See dude, you can’t even remember.” He parked his Baby in the motel parking lot and looked over at the blood addict next to him. “Go…” The younger sat there a moment staring at his brother but was shoved in the shoulder. “Go dude, find yourself a drink and go crazy…” The hazel eyed man finally got out of the car, slipping his necklace under his shirt. “Oh, and Sammy!?” He looked back and the torturer gave a nod. “Make sure to clean up when you’re done.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude I’m the reason we even clean our fingerprints from the scene after, remember….If it wasn’t for me, you’d be in jail already.” He slammed the car door and Dean glared after him. “Don’t abuse my Baby!”

Dean got him and his brother a room at the motel then changed before heading back out to the diner they’d passed. He got himself a booth and ordered a slab of steak. Checking his wallet, he had a good rack up from the pool and the liquor store heist. He flipped out his cell and tapped the quick call for Sam, putting it to his ear. The younger brother gave a cynical laugh as he answered. “Aww, miss me already bro…” The elder just rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever, get some cash after you have that drink.” The blood drinker shrugged as he walked down the street. “Fine, I’ll see what my donor has.” Honestly the use of the word donor was only amusing to the younger man since they obviously weren’t willing. “Alright, enjoy Nosferatu…” Dean mocked and Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not a vampire, dick.” They hung up after that as the taller brother got a glimpse of a blond man across the street from where he was walking. After a quick jog across the street Sam slid his hands into his pockets looking casual as he followed the man from afar.

Hazel eyes slid over his victim for the evening. He had spiky blond hair that went up every which way, slight muscled build, young from what he could see. The young Winchester was somewhat curious about the color of his eyes but it didn’t matter. None of the men he’d ever drank from had the eyes he searched for, none of them had that special something he searched for, it was the reason for the after kills. He couldn’t be bothered with more than a good drain from them. He maneuvered between a group of business men and women although it wasn’t needed; people pretty much parted ways fast when such a tall man was trying to get by. Sam noticed after a while that they were in a more residential area and he stopped, letting the man get farther away so he was less suspicious. This guy obviously wasn’t paying attention enough to his surroundings to see the six four serial killer on his tail.

Sam watched as his prey slowed and went up to the door of one of the townhouses on the street. The blond rang the doorbell and waited glancing around and looking nervous. He smiled as a brunette woman opened the door and they greet with a kiss, before he went inside. Girlfriend, well that complicated things a bit but nothing the long haired man couldn’t handle. Sam followed after the man and waited a while watching the door, people passed him on their way home without even a second glance. He checked his pockets and smiled feeling the fake badge, before he went up to the door of the home his prey had gone into. With a few raps against the door, it was answered by the brunette woman. “Good evening…I’m officer Gein.” Sam said with that dimpled smile and flashed his badge. The woman blinked. “Oh, hello officer, what can I do for you?” The taller man glanced into the living room looking concerned. “I had a few calls from neighbors, suspected domestic violence.” The woman stared in confusion but let Sam in. The blond man he’d been stalking came in from the kitchen and blinked. “What’s going on Kathy?”

Kathy went over and put an arm around her boyfriend. “This is Officer Gein; he said there have been calls about domestic violence.” The man frowned and looked back at the tall supposed cop. “Have you two by chance heard anything in the area?” Kathy shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend. “Don?” Sam’s prey shook his head. “None that we heard, we were sitting down to dinner and it’s been pretty quiet here.” Honestly, Don, felt rather uneasy around this cop. He didn’t seem like the typical cop and he wasn’t even wearing a uniform, he was dressed like any average Joe.

Sam glanced around the living room and checked over the windows and the door. He looked around for the phone, making sure it wasn’t close enough to the couple. “Well, we just have to check with everyone in the neighborhood.” Don gave a nod, brows knit together as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist. Kathy looked at him, the nervousness becoming evident in the room. Officer Gein reached into his coat and turned back to face the couple. “All looks well here…” He darted out at Kathy suddenly and Don attempted to pull the woman back but the blood drinker slammed the butt of his gun against her head and she was down on the ground out cold a minute later. Don jumped out of the way as Sam tried to grab him and he dove for his girlfriend, trying to get to her. The taller man seemed a little more used to a fight though and it only took a moment for him to get the blond pinned. They struggled before Sam got him against the wall and shoved a hand over Don’s mouth.

“Your girlfriend will be fine…” The serial killer sighed and smirked, he slid his gun back into his coat and Don’s blue eyes were wide as he struggled in the others grip over his mouth. “You on the other hand…” He chuckled and looked down laughing softly. “See I have this little…I guess you could call it an addiction.” He gave a shrug. “I like blood…” Sam pulled the man roughly toward the dining room and shoved him down into a chair. He took the ever present handkerchief from his pocket, gagging the man; he then went to the drapes and ripped the ties from them binding Don to the chair. The blond man was breathing heavily, trying to calm down as he was bound. He just wanted Kathy safe, in that moment he didn’t care about himself. The young Winchester looked over the spread for dinner on the table and gave a nod of satisfaction. “She likes taking care of her man doesn’t she Don? I can call you Don right?” he chuckled and sampled some of the couples supper nodding. “Needs a little salt.” He said with a shrug. “Oh…right, what am I thinking?” he went back into the living room and hauled the unconscious brunette into his arms, returning with her.

The blond man began struggling again and shaking his head, his voice muffled around the gag. The long haired man set Kathy in a chair and bound her up the same, so the couple now sat in front of their plates across from one another. “Well, how about we make this a little more enjoyable…and hm…wait till she wakes up.” Don was staring at the young Winchester with defiance and slight fear in his eyes, tugging his wrists against the binds. “When she’s awake…we can have some fun.” His breath was hot against the blonde’s neck and he cringed as a blade was placed near his throat.   
__________________________

There was an immediate feeling as if he had been held under water for too long and finally broke the surface; he realized distantly that he screamed as he woke up. Gabriel’s breathing was heavy and his body slick with sweat, the midnight blue sheets tangled in his legs as he slowly came down from the burst of adrenaline. It was just a nightmare. Slowly the detective tugged away the jumbled sheets and sat up, feet set on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, the red numbers glowing brightly on three AM. “Damn it.” his voice was hoarse making him realize he must have been shouting in his sleep. The nightmare, whatever it had been, seemed to be fading already from his thoughts. There were only slight flashes, hazel eyes, a bloody knife, a handsome smile.

It was the fourth day away from work, and already the blond was going crazy. He hadn’t bothered going out or looking for a date, it tended to turn people off when he mentioned being a detective anyway. Realizing he wasn’t getting any more sleep, Gabe got up and headed down to his kitchen, making a pot of coffee. The house was so quiet with just him in it; he sometimes missed having someone there. He’d been with someone once, hell it had been so serious they’d moved in together. Kali was a good woman, really she was, but together they were noxious. The relationship had been good, until they’d moved in together, then it turned into nearly constant fights, after she left him they settled back into their own lives. He’d talked about Kali with Ellen already and it seemed to be dwelling in his thoughts due to that. He’d gone to strictly men not long after they’d fallen apart.

There was a definite sense of irony; while he and Kali had been together she’d constantly mentioned that they should get therapy, and here he was finally getting therapy when she was miles away back in India. The candy lover was shaken from his thoughts as the coffee maker stopped. He got himself a cup and leaned against the counter sipping it; he tried to remember the nightmare that had caused him to be up at such an hour but it still was out of reach, probably wouldn’t surface again. He couldn’t stay away from work any longer, if he did, he would only go stir crazy. He headed to the living room and slipped onto his flamboyant red leather couch, flicking on the TV. His mug of coffee warmed the palm of his hand as he changed the channel to the news. The anchorwoman was talking about a recent killing at a church in St. Louis, which was then followed up by multiple grave desecrations and a liquor store robbery where two people died. Gabriel nearly choked on his coffee cursing he glued his eyes to the TV and turned up the volume. The woman explained that the killing in St. Louis happened a few days before the vandalisms, and the armed robbery.

Detective Novak set his cup on the coffee table before hurrying to his room. After a quick search on his cell he checked the towns south of St. Louis. There were only two small towns along the highway, Cape Girardeau, and Blytheville. He slid his fingers back through his hair, brows knitting together. If it was the Winchesters after all, they were probably in Memphis at this point, and if Little Rock was their next stop he might be able to end this for good. Slowly he took a seat on his bed, trying to calm the shock that shot through him at the realization that two of the most wanted men alive were only a city over.


	7. Chapter 7

He’d taken his time with Don, leaving out the sliding door at the side of the townhouse after he’d had his fill. Kathy was still alive as he’d promised, it didn’t matter much though. By the time the brunette woman got herself untied and managed to get to a phone to report what happened Sam and Dean would already be packing up to head out of town. The young Winchester could just imagine the shaky call as the woman tried to get her thoughts in order enough for the person on the emergency line to understand. “A man came into my home, claiming to be a cop and tied me and my boyfriend up. Then he drank my boyfriend’s blood and killed him.” It sounded downright crazy. He wiped at his mouth again, checking if there was any lingering blood, and then slipped his hands in his pockets walking off down the sidewalk satisfied. As the tall Winchester arrived at his and his brother’s room, there was a woman with black hair walking out of the room. She smiled and gave him a coy wave, only earning a disinterested look. The woman shrugged and headed on down the side walk past him.

The serial killer entered the hotel room, hearing the shower going behind the closed bathroom door. He was glad he hadn’t arrived earlier and had to be isolated to the car while his brother had that girl in the room. The long haired man fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but he was used to motel beds after so many years of running and hiding. Dean wandered out of the bathroom a little while later in a pair of boxers, running a towel over his hair. “Dude, you were out all night.” The elder said looking at the clock on the bedside table between the queen beds. Sam smirked from the bed and opened his eyes, looking over at the other. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to get out of town pretty soon.” He sat up and tossed the money on the bedside table, which he’d stolen from the couple. “Fucking great Sammy, what’d you do?” Dean asked picking up the cash and counting through it.

The long haired man shrugged and took off his coat, putting his gun and knife on the bed next to him. “There’s a girl…watched me drink her boyfriend and slit his throat.” He said as if he was talking about the weather. The elder Winchester looked over at his brother. “Dude, really…why didn’t you just take her out too?” He slid the money into his wallet, leaving half for Sam, and put on a t-shirt. “Why bother, I’d already had my fill of her boyfriend…. Anyway, she’s tied up…She won’t be getting out for a while.” The younger brother stood and stripped off his jeans, tossing them on top of his duffel after grabbing his cell and wallet from the pocket. Sam slid his knife and gun under the pillows, within reach, then fell back on the bed and yanked the sheets over himself. Dean reluctantly nodded after a moment and climbed into the other bed. “Fine, but if the boys in blue come poundin’ on our door Sammy…..remember it was you that let her slip, alright Mr. Perfect?” he mocked. “It’s not like we’re sleeping that long anyway Dean…it’s already four.” The younger brother toyed with his bone necklace absentmindedly as the elder turned off the lamp. They both fell into their own fucked up little dreams of perfection not long after.  
____________________________________

“You know you don’t have to tag along Cassie.” The blond walked next to his brother, just leaving his favorite coffee shop. “I’ve gotten used to this whole therapy shin-dig.” Castiel blinked in complete confusion. “Shin-dig? I wasn’t aware you had parties with Ellen.” Gabriel stopped and looked at the blue eyed man over his sunglasses. “Cas…” He put a finger to his younger brother’s lips in a condescending manner. “You’re a dumb ass sometimes kiddo.” The Psych doctor cocked his head to one side; brows knit together as his elder brother pat his cheek and continued walking. Castiel caught up with him and took a sip of his coffee. “I just want to join you.” The older Novak shrugged pushing his sunglasses to sit right. “Hmm see I would say ‘Hey bro, no problem if ya wanna chill.’ But since I know you, and your profession, I’m well aware that you wanna see what Ellen’s been digging up on me.” The dark haired man frowned and held up a hand. “Gabriel I assure you, I will not pry.” He said gruffly.

“Alright Cas.” The candy lover laughed, unconvinced, as they came to Dr. Harvelle’s office and headed into the waiting room. He slid his sunglasses up on his head and went to the secretary’s desk. “Hey Jo.” The younger Harvelle looked up and gave a nod. “Gabe…You’re right on time, mom’s almost done with her session.” Castiel gave a small wave and Jo smiled at him. “Cas, long time since I’ve seen you.” The Psych doctor gave a nod of confirmation. “When did you start working here Joanna?” The blond woman signed off Gabriel’s session then glanced back up. “This week, and its Jo.” She corrected. Castiel gave a meek look and nodded. “My apologies.” They both knew the man would continue calling her by her full name though.

It didn’t take very long for Dr. Harvelle’s door to open, the previous client giving the brothers a wave before heading to the desk to make another appointment with Jo. Ellen called Gabriel into her office after a bit and the blond stuck his tongue out at the younger Novak before going in and closing the door behind. The blue eyed man simply shaking his head at his brother’s childish nature. Gabe took a seat and put his feet up on the coffee table. “Hey El.” He smiled at her. The brunette woman took her seat across from him and raised a brow. “You seem in higher sprits Gabe.” She observed. “Somethin’ good happen?” The man took another drink of the sugared up iced coffee in his hand and shrugged. “Maybe it’s just the caffeine…” he said with some amusement. She just smiled back after a moment and made a note of it. “I think I’m closer on taking down the Winchester’s.” The therapists smile dropped and she looked back up at her patient. “I thought we agreed you were taking a break from that case.” She looked a bit disappointed and the prankster sighed dramatically. “Alright alright, I’m moving on…” he took another drink before continuing. “I had a nightmare…earlier this morning….couldn’t get back to sleep, so I’ve been up since three.”

Ellen seemed more interested now and settled in to listen, making notes. “What was this nightmare about?” The golden eyed man shifted a little, sliding down on the couch so he was more comfortable. “I don’t really remember…..it was really weird, like I woke up and I was already forgetting the dream.” She looked back up. “So you don’t remember anything at all?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Hmm nah, I remember some things…like I get these flashes… I saw a bloody knife and a man… …” he thought back trying to remember as much as he could. “I didn’t see much in the way of facial features….but I saw hazel eyes and a smile.” Ellen nodded. “Alright…that’s awful vague, how do ya know it was a nightmare?” The blond looked unhappy, and the psychiatrist felt bad for bringing him down, but she had to ask. “I woke up screaming…and I think I was shouting in my sleep…voice was hoarse.” He shrugged though and sucked on the straw of his drink for a while, the caffeine giving him a pleasant feeling again. “I’m guessing you’re not big on the whole dream interpretation thing eh?” The woman smiled but shook her head. “Sorry ta say, ain’t my area of expertise.”

“Yeah I had a hunch, I never really got into the dream meaning thing, guess it would have been good information now.” Ellen chuckled and jot something down. “So you into the spiritual side of life Gabe? Having a faith can sometimes be very good for you.” The detective nodded. “Oh yeah I’ve heard that…all those raids and killings in the name of God or the Devil…very healthy.” The brunette woman simply laughed again. “Well you got me there…” she shrugged. “It helps some people.” Gabriel nodded with a smirk. “Nah, I get ya….I guess I kind of swim in the older side of the faith pool….Kali is from India originally as you know…even named after a Goddess, so I guess she kinda set me on the more alternative beliefs.” He shook his head with a cynical laugh though. “My father…big religious asshole.” He rolled his eyes. “Imagine his anger when one of his sons not only starts practicing, in his eyes, ‘heathen spirituality’ but on top of that ends up realizing he’s bisexual. Whoo! Talk about fun.” He said sardonically. Dr. Harvelle nodded and gave a look of sympathy and wrote down ‘bad relationship with father’ along with the other notes. “What about your family Gabe….brothers? Sisters?”

The blond gave a nod. “Well you know Cassie…There’s six of us in all…two adopted.” He put his drink down on the coffee table and counted them off. “Michael, the eldest….next is Lucifer…Raphael, only sister, she’s adopted. Then there’s me, Balthazar, he’s adopted too….and Castiel is the youngest of us.” Ellen’s brows raised in surprise. “Big family…and really darn religious from the names…” The short man gave a wave of a hand as if to say ‘there ya go.’ “Gabe, ya ever feel ignored in such a big family…cast aside?” She asked with a turn of her lips. The blond grabbed his iced coffee for another drink then gave a laugh. “Sister, that was the definition of our family….Mike and Luci fought pretty much nonstop before Luci went to jail, Raphael is a stuck up, business obsessed bitch…..Dad could care less what we do at this point, he stopped caring about us when I turned sixteen, maybe even before that..” he gave a shrug. “Balthazar, Cas, and I pretty much raised each other after dad was out of the picture.”

Ellen’s pen ran across the paper quickly taking down all that Gabriel told her, she then glanced back up deciding to change to a new topic. “Gabe, I don’ think I ever asked ya….what made ya want ta be a detective anyway…” The trickster smirked and snapped his fingers pointing her way. “There it is….that’s a definite root ain’t it?” He rest back on the couch again and sipped his coffee, the plastic cup now less than half empty. “Would you believe I have no idea?” He laughed. The psychologist gave him that look that said she in no way believed him. The man rolled his eyes and huffed. “Alright….The thing is I never had any interest until college….” Gabriel thought a bit, cycling through memories. “I was twenty four the first time I heard about the Winchester crimes.” He gave a derisive snort. Ellen wondered for a minute if this was going anywhere, and she was still concerned about Gabriel’s one track mind on the case. As if reading the woman’s mind the golden eyed man held up a hand. “Just hear me out El.”

“I was twenty four …I don’t remember the specifics, things got a lil’ hazy in the college years if ya catch my drift?” he gave a chuckle and the brunette woman just shook her head with a smile. “It was fall, I’m pretty sure; I was in a park at the time. Hanging out minding my own business……and see this is where it gets a little weird, this kid showed up. I got that chill up my spine, when someone’s watching you and you just know. It was the kid.” he gave a shrug. “I just sat there on the bench for a long time, two of us just staring at each other…. then this guy called the kid and he ran off.” The therapist looked at her patient with raised brows. “That’s all? Some kid ya saw?” She asked with confusion, and Gabe gave a laugh. “Yeah, about a week later I’d changed my major.”

Well needless to say Dr. Harvelle was at a loss on what to say to that, and very rarely was she at a loss for words. It didn’t make any sense in the least, a man changing his future goals due to seeing some random boy. As if sensing her confusion he spoke again to clear it up. “I think that was them…” Ellen leveled him with a look of concern. The prankster smirked and pursed his lips a moment unsure whether he should continue, not like it mattered at that point with how much he’d already told her. “The Winchesters….I think the two guys I saw that day were the Winchester brothers.” The woman couldn’t tell what exactly was going on in her patient’s head. His eyes were far away, posture relaxed, but she had a feeling he remembered that day better than he claimed, details she herself couldn’t fathom. She glanced at the clock and realized the session was coming to an end and cleared her throat a bit to bring him from his memories. The bright eyed man looked up, smirk falling back into place. “That’s about all the time we have Gabe, sorry.” The blond Novak gave a shrug and a wave of his hand. “Hey don’t sweat it Harvelle, thanks.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy Hanson wasn’t sure how long she struggled in the binds that held her to the chair, she’d cried till she couldn’t cry anymore and had started hours ago to loosen the knots. Officer Gein? What the hell had she been thinking? He hadn’t been wearing a uniform, but the badge? The badge looked so real. It churned her stomach thinking about the last hours of her boyfriend. That sicko had drunk his blood, and then killed him. She’d heard about the killings, she should have been more cautious. She finally managed to work one rope enough to slide her hand out, wrists rubbed raw. It was mid-day already, so long sitting in silence, but now she could call the police. She knew what the killer looked like, and she’d get justice for her boyfriend.

The serial killer brothers sat in a restaurant, eating lunch. They kept to themselves, talking lowly. “Arkansas…” Dean stated with an overly country accent, making his little brother give a snort and take a bite of his salad. “Dude, after we’re done here we should go to Canada…” Dean licked ketchup off his thumb and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Canada, Why Canada?” Sam’s brows rose. “Man why not?” The elder gave a shrug taking another bite of his burger. “Think about it …..Winchester’s in Canada.” The younger man gave a nasty look to his sibling and yanked him down by the collar of his t-shirt. “Shut up…” his voice was a deep soft tone as he glanced around. “Don’t say our real names, come on, that’s basic shit.” The torturer rolled his eyes. “Maybe we wouldn’t have to watch what we say if someone hadn’t let a chick past him.” He spat back in a low tone. The long haired man released his shirt and shot him yet another one of those bitch faces he was famous for. “I didn’t see the point alright?”

Dean gave a ‘you fucking serious’ look to his bro and lowered his voice. “Yeah Sammy, well your lil carefree attitude probably fucked us over….You told me you could handle this, after dad went missing and I came to get you from Stanford…….remember what you said Sammy?” The younger man glared down at his salad and started stabbing at it with his fork violently. “You said, ‘yeah Dean It’ll be easy man’….” He mocked his brother’s voice. “You’re the brawn, I’m the brains’…..and I said ‘Yeah dude, just like old times huh?” The younger dropped his fork on his plate before glaring up at his brother. “We’re leaving town anyway.” He said smarmily, and the elder Winchester cleaned his hands with a napkin leaning back against the booth. “Fine….you’re right…..we’re leaving.” He surrendered. “Just don’t do it again, you’re breaking the first damn rule that dad taught us as kids.” Sam gave a huff of annoyance going back to looking at his salad. “No witness’s…” he whispered and took a bite. The elder brother took a drink of his beer and went back to eating his burger. “Don’t pout Samantha; it’s unbecoming of a lady.” The blood drinker glanced up at him and shook his head. “Jerk…” and as usual he earned the brotherly response. “Bitch….” Lunch carried on in relative silence after that.

Dean paid for their meal, and snatched a toothpick from the holder on the counter following his brother out toward the sleek black car. He eyed a car across the street, two men watching him and the younger Winchester. The torturer cursed and gave Sam a quick shove to speed him up, the taller looked back with a glare, but when he saw the cops getting out of the car he booked it to the Impala. Dean unlocked the car and they were in as the men pulled their guns. “Stop right there! Freeze!” The older Winchester cursed and huffed in annoyance starting the car as they ducked a bit. Sam looked up at his brother and shrugged as they pulled out of the parking lot of the diner, tires screeching. They pulled back out on the road, in the rearview mirror, the two cops attempting to run back to their car and start the chase. Dean gunned the engine and spun the wheel at the first turn, tires sliding across the pavement. The sad part of this all was that with just a few more turns, and a straight on out of town, the cops had already lost them. “Let me guess Sammy boy….girl got out sooner than you expected.”

Sam honestly was surprised; he figured it would take the woman at least a few days to get out of the binds. “Maybe…” he admits. “But I thought you liked car chases?” he earned a snort of amusement from his brother. “That? That was the shittiest chase ever….two bacon in blue and they couldn’t even catch up with us after a couple turns…that was pathetic….” He reached over and smacked the other man in the back of the head. “Still, you let that chick off the hook, could’ve gotten messier.” The younger was rubbing the back of his head, shoving his brother’s arm back. “Get your hand on the fucking wheel and eyes on the road man…shit I get it.”

After a thorough search of the motel room that the Winchester’s rented in Memphis wielded nothing, the police were at a loss. All the men had left behind was a victim and heartbroken girlfriend, who needless to say, wouldn’t be happy that her boyfriend’s killer hadn’t been caught. The motel manager didn’t have much information; neither did those at the diner. It was horrifying how easily these two men had slid into town then slid out; though the attempt to catch them was weak at best. Kathy had explained what she could, expressing she’d been knocked unconscious for some time only to wake up and witness Don’s death. A few of the diner customers mentioned that the two men looked to be having an argument before they finished lunch and proceeded to leave. With nothing to go on however, and the criminals gone, the investigation would grow cold.  
______________________________

The rain tapped against the window, coming down in a gentle stream at a slant with the wind pushing it. Little Rock got a pretty good rainfall each year and it managed to cool off not only the air but the town its self. Things became calm when the rain fell like this, thoughts more manageable. That was Gabriel’s view anyway, as he stood in front of his living room window enjoying a pack of jellybeans. He’d be back to work the following day thankfully. There’d been days he would have quickly taken a vacation, even going so far as begging for one a few times. Now however, all he wanted to do was to be back in that desk with his badge. They were coming his way, those two he’d seen in the park nine years ago. He was shaken from thought by his cellphone playing ‘Paint it Black’, and glanced at the number before picking up with a smirk. “ ’Yello, Self-Serve sex shop…..buy a cock, stick it in the slot.” He said in a jovial tone as he took a seat on the couch. There was a disgruntled sigh from the other line. “Gabriel, I wish you would not answer the phone in such a way.” Castiel’s voice was low with an unimpressed air.

“Cassie, if it isn’t my favorite blushing virgin, what can I do for ya kiddo?” The Psych doctor sighed again before continuing, and the older brother knew he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “I was wondering if you would be interested in having Balthazar and I visit you this evening for dinner…..it has been some time since we’ve all spent time together.” The blond man’s smile managed to get bigger. “That sounds like a damn fantastic idea, I’m always up for drinking with Balthazar, and the two of us are always up for embarrassing you till your red in the face.” The younger Novak sounded rather reluctant in that moment as he listened. “I believe I will reconsider.” Gabriel gave a snort of laughter and switched the phone to his other ear. “I’m joking…..kind of….anyway I’d love to have the two of you over sugar.” Castiel managed a small smile. “Thank you Gabriel, I will let Balthazar know you welcome us, we will be seeing you soon.”

“Lookin’ forward to it kiddo.” The brothers ended their call after that, and the older man was left once more with his own thoughts and a consideration of what to make for dinner; though the latter not as prominent in his mind. Life was simple like this, usual. He worked, he spent time with his brothers when he could, and he only went out to therapy or his favorite coffee shop. He’d buried himself in cases because that was something he knew, something he could immerse himself in. But honestly, usual life was boring. He’d expected more excitement on the job honestly, and maybe sometime soon he’d finally get the chance to prove himself. He broke that train of thought for a while, deciding instead to relax. Last day of his little vacation after all, he could worry about all that tomorrow. Gold, brown eyes slid over his own form, first things first…..he should probably get dressed. Castiel would probably turn fifty shades of red in embarrassment at seeing his older brother in nothing but a red silk robe, Balthazar on the other hand would just be amused.

The rain hadn’t let up all day, and as evening came around it began to come down at a heavier pace. The sun had set somewhere beyond the clouds, as the two young Novak’s came to the door. Castiel looked somberly out at the yard that had little in the way of plants except for the manicured lawn, which was tended by a neighborhood gardener. Balthazar huffed and pulled up the collar of his leather jacket against the chill. “Really Cassie, couldn’t you have picked a better evening for all this?” the Brit glanced at his little brother, who was quite soaked by the rain himself, his tan trench coat hanging heavy on him. “I am a doctor, Balthazar; I do not have knowledge of weather statistics.” The blue eyed man said with his brows furrowed unhappily. The peroxide blond rolled his eyed. “Yes, yes alright…” He knocked on the door loudly. “Whatever did you bring anyway?” he indicated the pan that the dark haired man held. Castiel held his arm around the pan and shrugged a bit. “I made cake….since Gabriel isn’t very fond of my pies.” 

The English Novak chuckled a bit. “Cassie, you’re so adorable dear.” He ruffled the others wet hair so it stuck up every which way. The door opened and Gabriel got a look at his two soaked brothers. “Shit, come in guys.” He ushered them in and Castiel passed him the covered cake pan, making the elder raise a brow. “Oh thanks kiddo.” He closed the door as the two hung up their coats and stepped into the warmer living room. Castiel sighed gently looking around the living room that hadn’t changed since the detective moved in. “Gabriel, will you ever replace that couch?” he asked to the older man who was putting away the desert in the kitchen. “What? That couch is quality I’ve had that baby for years!” he called back poutily. The two younger men took a seat on the red couch, Castiel rather reluctantly. “I took Kali’s virginity on that couch.” Gabriel said reentering the living room, the comment of course made the blue eyed man promptly jump back to his feet uncomfortably. “Gabriel…” his gravelly voice was exasperated as his two elder brothers simply laughed at his embarrassment.

“Come on sweet tarts.” The blond detective gave a wave and headed into the dining room. “Dinner’s ready…. wine Balthazar?” he offered and got the chilled bottle and two glasses. The middle brother took a seat at the table across from the youngest and nodded. “I’d love a spot dear.” The prankster set down the glasses and poured him and Balthazar some of the Merlot. He then smirked at Cas and went to get him a glass of water, setting it in front of his plate. The Psych doctor looked a bit more embarrassed at this but thanked the older man with a small smile. The three started in on the crab alfredo, enjoying having a warm meal in their stomach’s before any conversation. Gabriel was the first to break the silence, glancing at the other blond. “So, you still live in that big two story, reveling in that rock star lifestyle?” Balthazar grinned. “Of course dear, being a gorgeous model such as myself truly pays.” The shorter man smirked and took a sip of his wine. “Got yourself a pretty damn sweet set up there.” Castiel seemed to be at a loss on how to jump into the conversation so he’d decided to remain quiet.

“Well Gabe I keep telling you, the agency really could use a man with your looks, unless your still set on that oh so bland job of yours.” The youngest Novak looked up with a frown. “Balthazar, Gabriel’s work is very important; he helps people and tracks down criminals.” The eldest just gave a snort and rolled his eyes. “Hey sugar, not that I don’t appreciate you sticking up for me, but I haven’t had a real case in months Cas….and after my forced vacation time, I’m goin a lil’ off my top if ya catch my drift.” He took a hearty drink of the wine, finishing off the glass before pouring another for Balthazar and himself. Cas kept his comments to himself about the consumption of alcohol, after all, they’d only bring up that time he’d gotten smashed and had to sleep it off on that ugly red couch. “So brother, I hear Cassie managed to get you to see a therapist, incredible feat really.” Balthazar said with raised brows, taking a bite of pasta.

“Yeah, actually Doc Harvelle is totally not what I expected….I thought everyone that was friends with Cassie would be a major stiff.” The youngest Novak looked rather unhappy at the golden haired man. “I am a wonderful companion, I have been told many times by my colleagues.” The peroxide blond held up a hand in defense. “No one doubts that darling, however you can be a bit…..” Gabriel gave a snort. “Boring, Dull, gloomy, Angsty?” He suggested, and the middle brother hid his laughter with a cough. Castiel huffed and shook his head. “I am able to enjoy myself, just as much as the next person….and angsty isn’t even a proper word Gabriel.” The eldest brother held out his hand in that ‘there ya go’ way. “Example A kiddo, correcting everyone.” Balthazar couldn’t hold back the laughter this time, as Castiel’s face scrunched up in a highly offended manner. It felt nice having the other Novak’s there, just like old times, when they were growing up, before the family went to hell, before their father gave up on all of them. There was more happiness in that room than there had been in Gabriel’s life in years.


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining when the sleek black Chevy rolled into Little Rock, Arkansas, the engine rumbled steadily as Dean drove her through town. Houses down the road were dark, or had dim lingering lights in the windows, from bedrooms or the changing colors of TV’s. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, his head resting against the window. Dean for once had been kind enough to keep the radio low, his bright green eyes locked on the road ahead of them as he slowed his speed. This was usually Sam’s job to take in the places they passed, but another thing Dean was being nice about, was letting his brother sleep. First step as usual was to get a motel room, low priced, shitty as could be, but it would be home for a while till they were ready to move on. The black car cut through the rain at a gentle speed and the torturer pulled them into the first motel they came too. He cut the engine; the rain tapping on the vehicle was the only sound for a while. The older Winchester reached over and gently shook his brother from sleep.

The taller man grunted and slowly opened his hazel eyes looking around. After coming fully out of the blood soaked dreams he coveted, he sat there with Dean. The Doors ‘Riders on the Storm’ was playing softly in the background. Sam had always appreciated Jim Morrison’s work; it always seemed to set a pretty good tone for his life. “We gonna stay here a while?” Dean asked curiously after a moment. Sam absentmindedly tapped his finger to the music and stared out at the fall of water. “Maybe….means kills to a minimum for the moment…” The short haired Winchester gave a small nod. “That means you dude.” The younger gave him a look, brows arched in confusion. “I’m not the only one that kills Dean…..you seem to forget that…” The older man snort and shook his head. “Sammy I’m not forgetting, stop bitching.” Sam scowled and looked back out the window. “I’m not bitching….just…” he sighed in annoyance. “Whatever alright, let’s just get a room.” He grabbed his bag from the back seat and opened the door, jumping out of the Impala and running toward the office.

Dean knew his brother was probably still pissed about the lecture he got in the last town, he probably sounded like their dad and the younger wasn’t too fond of John. Despite Sam agreeing to get back on the road with him and get back to doing what their dad taught them, he knew how much his brother was itching to split and take on his own kills and reputation. They were the Winchester brothers, the serial killer pair, even surpassing their father in fame. The towns they left often had victims, but there had also been a few times they were deemed saviors, after all…..sometimes people they killed weren’t exactly spotless in their own lives. There had been a woman in Iowa that considered them her hero’s after they’d killed her abusive husband. Sam though, he’d always been a little different, and it kinda made Dean wonder just how the heck he’d functioned at Stanford without slicing a throat.

The elder Winchester popped the collar on his leather jacket and grabbed his bag from the back seat, hopping out of the car, and trying not to get rain on the leather seats as he closed and locked up his baby. Sam opened the motel room for them and rushed in tossing his bag next to one of the beds, Dean right behind him. Just a few minutes out in the rain and they were already cold and drenched. The blood drinker slid off his jacket and tossed it on top of his bag before he took a seat by the window. The green eyed brother felt the awkwardness hanging in the air but as usual he closed his mouth and shut his eyes falling back into bed. Winchesters didn’t talk about feelings; Winchesters didn’t act like little bitches. That was well known knowledge in their family. Sam would get over being scolded, he’d screwed up after all, he only had himself to blame.

The younger Winchester however hadn’t even thought about that stupid little lecture since they left Memphis, he wasn’t even thinking about the little argument they’d had in the car. He could have really cared less about all that crap. Instead Sam was thinking of blond hair and golden amber eyes. He still had yet to find a man with those same features, features he’d seen nine years ago when he was only fifteen. He’d looked; damn had he looked, finding blond after blond….and occasionally just a cute guy when he didn’t have the patience to search. None of them had what he wanted though, none of them had the flesh he really wanted to lick and the blood he wanted to drink. He hoped every day by some stroke of luck that he’d find that man he’d seen that day. He could hear Dean in the background shifting around before the bathroom door closed and the shower started. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass always having the older man around, he appreciated that Dean cared about him, kept him supplied on blood, and looked out for him….. But sometimes he’d look at the older man and hate his constant presence.

He was always being judged by John and even though Dean wasn’t as much of a dick as their father had been, there were still those occasional moments when he did something the man deemed not good enough. There was also the more personal situations of having a brother that close twenty four seven. Sam had no problem with admitting how fucked up he was, it was all too obvious how messed up he was. Though around Dean he’d never say how much the taste and feel of blood got him hot, yes he got off on the act of killing. Sometimes all he wanted was to rub one out after a good kill and drink, and that wasn’t exactly easy to do with an older brother always hovering around you. This time however it was the thought of golden hair and amber eyes that was getting him wanting for a jerk. He’d hardly stopped thinking about him, even going so far as to date a girl with blond hair at Stanford, thus setting off his obsession. Jess hadn’t lasted long though, dying in a fire just like their mom had, and strangely enough it hadn’t been his fault. Not that he really cared, Jess had been a place holder….all of them were just place holders. 

The brunette glanced back at the bathroom door, no time like the present to get away for a while; He could deal with the rain. He changed his shirt to something a little more formfitting and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he headed back outside. He checked his coat, satisfied when he found the knife in its usual pocket and his hand gun in the other pocket. The rain drenched him instantly as he walked down the sidewalk, his hair slicking heavy against his neck. Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, wearing a pair of boxers. He sighed noticing his brother was gone, and shook his head. The torturer smirked as he realized that Sam being out of the room meant his laptop was free. He snatched it from the laptop bag in the corner and started it up as he sat on his bed; it was time for a little personal time with busty Asian beauties. 

The water had soaked through the tall man’s clothing, leaving little to the imagination as he entered the bar. He took a booth at the back and ordered a beer when the waiter came by. Taking off his coat but keeping it at his side. He felt eyes on him and glanced over to a voluptuous blond at the bar giving him the flirty eye. She smiled and winked, lacking all subtlety, and Sam actually felt bad for her for a moment. His t-shirt was clinging to him, leaving his muscled body available for viewing. The woman wandered over after a moment, her tight black dress moving with each curve of her body. The waiter returned with Sam’s beer as the girl leaned against the edge of the booth attempting her best sexy look. “Can I join you?” her voice was sultry and she slid into the booth with him, crossing her legs. Hazel eyes locked onto a pair of grey blue ones as she moved closer to him. The look on the young Winchester’s face however was hard to read as he took a sip of his beer.

She opened her mouth to attempt a conversation but was promptly interrupted. “I’m sure you’re looking for a good time.” He took another drink of his lager before continuing. “Maybe you saw me and wanted a little danger.” His lips turned up into a small smirk at the corners as he leaned closer. “But you have no idea how dangerous I am honey….so unless you want to end up behind this bar….with your throat sliced open…” he stared at her a moment and stroked a finger across her cheek. “I suggest you get up and walk away.” His words were a husky whisper as if he’d been flirting with her. Slowly the blond stood and backed away from the booth before retreating back to the bar, horror in her eyes.

A full blown grin with dimples burst across the brunette’s lips and he leaned back in the booth. He was left alone after that, no girls flirting, and only the waiter coming back a few times to get him another beer. He watched the groups of people that came and left in different levels of drunkenness, the blond leaving not long after with two of her friends. He’d seen her pointing his way, with a nervous look on her face before the other two women pulled her out of there with most likely comforting words. He drank to get his thoughts together, only on the cusp of tipsiness as whiskey bottle eyes filled his thoughts. He only returned to the motel when the craving had dwindled, his brother already crashed out in bed. He saw his laptop on the table by the window and had a feeling he was going to have to bitch out Dean the following morning.  
______________________________

Gabriel woke with a start to the beeping of his alarm and followed the morning heart attack by falling out of bed. He’d never been happier in that moment for choosing carpet in the bedroom instead of wood flooring like Kali had wanted. He reached up from the floor and turned off the alarm on his cell. It had been the first night he’d slept straight through to the alarm, and it felt pretty damn good. He got up and did a quick shave over with his electric razor, brushed his teeth, and slipped into a black suit. The golden shirt brought out his eyes and he couldn’t help pushing his hair back with a hand and smirking at his reflection. He hummed ‘Another Brick in the wall’ as he headed out of the house. The rain from the day before had left a crisp scent in the air. Today was going to be good; he could feel it in his bones.

As he arrived at the station he made sure to greet the extremely OCD rookie at the first desk, by moving the man’s pens into disarray. He slid on by Anna’s desk, and she quickly put a hand over the top of her coffee before he could drop anything in it. Despite the fact he didn’t have any salt readily available he was highly amused by her reaction. “Relax fire crotch.” He grinned and knocked back his head with a laugh at the unpleasant look he received. He was headed to his office when his name was called, causing a pause and look at his superior. “Novak, my office…….and welcome back.” Henricksen gave a nod and headed back in, the short blond following after. “This is detective Charlie Bradbury…” he man indicated to the woman who sat in front of his desk. “She just transferred here. She has a very impressive resume, and as she puts it ‘dabbles’ in hacking systems…of pretty much any type.” The redheaded woman turned, and grinned.

She had a sweet face, and a smile that could light up a room. She was a bit meek and clumsy as she stood and held out a hand. “Hi, just call me Charlie. It’s good to meet you Detective Novak….Detective, that’s still so cool to say don’t you think, I mean wow we like help people and stuff….and I’m rambling again, I’m sorry I’ll shut up.” She took back her hand nervously after Gabe shook it, blond brow raised in surprise before he chuckled. “Call me Gabe or Gabriel honey.” Henricksen looked between the two with a smile. “Detective Bradbury will be your new partner.” That threw the candy lover for a loop as he looked at his boss. “What, partner? I never needed a partner before.” He protested until Charlie spoke again, a frown on her face. “I feel as low as Hermione when she was insulted for being smart…” The blond detective turned and suddenly pulled the red haired woman into a hug. “Never mind I’m keeping her.” Charlie gave a grin and balled up her fists excitedly. “Yay, I have a partner.” Henricksen looked amused as Gabriel released the woman.

He gave a nod. “Alright, I need you two to go check out a harassment claim….normally we’d send rookie’s, perfect speed for them…but this girl seemed really shaken up.” The chief handed Gabriel the write up and he glanced it over with a noncommittal sound. “Follow that up.” Henricksen nodded and turned back to his desk, dismissing the two. The hacker grinned at her new partner as they left the office. “Alright, kiddo, let’s get ya in the swing of things here.” Novak said with a brilliant smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was small, in a homey part of town, but the paint job on it was a horrendous yellow. The pranksters brows arched in disbelief as he closed his car door. “Can you say nauseating?” Charlie piped in as if reading the older man’s thoughts. He chuckled and smoothed out his suit heading up the steps to the red door, knocking. Charlie pursed her lips and looked around, rocking on her feet. “Alright, detective mode…here we go.” Gabe reminded himself and caused the woman next to him to laugh gently. The door opened and the blond woman looked around it almost nervously. “Hi….Ms. Hannins?” The woman nodded and stepped out from behind the door. The blond detective showed his badge so she’d perhaps be soothed by the thought of them being cops. “I’m Detective Novak, this is my partner Detective Bradbury…… You came by the station after experiencing harassment.” Sarah Hannins gave a nod and stepped back. “Yeah come in.” The two cops stepped inside, going to the living room with her. The woman took a seat on one of the couches, and let out a shaky breath. The detectives took a seat across from her on the other couch offered.

“Could you tell us what happened Ms. Hannins?” Charlie asked kindly. Sarah nodded after a moment. “I was out with the girls last night, my two best friends….we were at the bar having a few drinks. My friend Jenny was trying to get me to flirt, maybe find a cute guy to chat with….no big deal.” She shrugged a little before continuing. “This guy walked in…..and went to one of the booths at the back.” She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head. “Jenny told me to go over; He was a good looking guy so I figured why not. I went over, tried to flirt a little and asked if I could join him.” She seemed reluctant to continue, and her nerves were totally shot. “I sat down with him and was gonna strike up a conversation. That’s when he threatened me…” Sarah bit her lip and Gabe gave her a sympathetic look, this guy must have been one hell of a creeper to get her so shaky. “Take your time.” Charlie said with a frown and put a comforting hand on top of the other woman’s. She only pulled it back when Sarah could calm her breath and continue.

“He told me he would kill me….but the way he said it….It was horrifying. He didn’t have any mercy in his words, he even seemed amused…” Gabriel’s brows knit together. “What did he look like?” Ms. Hannins bit her lip in thought before speaking. “He was tall, really tall….he had long hair, but it was hard to say what color because it was soaked with rain, and it was dark in the bar. Um…He was a muscular guy, with brown…or maybe hazel eyes.” Charlie shifted her lips in thought a moment. ”Do you think he would act on that threat?” She knew she hadn’t made Sarah feel better, so she had to be gentle in this. The blond woman shift nervously. “I’m not sure….he stayed in the bar when I left with my friends….I wanted to get as far away as I could after that experience….Jenny and Ella kept telling me it would be okay, that just to report him then not worry about it again. Maybe their right and I’m just being paranoid, but I’ve never had a man act so harshly to a little flirting.”

“No, you’re not overacting; it’s good you reported this.” Gabriel gave a half shrug. “If you have any more concerns don’t hesitate to call the station…..I’m afraid at this point we can’t do much besides searching our records for anyone matching that description, but we’ll get on that.” He glanced to his partner. “Did you write that down Bradbury?” The red haired woman went wide eyed and searched her pockets for a notebook or something to write with, looking frantic. The blond man just looked amused a moment and took a notebook from the pocket of his suit coat, along with a pen and wrote down the description. Charlie looked embarrassed and the trickster gave a chuckle looking back at Ms. Hannins. “She’s new.” The woman actually gave a smile at that and a small laugh before standing and walking them to the door. Charlie gave a smile to Sarah meekly. “I’m sorry about that.” She received another smile. “No its fine, thank you for coming detectives.” Novak left with the hacker, Sarah closing the door behind them.  
“You did that on purpose…” Charlie said pouty as they got in the car. The candy lover just gave a laugh and smirked. “Eh figured she needed a lil something to smile about, don’t take it bad.” The young woman blinked then beamed. “You said that to make her smile….that’s sweet.”  
_________________________________

The taller Winchester walked out of the bathroom running a towel through his long hair, jeans hanging low on his hips. Dean once again had his laptop, sitting at the small kitchen table by the window of their hotel room. “I fucking swear man….really? I just got done clearing my computer of all your damn porn.” The short haired man held up his hands defensively. “I’m not looking up porn dude I swear…I mean it this time….I’m doing research.” Sam gave a snort and took the seat across from his brother. “You…. Doing research, on what exactly?” The torturer turned the laptop toward Sam. “Us….dude, do you realize these sons of bitches have every recorded killing we’ve done since we were fifteen?” He gave a laugh though. “But they think we’re like newer serial killers….they aren’t even linking the murders from when we were kids, or dad’s murders to us…….It’s hilarious man.“ Sam scrolled through the newspaper articles and the web pages before giving a laugh as well. “You know that is actually pretty funny….Is there any specific cops, or FBI working our case?” Dean stood, and went to the mini fridge, grabbing out a beer. “Not that I can see.” He shrugged popping the top off his beer with a bottle opener.

Sam gave a nod and pulled up another tab, doing a search on Little Rock. “So get this…I kinda had an idea…” he rested his chin on a hand in thought as he looked over places in the area. “How’d you feel about a bank heist?” He saw the look of confusion and then surprise as he looked back at the older man. “Dude….that seems a little…” The younger brother held up a hand and shook his head. “Weird, I know….I’m not talking like a serious bank heist. It would just look initially like one, since we don’t even need the money. The blood drinker turned in his chair. “Get it?” Dean curved his lips thoughtfully. “So what your sayin’ is……we do the holdup deal, wave the guns round….then kill the hostages.” He took a drink of his beer and gave a sigh. “I don’t know Sammy, seems a little risky…” The long haired man turned back to the laptop. “I can get into any floor plan or camera systems we’ll need, and come on man, think about it.” Dean did so, sipping his beer occasionally as he rolled it around in his head. They could do a heck of a lot of damage with a plan like that, more so than just choosing random people to off.

“Alright….how bout this man….we pull a few small jobs…little stealing, few bar fights, grave desecration here an there….then…we end our visit in Arkansas with the bank.” Dean smirked, indicating to his little brother with his beer bottle. “Yeah?” his green eyes were wide with excitement. The hazel eyed Winchester snickered and grabbed himself a beer from the mini fridge. “Leave with a good bang.” They clanked the beer bottles together with a laugh. “You bet ya Sammy.” The younger Winchester took a swig of his beer and sat down in front of the laptop once more. Dean slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Put that big brain of yours to work Sasquatch.” He earned a smirk, as the younger brother set to work planning.  
___________________________

Charlie was running a search through the system for anyone matching the description that Sarah had given them. Her brows knit together and a frown of concern fell across her lips. Gabriel looked up from his paperwork to the hacker. “There a reason for the look cheesecake?” The woman blinked and glanced at her partner. “Hm, what? Oh….well I can’t find…” She cut off midway looking back at the computer. “Oh! Here we go, there’s only one other report of a man by this description.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “It’s only a few days old.” The golden eyed man quickly moved up next to her. “Do you know where it was filed by chance?” The woman jumped a bit in surprise as she realized how close he’d gotten to her side in the span of a few seconds. Well he was an eager one, wasn’t he? She dug into the files and bit her lip in thought before pointing to the screen. “Oh, Memphis….Memphis Tennessee.” She said with a smile and looked at her partner, only to have her smile fall at the intense look on his face.

“Um….everything okay Gabriel?” she asked, wondering if she’d done something wrong. “Everything’s fine.” He said softly after a moment. They had headed this way after all, just as he’d guessed. He closed his eyes a moment and mentally scolded himself. Doctor Harvelle had told him to focus on other things in his life; he had to stop doing this to himself. He opened his eyes to a very concerned looking Charlie. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The blond man put on a smile and nodded. “Yeah, just thinking. Good job kiddo.” The redhead beamed, pleased with herself before she looked back at the record, and her face fell. “Oh crap….he’s wanted for a murder in Memphis….That’s lovely.” She sighed heavily, blowing her bangs askew. Gabriel slid his chair back so he was no longer crowding the woman. “Peachy…” He smiled sardonically and rubbed his temples. “Least Ms. Hannins has a reason to be afraid now.” he said with a shrug.

Gabriel talked over what they’d found out with Henricksen, and the chief had a patrol sent to Sarah’s home. If this hazel eyed man had targeted her in any way, the two officers would keep an eye out for her. The prankster’s mood seemed to drop a bit after the information he’d received. His desk was covered in files of the recent killings, photos of the heinous crime scenes dispersed throughout the piles. He was lost in thought, golden eyes unfocused as he looked off at the wall. He was hardly paying attention to the lollipop in his hand, and hadn’t even unwrapped it. “Gabe…..Gabriel… Damn it, first day on the job and I already broke my partner.” Detective Bradbury grabbed his shoulders suddenly and the woman’s face swam into view after a moment. “What?” The woman frowned concerned, and looked to be almost pouting. “I was asking you if you wanted lunch.” She stood upright and stepped back from the man. “Right, sorry kiddo….” The hacker indicated the desk after a bit. “What is all this?” 

Quickly the papers, articles and photos were swept back together, put in files and hidden away from view. The trickster smiled a little too wide, a little too fake, putting the files back into his desk drawer. “Nothing…” he grabbed his suit coat slipping it back on. “Lunch? I’m totally for it.” He put an arm around Charlie and grabbed his keys from the desk ushering her out. The young woman stared at him with raised brows. “Alrighty then….that wasn’t suspicious in any way.” She murmured to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

The little sandwich place was quiet and the booths were very personal. Charlie smiled as they ordered then grabbed themselves a table to wait. “Alright sugar…. talk.” The blond man smirked and rested his chin on a hand, looking like a cheerleader wanting to receive some juicy gossip on who was dating the quarterback. “What’s the story of Charlie Bradbury?” The geeky girl looked meek a moment. “Okay…look I’ll dish if you do.” She gave him a little smirk and stirred her straw in her cherry Coke. “Agreed?” Gabe heaved a sigh and took a drink of his Pepsi looking reluctant before he nodded. “Fine, agreed….little bit about you a little bit about me….back and forth. Good?” he suggested. Charlie nodded and leaned forward a little bit. “I moved on my own, my mom passed away a little while ago…” she sounded a bit sad but looked back up, swallowing down the thoughts and moving to change the subject. Her partner put his hand over hers with a comforting smile and she continued. “I’m single…been single for a while…” she shrugged and the blond man looked utterly surprised by such information. “You? Sweetie don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a cute little number, I’m surprised you don’t have a guy in yer phone wanting some.”

Charlie gave a blush and giggled shaking her head. “No…Not my type of thing really…” The man pushed those few stray hairs away from his forehead and gave a sassy look. “No? Too needy?” he asked playing with the straw in his soda. “Not exactly…I’m more the girl type of girl if you get what I mean.” Realization passed between them and the older man held up a hand with a nod. “Say no more, any ladies catching your eyes on the plains young lioness?” She shook her head and moved her soda back as their sandwiches were brought by a waitress, who asked them if they wanted anything else before she left them be. They declined her offer and thanked her. “I just moved everything in finally a few days ago. Then I had to get all the papers transferred…nightmare.” The woman rolled her eyes and put salt and pepper on her sandwich before pushing down the top bread and taking a bite. Gabriel pretty much drowned the fries next to his sandwich in ketchup before he spoke again.

“Fair enough.” Novak gave a shrug and dug into his own lunch. “And you?” Charlie asked after a few bites and took a drink of her soda. “Damn…never shoulda agreed to that.” The man sighed unsure, and the redhead gave him an expectant look. “Uh let’s see…..I’ve lived here for five years, moved here with my younger brother, after he was offered a job at Angels Home Asylum by a friend of his.” He paused to take a drink and get his thoughts together. “I’m single…been single for four years….besides a few hook ups…oh and I’m bisexual…at this point pretty much gay though.” Charlie gave a nod and smiled. “Cool, I had a feeling you might not be all together straight….my gaydar was going a little haywire.” That comment earned her a chuckle from the older man. By the time they’d finished lunch the detectives realized this partnership would be more than successful. Gabriel was all too happy to invite the woman over after she’d settled in a bit more.  
____________________________

It was a chilled night, the scent of rain in the air; a storm growing closer. The gravestones and mausoleums were eroded by time, and dingy from the elements. The stone was cold against the torture’s fingers as he slid them over the tombstones they passed. The blood drinker shifted the shovel that was slung over a shoulder to get a better grip on it, as he rounded a stone angel. Dean came to a stop in front of a grave and licked his lips a moment in thought. “How bout this one Sammy?” The taller man stepped over to the older man, setting down the bottle of gasoline in his other hand. “Jeb Crew…” he read over the inscription. “Loving husband….and former mayor of Little Rock…” He gave a snort and shook his head. “He made it a point to put former mayor…” Dean chuckled. “What a douche bag…….I’m not gonna let any of you forget…I used to be the guy you voted for then hated and wanted out of office.” He leaned over and broke the ground with his shovel, beginning the task of getting down to the body. Sam followed along next to his older brother after taking off his jacket. “You know we could have just broken into one of the mausoleum’s Sammy.” Dean said with a grunt. “We haven’t dug up a grave in a while Dean…..anyway you could do with a work out dude.” He attempted to duck the shovel full of dirt, but failed as he got pelted in the face. The brothers got steadily filthier as they dug up the grave, a large pile of dirt behind them. By the time the Winchester’s reached the coffin they were covered in grime, but were deeply pleased with themselves. The younger brother uncapped the gasoline as Dean broke open the coffin, pulling up the lid. “Ah dude….the years have not been kind Jeb.” The green eyed killer smirked and looked at the rotted remains.

Neither of the brothers even flinched at the sight in front of them, nor the scent that assaulted their nostrils attempting to get a reaction. Sam stepped over to the open grave and gripped his brother’s arm to yank him up and out. He poured the gasoline over the former mayor’s remains as the older man flipped out a lighter and sparked it up before tossing it into the hole. The flames burst up immediately as they eagerly swallowed down the gasoline, the fire crackling away as it started to burn what was left of the body. The brother’s watched the flames consume the corpse, the younger man warming up his hands near the fire. It got chilly fast if you didn’t continue moving around. After a bit of enjoying the warmth he took up one of the shovels and headed over to a mausoleum. Dean glanced back with a raised brow. “Sammy? Another one dude?” The taller man ignored him and started breaking the lock on the door with the shovel head. “We only brought enough gasoline for one grave man!” Dean called to him, again getting no response; he reluctantly trudged over with a roll of his eyes, grabbing the other shovel and empty gasoline bottle.

Sam was eagerly breaking up the covering on a tomb with the shovel, cracking the aged stone. “Sam….” The short haired man watched his brother go to town, the handle of the shovel splintering as it gave away under the harsh treatment and broke. “Sammy…” The long haired brunette stopped and tossed the now useless tool aside and turned back to the torturer. “You good?” Dean’s brows were raised at he looked up at the other man. The blood drinker finally sighed and nodded, slowing his heavy breathing. “Yeah sorry….had to get that out….” he pushed his hair out of his eyes and picked up the broken shovel. They headed back to the motel after a bit, the Impala tearing up the road like her own personal playground. Sam slammed the car door behind him as they pulled into a stop outside the room. Dean had barely turned off the engine before the taller man was already at the door marked with the crooked 24. “Sammy…..” The older Winchester climbed out going after him. “Damn it, what the hell was that Sam?! Fucking look at me and tell me what the hell that was in the graveyard.”

Finally as they entered the shitty motel room and Dean slammed the door behind, Sam turned and spoke. “Nothing alright!” The older Winchester rolled his eyes. “Nothing? Yeah you’re gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that, there is a broken shovel in the trunk of Baby, stating there’s definitely something up with you!” The taller man angrily sat on his bed, his jaw set in a pissed off way, hazel eyes focused elsewhere. “You’ve had a damn chip on your shoulder since we left Memphis, no matter how much you been showing otherwise…..this about the lecture I gave you, because your acting like that shits never happened before.” The younger man shook his head. “No, I don’t give a shit about your stupid lecture Dean…” he sighed. “I haven’t even thought of that since we left Memphis.” The older man gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to continue. “I just needed to blow off some steam.” The short haired man heaved a sigh and slid a hand to the back of his neck. “Is it something I did?” he finally relented. Damn he hated talking about things like this; there was no need for it. 

Sam rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed. “Just drop it, it’s not important.” Dean was about to give up and walk away, he could only take so much of this crap. He turned back, to go out to the Impala again when Sam sat up. “I know your always looking out for me…and I’m thankful, but I’ve been feeling a little claustrophobic…..we’re always together Dean, that’s why I’ve been going out on my own more. Then in Tennessee, when I went out on a kill on my own….I fucked up and left a girl alive, It pisses me off that one of the few times I actually broke away, I screwed up in your eyes.” The older Winchester shook his head and took a seat on the other bed near Sam. “Dude it doesn’t matter now….yeah the girl got away and we had to deal with a couple of really lame cops….but that doesn’t matter alright? And as for the whole always together thing man, chill, it’s cool if you wanna get away sometimes, I don’t care. I mean I need time away from your Sasquatch dumb ass too.” He shrugged at the slight chuckle that fell from Sam’s lips, and gave a smirk himself. “Just don’t leave for good man…” his voice had a little plea in it and the taller man glanced over at him with a nod. “I won’t.”  
____________________________

Hands slid over his body, dipping into every curve and tender spot. His smaller body arched with the touches, leaving heat behind. His breath turned into a gasp, and he could feel the hands holding him down, a tongue slicking across his neck. It was still dark outside as the man’s amber eyes opened. Gabe lay staring up at the ceiling for a while, and swallowed hard. His throat was dry and his body was too warm under the sheets. He willed himself to move after a moment, coming to the realization that his erection was indeed real. Tossing off the sheets he found a bit of relief as the cool air of the bedroom hit his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a sex dream, let alone one that had him hard as when he was a teen. It wasn’t as though the dream was particularly detailed, or the best he’d ever had…..why then was he hard beyond belief? The blond looked down at his cock, which was already curving toward his stomach, and heaved a sigh. He could take a cold shower and pray his body sorted itself out, or take it into his own hands, pun very much intended. 

Slowly the detective half lidded his eyes and let his hand wander down to his full cock. A shiver fell over his body as he wrapped his fingers around his length and gave a gentle pull on it. He tried his best to bring the face of his dream lover to mind but couldn’t accomplish it. His other hand slid up to tease over a nipple sighing in pleasure as it peeked up. He thought of the large hands that had been pleasing him, sliding over his heated skin and touching each sensitive portion of his body. Releasing his needy cock, he slid open the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed out the bottle of his favorite strawberry lube. He deserved a little personal time, why not get into it? He poured some of the lube into his hand, the sweet scent filling the bedroom and overriding the musky scent of his sex. He slicked two fingers up and spread open his legs, working his hand back, so one finger could circle his tight hole.

He tried not to tease himself much as he started to push the slicked up finger into his needy entrance, and took his dick back into his other hand. Gabriel started to work the finger in a gentle glide into himself as his other hand started up with a mild jerk, fingers skimming over the hardened flesh, as he stroked over the prominent vein. It was only a few moments before he could feel the stretch enough to slide in his second lubed finger, moving back onto his fingers and groaning. His hand sped up in the strokes on his cock, and he scissored his fingers as best he could from his current position. His legs splayed open as he worked his hand over the needy erection; he was probably quite the sinful sight to see. It had been too long since he’d indulged himself; he could feel himself nearing release already, cock leaking pre cum at a steady rate across his belly, and his balls tensing up. His body jerked and a moan fell from his lips as the tensing in his gut started. He pushed his fingers deeper into his stretched hole, and managed to get a good stroke on his prostate, eyes shooting open.

A flicker of hazel eyes and a grin, almost terrifying, blood dripping over large hands. The blond was then moaning his release, arching back into his fingers as semen shot across his stomach, and chest. He fell back in the silk sheets and slowly slid his fingers from his body, hole clenching on empty air. He’d gotten off on the memory of a nightmare, well that wasn’t fucked up, he thought sarcastically. He managed to get his breathing under control after a while and looked down at his cum covered body and hand dazedly. Shower, then hopefully back to sleep he decided, and managed to pull himself up despite not wanting to move. He shivered as the chill, that had been a blessing earlier, hit his now cooling body.

The hot water beat down on his tired muscles, easing away any aches, and washing away the evidence of his earlier activities. Detective Novak closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the tile wall. The warm water felt like heaven at the moment, well assuming heaven even existed. Could his situation be any stranger? Constantly haunted by some man with hazel eyes who he didn’t even know, and apparently might also be a psychopath; he was just lucky that way it seemed. The fantasies alone had him itching mentally. He couldn’t get off on the thought of the man pleasuring him in the sex dream, but one thought of Mr. Bloody Hands and he was shooting his load like a teenager with his first girlfriend. Perhaps he was more fucked up than he originally thought, wouldn’t be a surprise. Opening his eyes, the trickster turned and washed his body, the glassed in shower filling with the scent of vanilla.

He should probably mention these things at his next appointment with Ellen, but he wasn’t too jazzed about having to tell his therapist he was masturbating, even he had his limits when chatting with women. Stepping out after turning off the water he dried off and headed back to bed. He had a few more hours till he had to be up, hopefully his mind and body could calm the fuck down now and let him get some rest before that time.


	12. Chapter 12

It was around ten AM when the gun warmed with the first shot of the day. The man at the counter dropped, the phone tumbling from his grip mid dial. He gasped and put pressure on the gunshot wound that started to bleed profusely. Dean swung himself over the counter and slammed his booted foot down on the phone, effectively cutting off any connection as he broke it. “You really shouldn’t have done that…” He said shaking his head in disappointment as he heaved a sigh. “Come on man, I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve been robbed.” The torturer rolled his eyes. “Probably the first time he’s been shot though.” The younger Winchester’s voice cut in as he went around the shop checking out the weapons. They’d decided to take a stop in at a hunting shop. They were running a bit low on ammo, and Dean was curious if they had any ‘fun weaponry’. The green eyed brother shrugged a bit looking down at the man he was holding the gun on. “First time for everything….how’s it feel?” He kicked the older gentleman hard in the thigh where he was injured, causing a cry of pain from him. “Yowch….shit dude, fresh wounds are the worst aren’t they?” The short haired man mocked.

Off to the side Sam was holding back his laughter a bit as he packed up ammo into a duffel bag then went to peruse the knives on the other side of the shop under glass. “Try that shit again and I won’t hesitate to shoot you dead.” Dean’s tone was gruff, and the grey haired man nodded slowly closing up and gripping at his leg. “See anything you like?” The older Winchester asked as he slammed the but of his gun through the front counter glass. He knocked aside the broken glass and reached in to grab a box of ammo for his hand gun. “This one’s kinda nice….” The taller man’s voice was gentle, as if he were talking about a beautiful landscape instead of a knife. There was the twin shattering of glass as Sam broke through the case. It was black handled with a curved blade, and vine engravings up and down the center. “I bet it would look nice dripping with blood.” The long haired man expressed as he took it in both hands, duffel slung over a shoulder.

“Well why don’t we test that?” Dean smirked and grabbed the shop owner from the ground and yanked him up, shoving him around the counter and back on the floor. “Please, just take what you want…I won’t call the cops….please.” He man’s eyes were wide and he was holding up his hands in defeat. Sam rounded the other counter and passed the bag of ammo to Dean before he crouched down with the new blade in hand. “You’ll probably yell and alert someone…..can’t have that.” The blood drinker pulled out that faithful handkerchief and tied it into the man’s mouth with some struggle. The young killer then slammed the man’s hand onto the tile floor and the blade plunged into the skin, eliciting a muffled scream from him. He started to focus in as he sliced into the shop keepers flesh and muscle to get to the bone underneath. The muffled screams of agony were a familiar background tune as the brunette worked. A violent crack pulled Dean’s eyes back to his little brother in time for him to get a view of Sam yanking two finger bones from the guy’s hand and getting more cries of pain. 

“Yeah that’s good.” Sam gave a curve of his lips and nodded after he deemed the new knife suitable. “Find anything?” He glanced up at his older brother, and allowed the grey haired man to fall back on the floor, pure agony on his face. He wouldn’t last long with how much he’d already bled out. The younger Winchester stood to his full height once more and went back to the broken case of knives. He grabbed a few smaller knives and sheathed them before they were slipped into his coat pockets. Dean was eyeing the gun rack, picking up one occasionally that caught his eye and checking the weight and feel. The long haired brother looked back at the store owner after a while, seeing he was still hanging in there. “You know, hunting shops….are disgusting…..” he sighed and shook his head. “You people try to claim how good you are, how different you are…..hunters are no better than murders. There’s so few of you that kill for food….the majority of you kill animals for the sake of killing. Your idiots…” He crouched back down in front of the wounded man.

“You won’t last long….I should let you suffer….” He grinned, dimples at full capacity before he stood upright again. “Let’s get goin!” Dean grunt and headed toward the door of the shop, shoving it open with a booted foot, a shotgun on one hand and the duffel slung over his shoulder. Sam didn’t argue, but did pull the handkerchief from the man’s mouth and cleaned off his new blade as he followed his older brother back out to the Chevy. Sam climbed into the passenger seat, putting his knife in the backseat and looking at his two new finger bones. Dean sang ‘Don’t Fear the Reaper’ softly as he popped open the trunk and pulled up the fake bottom to drop the ammo bag in. He glanced around to check how they were doing on being noticed, before closing up the back and going to the driver’s side. He slid his handgun into his leather jacket then started up the car glancing over at his brother, who was cleaning up the bones to later be added on his necklace.  
_________________________________

Clouds hung overhead, drifting by and grey with possible rain. At ten in the morning Gabriel Novak stood in a cemetery, in a grey suit, with a royal purple dress shirt. He’d be in better spirits if he wasn’t currently looking at two desecrated grave sites, or perhaps it only had to do with his lack of coffee. He hooked his sunglasses onto the collar of his dress shirt and walked over to the mausoleum first, since forensics had just cleared it. He looked over the cracked and broken stone and one blond brow arched. “Lock was broken, probably by a blunt object of some kind.” The shorter man glanced over to the husky cop standing outside the doorway writing up the report. “They went at the tomb with the same object, but there wasn’t anything left behind.” The whiskey eyed detective nodded and stepped farther in looking over the dusty corners. “Maybe there was…” he crouched down and cocked his head to the side. “Officer Garish, get me someone from forensics.” The older officer left and came back not long after with a woman. “Well look at that, good eye detective.” The ballistics inspector crouched down and used tweezers to pick up the splinter of wood, and bagged it up. The blond detective headed back out after receiving thanks from the inspector for catching that.

Charlie headed up the green hill of the cemetery, two cups of coffee in hand. “Morning!” She was all smiles as she approached her partner, pausing as she saw the forensics team checking out an open grave. “Oh boy….” She looked at the blond man and held out the iced coffee topped with whipped cream and caramel syrup. “Noticed you like sugary things.” Gabe grabbed the drink and took a sip giving a small groan of pleasure. “Cheesecake, you’re a life saver.” Detective Bradbury snickered then took a sip of her hot coffee looking back at the ballistics team who were snapping pictures. “Do we have to look at a dead body?” she looked less than thrilled about the prospect. “Nope….well….not exactly.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Apparently this guy was already dead….Some ass-hat took the time to dig up a dead guy…light em on fire…then proceeded to go over there and attempt to break open a tomb.” He indicated with quick thumb over a shoulder. “The creep squad as I call em, with the best possible affection mind you, are checking for anything ….apparently this dude they flamed was mayor at some point.”

They stepped over to the grave as said ‘Creep Squad’ finished their sweep. Gabriel glanced in without even a flinch as he continued to drink his coffee. The charred remains of Jeb Crew weren’t much to look at, bones brittle beyond belief. “So…” Charlie said after she felt she’d gotten a good enough look and stepped back. “Why waste the energy to dig up a body, just to burn it?” she wiggled her lips in a rabbit like way and looked at her partner. “Good question kiddo…” He crouched down to get a better look before standing again. “Well I’d say he’s well done at this point.” Charlie slapped a hand over her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that boiled up. “Gabriel.” She said in a scolding manner but grinned. That was about the time when the walkie-talkie on Officer Garish’s belt went off. “What’s that?” the older man asked into it. There was a moment of response then he stepped over to the two detectives. “Hunter and game shop over on Jacobs was ransacked, there was a victim.” Gabriel nodded. “Thanks, we’ll head over and assess.” As they walked back down the hill Charlie passed her partner the car keys and gave a laugh. “What?” he asked, as he slipped his sunglasses back on, swinging his keys on his pointer finger. The woman smiled and shook her head. “It’s just funny how you can change into professional mode so easily.” He smiled back. “Years of practice kiddo.”

Glass crunched under his dress shoes as the detective stepped into the now destroyed hunting and Game shop. Officers were taping off the area, and the forensics team would be there shortly from the graveyard. Charlie stepped around the glass, walking in with her partner when he held up a hand. “Might wanna step back on this one cupcake.” He indicated the bloody body that lay out not far away. The redheaded woman sighed and nodded stepping back outside with a queasy look. The whole gore and violence side of the job wasn’t for everyone. Couldn’t say he blamed her, some people were sick. He cautiously maneuvered the crime scene, stepping up to the victim. The blood had formed a puddle under the body, and had seeped between the tiles on the floor. He tried his best to look over for any indication to the murderer, despite the voice in the back of his mind practically yelling at him that he knew already who had done this.

Forensics arrived soon after and he stepped back to let them look over the scene and take pictures. As he watched the bustle of marking, dusting, and flashing of camera’s he couldn’t help the out of body state his mind went to. He had to focus, and keep his suspicions quiet for now until he had what he needed. He had a gut feeling that this was them, but if he outright said it he’d either get a pitying look from Henricksen, or another send off. His boss was an ass to say the least, riling him up and giving him the information on the Winchesters, but then shooting him down and saying he needed to refrain from obsession. What the hell did he expect? The trickster watched till everything was looked over and categorized and then stepped back out of the shop. “Robbie Duncan…”Charlie said suddenly breaking Gabriel from his thoughts as she came over to him. “What kiddo?” the woman passed off his half empty iced coffee to him, and he looked at her gratefully before taking a sip. “His name was Robbie Duncan…” she said, indicating the shop before continuing. “Apparently a nice guy, grandfather, and real good with the family…….we might have to stop by and tell them if they don’t already know.”

The golden eyed man nodded and sighed heavily. “Gunshot to the leg, hand looks like fucking hamburger, literally ripped open.” He took another drink in detachment before continuing. “I got a theory if yer interested kiddo…..bit of a story behind it though.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe this…” The redheaded hacker sat at a table, a beer in front of her and a look of disbelief on her face. “Hey cool it kiddo…” The sweets lover sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Look it’s not a big deal….. It’s just a case alright?” Charlie took a drink of her beer and snort. “Are you kidding, nine years and it’s just a case?” She blew a raspberry condescendingly and rolled her eyes. “You obviously really believe it’s these guys or you wouldn’t have told me.” Gabriel sighed and took a sip of his drink, some tootie-fruity something or other, he couldn’t even remember, he just knew they were sweet. It was a Wednesday evening, and they were off duty and enjoying it. A day had passed since the ‘pleasant’ day that Robbie Duncan had died at the hands of the Winchesters, his poor family in a state of shock. Added to the list was of course the broken up family of Jeb Crew, resting place destroyed just for a few kicks. “Look I’m not even supposed to be talking about them kiddo….our boss, my brother, and my therapist all think I have a problem…..Doc Harvelle has been trying to get me to stop thinking on it so much.” Charlie shrugged a bit. “Yeah, but it’s not like you did….totally between us girls.” She promised and held up a hand. Gabe smirked at his newest best friend. “Oh yeah? How much does that cover? Just the Winchester talk or things we might get up to with a few drinks?” He smirked and Charlie grinned.

“Okay okay, pinky swear…..if anything happens tonight, we move on tomorrow mischief managed and keep it between us.” She held up her hand, little finger extended. Gabriel sighed dramatically and grinned. “Deal, just between us gals.” He linked their little fingers and they tapped their drinks together in a toast. “Let’s get shots.” The blond man chuckled and his partner sighed. “What? No….no I can’t…” The older man shook his head. “Oh hell no, we’re doing shots kiddo. I need to have some fun after the recent shit fest and you could do with getting tipsy.” He teased and called the waitress over to order them some shooters. As the woman returned Charlie gave a confused look. “Gabe, what is this…..what did you order us?” she laughed and looked at the purple shooter and the blond gave a grin. “Knock it back….It’s called a Purple Hooter.” They knocked back the shots at the same time, the younger woman giving a laugh and shaking her head. “Ah….that’s terrible.” Her partner just snickered and knocked back the next one. “They’re not that bad…..I mean come on you been sucking down that penguin piss.” Charlie burst into giggles, putting a hand over her mouth. “Did your just seriously call my beer penguin piss? What the hell?” The golden haired man chuckled and leaned back in the booth. “Shut up.” He playfully shoved at the woman’s shoulder waving a hand.

“Anyway….” Bradbury calmed down before she managed to talk again. “In all seriousness Gabe….” She knocked back the next Purple Hooter and coughed in disgust before continuing. “Your following this case for nine years….and you said that you tracked where they last were, and if anything you think they came in this way…..then this crap starts happening.” She shrugged. “Why not bring it to Henricksen?” Gabriel shook his head. “Hell no sugar, that’s just asking for a big ol proof of psycho being slapped on me.” The redhead sighed in defeat and nodded. “We’ll figure it out; you got this.” She assured him, in spite of him feeling as though he had no handle on this at all. He just gave her a half assed smile and called over the waitress for another round of Purple Hooter’s. Charlie got the hint and changed the subject after that. Her partner ended up perusing the bar between conversations without her knowledge. It took the young hacker a bit to notice his distraction before she called him out on it. “Alright, you keep looking over at the bar, spill it.” She slid his red fruity mixed drink away before he could get his mouth on the straw. “Alright…there’s this brunette over at the bar….she’s been looking over here for a while…been trying to figure out which one of us she has eyes on.” He snickered.

The geeky girls eyes widened and she glanced over to the bar before quickly looking away, a bit embarrassed. “She’s cute.” The blond man smirked and pulled his drink over taking a sip. “Go talk to her.” Charlie shook her head. “No I couldn’t, I’m hanging out with you….I wouldn’t do that.” He rolled his eyes and stood pulling the young woman to her feet. “Get your cute little tush over there and talk to that woman right now honey cakes, m’kay?” The redheaded woman stared in surprise, brows arched. “You know Gabe, for a bisexual man you’re very very gay.” He chuckled and shoved her softly giving her butt a smack to send her on her way over to the bar. Charlie approached the woman with a smile. “Hi there….I’m Charlie.” She introduced and held out a hand. The brunette woman smiled back at her and shook her hand. “Gilda, would you like a drink?” The hacker nodded slipping onto a barstool next to Gilda. “Sure, thanks.” She shot a thumbs up over to Gabriel then turned back to the woman. Detective Novak smirked as he took his seat again. “Thata girl.” He murmured.

A set of eyes locked onto him from across the room. The bartender was off to the stranger’s right, cleaning glasses and mixing drinks. Long fingers closed around the neck of a brown beer bottle and it was brought to the man’s lips. Gabe turned in the booth at his table, as a shiver ran up his spine. He felt the eyes on him, as he looked around trying to see just who in hell was staring his way. The place was pretty packed that evening, crowds in full swing, drinks flowing. He caught a glimpse of haunting eyes, a man going out the side door, an empty beer bottle left on the counter behind him. Standing, the prankster maneuvered his way through the groups of people and followed him outside. The air was chilled and misty with coming rain, and he stood there a foot or so away from the cop. He was tall…..really tall, with long brown hair that had a slight wave running through it. The blond man felt like he couldn’t breathe, his hands shook, and his chest felt weighted down. Hazel eyes that had haunted his every thought for the past nine years stared back at him. Sam stood stock still as he faced who had followed him. Blond, handsome…..but those eyes he’d know anywhere, golden like freshly poured honey. There was so much he could have said in that moment if he could only get his tongue to work. He’d waited so long to be here, they both had. Now they couldn’t say anything, as if the moment itself was too much to bear. The taller man turned and quickened his pace to get away from the situation, now wasn’t the right time. It all felt wrong, but he was here, the man he’d urged to taste since he was fifteen was here in Little Rock.

“W-Winchester!” Gabriel swallowed hard, he hadn’t meant for his voice to come out that shaky. There was no visual response except for the tall brunette pausing a moment, but it was enough. As if his brain had just caught up with him he was moving after the young blood drinker. Sam however had other plans as he rounded to the front of the bar and pushed his way through a crowd who were exiting, moving faster. By the time the whiskey eyed man had caught up to him he was already off down the street and out of sight. As the detective stood there under the streetlamps, he tried to comprehend what had just happened. If it had actually happened at all or if he really was cracking up like they said. The chill of coming rain cut through his t-shirt suddenly and he looked up at the sky, realizing he’d left his green cargo jacket inside. He probably should have panicked more being faced by such a dangerous man, he should have called the station, but he simply went back inside and went back to his table. He felt a bit dizzy, a bit shaky, but that could have just been from the alcohol in his system. He grabbed his jacket and tossed the money for their drinks on the table before heading over to Charlie. She seemed to have been so absorbed in her conversation with Gilda she’d never noticed he’d been gone. “Hey honey, I’m gonna head home. I’m not feeling so great.”

The hacker expert turned and her brows knit together in concern, Gabriel looked shaken and pale. “Alright, you gonna be okay?” she put a comforting hand on his arm to attempt to ground him. He looked up and gave his friend a shaky smile. He looked terrified, yet excited and wasn’t that a worrying combination? Gilda gave him a small smile, and despite the fact that she didn’t know her crushes friend she wished him the best. Charlie hugged Gabriel tight. “You alright to drive?” he nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “Kay, later bitch… see you at work.” She held up the Vulcan sign for ‘Live long and prosper’ and her partner smiled before waving and heading out, shooting a wink to Gilda. The drive itself was filled with self-doubt and by the time the blond man had pulled up to his house and turned off the engine he was in disbelief. “Son of a bitch…” The discovery at the bar couldn’t have happened more than thirty minutes before and yet it already felt days behind. There was so much he wished he would have said in that moment. He’d been real though, the Winchesters were here and they weren’t going to stop at one desecration and one murder. He got out of the car and locked it up behind him before heading inside and going straight to his home office.

Henricksen probably wasn’t even aware how much information he’d gathered on the Winchesters. He kept one drawer of information at work, but it was always nice to have backups. Needless to say if his brother ever got a good look in this office he’d want to put the older Novak in observation at Angel’s Home. He tossed his jacket on the couch against one wall and dug into the drawers of his desk, pulling up case files, photos, and statements he’d gathered over the years. He took a seat and began looking through the papers he had a thousand times. He wasn’t even sure there was a point in what he was doing, but in some sick way it made him feel closer to the killer he wanted. There was a moment of silent panic at that thought. When had his attention only been focused on one Winchester instead of both? Then the feeling of idiocy in that statement washed over him, he was always obsessed with one man, the other brother was just part of the team and made his obsession seem less creepy and more work related. But one thing was for sure, he hadn’t changed his mind about taking these guys down, that was still on the agenda.  
_________________________________

The motel room door slammed behind the moose of a man as he burst in. Dean gave a grunt of wakefulness and was up in a matter of second’s gun trained on his younger brother, in the dark room. “Sammy?” He reached over turning on the lamp on the bedside table before he finally lowered the weapon as the brunette’s panting form came into view. “What the hell man? I could have fired off one in you.” The younger Winchester didn’t speak as he tried to slow his breathing, he’d run most of the way there, not wanting to look back on the off chance that the man of his dreams was hot on his trail. It was a strange thing to not want the one you’ve lusted after for years near you. “Dude….are you alright? Please tell me you didn’t piss off any cops…..” Sam shook his head and tugged at his plaid shirt, he felt too hot, and yet cold at the same time. “No…” He tugged open the shirt tossing it aside before he fell back on his bed. Dean slid his gun back under his pillow and yawned running a hand through his spiky sticking up hair. Sam stared up at the ceiling before reality came crashing down on him. “I saw him Dean…” The older man sat up, pushing his blankets off, and setting his feet on the floor. “Him?”

“Him…” Sam repeated and sat up to face his brother. It clicked in Dean’s memory then just who his little brother meant. “Are you fucking kidding me dude….you really saw him? The one you’ve been hung up on since you were fifteen?” The younger man’s eyes locked onto the vibrant green of his brothers. “I’m not going anywhere until I taste his blood, and body.” The torturer held up a hand and closed his eyes trying to banish the graphic image that came to mind with those words. “Okay….another strike on your creep card for that one.” The younger Winchester got up and slipped his laptop out of his bag setting it up. He took a seat at the kitchen table by the window and set in on a search as soon as his laptop was up and running. Dean sighed, body still wishing for more sleep if he could manage it. “What are you even doing?” Sam sighed, not even sparing a glance to his brother. “I’m searching him; now that I can narrow it down to here in Little Rock it’ll be easier to find information on him….. I can finally find out his name.” The older man grunt in annoyance and rolled his eyes. “Yeah fine whatever; just don’t jerk one off with me in the room alright.” He flopped over on his stomach in bed and pulled the blankets up, turning off the light, so Sam was left only with the glow of his laptop. The blood drinker gave an annoyed grunt. “Jerk.” A sleepy Dean responded as he was drifting off. “Bitch.”

As Sam searched, slowly he started picking up things about the beautiful blond man he’d always wanted. He felt his heart and blood quicken when he finally was able to put a name to those whiskey bottle eyes. Gabriel Novak. He didn’t have many accounts online, it seemed he didn’t have a lot of time in his life to go out, but there was a Facebook page. It had hardly been visited, but he was tagged in pictures with a few other men. Two younger men were in the pictures with Gabriel, the black haired man didn’t seem to smile much, a fairly serious man. The other man had sandy hair and was grinning with a drink in hand at some bar. Gabriel though, he hoped one day he too could bring out that smile on the man’s face. It was intoxicating and addicting. He felt like a demon clawing its way from hell just to get a glimpse of an angel fallen to earth. As he searched and stalked through everything he could to get information, he suddenly froze. His heart clenched, and he had the urge to break something. Gabriel was a cop.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was just barely peeking out from the clouds, everything was wet with dew and the morning was crisp. He leaned up against the side of the Impala, staring down at his cell phone. It had been a mental battle with himself for some time over if he wanted to really do this. He tapped his fingers over the digits and hit the call button placing the phone to his ear. “Yeah hi….can I get a bouquet of flowers delivered to someone?” Sam put on the charm, attempting kindness and told the man on the other line what he wanted and where to deliver them. He hung up and glanced back at the motel room. Dean was still asleep and he wanted to keep his discovery quiet for the most part, the last thing he needed was the older Winchester finding out about Gabriel being a cop. He’d have to fix up their plan a bit as well, things changed. He wouldn’t leave now that he found who he’d been waiting for. Dean wasn’t going to be pleased. He slid his cell back into his pocket and headed inside, grabbing the coffee and bag of donuts from where they had been resting on top of the black Chevy. “Dean!” He kicked the door closed behind himself and dropped the bag of fried sweets on the table before going over to his brothers bed. “Get up man.” There was a groan of resistance from the bed but slowly the older brother started waking up. He held out a hand and was given his coffee as he lazily sat up. 

“You’re such a freak dude….” Sam raised a brow at the random and seemingly unfinished statement. “I’ve been up since five, I went on my morning run, and I ate breakfast at the diner.” Dean took a sip of his coffee and sighed, basking in the caffeine a moment before he spoke again. “See…that’s what I mean.” He smirked and got up walking over to the bag of donuts, and digging into his own powdered and fried breakfast. Sam rolled his eyes and went over to their duffels, putting his coffee to the side. The torturer bit into his first powdered donut. “So?” he gave an expectant look to Sam’s back as he took a seat at the table. The younger Winchester glanced over from where he was taking out his knives and looking them over. “So…..what man?” The short haired man smirked mockingly. “Are you all a flutter? Is your heart a pitter patter of longing? Are you going to run off with the man of your dreams Samantha?” The long haired man rolled his eyes as he stood and started laying his weapons out on the bed. “Dean….fuck off…” The older man gave a shrug. “Whatever, do you at least know the guy’s name now?” The blood drinker nodded as he loaded up a shotgun and cocked it. His brother gave him another expectant look and a wave of his hand, until Sam spoke again, grabbing his coffee from where he’d set it by the bags and taking a drink.

“Gabriel….his name is Gabriel…” He began to clean up his blades despite the fact that they were already cleaned from the day before. “Dude….are you nervous?” Dean stood and went over to his brother. Sam was trying to avoid his eyes, obsessively cleaning and he seemed jittery. “Shit Sammy, you’re really nervous aren’t you? Like butterflies in your stomach.” The hazel eyed man looked up and huffed in annoyance giving his brother a bitch face. “I sent him some flowers alright? It’s nothing big.” Dean stared at his brother for a long time then slowly took a seat on his bed across from where the other stood Sam’s bed between them. “You sent him flowers….your such a girl….” He shook his head. “Why did you even send him…” His voice faded off and his eyes widened. “Wait, Sammy….are looking for more than a hookup? You can’t man, we can’t stick around!” He stood with disbelief. “He’s just some guy, love him and leave him or we get caught.” The younger Winchester’s jaw tensed and he glared at his brother. “No…..not him….You can go Dean, but I’m staying as long as I need too….I’m not letting him go again…. I’m not gonna go on playing like other people can replace him. He’s different and I need him…” he gasped and sighed swallowing hard. He felt a little out of it, his brother was right, he was jittery, but it wasn’t nerves.

“Whoa….you alright there?” The older man stepped over to his brother and put a hand to his shoulder. “Have you had any blood since we got into town?” The younger man shook his head after a moment and Dean rolled his eyes pushing the taller man to sit down next to the lain out weapons. “That’s your problem….I know your heart is set on that guy, but you don’t need to start going into withdrawals again.” The green eyed man took a seat next to the taller man. “Dude, we’ll find you a guy…” Sam quickly shook his head and reached over, grabbing his coffee from where he’d placed it on the nightstand and taking another drink. “Girl….I don’t care what she looks like, just not blond.” The older Winchester stared at his brother in surprise. “That’s not like you Sammy…” The brunette shook his head. “If I drink from a blond man….I feel like I’ll be cheating on him.” Again the blood drinker received a ‘What the Fuck’ look and even a few slow eye blinks. “Alright then….” The torturer finally nodded and popped his lips before standing and going back to his breakfast and coffee. “Girl it is then I guess….. You gotta stop letting this happen…. You’re gonna pass out.” The younger used to be so good with letting him know when he needed blood, especially back when it started to become an addiction in his younger years. But now, Sam was so different. Attempting everything he could to avoid Dean and slacking on his blood intake.

The hazel eyed killer wasn’t as focused, his thoughts always elsewhere, and he was more standoffish than ever before. It was all because of this Gabriel guy, being away and alone at college seemed to have concentrated all of Sam’s being onto finding this one man, and now that they were in the same town as this guy he was sloppier. “You gonna come with me I’m guessing?” He asked and shoved a donut in his mouth messily. Sam stared at his brother for a while in some disgust at his eating habits. “Yeah…” he finally answered after a moment. “I’m not that bad yet.” The older man nodded and shrugged. “We’ll head out after breakfast.”  
___________________________

His mouth felt dry this morning, and there was a slight ache at the back of his skull. He used to be able to party harder than this, hell he used to lead the fucking kegers in college. In actuality the liquor was probably just a small part of it though, probably had more to do with falling asleep on the couch in his home office, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable. He rubbed at the back of his neck and rolled his head back and forth a bit attempting to relieve some tension. Today’s choice was a midnight blue suit with a black dress shirt. His brown blond hair slicked in the usual fashion with those few pieces falling against his forehead. He was a man of habit; after all why fix something that wasn’t broken? Coffee consumption was on a low level that morning though and would probably be helpful in dealing with more bullshit. He walked into the station and just passed by the desks; even surprising some of the rookies he usually pulled little pranks on.

He held up a hand as Charlie came up to him grinning. “One second…” He yawned and gave her a slight smile. “Hey kiddo…” The redhead cocked her head to one side. “Rough night?” He shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “Doesn’t matter.” He smirked and poked the woman playfully in the side making her wriggle away and swat at his hand. “How’d it go at the bar Ms. Hot to Trot?” The geek’s face turned almost as red as her hair and she smiled forcing it back down before speaking. “Fine….Her name is Gilda; we’re going out for lunch on Friday.” He grinned in that adorable way, eyes lighting up. “Thata girl.” He commended her and headed toward the break room to get some coffee. “She’s so damn hot … I mean like if Arwen and Hermione Granger had a love child it would be Gilda.” Gabriel couldn’t help the laughter that burst from his lips at such a description and almost spilled his coffee. “Whoo I needed that.” His partner just grinned. “It’s totally true though.” She defended and he held up a hand. “Oh I don’t doubt it sugar.” There was the tapping of heels and Anna Milton rounded the corner, in a skirt suit, her hair up in a bun. “There you are detective Novak; I was looking for you.” Gabe raised a single golden brow. “Me? ….uh this wouldn’t be about the whole salt in your coffee thing would it?”

Anna shook her head and even smiled at him. “Don’t worry about that….it was pretty funny.” She admit with a shrug and the prankster dramatically hid behind his partner. “Who are you and what have you done with the real fire crotch?” The hacker blinked in confusion. “Fire crotch?” Anna crossed her arms. “Mhm….it’s the nickname Detective Novak so fondly gave me….” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, as I was saying. I was looking for you, because someone sent a gift for you here to the station.” She walked off back down the hall and the candy lovers eyes slit in suspicion. “For me?” He glanced at Charlie, who gave a shrug and they followed after the woman. Anna took them to her desk and handed the trickster a card with elegant scroll across it. “It only came with that, no name, or anything else. Charlie peeked over her partner’s shoulder and read the bit of text. “To the whiskey eyed angel.” Gabriel felt his face heat up a bit and glanced up only to be met with a bouquet of vibrant Calla Lilies in a deep blood red and pure white. He took the flowers from Ms. Milton passing his coffee off to Charlie and stared at them with a look of absolute confusion. “You gotta be kidding me; these can’t be for me…” He looked up and the secretary shrugged and gave him a look of ‘what do ya want?’ “Well they are, the guy that delivered them asked specifically for you….and as far as I know there’s no other Gabriel Novak’s here.” 

He distractedly nodded and brought the Calla Lilies up to take in the sent. It was subtle, but there was a slight sweetness to them. “Thanks kiddo.” He smiled a bit to the secretary, still completely confused. He hadn’t had a fling in months and a relationship in years. Who the hell would be sending him flowers? “Looks like someone has a secret admirer.” Charlie looked thrilled at the prospect and grinned. The blond man had to admit, it was sweet, and whoever had sent them knew something about him. Calla Lilies were unique, a symbol of purity and rebirth; go figure, they were also his favorite flower. He headed to his office with a giddy Charlie on his tail. She put his coffee cup on the desk for him and turned as he closed the door behind them. “What the fuck….” He put the bouquet and the card on his desk and stared at them. “I haven’t had a fling with a dude or a chick in months, and my last relationship ended years ago…..It’s been so long, I’ve been thinking of stopping by the sex shop for a stiff one if ya catch my drift.” The expert hacker gave a stifled laugh at that comment and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it’s someone here at the station that’s had a crush on you?” she suggested.

The detective shrugged a bit and ran his fingers over the petals. “I don’t know but it definitely brightened up my day.” He chuckled. Charlie smirked gently. “I’ll go get a cup of water for them.” She said and headed back to the break room with a thanks from her partner.  
___________________________

The two men only made one stop as they drove to a more residential area. Dean of course was beyond confused when his baby brother asked him to stop at the flower shop. He headed in alone as the older man slid down in the driver’s seat of his Baby, not wanting to be seen outside a girly flower shop. Where did Sam get off? He turned up the radio so he felt a little manlier with Def Leppard playing. Finally the younger serial killer came back out with a single blue Calla Lilly in hand, adding more to Dean’s confusion. There was no doubt about it; his brother was a huge little freak. He started up the Impala again and pulled off down the road as soon as the blood drinker was in the passenger seat. He pulled up at a little home that seemed a bit isolated from the rest. “Let’s go take a look and see if there’s a girl.” Sam gave a snort at his brothers ‘genius’ plan, it was better than nothing he supposed.

“Hi there, I’m agent Norris….this is my partner…agent Ludke.” His voice was sultry and deep, with a rough tone to it as he and the taller man showed their badges. Their suits were impeccable and they were both very handsome young men, though the taller of the two looked a bit pale. The woman at the door was short, with dark hair up in a messy ponytail. “Um morning Agents….what can I do for you?” Her bright eyes were large with confusion. “We were wondering if we could maybe ask you a few questions.” Dean put on the flirty charm and leaned in the doorway. “We’ll try not to take up too much of your time.” The woman nodded, stepping back and slowly led them into her home. Sam did a look over on the home as they entered through the hall and went to the living room. “Do you live alone Miss Carlisle?” he’d pulled that name out of his ass, but it’s not like she’d know. The woman blinked and stared at the long haired man. “Carlisle? I’m Brittany Todd, and um yes I do live alone…” Agent Norris looked embarrassed and looked at his partner. “Damn, I’m so very sorry Ms. Todd…we seem to have the wrong house, we coulda sworn that this was the Carlisle home.” He faked apologetic so very well.

Brittany just smiled and shook her head. “That’s okay, I’ll walk you out…” she started to lead them to the door when a large hand closed over her mouth and yanked her back. “You’ll do though.” Dean’s voice was a deep chill in the bones and horrifying. Agent Ludke had meanwhile pulled a knife from the inside of his suit coat as his brother struggled with the woman and dragged her over to an arm chair gagging her up in the usual fashion. The long haired man walked over, his finger running across his blade as his brother tried to ‘soothe’ the woman with little shushing noises as he held her down. Sam gripped the woman’s arm, and very narrowly missed a kick from her that nearly slammed him in the crotch. “Fuck, Dean hold her legs down.” The older man gave a laugh. “Woah there Sammy, she nearly had you singing soprano.” He teased and earned a bitch face, as the torturer gripped her legs and held them down. “Shut the fuck up man, I’m too thirsty for your bullshit.” He grabbed Ms. Todd’s arm again and this time managed to slice into the skin. This blade was smaller, easier for carrying than a few of the others, and he’d recently sharpened all of them so it sliced into Brittany’s flesh like butter. Agent Ludke’s mouth watered as he saw the red fluid rise to the surface and drip on down her arm.

He didn’t wait a moment longer and latched his lips around the cut, drinking down the warm blood, groaning in pleasure at the taste. Agent Norris watched his brother drink a moment before looking back at the woman who was now easily being held down by the two men. It was a horrifying sight and most likely an even worse feeling. Sometimes one forgot how deeply messed up the brothers were. All thanks to their father, this is what they’d become. The Winchesters left yet another crime scene behind them; a woman with a slit throat, another destroyed life on their hands, and a single flower….a vibrant blue against the contrast of blood.


	15. Chapter 15

The knock at the door was unexpected the following morning, and the detective managed to get his silk robe on before heading over and opening it. “Gabriel Novak?” The man at the door asked in a business-like manner. One golden brow arched in confusion and the sugar addict gave a nod. “Uh yeah?” The uniformed man held out a box of chocolates to him with a card. “Here you go, wish I could give you more information….” The younger shrugged a bit. “Guy didn’t give a name though, enjoy.” When the whiskey eyed man took the box, with utter confusion the delivery man smiled and tipped his hat before walking back to his car. He closed the door and went to his living room, taking a seat on the couch he was so fond of. Okay, so two things he’d just found out; apparently the secret admirer knew where he lived, and it was confirmed they were indeed male.

He slipped the card out from the ribbon tied around the box, and sighed heavily; once again no more than a line of text on it. “To taste you would delight me.” His eyes widened a bit, brows rising. Well that was definitely bordering on creepy. He looked back at the bound box then came to the realization that these were from a professional chocolatier. Fuck, this guy was definitely trying to get on his good side. “Never been one to deny myself quality sweets.” He remarked with a half shrug and pulled the ribbon off the box before opening it. The first taste of the candy on his tongue was heavenly and he couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction or the way his eyes rolled back. “This is like an orgasm wrapped in chocolate.” He shook his head and relaxed back on the couch. “Hm, whoever you are…if you keep sending me stuff like this….I might let you taste all of me with no qualms.” He said to the empty room as a smirk fell across his lips. His cell started ringing and he looked at the name that flashed before answering with a grin.

“Balthazar you sassy little slut….how the hell are you?” The English voice filtered through and the younger Novak gave a laugh. “Bored darling, you have the day off correct?” The golden eyed man sighed and lay down on the couch licking his fingers of chocolate. “Not exactly, I have some time off to go to therapy, and then I’m back at it.” The sandy haired model sighed dramatically. “Damn, we really need to have drinks or something dear.” Balthazar waved a hand and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. The older Novak nodded in agreement. “I know bucko, I know.”

After a moment Balthazar continued. “Have you spoken to Cassie recently?” The older brother groaned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t even realized how long it had been since he’d talked to the youngest Novak. “No…thanks for reminding me, I should call the kid….I’ve been so focused with work I lost track of…everything else.” He admit. The British man stood from where he’d been seated at his desk and headed over to the tumblers of scotch on a side table. “I expect he’s done much the same then, buried himself in work…I attempted to pop him a few texts and he never answered them.” Gabriel gave a snort and shook his head. “Cas is so tech illiterate I’m surprised he can even hit the call button.” He teased and the sandy haired man gave a chuckle. “Ah that would explain…. Calling is best then it would seem.” 

He walked out onto his balcony, swirling the scotch in his glass before he took a sip. “You know, this would be the proper time to ask you if perhaps there is something on your mind. Usually I can’t shut you up when I call.” The golden haired detective realized then how quiet he had been and rubbed at his temples closing his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting so out of it. “Right Sorry Bal…” He smirked and thought a moment before deciding to just tell the other. “I have a secret admirer.”

Balthazar took a sip of scotch. “You don’t say….well don’t leave me in suspense sweetie.” He stepped back inside going to his desk and glancing at the picture there, of him and the other two Novak’s. Gabe gave a snicker looking up at the white ceiling of his living room. “Alright you’ve convinced me…..He sent flowers to me yesterday….and this morning, I got a box of chocolates.” The younger listened with intrigue. “He? How’d you find out that tidbit?” The trickster got up and put the lid back on the box of chocolates before going to his room. It was getting close to head out for his session with Ellen. “Delivery boy slipped.” He gave a snort of amusement. “Anyway, I gotta get going lil bro.” The younger Novak sighed but agreed after a moment. “Very well darling, if you must…..perhaps I should invite you and Cassie over soon for cocktails or something of that nature.” The cop smirked gently. “I look forward to it, don’t be a stranger, don’t suck strange cock, and always wrap it up before ya pop it in.” The English man gave a laugh and nodded. “Always dear, ta.” He hung up shaking his head at his brothers amusing antics.

She gave him an odd look, the clock ticking away gently. He stared back with an interesting fiery tint to his golden eyes. “Did something good happen Gabe?” The golden haired man gave a snort and cocked his head brows knit together. “Am I so obvious El?” He chuckled. “I guess you could say I’ve been feelin a little on high.” He gave a shrug, playing off nonchalance. “….maybe doing a lil elbow rubbin with the boys and gals on cloud nine.” Ellen smirked and shook her head. “That’s good…..you could use good things in yer life. I’m hopin this is somethin outside of work?” The prankster smirked and shifted his hand back and forth in an unsure manner. “I’ve been getting gifts…. Not sure from who, could be a coworker, but it is a guy.” The brunette woman gave a nod and jot that down in her ever present notebook. The detective had always wondered why it was typical of therapists to make notes, was it just a memory thing to keep their patients separate or was there something else behind it? “When did this start?” the woman continued and broke him from his thoughts. “Hm, just yesterday…..There was a bouquet of Calla Lilies delivered to the station for me…..and this morning I got a box of gourmet chocolates. He’s really trying to get my attention.” Dr. Harvelle looked her patient over, noticing that spark again.

“I think he has it, you really seem vibrant. Any one you can think of that might have an attraction to you?” It was good that he was focused on other things; he was following her advice about getting away from the Winchester case. He could have told her about that night, seeing the killer at the bar, but something in the back of his mind told him it was best to hold it back. She didn’t have to know everything; anyway…..he had his secret admirer to think about. “Hmm good question…” He kicked it around in his head for a while. “I can’t in all honesty….the other guys at the station are straight as far as I know….and I only have one friend outside of family…and she ain’t sending me any romantic gifts considering she’s a lesbian.” He chuckled. “Whoever he is I hope he gives me a sign soon…..cause I’m really starting to like this guy.” Needless to say the session didn’t last as long this time, probably had something to do with him not dumping his wack-a-do on Doc Harvelle for once. It wasn’t that he was lying, he was just keeping his obsession to himself, and in doing so it made it seem as though he wasn’t thinking about it. Okay it was lying, but only a little. Hey he was obviously crazy anyway, what did it matter at this point?  
________________________

The green eyed Winchester had a beer in hand as he stared at the laptop, he took a drink of the lager every now and again as he shifted through the information that his little brother had been in as of late. Since that night he’d come back from the bar the younger serial killer had been practically glued to his laptop and cell, more so than usual which was a feat for him considering he was a research obsessed brainiac. He shifted through a few files and shook his head, wrapping his lips around the top of the brown bottle as he took a drink. There were already a few pictures of that blond guy on the laptops drive. Gabriel, Gabriel….fucking Gabriel. Time to drop stalker on the list, not that that wasn’t already an attribute with the way the taller man stalked his prey like a damn rabid moose. He probably could have come up with a better comparison than that if he didn’t have to shift through his brothers psychopathic tendencies here right in front of him.

He stopped on one of the pictures and raised a brow. Short blond, annoying looking guy again…..some pompous looking sandy haired guy in a v neck shirt….but the third guy. He had dark, possibly black hair; pale skin and scruff that made it look like he hadn’t bothered shaving in days, and those eyes, those damn eyes were the most vibrant crystal blue he’d ever seen. Screw what Sam thought, he obviously had no taste because that dark haired blue eyed beauty was the sexiest man in this picture. He didn’t often say that, he was very picky when it came to men and it had been years since he’d had any sort of fling with a guy. He was good with women; he could charm them easily for a few drinks and a one night stand if they were interested. He managed to pull himself away from the group picture and searched through the other information curiously.

He snort and shook his head taking another drink of his beer before pulling up the last file. Dean’s green eyes suddenly hardened and he clenched his teeth. He closed out the information on Gabriel and went to the layouts of the banks in the area that Sammy had dug up. It was half an hour before Sam returned; he blinked in surprise at Dean as he walked into the motel room. “I thought you went out to pick up a girl.” The older Winchester silently closed the laptop and finished his beer. “Please say you weren’t looking at porn on my laptop again man, I just fucking cleared it from the last time.”

The short haired man shook his head gently and spun his beer bottle on the table. Sam was looking at him, brows knit together. “Something you wanna tell me Sam?” his voice was gruff and he stood, shoving the laptop across the table. The taller man looked utterly confused on what he meant then it clicked into place. “He’s a fucking cop! How long were you gonna keep that to yourself huh? Are you trying to get us caught?!” The blood drinker sighed and looked away. “You didn’t need to know…” he murmured and Dean stepped forward. “What’s that? Speak up.” The younger man turned, aggression suddenly in his veins. His brother had no right to be mad. “You didn’t need to know, because it’s none of your damn business Dean!”

The torturer glared at his brother, hands clenching into fists. “If it could wind us in lock up, it is my business Sam! You’re ready to screw us over for one fucking cop!?” It became silent after that as the younger man really thought of that question. He’d learned all he could about Gabriel through the internet, the majority of it due to hacking. There was still so much more to the man though, he knew that. If he was given the chance to know the blond down to his flesh, blood, bones and soul….he wouldn’t hesitate. The realization scared him slightly, but that fear was banished instantly when he really thought about it. Why fear what his tongue, brain, and heart wanted. When he spoke again, his voice was sure. “Yes….I am.” The look the younger Winchester received was half heartbreaking and half furious.


	16. Chapter 16

The blood was dried; the wound across the woman’s throat was torn. The scene before them was brutal as expected. Jeans and grey shirt of the victim soaked through with gore. She’d attempted to move after her throat was cut, fell out of the armchair and marked the white carpet with red as she came to rest across the floor. There was no weapon or fingerprints, but there was a partial shoe mark in the blood, and there was streaks leading away from the crime scene until they disappeared in the hall. She had been there a full day until a neighbor had come to visit, finding the door already unlocked, it swung open with little effort. Gabriel crouched down next to the body of Brittany Todd and closed his eyes sighing heavily, before he was on his feet again and looking around the area. Occasional camera flashes went off behind him from the Creep Squad, who was photographing the blood splatters. Charlie was standing in the hallway trying her best to avoid the area, her face resting in her hand as she attempted to push away the nausea. There was something by the arm chair, small and unassuming, that hadn’t seem to have been noticed yet; probably due to the main focus on the blood and the body.

The blond stepped cautiously around the woman’s body and crouched down by the chair, his blood running cold once he finally got a look at the object. It was a flower, wilted, due to not being in water; a dark blue Calla Lily. He felt numb and unsteady, and he looked around with the hope that no one was paying attention before he took the flower and slid it into the inner pocket of his coat. He quickly walked back into the hallway, his hands clenched into fists. He moved right by Charlie, he had to get some air. The cool air hit him in the face as he stood out on the porch. The redheaded hacker followed him after a moment, rubbing uncomfortably at her upper arms. “You look almost as bad as me.” They stepped apart as a cop walked between them, heading back to her patrol car. “I think I’m gonna be sick….fuck…” Detective Bradbury looked on her partner worriedly, but her unasked question was answered as he carefully took the flower from his suit coat and showed her. She looked both parts disturbed and shocked. “No way….that’s…” The amber eyed man gave a nod and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his panic. He lowered his voice, moving closer to the woman. “A Calla Lily…yep sugar.” He sighed and slid the flower back into his pocket. “It was near the body.”

Charlie looked away, her eyes widened as little hysterical laughs forced their way from her mouth. “Oh…well this is just great…” Detective Novak sighed and dug his fingers into his hair. “Yeah kiddo, how d’ya think I feel? These guys know where I live.” His partner tossed a thumb back in indication. “So this girl was another one of theirs…” he nodded in agreement. “Can’t be anyone else.” He heaved a sigh and looked at the woman. She was giving him a worried look and he could see a glint in her eye. “No…” He quickly shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking, and I can’t bring this up to Henricksen.” He turned and walked down the steps heading toward his car. “Gabe, wait just hear me out!” she ran after him and stepped in front of him before he could try opening the door. “Listen, you can just bring it up in a totally professional way, you don’t have to mention that….well…you know.” The blond put a hand on his hip and smirked sardonically. “I’ve been getting gifts from a psychopathic killer who apparently wants to date me?”

Detective Bradbury chuckled without humor and shrugged a bit. “Uh yeah, that. But wait, no really….. you have to come out about it, if you pose it to Henricksen on a professional basis, he can’t say your just being paranoid or obsessed, because you’ll have proof that they are here….and now that I’ve said that I freaked myself out a little bit because there are two of the most wanted serial killers here in Little Rock and I just wanted a calmer life and….” Gabriel grabbed the redheaded woman by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. “Breathe cheesecake breathe, you got lungs for a reason.” The woman took a deep breath in before letting it out. “Damn I didn’t think you could be freaking out more than me toots but ya proved me wrong, yeow.” He chuckled and she gave him a shaky smile back. “Sorry, that kind of just hit me.” The blond man sighed a bit and nodded. “I know. I’m flippin’ my shit too.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. “Alright, I’ll bring it up to him….somehow. There will probably be a meeting about this.” He sighed heavily in aggravation. “I wanted a change in my life, guess I shoulda been more specific.”  
_____________________________

Dean was avoiding him, being standoffish and harsh. He didn’t want to talk about it though, which meant by Winchester standard, they weren’t going to talk about it. Sam knew how much he’d cut his brother with his declaration. In the older man’s view, he’d been betrayed, tossed aside for a cop that Sam had just recently discovered the name of. So they didn’t talk much, they only acknowledged each other when it came to business and anything else was tense beyond belief. “So, we’re doing this bank killing then we’re out of town…” Dean’s voice was blunt and straight forward. “You have everything we need and we can be gone in a few days.” He was flipping through their father’s journal on the bed. It had been left behind for them, and contained a vast amount of information on their Dad’s killings and perfect ways to kill; along with the occasional victim name, or crime group connection. It was prized just as much as their dad’s favorite gun, that sleek Colt that they had each gotten to use once as teens. Sam stopped mid-sentence with what he was reading, on the screen of his laptop, but didn’t give his brother much more than that. He slowly tried to immerse himself in the words again, his hand clenching into a fist.

“Sam…..I want you with me when I drive out of town.” The green eyed serial killer glanced over to his brothers back. Finally after a moment, the younger Winchester turned in his chair. “Dean, I won’t be leaving…” He said firmly but with a rather tired look in his hazel eyes. The torturer closed the journal and kicked his legs to the edge of the bed. “Look….this isn’t the way it’s supposed to be…it’s supposed to be you and me, side by side, devastating this world with what we can fucking do man. Just like dad taught us. Dad’s still out there somewhere and when we find him, we’ll be back at it, all three of us.” The long haired man rolled his eyes in aggravation and stood closing his laptop. “You don’t seem to understand, you’re not giving me much of a choice here, and you won’t even hear me out. I think I liked it better when we weren’t talking about this!” he grabbed his coat and headed out into the chilly night, the motel door slamming behind him. Dean glared after him and reopened John’s journal. “Stubborn jackass.” He grunt and shook his head.

The chill was a slap to his face after being in the rather warm motel room and he pulled up the collar on his jacket a little more. He walked to the corner, and took a seat on a bench that was against the side wall of the motel office. The stars glinted in the inky blue of the sky, and the moon was halved. He rest back against the wall, breath puffing out visibly. He was stupid for getting into this situation, he had to admit. What were the fucking chances he’d fall for a cop? But all in all, did it really matter? Yes Gabriel was a detective; but what if Sam could slip in with him? The blond was smart; he liked that in a man. But the question was if he was smart enough to resist a true romantic connection. Slowly a smirk found its way onto Sam’s lips. He’d just have to drag down the detective more, till he was so twisted and wrapped up that he’d never get away, then maybe….just maybe….his whiskey eyed angel would love him enough to take his hand and run. Since Dean was so intent on the bank massacre then skipping town, he would have to move quickly on his seduction. He grabbed out his phone and searched for a number online before tapping it in and hitting the call button. “Yeah hi….do you do deliveries? I’d like something custom made and sent to someone….money isn’t a problem.” After all, it wasn’t like it was actually his name on the credit card.   
______________________

The blue eyed doctor skimmed over his work, paper after paper passing his view as he checked over the patient files. He stopped half way through the files changing one of the medication dosages for a patient who’d been having trouble sleeping. Castiel Novak was a kind man, if rather taken advantage of at times in that kindness. He was working more and later into the nights as of recent, after one of the nurses asked for him to be there. Meg said he had a way with the patients. He was always able to calm them down when they didn’t wish to take their med’s or if delusions and nightmares were an issue. These poor people had fears when it came to the night and the brunette nurse couldn’t handle whole floors on her own. Cas didn’t have any objection to helping Meg, she was always nice to him, and pulled her weight and more. Half the time she did the job of four nurses, which made nights working the rooms with her so much more bearable. The dark haired man put down his pen after a moment and rubbed his weary eyes. As the knock on his office door came he didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “Come in.” His deep voice was filled with exhaustion. 

The petite, curly haired brunette entered and smirked. “Hey ya unicorn, you look ready to drop there.” The woman took a seat in the arm chair in front of his desk and leaned back. He looked up and achieved a soft smile. “Yes, there is much to be done concerning these patients. Checking and changing dosages for tomorrow is top priority at the moment. Though I fear it has me rather run down.” Meg gave a snort and snatched the pen he’d picked up again. “No more for right now, I just did my rounds and Jamie’s at the front desk ready to call if anything’s up.” She assured the dark haired man and smirked again. “Take five Clarence.” It was still a mystery to Castiel as to why the woman called him ‘Clarence’ when that wasn’t his name, but he’d become used to it working alongside her. “Come on.” She stood and gave him a smile. “I could use a cup of coffee, and so could you from the looks of it.” Cas gave a small nod and stood up. “Yes, I believe caffeine is a very good idea despite my usual dislike of it.” They walked off down the hallway together, the scruffy doctor’s hands in his pockets. Meg had her clipboard under an arm and she eyed the man, before he finally met her eyes. “You are just a mess of tenseness Castiel, should let me rub out those knots in your shoulders one day.” She said cheekily as they got to the break room and Castiel unlocked the door.

The young Novak sighed and glanced back at her, turning on the light as they entered. “That is very kind of you to offer, but I do not require it.” Meg started to make them a pot of coffee as the psychologist took a seat on the beat up couch that was off to one side. “Your loss.” The woman gave a snicker turning back to him, leaning on the counter. The hazel eyed woman opened her mouth to speak, before a gentle music tone interrupted. Doctor Novak struggled a moment with his pocket trying pull out his cell phone, and looked apologetically at the nurse. “I am very sorry, I normally do not leave my cellular phone on, but I haven’t had much contact with my brothers.” He glanced at the screen as she shook her head to indicate it was no problem. “It is Gabriel, just a moment Meg, I should take this.” Meg had never met Castiel’s brothers, but apparently Gabriel had a tendency to answer the phone with ‘inappropriate greetings’ as the dark haired man had put. This time however Cas’ countenance was stern, and looked rather troubled. Bad news maybe?

“Cassie, uh hey lil bro.” The trickster was tired, but his mind was going a mile a minute over everything that had happened and the realizations he’d had to face. There was no perverted greeting and no light tone to his voice. “Gabriel, I’m very sorry I have not kept in contact, I have started taking on more hours.” The detective was lying in bed, propped against the headboard and he had been having a rather extended breakdown. “It’s alright….just…uh listen kiddo… is there any chance you can take a few hours off …I need to talk to you about something, badly.” He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I have a problem.” Castiel frowned after a moment; his brother didn’t often come out about his problems. He didn’t hesitate in answering. “Yes, I should be able to take a few hours off. Gabriel, would you like me to invite Balthazar along as well to come see you?” The blond detective nodded then remembered he was on the phone and shakily spoke. “Uh yeah honeybee, I think that’s a good idea…. but not here okay, um let’s meet somewhere else.” As his voice wavered, Castiel’s concern cemented itself. He was obviously afraid of someone or something that had to do with his home, that wasn’t good on any level. After a moment the youngest Novak continued. “Very well, we can meet at my residence tomorrow at noon.” The sugar addict on the other line gave a sigh of relief opening his amber orbs. “Thanks Cassie, I’ll see you and Bal tomorrow….thank you. Get some rest okay? You sound exhausted.”

“You are very welcome brother, you should rest as well, please remain safe.” They said their goodbyes and the psychologist hung up glancing up as Meg handed him a cup of coffee. “Thank you.” He gave a nod and took a sip, the woman sitting down across from him in one of the arm chairs. “Everything alright there unicorn?” He gently shook his head in response. “I am unsure, though I hope I am able to aid my brother’s fears in some way. He sounds unbalanced and it is most worrisome.” The brunette nodded gently taking a sip of her coffee. “Well best of luck to ya.” It wasn’t much, but it was the best she could do, sometimes it was best not to get involved in family issues.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a rapping of knuckles against the smooth painted door of Gabriel’s house and the cop was praying to whatever God or Goddess that would listen that it wasn’t what he was thinking. He finally pulled himself out of the comfortable silkiness of his bed and tied his robe on before going to the door. It was early, still a bit before he had to head into work. He opened the door looking rather fed up, a half snarky smirk on his lips. “Yeah Bucko?” he was thrown off seeing a woman at the door and immediately felt rather exposed in the single layer. The black haired woman smiled at him and couldn’t help the bit of wandering her eyes did. “Gabriel Novak?” she asked. He smirked after a moment, his annoyance dissipated when he realized she checked him out. Nice compliment in the morning, considering he’d just rolled out of bed. “Yeah cupcake that’s me.” The green eyed woman gave him another once over before she shifted the package she had and held it out. “Here you go. Have a good day, Mr.Novak.” He took the box and raised a brow, tossing her a flirty look. “Thanks sweetheart, you too.” The woman gave a chuckle and purposely swayed back to her car. He of course took the opportunity to give her a once over before he closed the door, and focused his attention on the new box in his hands. Right….. gifts from psychopaths….that was a thing that was happening, had to focus. He sighed, resigned to his fate; after all he wouldn’t lie about being curious.

He went to his couch and dropped down on it, the vase of flowers and box of chocolates sat on the coffee table like some growing alter for a criminal. He placed the newest box beside them and pulled the paper off of it, grabbing up the card and turning it over. Once again a single line of writing stared back at him and he grabbed the other two cards from where he’d left them with the other gifts. “To the whiskey eyed angel….to taste you would delight me….I am the demon in your shadow…” Well he was a poetic serial killer; Gabe had to give him that. He turned his attention back to the package and he realized it was a jewelry box. He gently pried it open and stared, his eyes widening. “Spank me with a paddle.” He murmured in surprise and took out a gold chained pendant. The stone was amber and set into a pair of angel wings, which wrapped around it as if in a hug. He turned it around and saw his name carved elegantly into the back of the pendant. It had been custom made; this necklace had literally been made just for him. For some reason he didn’t hesitate to unclasp the catch and put the necklace on, looking down at it. It was nice, all of the gifts were.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes a moment, his fingers absentmindedly running over his new necklace before he realized what he was doing and let it go with slight self-disgust. He shouldn’t be excited about receiving things from a murderer. He tried not to think too much on that fact and forced a smile onto his face, they were still gifts from an admirer no matter how many people said admirer had killed……right? Okay, that was really fucked up, but he could worry about that later. He got up, sliding the empty box over with the rest of the gifts before he went to get dressed. He decided on a black suit with a rather wild candy striped dress shirt, keeping the necklace under his shirt away from view. He took a few moments to calm down as he slipped on his shined shoes and grabbed his cell and keys. He pushed his fingers through his golden hair and let the natural curve of it take hold before he was out the door.  
____________________________

“What!?” The younger Winchester’s voice was harsh and angry as he glared over at his brother who hadn’t stopped staring at him since they entered the restaurant. “You know maybe it woulda been better if I hadn’t reminded you about your intake Sammy…. After all if you passed out I coulda just dragged you out of town.” Dean said coldly and gave a shrug, his lips in a curve of uncaring. Sam pursed his lips and leaned back in the booth with a bitch face. “Funny…..” He said sarcastically and slid his hand into his coat pocket. His long fingers ran over the blade he had there like a sick sort of security blanket. He glanced around and had a sudden urge to kill everyone in the restaurant, his eyes sliding over the other customers with an inner apathy. “Sam…..Sammy!” The older serial killer growled in annoyance pulling his brother back in to the conversation, apparently he’d been trying to get his attention for a while. “What?” The taller man sighed pushing his long hair back from his face. Dean just gave him a nasty look and glanced back at his menu shaking his head. “All because of a fucking cop….you better hope he’s a damn good lay.” 

They didn’t talk for a while, even after the waitress came by and took their orders. The younger Winchester bounced his knee in an aggravated manner before he finally spoke up. “Do you really wanna know Dean, why I’m ready to, as you put it ‘fuck us over’ for one man?” The green eyed torturer gave a smirk of sarcasm. “Shoot Sammy….go ahead you got the floor.” He slapped a hand on the table and gave his brother an expectant look. “I remember that day…” Sam started and the older man got a slightly annoyed look on his face. “Right, same guy you saw as a kid.” He said with a vague hand motion and uncaring. “Look I know alright, you’ve been ranting and raving about the guy with the blond hair and golden eyes for years….saying creepy shit about his skin and his blood….but that’s not what I’m asking about.” He relaxed his shoulders more. “I’m wondering why in the hell that after learning he was a cop you didn’t consider him a lost cause dude.” The blood drinker had to admit, it was a fair point. “Look…” he placed down his menu and his hazel eyes met his brothers vibrant green. “I’m not expecting you to understand completely Dean….I just need you to get that I want him….and you know I’ve been searching a hell of a long time for him. This is something I feel I have to do, I haven’t wanted another man like I want him……I’m not trying to cause problems and I’m not trying to screw us over, but I’m also not going to stop myself from getting what I want and need, just because of the threat that we might get slammed.”

They were locked in a silent battle after Sam spoke his feelings. The gun loving Winchester searched for something in his baby brother’s eyes and neither of them acknowledged the waitress as she placed their plates of food in front of them. Whatever Dean had been searching for he found and nodded after a moment. “Okay….” The younger brother blinked and nodded as well. “Okay?” The short haired man looked down at his burger and took off the top bun to drown it in ketchup. “I said okay Sammy, let’s move on with the feels trip.” He said and licked grease off his thumb. Slowly a dimpled grin burst out across Sam’s face and he dug into his food. “This means we’ll have to be more cautious and move the days a bit on that job.” Dean mentioned as he took a drink of his soda and the blood addict shrugged. “I’ll work on it.”  
________________________

He stared at his brothers home, a single story white with blue trim home; he even had the white picket fence. The guy showed his mild manner boring nature twenty four seven. Gabriel smirked to himself and popped his lollipop out of his mouth as he walked up to the door and knocked. He saw Balthazar’s grey corvette stingray looking rather ostentatious next to Castiel’s powder blue bug in the driveway and chuckled lightly. The door opened to the messy haired Novak and he managed a small smile. The older man smiled and slipped his candy back into his mouth before wrapping his awkward brother up into a one armed hug and giving him a slap on the back as he stepped into the house. ”Hey ya honey bee.” Castiel grunt at the slap and closed the door behind the blond man. From the couch Balthazar smirked and stood. “Darling.” He greeted the older man and threw an arm out, other hand preoccupied with a glass of what looked like scotch. “Bal, I could kiss you.” The candy lover said with a laugh and received the hug, before he dropped onto the couch beside the sandy haired man who took his seat once more.

Cas came to sit across from them in his favorite arm chair and fluffed a pillow wrapping an arm around it comfortably. Balthazar offered the detective some of the scotch he’d apparently brought along with him, considering Castiel didn’t have any liquor in the house. “Ah no kiddo, I’d love to delve into that, but I have to get back to the grindstone later.” The English man gave a shrug and topped off his glass. “So dear, Cassie says you have a problem.” He turned to his brother, one leg bent under his body as he leaned against the arm of the couch. The trickster gave derisive snort and rolled his eyes. “Shit, where do I even begin with this one…. Major crazyville up in my noggin right now lemme tell ya. I’m flipping all over the damn place.” He tapped his thumb on his lips thinking. “Alright, I told Bal about this….but I had a secret admirer.” The middle Novak perked up with a grin. “Ah that man you were going positively out the window for….” His brows scrunched together in confusion. “I fail to see how that is a problem though Gabby.” The older man gave a laugh and crossed his legs leaning back; he slicked a hand through his hair and pushed the stray pieces away.

Castiel leveled his brother with a look of concern. He hoped the blond would come out with it, and his look seemed to do the trick. “Alright….Cassie you know I can’t resist those big blues of yours. Here’s the thing, admirer….dude sends me flowers, chocolates… and something else today.” He waved his hand a little bit and pulled the necklace out of his shirt before they could question him. “This lil beauty….only issue is apparently the guy is a psychopathic killer…. Yay me, dude knows where I live and probably at this point a good portion about me.” Balthazar’s face had gone hardened and serious and he looked over at the dark haired youngest. The golden eyed man went back to his lollipop that he realized he still had in his other hand, as his brothers shared a look. He had that ‘oh crap’ feeling that one got when their parents were giving each other that look. The youngest brother’s smooth baritone was the first to be heard. “Gabriel, how did you come to this conclusion?” Cas asked as his sandy haired brother looked over the jewelry, the older Novak having to lean forward as the chain pulled on his neck. “Uh well kiddo…you ain’t gonna like it.” The detective spoke around his watermelon candy and gently pulled the pendant from his younger brother’s hands. Castiel looked on expectantly and Gabe gave a sigh of put upon reluctance before he started to explain. “It’s been hell at work honeys.”

It was not the greatest thing to explain, and it was extremely difficult to get the youngest Novak to calm down after such explaining. Balthazar finally just pushed a glass of scotch into Castiel’s hand and told him to ‘Sit his arse down and drink it.’ The scruffy man had his hand over his eyes as he leaned forward in the grey arm chair, elbow propped on his thigh. “You mentioned he writes notes to you Gabriel?” He questioned slowly looking up. “Uh yeah…don’t have em with me though Cassie….” He was absentmindedly playing with his necklace. The psychology doctor was ready to take that at face value until his brother spoke up again. “But I memorized them…” The youngest Novak sighed heavily and nodded pinching the bridge of his nose, then took a drink of scotch. “Of course you did.” Bal shook his head with a smirk. “I do so like when you are drunk Cassie darling, you get so sassy.” The doctor just shot the other a look and shook his head. “I am not inebriated Balthazar, now please do be silent.” He looked to Gabriel expectantly and put down his glass grabbing a notebook and pen from the coffee table. “Great now you gonna psycho analyze me….I get enough of that shit with Ellen honey bee.”

He raised a brow but received an annoyed pair of blue eyes. “Alright, alright the notes in order read; to the whiskey eyed angel, to taste you would delight me, I am the demon in your shadow…” He glanced at his cell and jumped to his feet. “And that is all the time I have kiddos, I’m gonna be late back to work, fuck. I’ll text you both, swear.” Castiel raised a hand from where he’d just finished writing, but didn’t get to say anything as the two younger men were pulled into quick hugs and their older brother was out the door. “Gabriel….” The dark haired man sighed as the door slammed and he looked to Balthazar. The supermodel shrugged and took a drink of his liquor. “He said he’d text dear.” The blue eyed psychologist set the notebook aside. “You’re exceedingly calm about this situation Balthazar, our brother is being propositioned by a serial killer, you are aware of this, yes?” The English model gave another shrug and sipped his scotch. “Yes, I’m well aware Cassie….I just believe that until he begins getting death threats, he’s quite capable of taking care of himself.” He shift and looked at the youngest Novak in understanding. “Darling I know your concerned, but isn’t it enough that he came to us about it. I consider that a win.” Castiel sighed and nodded after a moment. “Yes I suppose you're right.”


	18. Chapter 18

The meeting room was filled with murmurs and the shuffling of papers or clicking of computer keys. There were a few officers still trickling into the room, Gabriel among them. He slid up next to Charlie, who was leaning against the back wall, due to the chairs being filled. “Hey, how’d the chat with your brothers go?” The redheaded woman asked glancing over to him and taking a sip of her coffee. He gave a tight lipped smile and laughed cynically. “Fantastic…..told em then sped outta there before Castiel could hound dog me or pop questions.” He snatched her styrofoam cup from her despite her protests, and the jab in the ribs he received. He smirked taking a drink of the lukewarm caffeine before he passed it back. “Didn’t know we were close enough to be sharing backwash Gabe.” She snort. “Any sign of the boss-man? She shook her head. “Not as of yet.” She reached down setting her cup by her feet and shifted the file of papers she had under her arm, passing it to her partner. “You’re welcome.” She said with a chuckle. “Oh right thanks cheesecake.” He said with a snap of his fingers and grabbed them, remembering he’d asked her to grab some of the more personal files from his desk. “Don’t you think telling Cas and Bal is enough for today…I mean I don’t have to explain to Henricksen too do I?” he asked hopefully and received a look of disbelief from Detective Bradbury. “You’re joking right? Gabriel you know you have too, people are dead…”she’d lowered her voice and he grimaced. “Point taken kiddo, you're right.”

Not long after, the door closed as Henricksen entered, the lights turned off and one of the officers started bringing up the latest information and photos on the projected screen. “Evening.” Victor Henricksen began as he stepped up to the front. “I’m sure you are all aware of the recent murders and the desecration of the former mayors’ grave. Now at the last crime scene our forensics team discovered a partial footprint in the blood.” He turned to the projected picture on the screen that now showed the photos they’d taken. “It’s obvious that if this criminal is still in town, they are doing a hell of a job going undetected…” The man opened his mouth to continue explaining when a murmured voice made him pause. Victor turned and glanced to the back of the room. “What was that Novak?” he said with some annoyance at being interrupted. The blond man looked up. “I said criminals…..its plural actually boss-man…..two guys….” He gave a shrug of his shoulders arching his brows. “But, never mind….go ahead captain clueless.” He gave a salute in the sassiest way possible and just smiled.

The look that the prankster received would have made a lesser man cringe and beg to keep his job. “Why don’t you enlighten us Detective Novak?” The younger man could tell Henricksen was grinding his teeth. Charlie wasn’t sure whether to laugh or shake her head at the boldness of her partner. The amber eyed man stepped forward and tossed the file on the desk near the chief. “Its two guys, brothers….and they’ve been doing this for a long time…” The older man sighed and closed his eyes a moment. “If you say…” he was of course cut off by Gabriel. “The Winchesters.” The chief didn’t waste any time in stepping in. “Detective Novak, this song and dance of yours hasn’t been changing its tune. This obsession…” The blond man very pointedly pushed the file across the desk and opened it. “I tracked these guys since they left, guess what…..St.Louis.” he flipped open the file, spreading out the photos. “They headed down to Memphis….and now they are here, in Little Rock.” There was murmuring amongst everyone in the meeting room, no one wanted it to be such dangerous men, but they had to suck it up and do their jobs if it was. “Fine, it’s an obsession…. So be it bucko….” Gabe relented with a shrug. “But it just means I know enough to be an expert.” He slapped a hand down over the pictures and files. “Grave desecrations, murders, thievery…..it’s all here right in front of your face Chief….now take a good long look and connect the fucking dots. We are dealing with two of the most well-known killers around, and we could have the opportunity to take them down once and for all….let that marinate in your grapefruit for a bit buddy.”

Henricksen finally did look down at the papers that Gabriel had pushed his way. The older man relented; he knew the damage these men could do. “If it is them, we’re gonna have to work double time on this.” The candy lover sighed in relief, head dropping between his arms where he leaned on the desk. “I was hoping you’d say that.” The blond stood up straight again and turned on his heel heading back to his partner. There was immediately whispering that spread throughout the cops in the room. Very mature as usual. Gossip mongrels the lot of them. Victor went over the rest of the information they had gained, and a woman from the forensics team stood up after. “Based on the partial shoe print we were able to determine the assailant that murdered Brittany Todd is a very large man, with a height possibly in the six foot range. Ms. Todd unfortunately had no chance on her own, especially if there were multiple assailants as Detective Novak suggested. We uncovered no fingerprints, nor any murder weapons. Aside from the foot print the scene was very cut and cold, suggesting intimate knowledge.” Gabe looked over in just enough time to see the chief’s face dropped into his hands where he sat. The signs were pointing to the Winchesters.  
__________________________

He stared in the partially cracked mirror that hung in the bathroom, running his hands down his red dress shirt. He hadn’t taken out the suit, but he’d dressed nicer still. He wasn’t going as an agent after all, only as himself. He had nothing to hide from his angel at this point. The door of the motel room slammed and there was the muffled thump of Dean’s heavy boots against the carpet. “Sammy?” He questioned and put the pack of beers he’d just bought into the mini fridge. The taller brother came out of the bathroom and the older man turned to face him raising a brow. “Going somewhere?” he asked slipping off his leather jacket and tossing it on his bed. Sam gave a small shrug and stepped over to his duffel bag. “Out.” He said bluntly and grabbed his coat, slipping his handgun into the inner pocket along with a knife. The spiky haired man went to the bag of takeout he’d set on the table. “Right… out as in I’ll see you on the ten o’clock news, or out as in your gonna skim through town and rile up the locals a bit?” Sam smirked to himself as he put on his jacket and straightened the collar. “Neither actually.” He turned back to the torturer, who was digging a plastic fork into some orange chicken. The long haired genius refrained from making a comment on his brothers eating habits once again, but gave the chicken a slight look of disgust before he spoke again. “I’ve got a date….though he doesn’t know it yet.” 

The green eyed brunette stared at his younger brother then slowly nodded. “Right, just don’t get caught I guess.” He shrugged and went back to his orange chicken a moment. He then remembered something and went over to his duffel. “Dude one second.” Sam turned back with a look of confusion. “What?” The older Winchester riffled around in the bag a moment then went back to the taller man sliding something into the palm of his hand and closing his long fingers around it. The blood drinker’s brows knit together and he opened his hand as Dean patted his shoulder. “Stay safe Sammy.” A square of foil looked back at him and Sam rolled his eyes. He considered throwing the condom back at his brother, but the older man gave him a cheeky grin when he pocketed it. “Might have to pick up more though.” The younger brother said with a shrug and the torturer looked confused as his brother moved to the door. He looked back with a smirk. “This one’s too small.” He teased and closed the door laughing as Dean flipped him off.  
________________________  
It had started raining as he drove back home. The light pitter patter against the windows calmed Gabriel’s annoyance and stress of the day. The moon was rising against the horizon, as twilight settled in. The blond leaned one arm against the window as he drove, his fingers toying with the angel winged pendant around his neck. Eventually more people would get killed, and the brothers might slink out of town under their noses. Hopefully Henricksen was smart about this. It was the chance of a lifetime; they could end the Winchester’s murder streak for good. He cursed and laid a hand on the horn as he was cut off by another driver and sighed. He was ready to go home, maybe pop open a bottle of wine and spend some time away from it all. There was a lot he was keeping to himself, and that was really bad to do in an investigation, but he couldn’t bring himself to express it to anyone outside of his tight knit group. The chief would be livid if he mentioned seeing one of the killers at a bar, or mentioned the gifts. This was a very special case, from the beginning those nine years ago it had been a different situation. He pulled into his driveway after a while and rubbed his palms over his eyes after parking. He tried not to dwell any longer as he got out of the car, locked it up and headed inside.

He closed the door and tossed his keys on the coffee table, circling back to his kitchen. He grabbed a glass and the bottle of white wine from the fridge. No more thinking for a while, he chastised himself mentally and took the bottle and full glass back into the living room. He kicked off his dress shoes and tossed off his suit coat. He then relaxed back on the couch before taking a sip of his wine. His amber toned eyes closed and he rested his head back against one of the pillows for a while. The sugar addict only had about twenty minutes of silence before there was a knock at his door. A forced sarcastic laugh fell from his full lips before he slowly got to his feet, putting his wine glass on the coffee table before he went to answer the door. As the white door opened he was met with a man’s chest. Gabriel looked up and his heart dropped into his stomach. Windswept deep brown hair was clinging to his face, a firm tall body in his doorway, and hooded hazel eyes of a murderer. Detective Novak choked on his next breath of air and he attempted to slam the door, only for a large hand to grip against the woods edge and push it open all the way. “Oh fuck no….no no no…hell no.” Whiskey eyes were huge as he backed up at a quick pace. The six four blood drinker took on an offended look. “Gabriel….that’s rude; you don’t want to give me the wrong impression, do you?”

The cop realized distantly that he was having a panic attack, but none of that would matter if he wound up dead. He turned and bolted for the kitchen as Sam let himself into the house. All training and knowledge on how to handle an assailant seemed to flee his mind in that moment. Why did shit like that always happen at the worse times? A knife found its way into his hand and he cursed himself, realizing his cell was in the living room, still in the pocket of his suit jacket. “Well done Gabe, really fucked yourself over…” he muttered and spun around as the object of his fear, and confusion entered the kitchen. The hazel eyed devil and the golden eyed angel finally before each other, alone. The detective held the knife aloft, his breath sped with adrenaline. “Here we are again.” The brunette’s voice was smooth and rich as chocolate. He removed his jacket and laid it calmly on the counter island between them before starting to step around it. “Baby…I’d never hurt you…unless you wanted me too.” That voice and tone shot right through the shorter man like lightning. His hand was trembling as he backed up till he hit the counter. He tried to get himself under control. This was one of the guys he was trying to take down. What the hell was wrong with him?

“So which one are you kiddo?” He hoped his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he thought it did. The moose of a man stopped and smiled, literally smiled pleasantly as if the older man had simply invited him over to chat. “Sam…..I’m Sam Winchester, younger brother….” He shrugged and chuckled a bit. He was suddenly up closer, the knife pressed against his neck and that infuriating and sick smile on his lips. “You should remember me….I remember you…” Gabriel licked his dry lips and cursed his lack of luck at that moment being backed into a tight place by a wanted serial killer. Maybe he could keep Sam talking, keep him busy and somehow get to his cell. “You mean nine years ago don’t you Sammy….. You were what…” he edged a little bit down the counter, hand slipping over the tiles as he tried to pull himself out of the corner. “Fifteen….I was fifteen Gabe…. The first time I laid eyes on you.” The younger Winchester finished for him and suddenly slammed his hands down the counter on either side of the blond, effectively blocking his escape. There was a whine and the older man realized it came from him. “Now I’m the same age you were then….twenty four right baby?” Sam wasn’t even affected by the kitchen knife pressing against his throat, which had cut slightly with the pressure, a bead of red dripping down the blade. 

Long tanned fingers slid into the collar of his shirt and pulled the necklace into view. The brunette got a fond look and let the pendant fall back against the Detective’s chest, resting his hand on the counter again. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like my gifts….. It suits you.” He gripped the man’s hand that was clasped around the knife handle and forcibly pushed the weapon back bit by bit. He opened his mouth to say more, but was completely blind-sided by the fist that slammed into his nose. Sam stumbled back and cursed grunting, as Gabriel booked it for the living room; the knife dropped along the way. The younger man gave a laugh and shook his head rubbing a hand over his nose before he followed his prey a calm step at a time. “So feisty.” He said shaking his head and touched the small cut on his neck. Detective Novak rounded the couch and grabbed his suit coat from where he’d thrown it on the chair, struggling with it. He grabbed the cell when a hand wrapped around his bicep and yanked him back. The cop and the killer fell to the carpet together, the phone flying from the blond tricksters hand as he was wrestled down.

Sam gripped his wrists and pinned them to the floor on either side of his head. “Fuck!” Gabe hissed and lay under the larger man, a knee pressed between his legs as he glared up into excited hazel eyes. “I said I wouldn’t hurt you baby.” the blood drinker’s voice was soft and sensual as he leaned in close. “You don’t have to run from me.” He smiled and ran his lips over the older man’s. The blond jerked at the movement and tensed. They were sharing body heat and breath, and the shorter man could feel the outline of Sam’s half hard cock pressed against his thigh. The serial killer turned and nosed softly at the candy lover’s ear, before he slid down his body a bit. The cop’s chest heaved gently and his eyes fluttered down to half lids. He rolled his head back ever so slowly as a tongue laved over his throat, and the brunette’s teeth sunk down. Gabriel whined and clenched his teeth as a hickey was sucked into his neck. One large hand took both his wrists and pinned them above his head as it clicked in the Detective’s mind. It tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. “I dreamt of you.” The realization in itself was terrifying. The sex dreams, the nightmares, they were the same man. Sam Winchester had consumed his mind, now he was here to finish the job and consume his body.


	19. Chapter 19

Detective Novak shook himself out of the stupor he seemed to have fallen into. The heat was heady between them and Sam looked ready to devour the man below him as he sat up on his knees. Gabriel gave a grunt and pulled at his wrists where the killer had pinned them, but the grip wasn’t budging. The blood drinker gave a tight lipped smile and hung his head, his hair falling to obscure his features. “You dreamt of a cursed man Gabe.” He tugged open the button’s slowly on the cops striped dress shirt, till the v revealed light skin down to mid torso, the gold of the pendant standing out. “Hey hey…..kiddo, buy me dinner first.” The blonde’s voice was shaky as he attempted humor and peeked up at the large hand still tightly clasping his wrists. After nine years of pining, wanting, and planning, he was finally here above Gabriel, touching him. It was so much to take in that Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes. He slowly released the man’s wrists and leaned over digging his fingers into golden brown locks. The trickster attempted to turn his face away but was roughly pulled back in place by the other hand on his jaw. “Don’t…” he stared up at the other ready to fight the grip when the younger man’s lips suddenly locked onto his.

The younger Winchester pushed the air from the other man’s lungs, his heart raced and sunrise eyes widened in surprise. Sam’s hand desperately gripped the curled hair at the base of his angel’s skull, and he realized belatedly that tears were slipping down his face, as his tongue delved between the older man’s sweet tasting lips. Wine and a faint taste of watermelon, and Sam couldn’t help the shuddered moan that passed between their lips, pulling at the strong jaw as the older man’s tongue pushed back against his. Gabriel gave a whine and gasped when Sam pulled back. He stared up into lust blown eyes and the neediest look he’d ever seen. This was wrong, this was wrong on so many moral and societal levels. He’d just kissed one of the most wanted men alive, and it had been hotter and more intense than literally any kiss he’d ever had with another. He hadn’t been serious with anyone since Kali, and that had ended horribly. She’d left him. This however, how could he even be considering this? A deadly psychopath, what the fuck was he even thinking? This wasn’t some misunderstood crush; this guy had murdered people and destroyed lives.

The brunette looked down at him with a heated look and attempted to move back down. He had the cop surprised, he could do this. He could seduce Gabe. Of course the fist was rather unexpected as the so called angel landed a good one across his face. His head jerked to the side and the blond used the distraction to wrap his legs around the other and roll them. Sam grunt as their positions were switched and his cheek throbbed a bit from the punch. The cop didn’t hesitate to grab the first close thing from the coffee table, breaking the vase of Calla Lilies right over the criminals head, shattering it and knocking him out cold. He breathed heavy and dropped the fragments of glass aside; the flowers spread around Sam and across his chest, like he was some kind of bloody messiah painted in a church. Golden orbs stared down at the man who’d been haunting his every thought; his breathing slowed from its adrenaline filled huffing and he got up from where he had been straddling the other man’s body. “Sam Winchester…” his voice sounded so much louder in the now quiet room, the carpet was soaked from the water in the former vase, and his body still vibrated with shock. He rubbed his eyes and went over to his coat, snatching his handcuffs from the inner pocket. He gripped the criminal’s arms and dragged him the little bit to the coffee table, cuffing him up to the twined metal that curved under the table.   
______________________________

His head pounded, he could hear his heart beat pulsing along with the pain in his skull. His vision blurry as he came to; the soft edges slowly pulled away and became more defined, the haziness eventually fading. He tried to move and glanced up as the cuffs clanked against the heavy metal coffee table; he gave a laugh before he settled back on the carpet. Outside the rain fell heavier, with the storm that had fully moved in, accompanied by the occasional rumble of thunder. The killer looked around the room after a minute and his hazel eyes settled on the older man on the couch. Gabriel was stern faced, but Sam could see the unease hidden in his golden eyes. He smirked at his beautiful detective from where he lay on the floor. “I was hoping you’d be kinky.” He said with a small arch of his brows and slight curve of his lips that managed to make him look sickly innocent. He gently shook the cuffs again then let his hands hang in them. The shorter man didn’t seem to be listening; he looked back at his cellphone he had clutched in one hand before he placed it on the coffee table, changing his mind. The blood drinker felt dried blood on his forehead, his hair and shirt wet. “You know baby….that was a really shitty thing to do…..especially after I kissed you.” He frowned affronted at the detective. 

“Shut your fucking cakehole.” The prankster’s voice had taken on a sharp curve as he glanced back at Sam. The hazel eyed demon smirked again and became silent, content with going back to watching him. The blond man huffed and buried his face in the palms of his hands. This was all so messed up. The serial killer started glancing around at what he could see of the room from his position. “You didn’t call for backup…” He observed after a while and turned his head to see the glass shards mixed with the mess of flowers across the carpet. Gabriel pushed his hair away from his forehead looking back up. “No I didn’t.” He walked over to the subdued brunette, but kept a good distance. “Believe it or not psycho cookie, I got questions.” The restrained man gave a hearty laugh, full on white teeth on display. Gabriel was more adorable than he ever imagined, and up close he was absolutely breath taking. He licked his lips; he wanted to taste the shorter man again. The older man shifted to sit on the floor and rest against the couch, so he wouldn’t have to strain to look at the other. “So, Sam-a-lam….. willing to getta answerin?” The younger man felt a thrill go through him at the pet names and he slid a half lidded gaze back to the cop. “Anything you want baby.”

Honey eyes studied his temporary house mate before he gave a slight nod after a minute. He hadn’t closed the top of his shirt, the flesh and necklace still on display, out of either lack of caring or not thinking about it. “Have you really wanted me since you were fifteen?” Sam hadn’t expected that, he’d thought Gabriel would ask about crimes, or where they were staying in town, but that…..that was interesting. He shifted uncomfortably in his position on the floor. “I talked about you all the time to my brother.” He gave a laugh. “So much he got sick of it.” He locked hazel eyes back on the cop. “Do you know how many blonde’s died around me?” The trickster tensed and gently shook his head, as the psychopath gave a snort. “Neither do I……..I killed them because they weren’t you. They were beautiful for a bit, but they didn’t have your eyes…..” Detective Novak swallowed hard, his hands clenched into fists. This guy had issues, and that was putting it lightly. Castiel would have been fascinated by his psyche no doubt. He might get the chance to analyze him if he wound up in the institute. “Then there was Jess…” The killer’s voice brought him back and he looked up again. “Jess?” The knife loving Winchester gave a smirk. “I’m surprised you don’t know about her Detective…….she was one of the few I didn’t kill…..died in a fire. I made her my girlfriend in college, too sweet for her own good; said she saw something in me that no one else did.” He gave a shrug and the cuffs clattered together. “She was a nice place holder…..but still not you.”

“You're one sick dick monkey…” The older man said shaking his head. The brunette just snickered gently. “No detective….I’m a man possessed.” The candy lover forced himself to look away. They sat to the soundtrack of the rain outside for a while. He should have called for backup a long time ago. “Alright….we both know you and your brother have done a lot of damage. You’ve destroyed family, after family…… but the blood ….” That was more like the cop Sam expected, and damn that grin was back full force. It did strange things to Gabriel, turning his stomach in a nauseating way, yet making his heart pick up speed. Fuck if that wasn’t confusing. The killer’s sultry voice filled the air again. “You asked the right Winchester…..and my answer is….” Hazel caught amber orbs and he shrugged uncaringly. “I drank it. I drank from each and every one of them.” The churning of the cop’s stomach got worse and he was up on his feet in a second shaking his head, and turning his back to the younger man. “Everyone taste’s a little different…” Sam continued and licked his dry lips. “Meat eaters, their blood is heavy, too filling……vegetarians, I can really appreciate their blood, scent too. They always have a better scent than people that eat meat…” He groaned and shift his jean clad legs, his cock giving a jerk in its confines, his eyes half lidded. “Then there’s sugar lover’s….like you…”

Gabriel cringed and swallowed hard slowly turning back to the captured devil. Sam’s smirk made his breath catch; the man’s legs spread and showing a prominent bulge hidden under denim. He was getting off on this. The cop felt an icy chill slide down his spine as if he’d been standing in the rain, instead of it pouring down outside. The younger Winchester watched him, mouth falling open in a sigh before he spoke again. “Sugar lovers have the best tasting blood…….and the best tasting cum…” Gabe realized belatedly that Sam wasn’t the only one breathing heavy. Why did such a dangerous man make him feel this way? He was like a chess piece stuck in a corner and trying to escape the final kill. His emotions jumped back and forth between utterly horrified, to wanting to submit. He should be feeling in control. Sam was handcuffed, not him. His fingers moved over the angel winged pendant around his neck, tracing over the indentions. He liked the gifts, even after he realized who they were from. It was fucked up, but so flattering. It had been too long since someone wanted him, really wanted him…..maybe he had become a little desperate for attention. The blood addict spoke after a moment, pulling the older man’s attention back to him. “There’s one thing I was curious about….” He licked his lips and a single brow arched in question. “Why don’t you have a gun? Baby, don’t lie to me…. you’d have gone straight for it if you’d had one.”

The detective closed his mouth before that very lie fell from his lips. “I’m surprised you don’t already know that sugar…..what with being stalker of the month.” He crossed his arms and clenched his teeth tightly. “I’m not allowed to carry a gun…..let’s just say I ain’t the greatest shot.” He gave a self-disappreciating smile. “Captain didn’t want me firing off any more rounds.” The younger man’s lips curved up gently in one corner. “Shame….. I bet you’d look hot with a gun.” Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. This guy was so sure of himself; it was terrifying, suffocating, and sensual. He sort of wanted to unchain the killer, to feel the adrenaline rush through his body again. “Sammy…..do you really want me?” his voice was hardly above a whisper. He was revealing too much, none of this had gone the way he expected. The murderer’s tone took on some desperation for the first time. “If it’s not obvious tell me what I need to do to change that. I’ll do anything for you.” The brunette actually flinched at the way his voice sounded. Maybe they were both revealing too much. The detective crossed back over to Sam and kneeled down next to him. “Kiddo…..get outta here.” His voice was low and cautious as he un-cuffed the younger man. The younger Winchester grabbed his angels arm and yanked him in close before he flipped them.

Gabe groaned as his back hit the floor, his breath picked up as he was face to face once more with the hazel eyed Kansas boy. Sam’s words were smooth and beautiful, straight from the poet himself, he recited. “The Whiskey eyed angel, to taste you would delight me; I am the demon in your shadow that craves to touch your body. So let me in and just let go, I’ll destroy you, and remake you to what you need to be….. Gabriel, you can’t escape me.” He was gone too quick, only stopping to grab his coat. The golden eyed angel didn’t move from the floor until he heard the door slam. He took a gasp of breath, tears rolling down from the corners of his eyes. What had he done?


	20. Chapter 20

The silk sheets draped over his body as the light of morning started to push past the edge of the blinds. He was hazy, still floating in that place between wakefulness and dreams. Last night. A Killer’s hands on him, the man’s body against his. It was all a dream, it had to be. Gabriel slid his fingers up his own neck and flinched as they ran over ridged flesh. He took a deep breath trying to calm down before touching the hickey that had been left as a parting gift. The Detective slowly sat up, and pulled his sheet from his lap before getting up from the bed. He made his way on naked feet to the bathroom, flicking on the light. His stomach felt uneasy at what he would see as he finally faced the mirror, pulling his hand back.

The bite mark was deep and angry with purple and green tinged bruising. If the younger man had bitten any harder he probably would have taken some flesh with. “Holy fuck Sammich.” Golden eyes widened as he turned his head a bit to get a good look at it. The blond splashed some cold water on it, hissing at the sting and soreness. He then went back to his room and slid on his robe taking deep breaths to calm himself down, before he went down the hall. The flowers were still strewn across the carpet along with shards of broken glass. He glanced into the hall and found the lost knife, dropping it into the sink. Gabe didn’t want to think about the dried blood smear on the blade.

He leaned against the counter, focusing on his breathing. This was real, all of it. Sam wasn’t going away, he wanted his fallen angel and he’d settle for nothing less. He returned to the living room and started cleaning up the mess, managing to save a few flowers and put them back into a much smaller bouquet, adding water to a cup and setting the calla lilies back on the coffee table. After he cleaned up the living room he proceeded to get ready for work and therapy, attempting to find a dress shirt that would hide the wonderful evidence on his neck. He was fucked, so very fucked.  
___________________________

Dust motes floated through the light coming in from the window, dim at times from the partially cloudy day. Ellen lightly tapped the end of her pen on her jean clad thigh. She glanced at the clock and frowned a bit. “Gabe you’re distracted today….somethin on yer mind?” The man across from her stared away at the window, his amber eyes half lidded and brows knit together. “Detective Novak.” The woman leaned forward in her chair voice rising and brows arched, “We’re on your dime here.” She reminded him. The blond man snapped back in and shook his head a bit as if coming out of a disoriented state. He bounced his knee in a nervous fashion and gave a small fake smile. “Right sorry El.” The older woman gave a grunt of affirmation and crossed her legs making note of her patient’s odd behavior. He looked back up and slicked his fingers through his hair. “I feel like I’ve done something wrong….” He said vaguely. The psychologist looked up from her notebook with a questioning face. “What makes you say that? Somethin happen?” The prankster’s eyes were guarded, hands hanging between his legs, elbows on his thighs. Despite what Dr. Harvelle said about her office being a ‘safe place’ to talk about anything, he knew this was once again something he had to keep quiet about. “Uh….no not exactly.” He tried his best to calm all his outward tells. “With everything that’s been happening at work, the killings, and dead end evidence…..I feel like I should be doing more.” Damn he’d pulled that one out of the air.

Ellen could tell the man was bullshitting her, there was something else going on, but she couldn’t force him to open up no matter how much she wanted too. If she was doing this as a friend she probably would have smacked him in the back of the head a long time ago. “Have ya brought it to yer captain’s attention?” she suggested. “Maybe he’d be willing to let you contribute more to the cases.” The sugar addict gave a sarcastic tight lipped smile. “Ya right, I’ll get right on that mule.” The brunette woman shot a look his way and sighed. “Gabe, I can’t help ya or discuss anything if ya don’t open up. I’m here for ya.” The cop huffed in annoyance. “You’re here for me?!” Dr. Harvelle opened her mouth to calm him down but the man was up on his feet glaring. “How have you helped me? You’ve called me obsessed, you’ve told me to keep my feelings on the Winchester case locked up! I’m not even here by my own choice; I’m here because my brother said it would be best for me! I’m paying out the nose every week to have you tell me that I shouldn’t talk about things!”

Ellen was up on her feet a second later, tossing her closed notebook down on the coffee table with a loud thump. She was taller than him, a good majority of people were taller than him and her standing made him remember that. “You listen to me Gabriel Novak and you listen good.” She snapped. “I never told ya, you couldn’t talk bout things, you decided that for your damn self, boy! You are stubborn, obsessed, and you got emotional issues for sure. Its why yer in therapy! Cas brought you here cause he gives a damn. I told you not to talk about them Winchesters cause that was one root of the problem, it ain’t going away in a flash but it’ll start helping! All this comes down to the fact that I am your therapist and I have been doin nothing but trying to help ya since you first entered my office. So sit yer ass back down, and let me help!” The detective sat back down right away, staring at the woman in surprise. He felt his respect for her grow all the more. He swallowed hard and gently cleared his throat as the silence once again settled in, with only the ticking clock. The older woman fell into her chair and grabbed the notepad off the coffee table again. “Now we got a bit before the end of yer session….. Is there something you wanna talk about?”

Slowly the trickster found his voice again and licked his dry lips uncomfortably. “Uh….I think I’ll just take a rain check on that El…..make another appointment with Jo.” The woman nodded with a smile. “Alright then, be ready to talk next time.” The golden eyed man gave a slight nod and stood. “Right.” he was out the door and walking toward the younger Harvelle at the front desk. Ellen looked after her patient a moment before she went to her desk and grabbed her phone. She knew Gabriel wouldn’t be coming back of his own volition. She scrolled through her cell till she got to the right name, hitting the call button. “Hey ya Cas darling, I got a couple questions for ya.”   
_________________________

“I said no Dean….” The brunette man grumbled out not looking up from where he was sketching. “Right fine, forgot you’re in a relationship.” Dean’s gruff voice came with a sarcastic tone. “Dude they have male strippers.” He said as if that mattered, as he cleaned his gun. Sam looked up irritated from his scratchy pen drawing. “I don’t want to look at anyone else okay? Go watch strippers alone.” He rolled his eyes and went back to drawing. He wasn’t the best artist, but it didn’t matter much. The older Winchester set down the pieces of his gun and looked over to his brother. “For getting laid you’re in a shitty mood Sammy, was he not what you expected?” The blood drinker was in mid sketch of a set of wings. “We just kissed….he’s better than you could imagine….” He said distractedly, refusing to rise to his brother’s comments anymore. The green eyed brother went back to putting his cleaned handgun back together before he stood and grabbed their father’s journal from his duffel. He opened it looking through the pages and slowly started to pace before tossing the leather bound book on his bed and looking at his brother. The moose of a man finally acknowledged him after he finished drawing in the other wing. “Sit still man.” The older Winchester finally turned to look at his brother and gave him a look of slight plea. “I agreed to stay longer Sammy, for your sake…..but I’m losing my mind, we should be on the road looking for dad and killing along the way. We haven’t shaken anyone up in days. I need something, a fight, some stealing; letting off a few shots to scare some fuckers…..I don’t know how the hell you managed at college without slicing and dicing one of your professors’ man.”

The brunette actually gave a laugh at that and smirked gently to himself. “I killed a few times when I was there, but I had to keep it clean and quiet. Jess never even knew.” The short haired man gave a huffed laugh before commending his brother on that. The younger man really was a good killer. John had told him once when he and Sam were kids that he was concerned. The youngest Winchester had always been different, and when he developed his taste for blood their father had been less than pleased. Sammy always came to him instead when they needed to find him a drink. John viewed his youngest as rebellious, dangerous, and maybe even a little insane……not that any of them were the picture of health, but his dad and brother got in constant fights when Sam passed the age of twelve. John cared for Sam enough, and always told Dean to look out for him; but a good majority of the time the older brother was the only one looking out for him. “Look dude, why don’t we just steal from the suckers at the strip club……they’ll be drunk off their asses and its easy money, if we’re lucky we’ll get into a fight or two.” He shrugged and looked hopeful at the hazel eyed murderer. “You can do that without me Dean.” The blood drinker said with a bored tone. The torturer huffed and fell back on his bed. “Not even willing to hang out with your brother man……this cop bitch already has you wrapped around his finger and you haven’t even stuck your dick in yet.” The younger Winchester finally got fed up and tossed the notebook he’d been drawing in to the side with the pen.

He got up from his bed and smacked his brother across the head. “Quit talking about Gabe like that.” He reprimanded as the older man gave a groan of annoyance at the smack. He sat up from the bed and jabbed his little brother hard in the ribs, causing the taller man to smack the side of his face and leave his ear ringing for a bit. The older Winchester cursed and cupped his ear, until the ringing stopped. “I swear Sammy; you’re so uptight about this guy.” The younger man’s large hand shoved his brother back on the bed and he chuckled walking away. “Come on, let’s go to the fucking strip club already.” He relented. Dean’s face lit up and he grabbed his wallet, gun and jacket. The long haired man just smirked as he grabbed his own jacket, and weapons and they headed out to the shiny Chevy Impala.  
________________________

The caffeine was welcomed but might not be the best idea at the moment, he was still jumpy. He was alone in the break room, trying to get his thoughts in order. He’d lied to Ellen and had just told Jo that he wanted to play the next appointment ‘by ear’ so he could focus on work more. The doc was not gonna be happy when she found out he didn’t really have any intention of going back to see her. He sighed and took another sip of the sugared up beverage. He was paranoid again, and the secretaries whispering when he’d arrived hadn’t helped. It felt like they were always talking about him. “Hey Gabe, there you are.” A cheerful voice made the shorter man jump and slosh hot coffee across his hand. “Ah shit.” He sighed heavily and grabbed up a napkin wiping off his hand. Charlie cringed. “Crap, sorry you alright?” He distractedly nodded his head and glanced up to see his partner’s eyes were filled with surprise.

He realized where she was looking and put his hand back over the bite mark. The redhead took on a look of amusement. “Look who got laid.” the geeky girl said crossing her arms with a smirk. The blond man shook his head and looked away skittishly. “I didn’t get laid…” He set his coffee on the counter and thought a moment if he should tell her. She kept everything to herself so far, and he really did consider her his best friend. He quickly glanced out into the hall before ducking back in and closing the door. “Alright cheesecake.” He lowered his voice to a serious tone and rest his hands on her shoulders, golden eyes looking into a grey green color. “Woah kiddo, I never realized how pretty your eyes are.” He observed and gently turned her face so he could see the color better in the light. The hacker laughed gently. “Likewise….but you were saying?” she asked and got him back on track as he released her. “Right.” He said with a snap and started to relay the story, much to the woman’s horror.

By the time they walked out of the break room together Detective Bradbury was once again in a state of worry for her friend. “So really….it was him?” She asked softly as they headed to his office. She closed the door behind them and spun on her heel looking expectantly at the older man. “All six something of him in the flesh, cupcake.” He set the styrofoam cup on his desk and slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “I mean….. I’ve seen tall guys, but seriously Sammy is channeling some damn green giant.” Bradbury held up a hand closing her eyes a moment, but her head shot up again. “Hold up there.” She gave him a look of pure disbelief. “Sammy? You gave your stalker psychopathic killer a nickname? Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” She dropped into a chair setting her feet up on his desk. He leaned near her feet and shrugged. “I give everyone nicknames peach.” He said with attempted nonchalance. She stared at him but nodded gently when it was obvious he didn’t want to address it. “So….what are you gonna do? He’s obviously fixated on you….which by the way is uber creepy.” She added as an afterthought. “…and even creepier that he was in your house and pinning you to the ground in a totally homoerotic way, but….” She was cut off by the blond man who shoved her feet off his desk. “Get to the point sugar lips.” He said sassily. Charlie shifted and sat up in her chair more as her feet hit the ground. “Anyway, he wants to bone you…..but do you think he has anything else on his mind, I mean does he wanna hurt you?” The amber eyed prankster shrugged as he sat down at his desk and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “He said he’d never hurt me, unless of course I wanted it. Kids kinky, I’ll give em that, got all hot and bothered when I cuffed him up.”

“That sentence might have been more appealing if you’d cuffed up Scarlet Johansson instead of a murderer but oh well.” The hacker joked and Gabriel had to give a smirk at that. She sighed though and tightened her lips. “In all seriousness Gabe….what are you going to do?” The older man looked up at his partner with distress in his eyes and a frown on his lips. “I don’t know kiddo, I’m a little scared…….a little confused……and I’m really worried.” Detective Bradbury scoot forward in her chair. “Worried?” she questioned with her own unease showing plainly. He shouldn’t say anything more, this was all his to bear. Charlie shouldn’t have to deal with his problems, especially ones of this magnitude. In that moment he regretted ever pulling her into this, and berated himself. She pushed on though, committed to getting an answer from the man who’d become her best friend. “Gabriel, why are you worried?” Detective Novak frowned, brows curving with defeatism. “I’m worried I might just submit to him.” The words sunk in like a lead weight and silence followed the confession. The hacker grimaced and reached across the desk taking her partners hand in her own.  
_______________________

The taller Winchester leaned against the wall of an alley, counting out money from a red leather wallet. He shrugged with a curve of his lips. “Not half bad.” He said and tossed the empty wallet aside, ignoring the pictures of a family within. He split up the cash and pocketed his half, turning to his older brother. There was a cry of pain from the middle aged man on the ground as Dean’s boot landed solidly into his side, probably cracking or even breaking a rib. The man didn’t attempt to get up again, his lip split and bruises forming around his eye and nose. The older Winchester turned back and snatched the other half of the money from his brother. “There was some hundred’s in there dude, don’t skimp me.” He said gruffly and Sam rolled his eyes before passing off a hundred to the shorter man. The green eyed man smirked and reached up to ruffle his brother’s long hair. “That a boy Sammy.” He took out his wallet and slipped the money in before heading back to the entrance of the strip joint. “Buy your cop boy something nice, on me.” The other brunette gave a snort as he fixed his hair. “Yeah….right, on you.” he followed Dean but split off. “Don’t indulge too much!” he called over his shoulder and he heard his brother give a laugh. “Have fun romancing your boyfriend Samantha!” The blood drinker just shook his head as he walked away down the sidewalk, and the older man went on into the club. He was actually hoping to have fun. He had a plan for the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

About mid-day the call came in. A man had been attacked outside a gentleman’s club. His description was hazy from the pain as he was taken to the hospital with a flurry of fighting wounds. “Novak, Bradbury.” The blond detective sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as his heart dropped into his stomach. Charlie glanced up as the officer entered and passed off the written description. “Henricksen wants you to check it out.” The woman gave a shrug and received a tired nod from the sugar addict. “Thank you.” The redhead smiled a bit as she took the file. The officer left them then and Detective Bradbury opened it, doing a quick read over. Gabriel got up from his desk and grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair. “Let me guess cupcake…. brunette, really tall?” he said with some sarcasm. His partner sighed, as she gave a shrug. “Yep….and another guy with him….. green eyes, tall. Guess that’s the brother.” The older man gave a humorless snort shaking his head. “And the carrousel keeps a turning.” The geeky woman gave her partner a sympathetic look as they headed out the door together. “Hospital first then kiddo, let’s go have a chat with this poor bastard.” Detective Novak mentioned as they got in the car.

The hospital was regularly chilly, with white washed walls and typical nauseating white lighting. The detectives walked up to the front desk and flashed their badges before Charlie spoke. “Can you please tell us where Damien Everdeen’s room is, we have a few questions.” The black woman nodded and turned pointing down a hall. “What you wanna do is go down that hall and take a right; his room is the last on the left.” Gabriel gave the curly haired nurse a charming smile. “Thanks.” He nodded and walked away with his partner, following the directions given. Charlie was smiling to herself and couldn’t help the giggle that fell from her mouth. One golden brow arched in interest and the older man glanced over. “If your laughing it must be good Char…..do tell.” The hacker clenched her hands then laughed gently again. “Okay, it’s stupid….but his last name is Everdeen, like Katniss Everdeen.” The trickster snapped his fingers and pointed at the redhead as he tried to remember what she was referring to. “Right….uh…Hunger Games?” The younger detective laughed with a nod and her partner gave a smirk. “No inappropriate jokes.” He said in a scolding manner and the redhead gave a snort crossing her arms. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” They laughed, then turned down the hall and headed to the end glancing into the room that was Damien’s. The man was propped up in the bed against some pillows, bandaged and looking exhausted. The two detectives looked at each other and managed to school their features and get back to focusing on the situation.

Gabriel entered the room with Charlie at his side. “Mr. Everdeen?” he questioned and the beat up black haired man turned his head lazily. “Y-yes.” He said with some slur, probably due to medication. They showed the man their badges and the hacker gave Damien a compassionate look. “We’d like to ask some questions about the attack, if that’s alright?” The patient gave a groan of pain and turned a bit as an Asian woman came rushing into the room. She stared at the two cops and went over to her husband. “Whats going on here?” The woman said with some defensiveness taking her spouses hand comfortingly. The golden eyed prankster held up a hand. “It’s alright….we just wanted to ask your husband a few questions Mrs. Everdeen.” He assured her. “I’m Detective Novak, this is Detective Bradbury.” Charlie stepped forward with a calming tone. “We’ll try not to take up too much time; we know he needs to rest.” Damien gently squeezed his wife’s hand and gave her a gentle nod. “It’s alright Sayo.” He turned back and cringed a bit at the movement to his side. “What do you want to know?” The honey haired man looked on the roughed up man in the bed, and the anxiety of earlier that day returned to him. Black eye, broken nose, bruises, and a fractured rib was what the report had stated. Sam and his brother had done this; they had also destroyed the resting place of a former mayor, bled a woman out, and sliced up the owner of the hunting shop. One of the killers had been cuffed up in his living room and he’d just let him walk away. The guilt was starting to settle in more.

“Detective Novak…..Detective…….Gabriel.” His best friend pulled him from his thoughts and Gabe turned with a gentle shake of his head. “Sorry.” He looked at the married couple and gave an uncomfortable smile; he really had to stop zoning out. Sayo looked at him confusedly and Novak clarified. “I’m so sorry, been working a case pretty hard…” he cleared his throat before continuing. “We’d just like you to perhaps clear up the description a bit if possible Mr.Everdeen. Start from the beginning if you can.” Damien sighed reluctantly nodding, the comforting touch of his wife keeping him relaxed. “I….don’t usually go to the strip club, really I don’t….but I was there with some friends; bachelor party for my friend Edward. I stepped out to have a cigarette and they just came at me…..two guys, really tall guys. One had long brown hair and maybe brown eyes, the other guy had spiky brown hair and green eyes. The shorter of the two asked me for some money, he didn’t look hard up so I wasn’t going to bother, but he just started swinging at me….laughing. He grabbed my wallet and handed it to the other guy. They robbed me, but I was lucky to just get away….” He coughed and cringed, Sayo grabbed a cup of water from a side table and held the straw out to her husband so he could take slow sips. Charlie looked on with a frown and swallowed dryly before speaking. “Is there anything else you can remember about them?” she just covered the usual, kept it professional. After a few more questions the cops thanked the couple and wished Damien healing before they left the room.

“Fuck me raw…” The amber eyed man commented and closed his eyes in disgrace, placing his forehead in his hand. The younger woman gave a slight twitch at the comment but reached out to him taking his hand. He looked back up to face her shaking his head and lowering his voice. “This is my fault kiddo….it’s my fault that ol’ Samsquatch the blood sucker is still waltzin round.” Grey green eyes went wide in horror. “He drinks blood?” she shook her head after a moment getting back on track. “Never mind, look I know you’re probably feeling like shit….but you just weren’t thinking straight….no pun intended.” He gave her a sarcastic look and rolled his eyes; before leveling her with a look of distress. “What am I going to do?” The redhead frowned and linked her arm with his gently tugging him along down the hall. “I don’t know sweetie…but we’ll figure out something.” She didn’t sound too sure of herself, but he couldn’t really blame her, he was just as unsure.  
______________________________________

He stared at the welcoming house, the only simplistic one on the street, nothing personalizing it from the outside. It looked more like home than the shitty two bed motel rooms ever could. Not that the hazel eyed demon really knew what a home felt like…..Dean had that pleasure, not him. He shifted the grocery bags into his other hand as he walked up to the door. He checked it, even though he figured it would be locked, before taking out his lock pick. After a bit of maneuvering he popped the lock on the house door and stepped inside closing it behind him. Sam stepped down the hallway and went to the kitchen. He’d make it up to the cop this time. He could show Gabriel who he really was. He set the bag on the counter and took out the bottle of wine, beers and the candles, making himself at home as he started to search through the kitchen. He had to decide what to make for dinner. He glanced into the freezer and shook his head a bit at the steaks there; they would have to go. Gabriel wouldn’t be eating any more meat if he had something to say about it. He slipped off his coat and set it aside, then went into the living room, cleaned from the last time he had visited. He glanced around the room before his eyes settled on the small bouquet of calla lilies that had been salvaged and he smiled. The flowers were still holding on, and the fact that his fallen angel had bothered to keep them made a thrill go through him.

The long haired brunette strode down the hallway and turned into the one room he’d been longing to get a glimpse into. The bed took up most of the room, with a wooden black frame, and a heavy looking headboard. The silk sheets were enticing and the blood drinker’s hazel eyes slid over them, wantonly imagining how he’d toss the shorter man on them and ravage him languidly. He shook himself to glance around the rest of the room. A chest of drawers against one wall and the bedside table with a lamp were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. The serial killer stepped over to the closet and flicked on the light. He chuckled gently as he looked on the vibrant colored and wild patterned dress shirts hung next to the more subdued suit coats and slacks. He ran his fingers over the shirts and took in the scent of cologne and the sweetness of a musk that was just Gabriel. Tonight he’d have the real man in his hands, and this time he’d dig his mark in. He headed back to the kitchen in higher spirits and popped open a beer for himself as he started in on making dinner. If the night went like he wanted, Dean would have the motel to himself.  
_____________________________ 

“I’m gonna go home and fall into my silk sheets cheesecake.” Gabe sighed tiredly as he and Charlie walked out of the station that evening. “You sure? I could come over if you need.” Detective Bradbury watched her partner who’d been having exceedingly more panic attacks since this whole case had started. The older man smiled and put a hand to her cheek, stroking a thumb over porcelain skin. “Thanks peach ring…think I’ll be alright though. I’m beat, you look tired…..and…” he poked her side playfully and she gave his arm a smack as he laughed. “Don’t you have a lovely gal to call and chat up?” The hacker gave a smirk, looking quite pleased with herself. “I do actually….Gilda probably misses me.” she nodded with agreement before looking back at her partner. “If anything happens…..call me or maybe your brothers?” she suggested with a shrug and he nodded with a small smile. “Roger roger.” He gave her a two fingered salute and Charlie gave a grin. “Night Bitch.” She said and tossed up the usual Vulcan hand sign before she headed to her own car. “Goodnight kiddo.” He waved and turned on his heel, heading to his own vehicle.

Detective Novak stifled a yawn when he pulled into the drive of his home and parked. He glimpsed the time on his cell and shook his head getting out of the car and heading into his house. The golden haired man paused in his doorway, hand still on the knob. His brows knit together in rising confusion, fear clawing up not far behind. There was music playing gently, a piano tune drifting through the house. It was dim, with a slight glow emanating from somewhere down the hallway. These however were all things that shouldn’t be happening. He lived alone and had for a long time. He walked in cautiously, setting his keys in their usual place on the hallway table, but kept his cell with him in his pocket. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again. He thought a moment about grabbing a knife from the kitchen; damn it really sucked not having a gun sometimes. Slowly he stepped down the hall, catching a glimpse of candles lit in the living room. He turned to the dining room and felt as though he’d swallowed his tongue. “Welcome home Gabriel.” His eyes were pure seduction and his voice was tantalizing. Long legs decked out in lightly fitted black slacks, with a set of black shined shoes on his feet. The dress shirt he wore was a deep wine color and fit over the curves of each muscle perfectly. The candles on the table sent light across a very delicious looking spread; two plates of some kind of dish with couscous, and mushrooms. A shadow was cast across the blood drinker’s eyes, and his hair was curved away from his face, curled behind his ears. 

The shorter man’s breath was let out in a unsteady huff, eyes wavering and hands trembling. By the time he got his voice to work it was low and merely a murmur, he should have just gone back to his car. “Sam…..you shouldn’t be here.” The serial killer stood from where he’d been seated at the table. He put a long finger to his lips and smiled. “Shhh baby….” He was up close to the cop now and slid around behind him taking his suit jacket in hand and slipping it from his shoulders to show the silky looking shirt with swirls of gold fully. “Why are you doing this to me?” His voice sounded broken and far away and the prankster shook his head. The serial killer circled back around and set the coat aside on an extra chair. The younger man’s harsh grip wrapped around Gabriel’s arm and despite the man’s struggle he yanked him in close. “I’m not doing anything to you.” He smirked looking down into the golden orbs transfixed on him. He dug his fingers into the collar of the older man’s dress shirt and pulled up the angel winged, amber pendant he’d expected to be there. “You did this to yourself.” The fear kicking at Gabriel’s chest spread out but was soon overrun by the feeling that he didn’t want to recognize…….compliance. He moved too easily with Sam’s hands sliding to his shoulders and guiding him to sit in the chair that was pulled out for him. The brunette then set about pouring them each a glass of wine. He looked back to his angel and indicated to the hickey on the blonde’s neck. “How’s that bite doing by the way? Still sore?” he asked with a small chuckle.

Gabriel brought a shaky hand up and touched the purpled mark. “Um…..no not really.” The younger man took his seat across from the candy lover and cocked his head to one side. “You’re not yourself Gabe, relax. I liked when you were joking with me, and giving me nicknames.” He indicated the plates in front of them. “Eat, you’re probably hungry after a long day.” Those dimples were back full power and Novak studied the killer for a while before he gave a slight nod. His shoulder’s dropped into a more relaxed posture and he reached out, taking up his glass of red wine. Sam said he wouldn’t harm him, he wasn’t ignorant in thinking that the other wouldn’t lie…..but Charlie was right, the man lusted after him and he couldn’t exactly sleep with Gabriel if he killed him. Well there was a small chance of necrophilia but he immediately screamed at his own brain for bringing that to the forefront of his thoughts. “So bucko….your serious about this ain’t ya?” he asked and swirled his wine in the stemmed glass a moment before he took a sip. Sam grinned and nodded. “More serious than you can imagine baby.” The amber eyed man never imagined he’d be in this position but there was no escaping now. He was safe for the time being. Tonight he’d just have to dine with a devil.


	22. Chapter 22

The wine was sweet and smooth and Gabriel let it linger on his tongue before setting his glass down. The flames of the tall white candles swayed gently with the ever moving air around them. He looked down at the plate of food that Sam had urged him to try. He was actually really hungry; he and Charlie hadn’t been able to grab lunch that afternoon. The blood drinker watched his obsession from across the table and reached out running his fingers gently through the flame of a candle. “I can wait all night Gabriel….the food however won’t. If you’re trying to figure out my gain in all this….I got no problem telling you.” he shrugged, lips curving as he set his hand back on the table. “I just want you Gabe. Tonight don’t think of us as cop and killer…… tonight we’re just two men who have waited too long to get here.” Striking golden eyes looked on the younger man that was determined to have his favor. Could he really just see the other as a man, after all he’d done? He even referred to himself as a demon. He knew well of his own violence, perhaps even enjoyed it. He put a hand to his stomach as it growled in hunger suddenly and a grin broke out on Sam’s face. The blond man sighed in reluctance and picked up his fork. “Fine you win this one bucko.” He said before digging into the food. Damn he hoped it wasn’t poisoned or drugged. The knife lover picked up his own fork and dug into the couscous, mushroom and tofu medley; smirking gently when he heard the noise of satisfaction from the older man.

“Well kiddo for a guy that drinks blood your taste is better than I expected.” He chuckled a bit and enjoyed another bite. The younger man felt Gabriel’s laugh shake through him and fill his soul. It was charming, and adorable. “Enjoy.” Sam said with a nod. He knew even though his angel was eating that he’d still have to work away at the others wariness about him, so he moved to conversation. If Gabriel could understand him as a man, then he could appeal better to him. “My brother hates when I cook. He lectures me on the need for meat. I easily do without.” The shorter man took a drink of his wine and glanced up. “You not liking meat really bowl’s me over.” The brunette smiled and nodded swallowing his bite before speaking. “I guess I have more respect for animals. I’m selective when it comes to people.” He admitted with a small shrug of one shoulder. “I like my brother……and you.” The sugar addict’s fair brows knit together and he frowned gently, voice taking on a rather sad tone. “That’s not very many people Sammich.” The younger Winchester’s lips turned up in a half smirk and he went back to eating. He didn’t make a comment on the sympathetic look but he happily took the nickname to heart. Novak went back to eating; the only sound for a while was the gentle music playing from the living room. “So you and your brother are close?” The older man found himself wanting to continue conversing, if just for the sake of learning more about the Winchesters. The hazel eyed man looked up pleased. “Yeah, we are……we had a falling out when I left for college. He wasn’t happy with me ditching him, but we’ve managed to build back a sort of bond.” He slid his finger over the rim of his wine glass.

Dean would probably be furious with him for telling Gabe too much, but for some reason he didn’t care like he usually would. He wanted nothing more than to tell this beautiful angel all his secrets. “We’re looking for our dad…..well Dean is. Me and dad never really had the best relationship. I think at some point I became more like a ticking bomb to him than a son.” Golden eyes had once again filled with sympathy and the older man gave a nod of understanding. “I had a pretty shitty relationship with my dad too.” He stared at the candle flame and pursed his lips tapping his fork a bit in thought. “Really religious guy….wasn’t too happy when I came out as bisexual.” He looked back at the younger man and sighed. Sam felt himself frowning and nodded gently. How could anyone treat such an exquisite being harshly? Gabriel deserved to be cared for, to be loved, and treated like the gift he was. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, eyes catching the glow of flame. The trickster felt his breath hitch as he looked at the strong, twisted beauty in his presence. “I’m sorry…about your old man too kiddo.” He looked down quickly to resist being entranced by the other man. The taller man was still a murderer; there was no changing that at this point. He lifted his wine glass to his lips once more. He probably shouldn’t even be drinking right now, but he’d broken so many ethical rules already that he wasn’t sure if it even mattered.

As they finished off dinner the detective started to tense up again as Sam stood. The blood drinker frowned a bit and stepped around the table till he stood right next to the blonde’s chair. “Baby.” His fingers stroked over the light skinned cheek of the other and he felt the older man flinch. “Don’t be afraid of me…….I’m just a man, like you.” His voice was a carnal tone causing Gabriel’s stomach to do flips in the most inappropriate of ways. The memory of how long it had been since anyone had wanted him past one night came back with a vengeance. “Fuck!” the golden eyed man hissed as his hand was gripped roughly and he was pulled up from the chair. “Sammy.” He started as the long haired man pulled him into the living room, hand gripping his possessively. He could fight again if this became a violent situation. The shorter was suddenly pulled against a strong chest, one large paw of a hand wrapping around his waist and the other slipping into his own; their fingers clasped together. The cop’s other hand came to rest on the younger man’s sturdy shoulder when he realized Sam had pulled him into a slow dance. Large and cautious amber orbs locked with a set of smoldering shadowed hazel as the older man looked up at his unforeseen date of the evening. “I shouldn’t even be doing this Samoose.” Gabe said softly. There was equal parts horror and allure in this situation, and he couldn’t figure out which he should be feeling. Slowly the men moved together in a gentle sway to the music. “Don’t think so much about what you shouldn’t be doing. Do what you want.” Sam’s lips were close to his ear as he spoke, sending chills running through the older man’s body.

The honey haired detective stopped his fears finally, and thought only of what he wanted. He felt a tug in his chest and he swallowed hard, hand relaxing over the brunette’s shoulder. Sam had been on his mind for so long yet out of reach, only a case, and now things were changing; he was changing. Slowly Gabriel let go as the touch of another washed over him, the touch of a man that had only ever wanted him. He turned his cheek and rested his head against the younger’s chest, Sam’s chin setting atop his head. Submission wasn’t always a bad thing. The serial killer took in the scent that was his fixation, sugary with musk of cologne. He could feel the other against him and it made him think of more. The others tender flesh and the lifeblood just below the surface of it. The bones and muscles of this neglected man, down to a soul he’d possess very soon. His long fingered hand moved up off the shorter man’s waist and he dug into Gabriel’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. The candy lover gasped and moved into the tug, mouth falling open. The younger Winchester locked his lips onto the other man’s and received a moan, whiskey bottle eyes closing. Their breath was hot, the older man’s hands moving on up to grip around his dates neck. Tongue to tongue; the taller man let a deep groan reverberate between them, his angel up on tip toes to deepen the long deprived kiss. It was deeper, hotter and felt like the first touch of lips all over again. Sam’s large paws slid on down to wrap around a strong set of thighs and he pulled the other up. The shorter man jumped into the movement and wrapped his legs around the younger man’s waist.

“Shit….ah…Sam…” the whiskey eyed angels voice was rough and weak as he pulled air into his lungs with heavy breaths. The killer stumbled and the man in his arms grunt in pain as his back hit the closest wall, fingers digging into his thighs. He arched hard, back bowing as the younger man’s mouth began sucking at his neck, leaving nips. Gabe’s fingers burrowed into long brown locks and he pulled the man’s lips back onto his. Sam held him up against the wall and freed one hand from his thigh, messily pulling at the buttons on his gold designed shirt. They panted heavily together when their lips became free again and the detective didn’t think twice before speaking. “My room….now sugar.” His pants had begun tightening in a rather uncomfortable way and when his legs were released to drop to the floor, he could feel the other man’s excitement pushed against his stomach. Sam turned them and backed the smaller man up against the couch, claiming his breath in a fierce kiss once more. Gabe’s hands scrabbled at his chest to pull open the buttons on his wine colored dress shirt. The couch slid across the carpet, displaced by the force of the two men’s bodies against it. They struggled together and the blond nearly fell to the floor a few times. Sam tore viciously at his own shirt, pulling it from his pants and moving it off his arms. The material dropped on the floor and smaller hands immediately went to his muscled, tanned chest. Detective Novak pulled his mouth from the others to view the flesh before him, fingers running up a sculpted six pack to the man’s pecs. He licked his dry lips and slipped his thumbs over Sam’s peaking nipples.

“Shit kiddo…” he was breathless as he looked up into lusty hazel eyes, his own eyes half lidded in wanting. The blood drinker gripped the angels shirt with intent before yanking it open, tearing the last few buttons away to be lost in the room and the shirt dropping to the carpet. The older man gave an undignified yelp as he was manhandled up onto the side table, his hands shooting up to grip on the younger man’s biceps to steady himself. He distantly heard the lamp fall off the table with a thud, possibly breaking. Sam then hoisted Gabriel into his arms, making the other man give a gasp of surprise; one large hand cupping his perk little ass. “My fallen angel.” The words washed over the shorter man and he groaned as he was carried down the hall to the bedroom. They fell on the bed, the sugar addict grunting as the muscled mass landed on top of him. There were a few more thumps as their dress shoes dropped to the floor, socks just behind them. Gabriel’s body felt warmed by each touch of long strong fingers over his touch starved body. He wrapped his arms around the tall brunette’s waist and pulled their hips together, causing a moan to slip from both their mouths as their clothed cocks were allowed some friction finally. The larger man took control, his fingers linking into the others and pinning down smaller hands to the silk sheets. “Mine.” He whispered huskily and could feel himself hardening fully under his slacks as he looked at the face of the man beneath him. The trickster’s kiss swollen lips, and vibrant amber orbs blown with lust. He was beauty in every sense of the word. The only way he’d be more attractive would be splattered in another’s blood.

The blond man was dropping, dropping hard into this trap that he’d have no way of escaping. He didn’t think that was so bad if Sam kept touching him. He spread his legs and brought his knees up on either side of the body between them. This was it, he was wholly giving himself. All the murderer had to do was take him. The young killer didn’t deny himself the invitation and lunged forward biting at Gabriel’s neck and leaving behind harsh teeth marks that would turn into more purpled bruises. The cop’s body jolted and he whined in pleasured pain. So he liked rough treatment did he? That meant the younger man wouldn’t have to hold back with him. He ground their hips together and growled into the older man’s ear, their slacks tenting and Novak giving a whimper. “Uh….please Sammy bear….ugh…I need it.” The brunette’s smile was dimpled and he laughed breathily lips moving down over the curve of the detective’s clavicle. He left butterfly kisses, with warmth in the wake of his lips, hands sliding down his chest and over his nipples. The amber eyed man sighed, nipples hardening at the gentle attention and his fingers gripping into the younger man’s long hair. The knife lover laved his tongue across one nipple and then the other making Gabriel moan; his hips giving a hard thrust. Sam stopped the movement shoving down roughly with his hands and holding him there. “Don’t worry baby….. I’m gonna take care of you.” He moved back up to look the blond man in the eye. “Slowly though…..I’ve waited too long to rush it now.” A breath passed between them, then their tongues and teeth clashed once more. The shorter man couldn’t keep his eyes open when he was kissed with such frenzy, but he managed to get Sam’s focus back, pulling his lips away with heavy panting. “Lube…condom’s….in my drawer.” He gasped out.

The younger Winchester looked toward the bedside table, nodded and managed to yank himself away from the golden eyed creature before him. He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled open the drawer fishing out the bottle of flavored lube and a condom. He then opened his belt and tugged off his slacks looking back at Gabriel who had moved to the other edge of the bed. “Hey….” He tossed the bottle and foil wrap to one side and crawled up behind the detective. “Not panicking on me are you baby?” he whispered huskily against the man’s ear and wrapped his arms around the others slightly rounded stomach. Gabe took a deep breath and turned his head as the younger man kissed across his neck and he felt his belt being opened. “A little bit…” he admitted and sighed, hand wrapping around the back of the young killers head. He glanced down and closed his eyes shifting up in to the touch as his pants were pushed from his legs. They were both now in boxers that curved tightly over erect flesh. Sam gave him a comforting shush and pulled him back on the bed, man handling him into place under his own body again. “I told you I’d have you….and I plan too.” He pushed between the others legs once more and reached down cupping Novak through his boxers, giving his cock a hard rub. The smaller man’s hips jerked and he shouted in surprise. He felt the desperation returning to him, the need to feel the desire waiting around the corner. He grabbed at the young Winchester’s boxers and yanked them down making sure he got a good look at the large dick that bobbed out, with a bead of pre-cum at its tip. There was a whiny needy sound and he realized it came from his own mouth. “Damn psycho cookie….you’re a big boy ain’t ya?” this earned him a laugh from the dimpled brunette and he nodded. “I’ll be gentle.” He gripped the others chin suddenly and turned Gabriel’s face to kiss him deeply, biting at his lips.

It had been so long, the older man hoped he wouldn’t spill his load too soon. Sam moved down again and he felt cool air hit his penis as the silk boxers were slid off his legs. “I want to taste you.” The cop didn’t get to say a word before the younger man had lifted his legs by the thighs and wrapped his lips around his erection. “Ah fuck Sam!” he yelped, eyes wide as the others lips slid slowly over his flesh till he felt his dick hit the back of the taller man’s throat. He slurped around the flesh a few times before releasing it to bob back to rest against his stomach. “You’re gorgeous Gabriel.” He said in a low tone and smirked at the debauched look on his angels face. To think, they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff. He decided to change that as the cop’s legs were opened willingly to him. Sam grabbed up the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers with a dollop, then set it aside again. He looked up into the detective’s eyes and received a nod. One wet finger stroked down his balls, over his perineum, to his tight furled hole. He felt the older man clench a bit at the first touch to his entrance and slowly rubbed over the rim.

“Oh kiddo don’t tease me now….come on velvet cake, I’m more than ready.” He groaned and busied himself with tugging at the others hair. Sam chuckled and shook his head. “You’ll thank me later.” He pushed one long finger into the man’s needy little rose and started moving it gently, adding the next finger before long. Gabe opened wonderfully for him and he soon had the smaller man gasping and thrusting his slutty little hole back on all three lubed fingers. “That’s it babe….that’s it.” Sam smiled at the whine he got as he pulled his fingers out. He sat back on his heels and ripped open the condom package before rolling it onto his girth. He slicked himself with more lube before tossing the bottle aside, hearing it hit the floor with a dull sound against the carpet. He leaned over the object of his obsession and gave a small nod. Gabe put a hand to Sam’s chest to stop him a moment, a slightly nervous look in his whiskey sunrise eyes. “Just slow, yeah?” he said, feeling a little intimidated after getting a better look at the killers stunning cock. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under his own hips then wrapped his legs around the blood drinker’s waist.

The tall brunette guided himself to the others entrance and started pushing in. The short blond whimpered, but moved back to help him along inch by inch. The young murderer smirked softly as he saw the prankster’s dick drooling pre cum against his stomach, dripping into his belly button. Sam was fully sheathed within his tight heat a moment later and they moaned together, hot breath between them. “Still so tight Gabe, ah…” It didn’t take long for him to adjust. The kid was bigger than men he’d been with before but it certainly wasn’t a bad thing. The serial killer started pulling back out then pushed back in at a slow pace testing the waters. The smaller body below him shuddered and the breaths picked up. “Yeah….yeah bucko.” The older man gasped, eyes half lidded and fingers delving into the sheets by his head. The young Winchester didn’t waste any more time and started up a pace, hand gripping at Gabriel’s thigh, sure to leave a mark, other hand holding his body up. He snapped his hips forward, in and out, in and out. The cop crying out, and fisting at the sheets till his knuckles were white. He tried his best to yank himself back on each thrust, body sliding. Sam chased the pleasure searching deeper with each push of his penis into the man. He knew he’d hit the others prostate when a scream fell from Gabriel’s slender lips. “Ah, yeah Sam….please!” He tried to reach down and jerk himself off as the younger man drilled against his sweet spot again, but got his hand slapped away. “No….only on my cock.” The blood drinker said breathily. He sped up his thrusts and leaned over on his forearm so he could claim the others mouth. The bed had begun to shake with each push and there was the telltale sound of the headboard slamming into the wall.

Sam laughed as he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the other man. Gabriel was wrecked, his mouth open and letting screams and wines of pleasure escape as he was pounded. His head rolled back, skin flushed. He’d moved his hands to the headboard gripping it with sweaty hands and trying to get a good grab so Sam wouldn’t shove him up the bed. It was pure ecstasy to finally be within the man of his dreams, to finally penetrate his body and release the build of lust that had festered for so many years. The blond man shifted his legs more, managing to lock his knees over the taller man’s shoulders– with Sam’s help -and get the full effect of the others dick pushing into his stretched hole. Sam groaned and rested his hands on the bed, hips starting to thrust erratically. The shorter man’s dick was only getting a bit of friction between their stomachs but he could feel himself nearing his peak, balls clenching up. His stomach was covered in pre-cum and his prostate was getting hammered. This was it, he wouldn’t last long now. The serial killer grunt and groaned as he felt Gabe’s channel starting to tense up on him. He looked down at the pulse point in his angel’s neck and lurched forward. He wouldn’t finish without having the others blood on his tongue. “I’m gonna…” The amber eyed man could barely get it out, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Yeah, yeah…me too.”

The demonic man fucking into him bit into the sweet flesh of the detective’s neck and it was all over. Gabriel screamed out one last time, tears spilling from his eyes and his penis giving a hard jerk as he shot his release between their bodies in a hard load. “Sam!” The hazel eyed devil drank down the honeyed lifeblood as his hips pistoned forward once, twice, three times and his own orgasm was set off. He came hot and heavy into the condom, with his lover’s walls clenching around him milking him. He drank from the limp body beneath him, and licked at the bite until the flow ceased. The young Winchester groaned in unadulterated passion, dizzy from the buzz of blood and the afterglow of sex. He then looked down at the captured man and smirked when he realized that the golden eyed sugar addict had blacked out. He slowly pulled out of Gabe’s relaxed body and took off the condom tying it off and went to the bathroom tossing it in the trash. He returned and moved the honey haired cop on his side kissing his cheek. Reaching over he turned off the bedside lamp pulling blankets over them; arms wrapping around the shorter man’s waist as he spooned up behind him and relaxed into the sheets. This had gone better than expected.


	23. Chapter 23

The glow of dawn fell through the blinds across plains of smooth light skin, over folds of vibrant colored silk like a dark ocean. Tanned hands skimmed gently up the detective’s exposed body, over sturdy arms and across a faintly rounded stomach. Sam kissed at each purpled bruise and harsh bite from the evening before; and did his angel have a lot, he admired. The older man felt the darkness drawing back slowly and wakefulness coming to him, groaning softly from the warm embrace he was encased in. The night slowly returned in flashes of wonderful sin and he felt the dread, anxiety and guilt digging their way back out of the mental corridor he’d shoved them in. Once again he was in a situation of ‘What the hell have I done?’ The younger man pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and then the body heat was gone, the bed shifting with his weight. Honey whiskey eyes opened and he eased onto his back watching the killer as he grabbed his suit pants and boxers from the floor. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, gripping the sheet like a lifeline and twisting it in his fingers. The taught muscled back faced him as Sam pulled on his boxers, then set to slipping on his suit pants.

The blond didn’t make a sound until his lover was in the doorway of the bedroom; his voice a croak of its former tone. “So that’s it…..get in and get gone?” he tried not to sound hurt, he didn’t really have a right to feel hurt in this situation did he? The night had been somewhat of a rush of roughness, and animalistic hunger. The soreness had settled over his body like a wave, starting at the nasty marks across his neck, and shooting down his spine to the more profound part at his tail bone and within. He thought he hadn’t been heard as the younger man slipped his shoes on, leaning against the door frame; but Sam turned and faced him with a solemn look. “I thought you were sleeping.” He said lowly. Gabriel gingerly sat up in bed settling his feet on the carpeted floor, silk coverlet resting over his lap. The serial killer took a seat next to his conquest and set his hands over the man’s shoulders. The older man stared downward as if afraid to meet the brunette head on and it made a knot of irritation burn in the murderer’s stomach. Sam however calmed the initial feeling. Gabriel was different, he wasn’t a toy; something to be played with till the man got bored and sliced its throat……not like the others. He was the one and the only. He stroked his fingers through the others wavy locks and pushed the vibrant tresses away from the older man’s forehead. “I promise you……I’ll come back…..but right now I can’t stay.” He grabbed the others chin and turned his face to place a passionate kiss to his weary lips.

The detective nodded looking into restless hazel eyes as their lips parted. He was starting to trust Sam, and wasn’t that all sorts of fucked up? Sam wasn’t going to give up on the notion that this could become more, that one day Gabriel would be at his side, on the run. Gabriel, well……he wasn’t sure what exactly was happening to him. He couldn’t even name his feelings in that moment with how much of a twisting mess they’d become. The younger man released his lovers chin and kissed at the bruises again, stroking his fingers over the pendant that had become a permanent fixture around the man’s neck. He was glad it hadn’t been broken in the urgency of the evening; he could see it becoming special. He got up and strode back out to the living room where his shirt still rested on the floor. He slid it back on doing up the buttons and headed to the dining room. It was a kind gesture to clean up the plates and blow out the mostly burned down candles before he left; only stopping once to grab his jacket.

The slam of the door seemed to echo within Gabriel’s head and heart and he was up and running to the bathroom before the churning in his gut fully registered. He threw up none too attractively, hands clutching the edge of the bowl. When he’d emptied the contents of his stomach he toppled back and hit the wall sliding down to the floor. He was sick to his stomach but nothing would surface again. There had to be something wrong with him to allow this to happen. He’d let a psychopath manipulate him into believing this was okay. He trusted a man that could have killed him without a second thought and it would have been his own fault. He had slept with death, and enjoyed it. All the people Sam had killed, simply because they weren’t Gabriel…..and all the others simply because he thought he could. He had blood on his hands the second that the young brunette had looked at him, this was his fault. Tears slid unyieldingly from his amber eyes and he shakily pulled himself from the floor flushing the toilet. He was foolish, so damn foolish. So lonely that he’d let himself be consumed by a blood drinking obsessive child. So lost in it he’d forgotten himself when a few trinkets showed up at his door. He grabbed his robe from his room, tying it around himself and went to face the rest of his home.

He rubbed at his eyes, for all he knew Sam could have lied about his father and brother, just to appeal to him. He hated himself for feeling sympathy toward a murderer and he angrily knocked over the burned down candle sticks, wax spilling across the table. He trudged into the living room and his eyes narrowed in on the bouquet and chocolates. He tossed the box uncaringly aside and grabbed the cup of Calla Lilies casting it at the wall, where the ceramic shattered and dropped on the carpet. He made sure the last of the flowers were beyond repair then turned his attentions to anything else in sight. A mirror that had been on the wall felt its demise as it was reduced to shards, followed by the top of the coffee table that joined the standing lamp in a rain of glass. By the time his breakdown had subsided he’d returned to the bedroom, dropping down to the floor at the foot of his bed. He didn’t hold back the tears, arms wrapping around his knees as he buried his face into them. He hadn’t cried in so many years. He hadn’t allowed himself to feel it, always joking and laughing and pushing himself forward through it all, but now he was in deep. It all came rushing back unbidden.

Coming out to his father and suffering through religious filled hate. Years of being treated like a disease and being forced into church so he’d ‘repent’ for his so called ‘sins’ of belief and attraction, till dad gave up on him. He’d gotten out first chance he could. When he’d met Kali and fell so deep he was ready to have a life with her. The day they moved in together. The day he decided he would ask for her hand in marriage. The day the fighting reached new levels and that following evening when she’d left him. The months after he’d spent in a drunken stupor before he started sleeping with anyone who would have him…..at least for a night. His brother’s finally pulled him out of it and got him back to working. He’d never allowed himself to cry, and now here he was crying over a serial killer he barely knew. But no matter how angry he was at that moment he knew that if Sam walked back in there and told him he was in love, he’d believe him.  
__________________________________

Detective Bradbury stepped out of the coffee shop she sporadically visited for her and her partner’s caffeine fix. She had her I-pod playing in her ears as she hummed along and headed to her yellow car, a carrying carton holding two whip cream topped drinks in one of her hands. She unlocked her door and got in; setting the drink carrier in the passenger seat before she set her I-pod into the car jack and started the vehicle. She pulled out of the parking lot bobbing her head to the jaunty tune of No Doubt. The sun was mild today, there were still clouds hovering along the edges but the rain was held up for now until a possible downpour the following few days. She pulled up at the station about thirty minutes later and hopped out of the car grabbing the coffees and locking up behind her before she headed in. She checked the time and decided to stop by Anna’s desk for a chat. Her partner usually showed up not long after with an occasional prank on one of the rookies if he was in the mood, and then met her to get down to business. She honestly couldn’t have asked for a better partner, especially one that had really welcomed her with open arms and quickly became her best friend. She didn’t remember having many friends when she was younger. Geeks were kind of avoided, and she realized that sometimes even other geeks had a tendency to be rather creepy. “Morning Anna.” She said cheerfully and the other redheaded woman looked up with a smile. “Good Morning Detective Bradbury.” She greet back as Charlie walked over. They started in on the pleasantries and just made small talk, one of the rookie cops joining in at some point as the time went by.

The hacker shot Gabriel a message after minutes had passed. She expected to receive a jumbled text that said he was running late or perhaps that he’d just gotten there, but when nothing was forthcoming uneasiness surged up. Henry, the rookie kid, was the first to actually say something; since the pens on his desk had yet to be moved around. He looked at his watch then glanced at the clock on Anna’s desk. “Shouldn’t Detective Novak be in soon?” The two redheads agreed and Charlie nervously tapped her foot on the floor as she leaned against Ms. Milton’s desk. “I’m sure he’s fine, probably just gonna drag himself in late.” The other woman assured her with a shrug. Sure the blond man came in at odd hours but this was pushing it for him. She called him and waited with some impatience as the phone rang before it went to his voice mail. “Um…Gabe….just checking in. Did you oversleep? Text me, its Charlie.” She knew to Henry and Anna she probably looked a little clingy, and seemed to be getting nervous over nothing but since she knew of the more personal aspects of their case it was justified. 

She gave the others a slight half smile and nodded to them. “I’ll just wait in the office.” Henry scooted out of her way as she passed by going to the office she and Novak would be sharing when they a got a chance to move things in. She set the coffees down and took a seat in the rolling chair with an unhappy sigh. It wasn’t that she couldn’t spend a day without him, that wasn’t the case at all. She just wished he’d give her a sign that he was okay. The redheaded detective started opening drawers in his desk, uncovering a mass of candy that would make a diabetic go into shock with just a look. She gave a snort and shook her head closing the drawer and opening another. “Okay Gabe you gotta have some other way to contact you.” she moved around a few files and rolled her eyes finding more candy. “Jeez…” she closed the drawer and moved around the mess of papers on her partners desk before finding a post-it note scrawled with a quick ‘Call Cas.’ The woman wracked her brain before it clicked. “Cas, his brother….Castiel.” She took out her cell and did a search into Angel’s Home Asylum, bringing up a list of the doctors and smirked. “Bingo. Good thing you listen Charlie.” She commended herself and tapped in the office number, hoping to any being out there that he would pick up. After a few rings and her edginess mounting a deep voice answered. “Yes, Doctor Novak.” The hacker let out a breath of relief but her concern wasn’t completely gone yet. “Castiel? Hi this is Charlie Bradbury….uh Detective Bradbury….I’m Gabriel’s partner.”

The blue eyed Psychologist held up a hand to Meg in a nonverbal response to ask her to pause on what she was saying. “What is wrong, has something happened to him?” The brunette nurse looked at her coworker, pen hovering above her clip board. She gave him a questioning look as he stood from his desk, body tense. “I don’t know. I can’t get ahold of him and he hasn’t come into work.” The geeky cop replied. She turned in the office chair and lowered her voice. “I’m worried he might have had a personal run in with a certain admirer.” The youngest Novak grimaced. “Alright, are you aware of where his home is located?” He moved the phone to his other ear as he wriggled out of his white coat and into a hoodie, Meg moving to help him. He honestly didn’t even know Gabriel had been assigned a partner but introductions could wait.

Charlie turned back to the desk and shook her head before speaking up. “No, I was gonna come over, but I haven’t gotten a chance.” She found a pen that worked after a few tries and snatched a post-it, jotting down the directions he gave her and his cell number. “Okay, got it.” Castiel sighed trying to calm down. He had to keep a cool head in this situation or no one else would. “You should make your way there, and I will arrive shortly. I must contact our brother and Gabriel’s therapist. Thank you Detective Bradbury.” They hung up not long after and the genius hacker made her way out of the station in spite of Anna and Henry calling confusedly after her. “I’m sorry Meg, again.” Cas sighed as he worked his other arm into the sleeve of his hoodie. “I really have to go, will you be alright here on your own?” the woman rolled her eyes and pushed at his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, go help your brother.” The black haired Doctor nodded and ran out of the office looking back with a wave as he took his keys and cell from his pocket. Ol’ Clarence would make it up to her some way.  
_____________________________

Glass snapped under her velvet boot as she walked into the living room of Novak’s home. She jumped in surprise and stepped around the shards of a lamp, and a mirror. The door had been unlocked when Charlie had checked it and now that she was looking around the trashed state of the house it didn’t still her fears. “Gabriel?” she called to the stillness but no response came. She stepped back into the hallway cautiously after checking the living room turning to the kitchen and dining room. The dining room chairs were upturned and one of the candle holders was broken. She made her way farther down the hall noting the broken mirror in the bathroom as well. Brows bunched together as walked past the closed office door. “Gabriel?” She pushed open the bedroom door where it sat ajar and finally looked on the golden haired man sitting on the floor. Relief allowed her stomach to rest as she went into protective mode next.

Paying the near nakedness of her friend no mind she crouched down and put a hand to his bowed head. “You didn’t come into work….I got worried.” She admitted. Reddened eyes tilted up to look at his partner and she moved to sit on her knees next to him. Gently she took his cut up hands in her own. “You’re bleeding.”She reached up tilting his head and he willingly turned to show her the bruises and bite that had started bleeding again at some point. “What happened?” her voice was soft and non-accusing. Like a morning glory blooming in the early reaches of the day he started to slowly summarize the events of the evening; as she set about getting the bleeding under control. “I really fucked up Charl……I slept with him.”  
__________________________  
The door swung open to the sandy haired Novak wearing a look of worry with wide blue eyes; Doctor Harvelle and Castiel trickling in behind. Charlie leaned out of the living room when she heard the thump of the door against the wall. “Hey….Castiel?” She questioned to the blond man and the shaggy black haired man stepped forward. “That would be me. You must be Detective Bradbury?” Balthazar looked around at the mess of glass and broken porcelain that the redhead was cleaning up. “Where’s Gabby? Is he alright?” Charlie smiled delicately. “He’s okay…….I managed to get him to take a shower.” She set down the trash bag that was filling with shards of broken fixings. The detective held out a hand and shook each of theirs in turn. “So, hi…..I’m Charlie Bradbury. I’m Gabriel’s partner. I wish I could have met you under better circumstances.” She looked around before managing to clear a bit of spot so they could sit on the couch. “So I’m guessin we all know the situation now?” Ellen cleared the air after a moment, and there was a soundless agreement from the other three. “I would not be remised in believing you know a great deal more about the situation Detective?” Castiel’s deep voice was a calm comfort. The redhead nodded. “Just Charlie please, and I guess so.” It felt like there was a spotlight on her as they looked expectant. Gabriel had confided in her, it just wasn’t in her nature to spill secrets, but then again these weren’t regular secrets being kept. She smiled after a moment. “How about I let him talk to you.” she gave a nod of affirmation before going back to picking up debris.

They didn’t have to wait long as the door of the bathroom was heard and the rather dazed older Novak came down the hall, looking fresher in a pair of worn denim jeans and a t-shirt. “Gabby.” Balthazar was the first to scoop him into a hug, kissing the top of his older brother’s head before moving out of the way for the youngest Novak to pull him into a slightly awkward hug as well. “I’m fine honey bee.” He patted Castiel’s back when the hug went on for longer than he thought it would, before he was finally released. “What happened here darling?” Balthazar asked after a moment. The golden haired detective gently laid his hands to the aggravated marks across his throat and clavicle. “Um …crazy night.” He tried to laugh but it came out weak. Doctor Novak started to look over his older brothers cut up hands and the angry marks that littered his neck. At least he wasn’t bleeding anymore. Ellen watched from the side, before stepping forward. “We need to talk.” He could have closed up again, he could have shoved them off and told them not to worry, but he was already in too deep. He’d need them, and he didn’t particularly want to be alone right now.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean was done in every way possible. He loved his brother, and he’d do pretty much anything for the guy but this was risky and only got riskier the longer they stayed in town. He was also bored as hell and not doing well on the whole not killing thing. They’d already killed too many and it had drawn attention, and Sam wasn’t exactly himself at the moment. He was head over ass for that damn cop and even if his brother was smart he wouldn’t put it past Novak to start asking too many questions, and his brother probably would answer them with Gabriel leading him by the balls. He was packing the Impala, loading up their weapons, when the knife lover’s boots came into his peripheral vision. He knew the long haired man wouldn’t be pleased with a decision being made without him; he had to ease into this. Sam walked around to the open trunk of the Chevy. “What’s this?” he tilted his head back looking down his nose at his brother. The older Winchester got a whiff of sex and sweat on the younger man and leaned back with a look of disgust. “Sammy, shower now….chit chat later.” He shook his head as the taller man grinned and snickered at his reaction. “Guess I don’t have to ask how your night went.” The torturer went back to making room in the secret section of the trunk and put the duffel of weapons in.

The younger Winchester went back to their motel room, he saw his brother’s things were packed and their dad’s journal lying on top of his duffel. He licked his lips nodding, he wasn’t an idiot, and Dean should give him more credit. He knew they should be leaving town, hell they shouldn’t have stayed past a day or two before breezing out like they usually did. He tossed his jacket over on his bed before stripping out of the dress shirt. The brunette thought of the arch and feel of Gabriel’s body as it had writhed under his own. He smirked and grabbed one of the cheap motel towels and some clothes before heading to the crack tiled bathroom. The water beat down over his muscles as he climbed under the spray. He pushed his soaked hair out of his face closing heavy hazel eyes. His fingers clenched into fists and he rolled his head back. The taste of his angel’s blood still lingered in his thoughts, dancing across his tongue. The only way that he’d be able to savor that body and blood again was if they stayed. He smiled after a moment. Dean would be manic, but the only way to accomplish what he wanted would be in chains. The thought of himself in chains for his golden haired detective made his cock give an interested twitch. He shook his head, best to stop that train of thought if he wanted to talk to his brother.

Sam finished up his shower and changed into the jeans and plaid shirt he’d grabbed, heading back into the room. The older man had come in at some point and nodded to him as he entered. “So….look I know you probably wanted to stay longer…” The taller man held up a hand to Dean. “I’ll stop you there…..I get it, we shouldn’t have lingered.” The torturer looked at his baby brother in some surprise. “Uh right man. Really I mean, you’re not gonna fight me…..you’re not gonna miss uh what’s his name?” The long haired killer became silent as he really thought about it. Really thought about if he left the man he loved here. He closed his eyes rubbing his palms into them. Yeah at some point his infatuation had turned to love, he should have expected that. He looked back up when he noticed the other murderer looking at him with cinched brows. “I…yeah…I’ll miss him like hell man…. But we can’t hang around.” He grabbed the finger bone necklace off the nightstand between the beds. He’d taken it off before going to Gabriel’s house, knowing the man would ask about it. “I just have one request….” The older serial killer sighed and nodded as he looked at the tie he’d been using the day they killed Brittany Todd. It would have to be burned, since he’d mistakenly got it splattered with blood; too much evidence. Sam casted his eyes down and went to his own bag grabbing the balled up white dress shirt that had also gotten covered in its fair share of blood when he’d been drinking it down.

“The bank job, then we’re gone. That’s it.” The knife lover finally said after a pause between them. He took the splattered tie that Dean handed him along with his older brothers lighter. The Winchester brothers headed outside together, scuffed boots crunching across gravel that was strewn in the parking lot. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the back seat of Baby. “You know I’m damn happy to hear you say that Sammy.” The torturer stated as Sam tossed some of the whiskey on the clothes before passing the bottle back. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” he asked crouching down to light the clothing in spots with the lighter. “Was worried about ya for a bit there.” The green eyed killer knocked the bottle back and took a hefty gulp of alcohol, feeling the burn all the way down. Sam stood and looked back at his big brother questioningly. The older man shrugged, rough voice getting a bit deeper with emphasis. “Yeah you were really focused on this guy, thought maybe you were ignoring your nature.” He shrugged and looked away from the burning clothes up to the other killer. The hazel eyed murderer was looking at him rather nastily, but attempting to hide it behind a twisted smirk. “I’m a monster, we both know that.” That seemed to end the conversation and they headed back toward the motel room when the remains of clothing had been tossed.

The afternoon consisted of planning but as evening came around and Dean left for the diner to get pie and a beer Sam searched into more personal matters. He did a look into Gabriel’s background, from his shitty religious father that wound up in papers for his ‘Good Samaritan’ press, to his college and exam scores for the police academy. After a few hours of nothing but a bottle of beer and the click of the laptop his phone vibrated in his pocket and a simple text from Dean stated ‘found someone’. He’d be spending the evening alone then if his brother had grabbed a hook up. He took a moment to think about the following day, and the bank massacre they’d be doing before they’d be ‘leaving’ town. The genius killer did a quick search for Gabriel’s number, finding it with a few tricks and tries. He called the man and set the phone to his ear.  
_______________________________________

Gabriel had told them everything he could, even reluctantly mentioning that he might have slept with Sam. Charlie had called in to work for her and her partner and simply said it was a medical concern and that the man had wanted friends and family there. They sat in silence when the blond detective had finished divulging his story all with uncertainty on their minds. “Gabe….are ya aware of what Hybristophilia is?” Ellen’s voice seemed to cut through the heavy smog of thought like a ship in water. She looked on her patient, with her head cocked to one side and a studying look in her brown eyes. The trickster’s face scrunched a bit. “Hyba-whata? Wanna clear me up on that one?” Castiel looked to his former colleague with knitted brows and seriousness on his face. “Would that diagnosis be true of my brother Doctor Harvelle? He never showed signs in the past.” Balthazar raised his eyes from where he sat in his older brother’s arm chair. “Darlings, could you perhaps pop on to the level of those not so gifted in the medical gab? Please and thank you.” he said with a put upon sigh. “Well….” The brunette woman started. “It’s a condition mostly found in women, there’s little known cases of men with this paraphilia.” The golden eyed cop sat there blinking his pretty little eyes in a very much lack of understanding, and Charlie didn’t seem to be doing any better. Medical wasn’t exactly their field so it was to be expected.

The youngest Novak cut in when it didn’t look like the confusion would be going away. “A Paraphilia is a strange sexual desire, and Hybristophilia is a rather complicated condition that is still not completely understood I’m afraid.” Detective Bradbury’s mouth quirked and she looked between the two doctors before speaking. “So you’re diagnosing Gabe with this Hybrista thing?” The candy lover gave a stunted laugh and leaned back on the couch. “Course I gotta have the thing that’s not fully understood.” The sandy haired brother spoke up after a moment of looking into his wine glass. “So wot is it exactly?” Castiel stood from his seat in the other arm chair and ran a hand through his muffed black hair. He paced slowly before coming to a stop and pinched his bottom lip in thought. “Essentially, it is those that are sexually aroused or attracted to people who have committed cruel and gruesome crimes such as murder or rape.” Ellen noticed her patients face fall and Charlie linked her hand into her partners for comfort. Detective Novak’s lips twitched in a contained grimace and he pulled on a rather empty smile instead. “Yeah….well kiddo’s looks like I might have that.” A silence settled over the group once more, and was only broken by Paint it Black playing from the pocket of the cop’s suit jacket. Gabriel stood walking out of the newly cleaned living room, reminding himself distantly that he’d have to buy a new lamp and mirror for the bathroom. He wrestled his cell out of the suit coat pocket where it hung on the kitchen chair and answered without checking the screen. “Y’ello?”

“Hello my gorgeous fallen angel.” The sultry, hardened tone hit him like a bolt of lightning in his veins and instantly his tongue tied itself in knots. There was a beat and a gentle chuckle from Sam before he was able to say anything. “Sam…” it wasn’t eloquent or long but it got the attention of the others, all of them turning his way. He strode across the hall, back to the living room and nodded at the group’s inquisitive looks. He put a finger to his lips before hitting the speaker button on his cell. The room fell into a serious hush as the serial killer’s voice filled the room. “I miss you already baby…….I’ve been looking into you more. By the way whoever is listening, I hope you’re getting all this.” The long haired man gave a snicker and leaned back in his chair taking a drink of his beer. Charlie shifted in her seat uncomfortably and put a hand to her unsettled stomach; hearing a man that had killed so many was both surreal and disturbing. “I’ve learned a lot about you baby.” The younger Winchester continued. Gabe’s voice was no longer shaky and he wondered if that was a symptom of being the closer one to the man on the other line. “I’m that important to you Sambuca?” The middle Novak looked disconcertedly to his older brother at hearing the nickname. Sam was quiet for a beat before his voice flowed again. “I told you you were Gabe; don’t ever doubt I care about you….but that’s not what I called about.”

“Make what you will of this, but I know you can’t resist…..I’m handing you an opportunity on a silver platter.” The prankster eased out a breath, eyes falling half lidded in solemnity. “I’m listening bucko.” He could hear the smile in the others voice and his hand clenched subconsciously around the amber pendant at his neck. Doc Harvelle hadn’t stopped studying the golden eyed man since she had arrived, and it was becoming more than obvious how much of a pull this man had over him. The blood drinker brought up his information on the bank and took another drink of his beer before continuing. “Anderson bank, tomorrow, I wanna see you there.” Before Gabriel could even open his mouth to ask the other more he heard the beep and the call hung up. Detective Novak’s hand clenched around his phone as the screen went dark. His earlier anger was pushing up past the weakness that came with the incidence of Sam. “Gabriel…” Castiel’s raspy voice should have been soothing but it did nothing to quell the stress as the cop turned and flung his cellphone across the room. Charlie cringed and watched him as he dug his fingers into his hair. “Why, huh!? Why does he fucking do this to me?!” Her best friend’s tone was a coarse yell she’d never heard before.

Balthazar stood to console the older Novak but Castiel placed a hand on his arm. “He fucks me all up.” The blonde’s voice was a pained half sob and he looked at the group with frustrated tears. The brunette Psychologist stood and stepped over to her patient. “Darlin ya can’t control it. A mental sickness can be just as bad as any physical one.” The honey haired trickster backed up, throwing his hands up as if trying to cast away the mess of emotions plaguing him. “You know what?! I’m done; I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago. I’m taking these asshats down for good. ”


	25. Chapter 25

The rain fell heavily and there was no sign of it letting up. A storm had come again, reverberating through the sky and turning it dreary with intent. The electric shots stayed at bay for the time being, the clouds satisfied with releasing precipitation into the air. The green eyed man shook himself as the droplets of water rolled down his face, pulling up the collar of his leather jacket. It was cliché, it was amusing but it was comfortable. The young Winchester felt his hair soak with the water, as he pushed it from his face and climbed into the passenger seat of the slick 67 Impala. His brother took the driver’s seat just a moment after and started her up feeling the purr and sigh of her engine. They’d packed everything up that morning; the twin pearl hand guns and knives on their persons, and semi-automatics in the trunk, loaded and ready. ‘Kings of the Highway’ from Chris Isaak slid sensually through the speakers as Dean turned on the radio and pulled out of the motel parking lot. Sam took his new favorite knife out turning the blade so it caught the reflection of clouds outside the window. Soon, he assured the clean blade as if it were a friend that would suddenly speak.

The bank was a fairly small building, an older building with only a few windows on the right side of the door. The older Winchester pulled his baby behind the bank to keep her away from street view in the alley. Sam climbed out of the black vehicle and headed to the back with his brother. When they were locked and loaded up with the guns and knives hidden, they headed to the front. Dean looked over at his brother and gave a nod. “You good Sammy?” the taller man’s mouth quirked up in a smirk and he pushed his long hair back behind his ears. “Better than ever jerk.” The spiky haired brunette chuckled and smirked. “Good, let’s enjoy it bitch.” The Winchester brothers entered the bank together with pleasant smiles replacing the sneers, shaking the rain from their bodies. The older man headed up to one of the tellers and put on the charm looking the curly haired woman up and down. “Good morning sir, what can I help you with?” She was all happiness and it took all of the torturers strength not to clock her one. “Morning Carly.” He said brightly turning those vibrant emerald eyes back to her brown ones after looking at her name tag. “You look really pretty in that top there.” He raised his hand back behind himself and gave his brother a signal. The younger man locked up the doors as the teller with Dean distractedly gabbed on about her blouse.

“Well you look just great in it.” The older killer said to the banker and pulled his semi-automatic from under his coat. The curly haired woman’s eyes went the size of saucers and she backed up from the counter, before shots went off at the entrance. A few shocked and horrified screams filled the air, the security guard dead before he hit the ground and Sam turned his gun on the customers. “Shut up! No one get any wise ideas now!” He called out and the sneer was back full force as his eyes skimmed over everyone. “Just take the money!” A man with slicked back hair and glasses looked fearfully at the two armed men, hands held up in a weak defense. The torturer snickered and shook his head stepping over to the teller. He yanked the man over the counter by his tie and set the barrel of his weapon under the man’s chin. “I don’t need your money.” Possibly more terrifying than the idea of armed men stealing money, and worldly possessions was armed men with only the taste for blood and the noses to lead them right too it.  
__________________________________________

Victor Henricksen rushed by Henry’s desk files in hand. “And why should I trust you on this Novak, you expect me to believe that some asshole called you with a random tip that two wanted criminals were crashing a bank today?” The blond detective walked with him, in quick steps to keep up, Charlie keeping up with her partner and boss the best she could. “That’s exactly what I’m tellin you bucko.” He replied with an aggravated tone. He hadn’t been able to get anyone to believe him since he’d walked into work. The black man shook his head as he entered his office, turning to face the pair that followed him. “And just what happened to you yesterday Novak? Nervous breakdown? Then you come in here ranting and raving about the Winchesters again.” He moved to the front of his desk and leaned on it. “You should be taking time off, and what the hell happened to your neck?” Gabriel moved forward, the redheaded woman reaching out to take his arm but was shrugged away. “You can think I’m flipping my top all you want bucko…but if people die, that’s on you.” his voice was a deep tone as his eyes narrowed on the chief. Their eyes locked and after a moment Victor gave a nod relenting. “Alright….I’ll send a patrol to check things out.”

“Thank you sir…” Charlie said with a sigh. Henricksen went to his office door and closed it so the three of them were alone in silence. “Look….Novak, Bradbury you’ve been doing really good work here. Gabriel you’ve helped this department close a few cases. It’s not that I don’t have faith; I just want you clear headed in this. Not everything is about the Winchesters.” The hacker took a deep breath and tried her best not to look guilty; needless to say it was a very difficult thing to do in front of the Chief. The candy addict rolled his eyes and gave a half nod. “Call it a hunch boss man……a really fucking big hunch.”  
____________________________________

Dean shoved the man with glasses back behind the front counter and hopped up onto it as the man hit the floor. “We don’t want…” He stepped over one of the dividers and sent a container of pens flying to the tiled floor with his boot. “Any of your…” He sent a few dollars that a teller had been counting out to the ground before stopping and looking between the customers and the employees. “Damn money…” he finished and pulled his hand gun from inside his coat firing off a shot right into the window of the bank managers office. Sam smirked and walked toward the closed door with the man’s name on it. “Mr. Ruddige….” He slammed his boot into the door and it swung open slamming against the inner wall. “Why don’t you come on out and join the party.” He said with a sickly sweet tone and walked into the office pulling the grey haired man out from where he was hiding under his desk. The man looked at the tall serial killer with trembling eyes as he was yanked to his feet and dragged into the main room. The customers were cowering and staying low with the threat of bullets overhead as Mr. Ruddige was shoved to the ground in front of them.

Sam shot out the camera’s in the corners of the ceiling after he felt that was enough of a view for them and turned his attention on the bank manager. “Is your name Anderson?” The older Winchester asked as he looked down at the white haired man. The man shook his head cautiously and shrunk in on himself as the muzzle of the blood drinker’s gun set against the back of his head. Dean shook his head brows arching. “Dude, that’s stupid. I was hoping your name was Anderson then Sam here coulda gone all Agent Smith on you.” He straightened up and tugged at an invisible tie in a mock, putting on a business tone. “Mr.Anderson.” he then laughed and looked at his brother only receiving a bitch face and a roll of the killer’s eyes. “Hm, spoil sport.” The torturer said hopping down from the counter. Sam put his boot up on Mr. Ruddige’s back and shoved him over on the tile before aiming his gun at the tellers behind the counter. “Get the fuck over here with everyone else.” The employees jumped into action quickly coming around the counter and getting on the floor with everyone else.  
___________________________________

The two officers ran into the station breathing heavily as they tossed open the door to the Captain’s office. “Sir…..Novak was right, a bystander said he heard screaming and gun shots.” Henricksen turned to the honey haired detective after a moment. “It’s them.” Victor crossed his arms and leveled the man with a look. The golden eyed man growled in his throat hands clenching into fists, he wanted to burst into a tirade and tell the man off again, however he didn’t get the chance as Charlie walked forward and slammed her pale hands onto Victor’s desk. “It doesn’t matter who it is, people have died and people will die today if you don’t do something sir!” Her partner and the patrol men stood dumbfounded at the usually quiet woman. She was trembling, eyes never breaking contact from Henricksen’s. “I know I’m still pretty new here sir, but I thought our job was to help people.”

She had a moment of ‘oh shit I’m gonna lose my job’ but the black man stood with a collected look on his face and looked over the redheads shoulder to the patrol men at the door. “Get units and the SWAT team out there. Bradbury, Novak….get to the scene.” The hacker let out a heavy breath and her partner put an arm around her shoulders. “We’re on it boss man.” The whiskey eyed man said with a two fingered salute, grin returning back to his face as he led the woman out. “Holy shit. Did I just do that?” The woman asked as soon as they were out of the office. “Ya sure did sugar plumb, and I couldn’t be more proud. I’m glowin here kiddo.” He snickered as they headed out of the station and his best friend gave a feeble laugh stumbling a bit on legs that felt like noodles.   
_____________________________________

Dean smirked and stepped toward the group, raising his semi-automatic. “Come on Sammy, let’s get this done.” The taller man put his hand on his brother’s gun and gently pushed it down. “Not yet.” He smirked at the curly haired woman, receiving a look with wide eyes. “Why don’t you get better acquainted with Carly over there.” He suggested and gave his brother the full puppy dog eyes. “Come on Dean, it’s our last massacre in town.” He wondered if he had to start pouting but the older man shrugged. “Why not, let’s get to know you sweetheart.” He grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her from the floor despite her struggles and screaming. He yanked her into the bank manager’s office with some maneuvering and closed the door.

The torturer was playing his favorite game, hand wrapped around Carly’s neck but not holding back the air flow if only to hear her whimpers of pain as his knife slid across her chest. “Yeah that’s the sweet red.” He admired as the coppery scent filled his lungs. He pressed the knife down again and dug yet another into her. Meanwhile Sam paced slowly, shoulders relaxed as he watched the rest of the banks inhabitants. There was murmuring among them and hazel eyes with a tone of blue turned toward them. The group immediately grew quiet only the sounds of the rain hitting the roof and the muffled crying of the woman in the office were heard. A blond haired man looked up at the blood drinker with aggression in his eyes and the long haired man smirked, he could tell this was going to get fun. As if the man had heard his thoughts he spoke up. “You’re a coward.” The younger Winchester stepped over, but not too close; he knew that the man was only trying to get under his skin. The peroxide hair was just beckoning to be splashed with blood; he wanted to so badly see the contrast. He leaned down and held his gun back so the man couldn’t get a hold of it, his large hand digging into his shirt and pulling him slowly to his feet.

“No….you’re just easy to scare.” He dragged the man in close running the barrel of his weapon across the male’s cheek. He’d sworn to never drink another’s blood now that he’d gotten a taste of his fallen angels, but that didn’t mean the veins and pulse points of this blond didn’t taunt him. He slammed the gun across the attempted hero’s head and sent him sprawling on the tile out cold, head bleeding; the sweet liquid slowly dripping across his hairline. The small crowd of onlookers huddled closer together, frightened whines and mutters falling from trembling lips. He heard at least two in the group praying to their heavenly father. Sam crouched down and swirled his fingers through the blood on his victim’s forehead bringing them back to his lips and sucking them clean, Gabriel really did have the best blood he’d ever tasted. After a while the sobbing and half aborted screams in the office grew silent and Dean returned gore on his hands and splattered on his shirt. A young woman from the group of hostages screamed into her hand, eyes pouring over with tears. “Have fun Dean?” The moose of a Winchester tilted his head the look of innocence returned. “Barrels Sammy barrels.” The torturer pointed to the male on the floor. “Get in a little trouble there man?” The hazel eyed man chuckled and kicked the prone form hard in the ribs rendering a jerk reaction whine. “He called us cowards….well no he called me a coward.” He shook his head beaming with dimples full on. He passed off his gun to his big brother and pulled his favorite knife from his coat hunkering down again by the body.

He wouldn’t drink the man’s blood, but who said he couldn’t have a little fun? He inclined down and many of the customers looked away as he sliced the knife across the man’s throat, the life leaving slowly from the blonde’s body as he dug down and ran his fingers through the pooling body fluid. He painted the red across his mouth as Dean smirked above him, guns trained on the cluster. There was his little brother, before the little angel came down from heaven and pulled the demon from hells all-consuming flames. Outside the shower hadn’t let up its heavy fall, sliding down the windows of the SWAT van as it pulled up to the curb. The black clad units filing out of the vehicle, weapons ready. Detective Novak arrived on the scene with his partner at his side, doors slamming as they climbed out of the car, clothes and hair soaking almost instantaneously. Inside Anderson bank Dean Winchester beheld with pride as his brother frolicked in the blood of a victim, giving him flashbacks to when they were kids. The grin that Sam turned on his big brother as he stood was suddenly tainted; the green eyed killers blood running cold as the words he never wanted to hear were amplified over a megaphone. “We have you surrounded, drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!” He realized in that moment as his own face fell into a glower. He’d been played.


	26. Chapter 26

“What the hell did you do Sam!?” Dean turned, his face a mask of fury. His heart felt heavy, how could his own flesh and blood do this to him? “It was that cop wasn’t it, when did you tell him!?” The taller man shook his head, smile slightly dropping and brows knit together in a look of remorse. “I’m sorry Dean.” The older man dropped the guns uncaringly and gripped fistfuls of his brother’s bloodied shirt. “Why?!” He yanked the other brunette closer and Sam couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips. He didn’t think a second more and raised his fist, slamming it into his little brother’s face. The taller man’s head jerked and he grunt stumbling and breathing heavy. “My own fucking brother!” The torturer reared back in disbelief. The long haired killer stumbled and almost fell over the body of the blond before he righted himself turning back to the shorter man. “Dean you just have to understand. I knew you’d want to leave, and I knew we’d never planned on catching so much attention, but we did. It was smart; really it was best for us to leave, but I also knew you couldn’t resist if I asked you for one last massacre……” He smiled pityingly and it made the older man want to punch him again. “You’re forgetting who you are Sam! You were obsessed before but this has crossed the damn line! We’re going to jail, all because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut to your little fuck toy! You could have hit it and quit it but no you had to get emotional!” The older man had closed in on his baby brother during his outburst and the blood drinker was holding his hands up like a white flag of surrender. He wouldn’t raise his fist to Dean unless he really needed to. “I need him!” Sammy’s voice gained volume and he looked pleadingly at the other Winchester.

“He’s a cop; you don’t need shit from him! I take care of you Sammy, Dad took care of us! This guy hasn’t done anything for you!” It went still except for the units outside and the pounding torrent of rain, the hostages utterly soundless as they watched the serial killers argue. They were trying their best to calm down, hoping there was a rescue in their close future. The Winchester’s stared across at one another, Sam standing in the puddle of blood. “I love him…” The confession was honest and heavy, the truth in the words causing a breathless feeling in Sam’s chest to speak them out loud. Dean was reminded in that moment as he looked on the other man’s stance, that this was his little brother. He was supposed to look out for him; he was supposed to be there for him. The officers were getting twitchy as there was no response or surrender from inside. “Situation?!” Gabriel yelled over the fall of rain that soaked his clothes and stuck his suit to his body. It was a small price to pay for ending this tonight. The team leader, Jameson, stepped closer to be heard. “There’s hostages, we don’t know how many yet, but we’re ready to move if push comes to shove.” The detective nodded and forced himself to still the tangle of fucked emotions. He was here to put the men behind bars for good; he didn’t have room for personal feelings right now. “I thought they didn’t take hostages?” Charlie held up a hand to shield her eyes from the water, those grey green eyes turning on her partner; his voice was a solemn tone. “They don’t.”

Mr. Ruddige was pulling himself along the floor seemingly without the notice of the serial killers. A teen girl shook her head from the group. “Don’t.” she whispered to the man, but that got the attention of the brothers, both of them coolly turning and Sam pulling his hand gun out. The girl screamed as the bank manager fell into a heap by the door bullet through his skull; the youngest Winchester’s gun still smoking. “Oops, safety was off.” He said dryly and shrugged without any actual remorse. It was a twisted whiplash when he’d just been talking about loving someone. Dean managed a small smile and huffed out a laugh. Maybe the demon wasn’t completely exorcised after all. Outside Detective’s Bradbury’s eyes had grown. “That was a gun shot.” Gabriel cursed and rushed to Jameson. “You better move it bucko.” The man gave a curt nod and talked into his walkie-talkie, jogging toward the bank. “Let’s move! Eyes open for civilians.” They shattered the doors of the building and the SWAT team filed in weapons at the ready. “Hands up! Get on your knees, put your hands on your head or we open fire!” Dean and Sam turned slowly and the older man cursed. “I’m holding you completely responsible on this one!” Dean said as he was forced to his knees by a SWAT member. “Fair enough.” The younger Winchester moved to do the same, and they placed their hands against the back of their heads.

Jameson tapped his walkie-talkie again, his eyes filled with disgust. “Three casualties.” The torturer that was getting frisked and his weapons taken smirked. “Actually, there’s a girl in the office back there.” He gave a quick motion with his hand and wriggled a bit shooting a look at the man that was doing the pat down. “Hey hands above the belt if you don’t mind.” Sam gave a snort and shook his head. Two SWAT members pushed the brothers to the ground after all weapons were removed from their persons. Jameson nodded to his men and pointed. “Get these people out of here.” The men clad in black moved in for protection and started to transfer the survivors out through the broken doors. When they had the hostages out and the ambulance had arrived to evaluate everyone’s condition, Charlie and Gabriel made their way in. The trickster pushed back his wet hair, shined shoes crunching over the broken glass as he entered the bank. Sam peeked up, twisting his neck to get a look at who was entering. The older brother looked too and his frown twisted into a sneer. It was like a switch flipped in the blood drinker and it made Dean a little sick to see his brother changing into one of those sad little dogs that humped legs. His hazel eyes went starry and a wanting smile fell across his lips. The sunrise eyed detective was glad to have his partner there, even if she stayed a few paces behind him to avoid the killers. Having her there at least helped him stay a little grounded.

“You boys wouldn’t happen to be the Winchester’s would you?” He looked down at the man that had been his lover not long ago and felt bile in the back of his throat. How had he gotten lost? How had he allowed himself to be talked into bed with him? The murderers were yanked to their feet, hands cuffed behind their back. Sam beamed with drying blood smeared over his mouth and soaked into his shirt. His brother no better, with gore smeared across his hands, shirt and splashed along his jeans. Detective Bradbury turned her face away and considered making a quick escape, but her friend needed her. She wouldn’t abandon him in such an uncomfortable situation. “Hallelujah, my angel has found me at last.” That smooth voice was an exact copy of the tone that had sent him on high alert the night he and Sam had their official first meeting. Pushed against the carpet, the man’s hot breathe on his neck. He closed his eyes a moment and pressed the memory deep. He was good at keeping things to himself until they ate him up inside and made him breakdown. Pretty much his whole life was centered on that. “Kinda short and dickish for an angel Sammy.” The older Winchester jeered nastily and glared directly at the honey haired prankster. Alright, so big bro wasn’t a fan of little brother’s tastes. Noted.

Gabriel stepped in and took Sam from the building, a male officer grabbing Dean and following him. The long haired blood drinker laughed. “This is just what I wanted baby. Now we’ll be together.” The older man clenched his teeth behind his lips and jerked the youngest Winchester closer so they could talk without being heard. “You don’t seem to be knowledgeable on this whole getting caught thing Sammy-kins, so I’ll fill you in. First tid-bit bucko, there is no we.” He went silent as they passed the SWAT team leader. “Thanks buttercup.” Gabriel nodded to Jameson and the man gave him an odd look but nodded back. Dean glared ahead, what was that little shit saying to his brother? A young officer ran up to the group and indicated behind her. “Detective’s we found their vehicle in the back alley.” The older murderer’s eyes widened and he fought the hold he was in. “My baby! Fuck no, you stay away from her!” Another cop came over to help the struggling man and together they got Dean into the back of Novak’s car. “Don’t fucking touch her!” was the last thing he said before the door closed. The cops stepped away and Sam spun roughly, so only one of his lovers hands rested on his bicep. “So….It’s a cold and broken hallelujah?”

The blond looked up into the hazel eyes that not long ago held a smoldering need and passion for him. “Cute sweetheart, I’m not letting you get in my head again.” The shorter man swallowed hard as Sam leaned down to really get him on eye level. “What about in your heart?” The trickster’s hand clenched and he felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes, glad he could blame it on the rain. He didn’t answer and opened the car door. The brunette tightened his lips and willingly slid into the backseat of the vehicle with his brother the door slamming behind him.

The amber eyed cop stepped back and his partner walked up next to him. Gold and grey orbs sealed on the men. “They’ll be in prison by tomorrow.” The hacker’s voice was low, rain rolling down their faces and thunder shaking overhead as if agreeing to the things taking place. The area was closed off, with onlookers crowded on the outskirts watching, others going to their loved ones. The paramedics worked double time in helping everyone, and tending to those that weren’t so lucky. The SWAT had stayed around to keep an eye on the killers in the car. “This isn’t over by a long shot. Sammy wanted to be caught, or he wouldn’t have told us anything.” Detective Novak couldn’t help but slide his fingers distractedly over his necklace. “Are you okay?” The woman asked after a moment and her partner shook his head. “No…I’m really not.” The two turned and headed toward where the legendary Impala was parked.  
_____________________________________

Henricksen looked up as the doors of the station slammed open and the rather drenched set of detectives entered. “Hey ya big boss.” The short man said in a smooth tone as Victor came to meet them. “Don’t worry bucko, I won’t rub it in.” The older man crossed his arms and tilted his head back, looking down his nose. “Just what are you…?” He didn’t finish his sentence as four officers stepped into the station, with a pair of cuffed men between them. “Captain Henricksen, I’d like to introduce you to Sam and Dean Winchester.” It was a small gratification as he looked around and saw many of the cops and secretaries either standing with mouths hanging open or widened eyes. He took what he could get, and seeing Anna Milton with a dumbfounded look on her face was definitely enjoyable; though not as satisfying as what happened next. His chief, thee Victor Henricksen held out a hand to him. “I owe you an apology Novak. Congratulations.” Slowly the station erupted into applause, but guilt crawled back into Gabriel’s gut as he shook the other man’s hand. What a time for that to happen, just when he was getting what he’d wanted for so long. That voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he could have done it much sooner and prevented the deaths that happened. Suddenly his victory wasn’t as important as it was a second ago. Sam’s voice abruptly cut through the cheer, a corrupt smirk on his lips. “Yes congratulations Detective.” Dean nodded and raised his eyebrows. “Here here short stack!”

It went awkwardly quiet almost instantly as everyone stared at the brothers. The Chief flashed an unimpressed look their way and shook his head. “Get these assholes booked and into holding cells, tomorrow we transfer them. You two are going away for a long time, and I couldn’t be happier.” He walked away and Gabriel approached Sam again, their eyes connecting once more. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. “You two are disgusting.” He murmured and went back to moping about getting caught and having his car taken. They’d get out of this, and when they did the world better fucking watch out because he wasn’t going to be forgiving. Gabriel’s hand slid up over the blood drinker’s chest and the younger man’s hazel eyes closed, taking in the touch. He was surprised that his infatuation would make such a move in front of so many cops. He felt the hand delve under the open buttons on his shirt and quick as a flash the bone necklace was yanked from his neck and held up. The taller man’s eyes flew open just in time to see the macabre jewelry getting bagged by the man’s red headed best friend. He’d thought for a moment that he’d slipped past his whiskey eyed angel’s defenses again, but it was just smoke and mirrors. He’d noticed the necklace, he’d seen the carnage, and he’d witnessed the cruelty once more. The murderers were harshly prodded and relocated to the holding cells.

Charlie passed off the evidence bag to another cop to be taken to forensics and she and her partner walked toward their office. There were a few compliments from various department members before the geek girl closed them into the office, and Gabriel allowed himself a complete collapse. “We did it.” The woman said supportively, but she knew the look on the man’s face. “We didn’t do anything, honey. I nearly lost myself again. He’s not out of my system.”  
_____________________________

The rain let up that evening finally as the Winchester brothers sat in wrist and ankle chains in a cold concrete and barred holding cell. Dean swore to look out for Sam when they were taken to the prison. He mentally apologized to Baby for the cavity search she was going to receive and hoped that wherever their father was right now that he was good and free. “I’m sorry…” his brother’s voice was soft as it broke the silence. The torturer’s green eyes closed and he gave a noncommittal sound in his throat. “You gonna give up on the cop bitch?” Sam smirked and licked the dried blood from his lips. “No……I just wanted you to know I’m sorry.” He grunted as Dean’s booted foot shifted, the chain dragging across the stony floor, and slammed into his leg. “Bitch.” The elder’s rough voice was a slight comfort. “Jerk.” Sammy returned with a chuckle. He sighed and hung his head after a minute though. Was his angel just playing the part or had he not dug deep enough into his soul? He swore he saw tears but he hadn’t gotten an answer. A criminal in love with a cop, it was worse than Romeo and Juliet.

As the thunder rumbled distantly and the misfortune settled in Little Rock with a triumph in its wake, the town was able to truly rest for the first time since the Winchesters had arrived. The clouds stayed clustered above; TV’s glowed behind curtains, broadcasting the day’s news of the finally apprehended serial killers; and a large black truck pulled into town.


	27. Chapter 27

His vision was red, distorted like lake water with blood mixing in. Hazel eyes and horns like an antelope. Warm arms were around him and a strong chest against his own. Sam, but not Sam at the same time; lips were against his then everything whited out. Too white, too bright; and the young Winchester’s eyes looked dead and empty. Gabriel woke with a hard breath; he was lying on his stomach in bed as his body caught up with his vision. He swallowed and attempted to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t had a night terror in a while. He rolled over and sat up, necklace moved to rest correctly against his chest, knees up as he rested his face in his hands. Arms would be wrapped around him right now if not for the current state of things. He shouldn’t be comforted by the memory of waking up next to a killer, but he couldn’t help himself. He was doing well, considering he almost lost it yesterday. He had to keep the crazy under wraps for everyone’s sake. There was a lot of guilt and self-hate that writhed around in his head and his blood pumping a mile a minute when he heard Sam’s voice or saw him was not helping matters. He leaned over and grabbed his recently damaged cell from the bedside table cursing mildly as he saw a text from Charlie. He was late.

The detective reluctantly got out of his black silk sheets and started getting dressed. He picked a black suit and wine colored dress shirt, which he assured himself in the back of his head that it wasn’t because of Sam. He hoped that Victor hadn’t taken it into his own hands to have the brothers transferred yet. He knew the youngest Novak would be interested in picking his brain. There was just something so unique and remarkable about the young killer……or maybe that was just his own fixation climbing up the ladder of thought again. He shot a text to Charlie, and grabbed his keys before he was out the door. He set his cell to his ear as he drove and waited until there was the click of the line being answered. The rough voice didn’t have a hint of surprise to it. “Gabriel, I was wondering when you would contact me.” The older man gave a huffed laugh and glanced into the rearview mirror. “I’m guessing you saw the news Cassie?” There was the shuffling of papers before the blue eyed man answered in an affirmative. “Yes, I suppose congratulations would be the proper term in this situation?” The honey haired man gave a rather self-disappreciating frown. “Um, nah that’s fine kiddo….you know the situation and I don’t deserve it.”

“But I did call about the boys.” It was disturbing how those words made such a casual sentence, as if he were talking about family members or friends and not serial killers. “I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the station and meet them.” There was complete silence on the line and Gabe wondered for a moment if his baby brother had hung up, but a breath gave him an indication that the other man was still there. “Why would I wish to do such a thing?” The detective chose his next words carefully, and went quiet for a moment. The black haired doctor arched a brow as he waited patiently. Even if Gabriel had taken the Winchester’s down, himself and Ellen both knew the fragile state of the cops mind right now. The actions might have been that of the moral stand, but every lingering look, body movement and subconscious touch to that pendant put things on a more immoral plane. “I kinda wanted you to maybeeee suggest that my psycho-cookie should be in Angels Home instead of prison?” The blond didn’t even realize how many alarm bells went off with that sentence. Castiel’s lips curved into a frown and his brows cinched fearfully. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t picked up on the signs before. His brother seemed to be on a downward spiral, he’d have to speak with Ellen more. “I mean think about it, there’s better security there and I know you’ve always wanted to check out the psyche of a special cuckoo in the nest.” It was said almost as an afterthought despite the fact that was the reason he’d called in the first place. 

“I will suggest it to your superior, though I cannot make promises.” The younger man said and went to the hallway where there seemed to be a complication. Meg was with an orderly, the two of them endeavoring to calm down a patient that was backed against a wall. “I’m sorry brother, I must go.” He didn’t wait for an answer and hung up, cell going in his pocket as he jogged over to help his coworkers. Detective Novak pulled up to the station and parked not long after his chat with his brother. He slipped his cracked cell in his pocket and went inside. Charlie popped up with smile and fell in step. “You’re late.” He gave a half smirk but sighed audibly as they headed to the office, where lo and behold there were finally two desks. “Seems I missed the official moving in.” He admired, and the woman took a seat at the second desk. “I know isn’t it great, a real desk and laptop. I think I’m as happy as Darth Vader when they finished building the death star.” Her partner chuckled and closed the door. “Yeah let’s hope some dick monkey doesn’t blow it up.” He joked and went to his own desk setting down in his chair. “Bad night?” The redhead asked after a minute. The trickster shot a glare at the paperwork he still had to do on the Winchester arrest. “Not exactly, just had a nightmare.” He took a candy bar out of one of his drawers and started opening the wrapper.

Detective Bradbury shook her head as she watched the man all ready to delve into a sugar rush. “Sam was in it.” He said just as the woman was taking a drink of her coffee and made her cough. She put a hand to her chest as the coughing fit ceased and looked at him clearing her throat. “Sorry, that probably looked bad.” He shrugged a bit and took a bite of his candy bar after the slight worry had passed. “Long as you’re alright.” She set down her drink and turned in her chair. “So what was it about?” The golden eyed prankster crossed his legs and leaned back. “Didn’t make much sense.” He explained said dream and received a not surprising look of utter confusion. They didn’t speak much after that, getting elbow deep in paperwork, much to the distaste of Gabriel.  
__________________________________

He slammed the chain of the wrist cuffs against the metal bars for perhaps the fourth time. The officer posted on watch gave a gruff sound of annoyance and went over to the cell, slamming his nightstick against it. “Shut up already.” Dean scowled at the man and banged the chain again. “I’m hungry you fucking pig.” The cop rolled his eyes and walked back to where he’d been sitting, the torturer calling after him. “This is cruel and unusual punishment!” The younger brother gave a huff where he leaned against the wall. “Dean just leave it alone already, your starting to get on MY nerves.” The older killer shuffled away from the front of the jail cell. “We gotta eat Sammy…..they can’t do this shit.” The knife lover rolled his eyes trying to push his hair out of his face, but as he leaned back up it just fell back over his face again. It was nearly noon already and he had to admit he was getting pretty hungry as well. There was the tap of shoes on the floor as someone entered the holding cell room. “Heya Mick. Why don’t ya go ahead and take a coffee break buddy?” The taller man perked up hearing the voice and moved quickly over to the bars, tugging the chain that connected him and his brother at the ankles. The green eyed murderer wobbled and brought his hands up to the wall before he almost toppled over. He shot a look his brother’s way and shifted closer, kicking the chain out of his way.

The whiskey sunrise eyes were bright but fortified like a wall against another attack. “Hi kiddo…” he said softly looking up into hazel eyes that were tilted more toward a brown color that day. “Hey Gabe.” Sam’s smooth voice made the older man take a deep breath to compose himself. He held up a white bag, an offering of food it seemed. He slipped it through the bars and Dean savagely snatched it and peeked in. “Sweet, donuts. So it’s true what they say about cops.” He pulled one of the glazed fried messes from the bag and chowed down. “Doesn’t forgive anything you did though, arresting us for starters and violating my Baby.” The long haired killer looked over his shoulder with slight annoyance. “Dean shut up.” The torturer spun with a huff. “Man you….” whatever he was about to say was lost as he realized the blond had been joined by a taller man with black hair and blue eyes. It took him a minute but then he remembered the dark haired stranger from the photo. He dropped the donut back in the bag and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Green orbs locked onto blue and the older Winchester swallowed the bite in his mouth. “Hello Dean and Samuel Winchester, I am Doctor Novak.” Sam skewed his head to one side still trying to get his hair out of his face. “Novak? You’re related to Gabriel?” The sugar addict didn’t think and reached through the bars to push his lover’s hair out of his face and behind his ear. He swiftly pulled his hand back when he recognized what he’d done. The tall brunette had a dreamy smile curving the corners of his lips.

Castiel watched the trickster with empathy. Perhaps he would be able to comprehend his brother’s condition more after getting to know Sam. This might not be such a bad idea after all. He noticed that the other brother’s eyes hadn’t left him so he sealed blue to green again and cocked his head to the side, studying the murderer. There was a slightly awkward staring match between them before the detective cleared his throat. The psychologist startled and looked at his older brother then back to Sam. “Forgive me. I was hoping to speak to you for a few moments Samuel. Gabriel has asked that you be taken to Angel’s Home Asylum, as an alternative to the prison.” Dean was the first to speak up this time. “You’re not separating us!” No way in hell would he be parted from his baby brother, not after the last time he’d run away to play ‘solid citizen.’ The blood drinker’s mouth had plunged into an uncomfortable frown. “You can’t.” Doctor Novak grasped he had to treat this just like any other case of insanity he was faced with. He put a hand on his older brother’s shoulder and had him move. The amber eyed detective stepped away and forced his eyes off of his criminal devotee. He cursed the feebleness that always seemed to emerge, he’d done so well the day before, why did there have to be so much wrong with him? Castiel’s deep voice was soft and kind as he went into the tone that he used with his patient’s. “Samuel…” he began, but the killer looked less than pleased that the doc had made his angel walk away. “I would very much like to get to know you, perhaps I can help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” The young knife lover had a tone of bluntness and disinterest. “I could use your help though.” Dean’s gruff voice slid in seamlessly as his brother scuffled to the side and leaned back against the wall again. The chain that connected them clanked as the older man sauntered up to the bars, the bag of donuts abandoned on the cot. Cas sighed in a put upon way, he wasn’t particularly fond of the way this narcissistic man had been gazing at him since he’d appeared before them. “How could I help you Dean Winchester?” The green eyed killer wrapped his fingers around the bars and puffed up his already full pout worthy lips into what he liked to call ‘The blue steel’. Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips but reeled it into a smirk. “Ya see, I got this little problem of slicing up chicks and dudes, hell pretty much anyone….. I think I might have commitment issues.” The young Novak took on a look of anger, which needless to say was a bit new for him as he wasn’t the rage type. “I recommend prison time.” He then spun on his heel and walked back toward the main area of the station, passing his brother with a quick. “I will speak with Chief Henricksen.”

Gabriel blinked after him but was relieved to hear that. He should have followed, but couldn’t help himself as usual. He returned to the murder duo with an assuredness that he had to force himself into. He was on the job, he was a cop…..and he really shouldn’t have to remind himself of that. Sam’s brown-green eyes shifted to him, bars between them like some metaphor for caged hearts, full of cliché and something that should be in a harlequin romance. “You never answered me….yesterday.” The long haired brunette spoke after a minute and his older brother went back to the donuts. “Why should I sugar plumb?” He glanced back at the entrance and moved closer to the bars. “We fucked okay it was good but you’re still all bolts and screws in the noggin, with blood on yer hands.” He said bitterly. Gabe was gone for the time being and the detective was back. Sam’s mouth curved into distaste. “I don’t like this version of you baby, where’s my angel?” The short honey haired man closed his eyes a minute and turned his face away. “I am not yours.” He grunt, not sure which of them he was trying to convince more. He leveled his obsession with misty whiskey golden eyes. “Get that through your Cro-Magnon skull bucko.” He wasn’t fast enough to get away from the large hand that darted out and gripped his shirt pulling him up against the cell. The killer dove down and his lips sealed against the cop’s.

The short haired Winchester rolled his eyes and looked away, mouth dusted with powdered sugar. Gabriel’s hand slid past the bars and to the back of Sam’s head pulling him deeper into the kiss, a whine reverberating through his throat, and his eyes closing. The younger man pulled back with a jolt, so they could both catch a breath. There was a constant battle with his morals and it seemed like he’d lost it again…..there was always tomorrow right? The blood drinker stroked his fingers over the bite marks he’d left littered across the shorter man’s skin, and noted that they were healing well. “There he is…” He whispered in a hot tone. Detective Novak let out a shuddered breath, his thoughts had gone offline for a minute and the killer chuckled. “Go on baby, get back to protecting the people….I’ll see you tonight for the transfer.” He brought his hand back, releasing the tension on the chain. The prankster gave a dumb nod and turned to walk away. “Oh and Gabe honey, could you get me something a lil healthier to eat? I won’t eat the same crap that Dean likes.” There was an undignified shout of. “Hey!” from the older Winchester. The adorable golden eyed man nodded with a distant gaze back. “Sure kiddo.” Then he was out the door. Sammy rested back against the wall once more and a slow smirk broke out on his lips. He had the man on the ropes after all. This was good.  
_______________________________

Muddy scuffed work boots thumped across the tile floor, leading up to a set of legs in ripped worn jeans, followed by a dingy woolen black coat and layered shirts. The man’s face doused with a thick scruff, his dark hair cut short and slightly curled. He grabbed two bottles of whiskey and headed back to the gas station counter setting them down. The young punk dressed man at the counter looked up. “Hey man, that it for you?” He asked and rung up the alcohol. The customers dark eyes were drawn to the newspaper stand next to the counter and he hadn’t seemed to have heard the younger man. There on the front page were two pictures of the notorious Winchester brother duo, and the headline read ‘Jailed at long last.’ The kid blinked and looked over. “Oh yeah, pretty crazy that they were caught here, heard the police been looking for em.” The dark eyed customer nodded a bit and held out his credit card to pay for the whiskey. He grabbed a paper on the way out and headed back to his truck. “Boys you’re in a heap of trouble.”


	28. Chapter 28

A set of Taurus 9mm handguns with pearl inset grips, two pump shotgun’s twelve gauge with a six round capacity, one Colt Patterson possibly 31 or 36 caliber; three machete’s, a hand axe, a bowie knife, a butterfly knife, one large knife with a vine design down the blade, and one slightly smaller with strange markings engraved on it. The trunk of the black Impala had been gutted out, forensics and evidence had a field day. The weaponry on the table hadn’t even covered everything in the car, and though only two of the blades held evidence of blood there were stains across all of them. He flipped through a leather bound journal with gloved hands, fingers moving over names and scratchy drawings. He wasn’t sure if this belonged to either of the brothers, it looked older, with random thoughts and concepts of carnage between its pages. There were phone numbers of people scrawled here and there, but hardly ever a name with them. Next to Detective Novak stood his faithful friend, her own gloved fingers sifting through a container of fake ID’s, cash, and scammed credit cards. As Gabriel flicked another page he was met with a few photos. He gingerly took them out and examined them; they were worn a bit and colored with age. The first picture was of a young Sam, his long hair unruly as ever; Dean stood next to him, towering over him at one point, arm slung around his little brother's shoulders. Behind the boys stood a gruff looking man, a shotgun slung over one shoulder. He wondered a moment what poor bastard had been forced to take the picture.

The next picture had the three men of the Winchester family again, but a blond woman stood with them. Sam was hardly an infant in the smiling woman’s arms; Dean tiny and nestled in his father’s arm. They looked happy. Sam hadn’t mentioned his father being dead, but what about their mom? His curiosity was starting to override that little voice in his head. Sometimes psychopaths had stories, sometimes there was a reason for the madness…..and granted it didn’t make things better, it was still intriguing. The history of thousands of killings lay within all they found, the legacy of a man from Kansas and his two sons. The blond wasn’t gonna lie, it was like a wet dream to have all this lain out before him. After tracking the men and spending nine years trying to get as much information as he could on them, he was now given a firsthand look into their life. Charlie regarded her partner and watched his eyes which were set intently on the journal in his hands. He’d been quieter since he’d come back from chatting with the criminal duo in the cells. Castiel had looked uncomfortable when he’d rushed by her and went to speak with Henricksen and Gabriel hadn’t returned until sometime after him. He’d seemed sidetracked and had taken the time to go out and get Sam a real meal completely vegetarian. It was good that everyone else was too preoccupied to notice the favoritism, she wondered how long that would go on though. He had to be careful.

“Somethin wrong Charl?” He broke the woman from her pondering and made her jolt in surprise. “Hm? No, just wondering if you were alright……you’ve been so quiet.” The honey haired man nodded and smiled unconvincingly setting down the journal. “Peachy keen kiddo.” He blurt out and gave a wave to the box she’d been looking in, changing the subject. “Find something?” The redhead directed herself back and took out the ID’s. “Both licenses have fake names, they are FBI, and reporters for a newspaper which I’m not even sure exists, and whelp that’s just the tip of things.” She stepped around the table and went to one of the evidence boxes. She moved a few things around and pulled out a black shirt with a white collar. “Well would ya look at that, apparently their priests too.” Detective Bradbury nodded. “Mhm, traces of blood on it too.” The amber eyed man watched as the tech genius lay out the shirt on the table with the other things. “Damn Sammy.” He murmured and shook his head. They’d really racked it up. “Look…” Gabriel faced the redhead when she was suddenly at his side again. He truly needed to stop getting distracted by that fucking serial killer, though that was easier said than done when he could still taste him on his lips. His best friend continued with an empathetic expression. “We don’t have to do this, I mean evidence and forensics can get this all taken care of.” It was a kind offer, she was only looking out for his sanity, especially after helping him through one breakdown already. He shook his head defiantly though. “I’m fine…..I wanna know. Maybe I can walk out of this funhouse for good.” She gave a quick nod and didn’t breach the subject again.  
_____________________________

“I won’t let them do this.” His voice was gruff and pained. “I’m supposed to look out for you….dad always told me to look out for you.” The younger man’s tone was hurt but resigned, his knees up, with elbows propped on them. “We don’t have a say in this Dean.” He dropped to a softer tenor as if afraid to hear the answer of his older brother. “Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” The green eyed man regarded his brother for a minute and thought back. He knew neither of them fit into the molds of civil society that was obvious. “No, alright there’s nothing wrong with you man. They think they can fix you, you’re not broken. This is what we do, this is what dad taught us.” Slowly Sam gave a nod, taking his brothers words to heart. The evening was closing in outside and it was getting close to the time neither wanted to think about. It was becoming more of a concrete subject as opposed to the abstract form it held earlier that day. They were able to joke and flirt with those Novak’s to their hearts content until the day started slipping away. They were being separated, and not by their own choices this time. “We’re gonna get outta this, I promise you, hell or high water.” The short haired Winchester assured and his baby brother had to agree. Even if the cops had the upper hand now, they’d do everything in their power to break free, they always had and always would. No one had caught them, and those that had come close ended up in ditches with glassy eyes to the sky.

The door to the holding cells smacked against the wall and the torturer cursed. They were earlier than he’d thought they’d be. “Sammy, you look out for yourself.” He nodded and they shoved themselves to their feet with the help of the wall. The long haired killer smiled softly, his brother usually did badly with emotional stuff, called it chick flick moments, so this was a rare thing. “I’ll be fine. You too alright?” Dean gave a single nod and they both faced a group of cops, Henricksen and two orderlies. “Well ain’t that sweet, I choked up a little honestly.” Victor said with a smirk graced on his features. “I’m glad you two got your goodbyes done with ‘cause you won’t be seeing each other again.” Mick slammed his nightstick against the bars. “Back away, keep your hands where we can see em. Try something, you get shot.” As if to complete the statement the other officers raised their weapons. One took care of Sam’s bindings, and put him in handcuffs instead. The orderlies took over then and pulled the large man from the cell. “I’ll get you out Sammy I swear! We’ll make these fuckers pay!” This was Gabriel’s fault, if his brother had never seen that so called ‘angel’ nine years ago they wouldn’t be here today. He couldn’t forgive the cop for this. Sam may have been in love, but love really was blind. He was escorted out until the older man couldn’t see his brother any more. He himself had to deal with three cops switching out his own chains for a single pair of ankle and wrist cuffs. Things suddenly felt emptier without his overgrown baby brother.

“You do not have to watch this brother.” The youngest Novak set a hand on his shoulder. The golden blond supposed it was meant to be comforting, sympathetic of his plight but it just made him a bit more stressed. Castiel was trying, he knew, and so was Charlie but he was fine…..really. Sam walked like a duke, head held high, pride in his stature……or perchance it was more reminiscent of a demonic king reveling in his crimes. He fought the orderlies hold only once so he could stand before the fallen angel who had tasted of his fruit. The men on either side tried to tug him the way he was meant to go, but he pulled back against the strain and leaned in close. Gabriel’s beautiful golden whiskey eyes widened slightly. “Kiddo, don’t please.” He whispered and a hot breath passed across his neck. Sam took in the scent he was coming to cherish and his lips ghosted at the tip of the shorter man’s ear. “I love you.” It was scarcely a hum and the cop felt his stomach drop in all the right and wrong ways before the asylum muscle got a good grip on the killer and he was hauled out the door. Henricksen had moved to rest against the door frame of his office, his eyes coming to rest on the short candy lover. He strode over; the younger man tensing but trying his best to hide it. “What did he say to you Novak?” Easily the carefree fake out slinked into place and he laughed. “What ol Sasquatch? Nothing important….he’s loopy as fruit loops after all.” He said with a shrug then turned on his heel and swayed away with all the confidence he didn’t actually possess.

The blue eyed psychologist watched his retreating form then scanned back to the doors where Sam had disappeared with the attendants. “Charlie….” He voiced finally, catching the woman before she went after her partner. His eyes met hers with undivided attention and a deep disquiet. “Please take care of my brother. He seems to have gotten better at keeping his problems to himself. I am very worried about him. This is not conductive to his healing.” The geeky cop gave a moderate nod after a second. “Of course, he’s my friend.” He stared down pensively, losing himself before expressing. “Let him know I will do all I am able, to see that Samuel Winchester receives the attention he needs, as well as keep him comfortable. “ He regarded her and gave a very small and sad smile, and receiving a regretful smile in return. “I’ll let him know, thank you Castiel.” The dark haired man nodded in acceptance. “Thank you Ms.Bradbury.” He then withdrew from the building, joining the orderlies in the truck to take their new patient to Angel’s home.  
_____________________________________

The evening was settling in, the edges of the sky sluggishly diminishing from the glow of orange. There was air all around him, but he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. It felt as if a sword was puncturing his lungs. His hand gripped blindly against the outside wall of the station, the icy air giving no relief to the confusion and defeat coursing through his body. Sam loved him? Some professional part of him was laughing in mockery at the pitiful man. He shoved that bit of contented hate away however; he was in no place to judge. Hearing it from the others lips was making the walls he had been trying to rebuild, crumble to pebbles in his mental grasp. The blond rested his head on the wall and forced his breath in and out, trying to calm down until it became natural again. He knew Charlie was undoubtedly looking for him but he needed time alone to gather his thoughts. He twisted so his back was to the wall and let out a hysterical short laugh to the skies above. Some would have said it was an overreaction to something seemingly so simple……but those people didn’t have a criminal completely infatuated with them. He thought of what he’d done to the Winchester’s, and wasn’t that a back-ass-ward train of thought. He’d suggested this to Cas in the first place, he’d separated them both from the only family they had right now. A little voice in the recesses of his mind spoke up with a nervous tremor stating that Dean would possibly kill him for that.

He brushed his fingers over the ever present pendant and pulled it by the chain from under his shirt. His fingers stroked over the gold wings that embraced the amber stone, rotating it in his palm he gazed at the scrawl of his name engraved on the back. This wasn’t such a bad thing. He shouldn’t be in such a panic. Sam loved him, really truly cared enough to learn about him. His favorite flower, the fact that he loved sugary treats; hell the man had written him poetry and cast him in the role of an archangel. The younger man wanted him, not just his body or his blood but good and truly wanted who he was with all his faults and issues. He felt an overwhelming protectiveness tidal wave through him despite the condition of things. The memories of Sam’s hands on his feverish body, his mouth parted to deepen a passionate kiss, and the bite on his neck that had sent blood running into the murderer’s mouth but in turn had set off the most amazing orgasm he’d ever experienced. Then the simple touches when they’d first been so close, strong bodies pushed together, the sound of the brunette’s voice as he said his name. Kissing him so deep in the station cells where anyone could have entered and seen them. The golden eyed detective slid his necklace back in place. He wasn’t going to let his lover do this alone.  
______________________________

It was bland and bright, cold and sterile. He was forced into the same white clothing that every patient wore, any lingering originality stripped away as he became just another man with mental instabilities. The only thing that differentiated him was the level of insanity. He resisted with the orderlies, refusing to make anything easy for them in this abhorrent state of affairs. He kicked one of them, the man falling back as the foot collided with his stomach. It took four of them to even get him strapped in place to the gurney. Sam growled and hissed like some sort of wild beast, teeth bared, before he bit into one of the men’s arms. He cursed and attempted to pull away from the larger Winchester. “Ah! He’s got me….” The other three men strained to tug their friend away as Castiel made an effort to push Sam back down on the bed, but the criminal only dug his teeth in more. “fuck!” Sam was so focused on making the young orderly pay for man handling him he never noticed the curly haired nurse walk up to the right side of the bed. There was a slight prick of pain to his arm, then the world became fuzzy around the edges and his head felt heavy. He dropped back on the gurney as the scruffy doctor Novak assessed the bitten man. “Let me have a look at that Jamie.” The brunette nurse smirked down at the killer strapped to the bed and settled her hand holding the needle back at her side. “Keep cool tiger…. I’m Meg, looks like I’ll be your nurse.” She patted his shoulder and nodded when Castiel thanked her. “No problem, I think he’s good now. How’s Jamie?” the ocean eyed Doc looked back to the poor man who was simply doing his job. “He should be alright, but that wound will need attending too.”

Meg split off to take care of Jamie, and get his arm disinfected and wrapped. This left Castiel and the other three assistants to deal with the newest violent addition to their mental ward. Hazel eyes were given the view of lights. They glowed down on him with nauseating whiteness as the bed rolled down the hallway, one wheel squeaking occasionally. Words escaped him as the drug caressed the blood in his veins to calm submission. Slowly his hands went lax in the padded bindings. Darkness was stabbing into his vision, but he did all he could to stay above it. He kept his mind on his brother, who at this point was probably endeavoring to fend off officers as he was loaded into a van to be taken to prison. He whined childlike in his effort and lazily rolled his head to watch the doctor. The raven haired man looked down at him and smiled ever so softly as his caring nature came back to the surface. “I’ve promised to care of you Samuel.” The blood drinkers tongue even felt heavy as he replied with a slightly garbled. “Ga…briel….” The pale psychologist nodded in affirmative. “Yes, for Gabriel.” Sam tried to stay above the pit of sleep but it had become too strong, with amber sunrise eyes in mind he passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

“How are ya feeling?” It had been two days since the gates closed on the murdering brothers, two days of flippant emotions. He hadn’t been sleeping well, eyes drawn and a lack of patience with pretty much everyone. Why had he agreed to seeing Ellen again? He regretted it deeply now. Spite was on the tip of his tongue and he wanted to go see Sam, or maybe he didn’t….maybe he should have just considered this a blessing and left it be. He’d told himself that night that he’d be there for the blood drinker, if only his thoughts could settle on one option. Yes boo-hoo, poor him he was back in this sickening circle again. The brunette woman looked at her patient with expectancy. She wanted to know how he was feeling. Well he felt like absolute shit, not including his lack of sleep. There was a psychopathic criminal in love with him, and he got weak at the knees every time the man even spoke his name. He felt pathetic and slightly disgusted with himself, but he wanted to learn more about Sam. He instead said with a forced smile. “A little tired…” The Psychiatrist’s brown eyes held a sternness that Gabriel had come to know as her bullshit detector. He altered his sentence after receiving the look. “Definitely fucking muddled up.” The woman seemed more satisfied with that and jot down a note. “What are ya exactly confused about?”

The blond man looked down at nothing in particular and rubbed his hands together in an uncomfortable fashion. “Sammy boy’s got me all twisted up like a Twizzler.” He said scornfully. He kind of hated that she knew the situation now; it made it harder to lie to her or keep things to himself. “I kissed him….again.” he laughed humorlessly and shook his head. “And he told me he loves me.” Ellen paused in her writing and looked up at the sugar loving trickster. “He told you that?” The man rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. “No he told some other guy who happens to be a cop and look just like me!” The therapist pursed her lips and went back to her notes, writing in ‘short fuse’ next to ‘hasn’t slept.’ She didn’t comment on the rude nature, it was her place to aid the man right now; she’d already cautioned him enough. She was honestly glad he’d agreed to pick up the sessions again, it would be good for him, at least she hoped so. “You diagnosed me remember dumpling?” he said with a nasty roll to his tone. “I really got smog in the noggin don’t I? Feeling this way….letting him get inside my head…”  
_____________________________________

“Samuel I did not ask about Gabriel.” His raspy deep tone sounded as though he was losing his patience. The youngest Novak was sitting in a chair across from the newest resident, running through the forms for him. “I wish to know about your family…” Castiel looked up into neutral hazel eyes. It was bright in the room, and the serial killer had come to realize that every room was much like this. He rolled his head to the side and pushed his long hair from his face. The chair was uncomfortable and cold, the metal providing a strict back support. The brunette had his knees spread and his hands clasped calmly in his lap. “Well you didn’t ask but you wanted to know….I could see it in your eyes….my babe did this to himself.” He gently shook his head. “So if you’re tryin to poke around in my grapefruit to try and find out why he is the way he is….you’re not gonna get much. Me and him, we’re like gasoline and matches doc. I’m just one component of the fire.” The young psychologist relented to the subject. “I realize this Samuel. My brother is unstable, and it is good you are currently not in his presence. This time away will allow him to heal and perhaps move on with his life.” The air became instantaneously charged with rage, but the rough voice never escalated, which perhaps was more disturbing. ”He will never move on from me.” he said with that possessive nature crawling up from its grave.

The blue eyed Novak looked interested in this development and jot it down along the extra pages of the forms. He had a minor worry that cropped up in his mind over such infatuated behavior toward his older brother….but it wasn’t as if that was one sided, though Sam was the more dangerous in that aspect. “Sam.” The raven haired man focused their session back on what he’d originally asked. It was like pulling teeth trying to get the tall Winchester to open up about his family. The serial killer no doubt would have been more agreeable if he were a certain honey haired detective. “I want to hear about your family.” He said again. “Fine….My mother died when I was a few months old in a fire….my father is an asshole, who thinks I’m an unstable rebellious wreck…..my brother is the only one who even gives a damn about me….there all done, gonna send me back to my room now?” his voice dripped with utter hostility and he leaned back in the chair. Castiel’s mouth fell into a frown as he looked at the younger man. If that was truth, there was more to his story after all.  
______________________________________

“My father is a religious fruitcake missing a few nuts, I hate the guy and I’ll be one lucky bitch if I never see him again. I think Samy-kins knows where I’m coming from.” Doctor Harvelle observed the man a moment. This was good, he was opening up more. “How can ya be sure…what has he given you that makes ya want ta trust him so much Gabriel?” It was silent for a while and the rough around the edges man buried his face in his hands. He shook his head then and hunched over, hands rubbing together once more in that uncomfortable way. “When I saw him nine years ago something happened El….I don’t know what but I’m realizing just how much he’s influenced my life.” He faced the woman again, eyes heavy. “He used to terrify me.” He pushed his hair back, a shuddering breath on his lips. “Ever since we fu….” He cut off and shook his head. It wasn’t the right word anymore. Those detective moral walls were barely holding on any more. “Ever since we made love…. I’ve felt different. He’s in my veins, sugar. I can’t abandon him.” The brunette woman shifted to the edge of her seat closing her note journal. “Gabriel focus here a minute.” She held up a hand and snapped her fingers to pull him back like a distracted pet. “This is what I want you to do….you need to move on with your life.”

The cop looked ready to jump on her about the suggestion but she leveled him with that stare again. “The only way you’re gonna be able to live a normal life is if you start getting back inta the swing a things. Focus on work.” She began and held up a single finger to start the list of recommendations. “Go out, spend some time with Charlie, or start dating again.” She placed emphasis on the last of the list. The psychiatrist looked at the clock and sighed. “Now, we’re low on time…. I’m going to prescribe you a sleeping aide. You need the rest.” She pulled a sheet from a small pad of paper on the side table next to her chair, writing down the medication and handing it off to him. “An please Gabriel, get it filled. It’ll help.” He snatched it from her hand with a bothered countenance and was out the door, the woman shouting after him. “Don’ forget ta make another appointment with Jo!”  
____________________________________

“Your mother.” The scruffy faced doctor saw the slight flinch pass over the hazel eyed killer. “You said you were hardly a few months old when she passed on.” For the first time since the young psychopath had arrived at Angel’s home Castiel saw weakness in him. His voice was deep and depressed as he reacted to the statement. “Yeah…..Dean…” He coughed and shifted in the seat slightly before resting still again. “Dean was four. The fire started in my nursery when she’d come to check on me. Dad was already up….” He seemed to have gone elsewhere, eyes not focused and pointed toward the floor. The raven haired Novak remained quiet; it seemed Sam hadn’t even realized how much he was telling and he didn’t wish to ruin such a breakthrough. “She handed me off to Dean soon as the smoke started rising….Dad got us out…but she didn’t make it.” He shook himself suddenly and looked up, his face contorting into anger, with the same bared teeth seen the night he’d arrived. “He knew her!” he stood roughly, chair sliding across the floor and Castiel sat up alert in his own seat. “Dad knew her! Dean knew her! I didn’t get that! No I get pictures and words of what she was like….none of it means shit!” He spun and grabbed the metal chair. It clattered loudly across the tile on the other side of the room as it was flung from his grip. His anger was spent quickly though and he dropped to the floor pulling his knees up. There was still a scared young man behind the warped creature he’d become. Every killer had an origin, and Castiel felt in that moment that he might have been given a glimpse of what Gabriel saw.

The young psychologist eased over and crouched down next to the knife lover as if calming a cornered wild animal, His pale hand rested on the murderer’s white clad shoulder and he gave an understanding smile. “You did well today. I can tell you needed to let those emotions out. Don’t feel bad about it. Today you accomplished something.” The blood drinker had an urge to grab Castiel’s arm and break it, but he refrained. Gabriel wouldn’t forgive him for something like that and he didn’t want to push the other away. In truth he was actually starting to like the socially awkward doctor. The smaller man helped him to his feet. “You can go back to your room now Samuel, please be nice to Meg when she brings you your medication. It will help you sleep.” The long haired patient sulked but nodded with unwillingness as the orderlies came to collect him. He’d hated Dean for a while for having that piece of Mary Winchester that he never would, but in time it had faded and was replaced with familial love. They looked out for each other, and would till the end.  
____________________________________

There had been only one motel in the area that was on the edge of town, cheap, grubby, and exactly the type of dive that he’d taught the boys to always go for. He’d asked the manager and was given the room that his sons had been holed up in. It had been clean, well clean of traces of the killers anyway, as for the mold and grime that was probably imbedded into the very foundation of this shit hole. There had to be a reason for them getting caught, he’d taught Dean better than that and of course Sam should mind himself and know better not to wind them up in lockup. Then again, he hadn’t seen his youngest in years before he’d appeared on the front page with his brother. His ridiculous hair was longer and there was a coldness in his eyes. His eldest looked less than pleased in his mug shot. Ferocity on his face and his jaw set in a hard line, but there was something about Sam’s picture that sent off bells in the fathers head. The lack of care wasn’t surprising but that smirk curving the edges of his lips. He’d gotten darker, more sadistic. John Winchester could just see it in the boy; the last days were ticking away on the time bomb that was his son. He’d made himself comfortable in the room; despite the second bed that he had no use for…..he didn’t sleep much anyway, more fell into the embrace of alcohol until he felt like forcing himself from the inky depths a few hours later.

When the second paper had come out he’d grabbed the first one he could get. The news of his sons being separated had surprised him a bit. They were smarter than other cops he’d give them that. Seemed they actually knew what they were doing. The oldest Winchester laughed some as he saw the headline. Sammy boy in a straightjacket, it seemed too fitting, he almost wanted to shake the hand of whoever put him there. The boy had run out at eighteen claiming he could live a normal life. What a joke that was, he was back at it six years later with Dean and he was betting the youngest hadn’t lasted a week at his fancy college before he was killing again. John had come to learn the brunette’s weakness. That little addiction to the copper tang could leave him weak as an injured zebra surrounded by hungry lions. He needed his intake every now and again or well…injured zebra. They were here though; in Little Rock Arkansas of all places is where they’d been taken down. So, why, and how? There was something wrong here, and he’d get to the bottom of it, but he had inkling that Sammy had wound them up in this situation. The gruff man set to retracing his son’s steps, asking around the town to those that might have seen him. He doubted the cops would recognize him; he wasn’t as well-known as the two he’d raised. Sometimes there were advantages to not being known.

He’d imagine the Impala would have been taken in by the police along with everything else. He had to figure out where. He regretted even giving his son that car; he obviously wasn’t taking care of her if he’d allowed the blue clad pigs to get ahold of her. They also had his Colt and his Journal. Damn when he managed to get his sons out of this mess they’d dropped themselves into they were gonna get the telling-off of a lifetime.


	30. Chapter 30

The paper straw top flew across the table and smacked him in the face, and caused annoyed blue eyes to focus on the perpetrator of the action. “You’re supposed to be distracting me Honey bee.” The older man stated in a sing song tune and slipped his straw, now free from the paper covering, into his Pepsi. “Of course, forgive me Gabriel. Sometimes I feel as though I have heard too much of you.” golden brows arched in surprise. “Woah there kiddo, check you out with the hostility.” The psychologist sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. They were attempting to fall back into the routine of having dinner together on Fridays, but this was the first one since Sam….well since everything with the Winchesters. Balthazar was supposed to join them and the youngest hoped it would be soon. He was having some trouble talking to the cop, or maybe it was the other way around, he wasn’t sure. “Forgive me brother; Samuel speaks of you so much. It is rather difficult to get him to speak of anything else.” He bemoaned even bringing it up when the older Novak got that look in his eyes. “So, how is ol Samsquatch anyway, is he comfortable, sleeping right?”

The dark haired doctor’s eyes narrowed and his hand gripped around the edge of the table. He reeled it back though before he went off on the blond and just in time as their supermodel brother walked into the dining area. Gabe brightened some and stood to give his younger brother a hug and a hearty slap on the back. “Hello Dear.” The sandy blond greet with a smile and tilted the man’s face up. “You look rather pale Gabby darling, and those dark circles goodness.” The older man shook his head and gently pushed down the hand. “I’m fine buttercup.” Castiel took a deep breath and stood as well to greet his brother before all three of them sat down. Balthazar’s arrival was welcomed though as it got the eldest man’s thoughts elsewhere; the middle brother directing them toward talk of his modeling. Stormy ocean eyes moseyed over the golden haired detective. Grin in place, amber sunrise eyes crinkled at the corners in true mirth as Bal bitched rather animatedly about another model he was in league with. This Hybristophilia was on an extreme level, obsession going both ways. He’d spoken with Ellen earlier in the day to discover much like Sam, Gabriel hadn’t been sleeping. He knew that Ellen was trying to get the cops thoughts elsewhere, to push him toward a normal life once more, but he wasn’t sure if that would have any effect at this point. He blamed himself somewhat for not realizing sooner how deep this had gotten.  
_________________________________

There was a leak somewhere; he could hear the water dripping outside his cell. The metal caging made him feel like a barred off wild animal and he heard a voice in the back of his head say ‘animals are better.’ Well that sounded like something Sam would say. The coldness of the brick wall and cement floor bled through his prison uniform. He looked terrible in orange, did nothing for his complexion. He didn’t have a cell mate due to his ‘violent tendencies’ as the guards had called them. Dean sat, arms resting on his knees and hands hanging relaxed. His vibrant green eyes were locked on the other wall, mind elsewhere. He was casted in the position of muscle by those that viewed him, but he had streets smarts and was developing his prison smarts rather quickly. It was easy here actually, besides the few inmates who’d pegged him on their hit list when he first arrived. He could feel tenseness in his gut letting him know a fight wasn’t far behind. That was fine with him, a good prison brawl would keep his rage up and ready for when he got out again. His brother was in love with that bimbo blond cop, and he was behind bars all because Sam was too addicted to leave. Maybe if Gabriel wasn’t in the picture anymore he could end this, but no…..his brother would never forgive him for taking out the detective.

“Winchester!” He was shaken from his musings as a guard walked up. “Come on, you got a visitor.” What in the hell? That didn’t make sense; visiting hour was long over. So who had clearance to see him now? He was taken from the cell and right away latched into cuffs before being led away down the halls. The grey brick was just as unforgivingly cold when he entered with the guard. She was petite and curvy, with a cutesy round face and long brown hair that fell down in curls. Dean’s brow arched in confusion, but who was he to deny an attractive girl? “Steven, a prostitute? You shouldn’t have man, thanks.” he threw a grin the other man’s way but was promptly ignored. The woman on the other side of the glass divider simply grinned sarcastically. The torturer took a seat and rested his cuffed hands on the counter. A small metal thatched opening below the glass assured she had heard his comment. “Cute, even if I were a prostitute I wouldn’t visit you hot shot.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “So, you’re Dean Winchester…..shorter than I expected. I’m Meg Masters, your brother’s nurse.” She was sassy; he liked that in a woman. “Oh so you’re straight from the funny farm?” he smirked, voice coming out in a mellow song tone. “Hello hello is there anybody in there, just nod if you can hear me, is there anyone home?” The brunette woman chuckled softly at the Pink Floyd lyrics and jotted something down on a clipboard he hadn’t noticed was in her lap. “You think you’re hilarious don’t you Mr. Winchester?” she asked with a sneer twisting her lips.

“I think I’m adorable.” The green eyed serial killer flashed her The Blue Steel with snark. He was yet again disregarded and the nurse continued. “Doctor Novak asked me to do check in’s on you; see if you’re just as squirrely as your baby bro.” The torturer frowned at her response and nodded tapping the fingers of one hand on the countertop. “Sammy isn’t crazy.” He said with a defensive spark. “Sure he’s not like the rest of you fuckers, but he’s not crazy…and if you’re treating em like shit I’ll kill you all.” It was blunt, cold and hardened. Meg expected something like this. The caring for his brother would be touching in a way if they weren’t murderers. “You don’t know shit about my brother. Keeping him locked up in a mad house….” He shook his head and his eyes leveled onto her caramel brown orbs. “You’ll probably be the ones to push em to insanity. You’re trying to keep a blood drinking monster as a pet, and I’m gonna enjoy watching him tear you apart.” His face was almost right against the glass as he leaned forward. He grunt as the prison guard’s nightstick wrapped around him and yanked him back and out of the chair. The curly haired woman didn’t seem bothered in the least by the threat nor the action. “Thanks for your time Deanie boy.” She stood and grabbed her purse from beside the chair. “I’ll be back sometime later next week.” She called over her shoulder then was out the door of the visitors section. The older Winchester growled in annoyance as he was pulled away and taken back to his cell.  
______________________________

They were halfway through dinner when his cell started vibrating from the pocket of his slacks. Castiel was standing and holding up a hand before he’d even fully retrieved the phone from his pocket. “Pardon me, I must take this call.” He then stepped outside the dimly lit restaurant without another word. Gabriel looked after him with his thoughts going instantly to Sam. Was it a call from Angel’s home? Was everything alright? “Work again, honestly. I’m starting to believe Cassie is more dull than Michael or Raphael.” The sugar addicted prankster gave a feeble nod, slipping his fork slightly through the rice on his plate. Any and all conversation had fallen flat in that moment and Balthazar faintly noticed tension that drained into his older brother’s features. Detective Novak had slight dread that was then consumed wholly by excitement at the thought that Sam might have escaped. It took a few moments for it to click and a true decision to come to light. He was going to see Sam; he was done listening to that other side of his brain that screamed how wrong this all was. There was that assurance again, streaming back into him like the night the Winchester’s had been transferred. This time, he was going to follow through with it.

He wasn’t aware how long they had sat there in relative silence which was strange in itself due to the fact that conversation had always flowed well with him and the adopted Novak. He wasn’t ignorant to the eye corner looks of concern he received from those blue grey hues, but he understood now….he was going down a path that his brothers may not be able to follow him down. His worry for Sam had made his thoughts clear and his acceptance of the situation grow. Maybe he was in some small way, falling for the Winchester as well. He smiled as Castiel joined them again but it dropped almost instantly at the scowl he got from his baby brother. “Oh dear.” The sandy haired man’s brows found a home closer to his hair line as the raven haired psychologist returned to his seat. “You failed to mention Samuel drinks human blood.” He lowered his voice so they would not be mistakenly overheard by other patrons. Balthazar choked on his sip of wine and quickly put his cloth napkin over his mouth so as not to spew out the rather expensive drink. Instead of what would be the expected reaction the whiskey sunrise angel quirked his lips up gently at the corners. “Oh that.” He reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt down slightly, showing the healing bite marks. “Where did you think these came from lollipop?” The doctor sighed and rubbed his weary eyes. “I believed them to be rather severe romantic marks.”

“Blood drinking, that’s certainly one I haven’t tried.” The blond Brit mentioned and took another bite of his pasta. The jokes were probably rather inappropriate but just like the detective he could really care less. Castiel always burdened himself with too much in his opinion, especially now. Sam was in the asylum and his brother was in prison, things could go back to normal. He really hoped so anyway. The candy lover gave a snort and took a drink of his soda. “They are, but my Sam-a-lam has definitely tasted my blood.” The table shook, dishes giving a clank, as the youngest man slammed his hands down on either side of his plate. “Gabriel, this state of affairs is serious.” Other diners were staring their way and the shorter man nodded. “Cassie cakes, I’m well aware……do me a favor alright sweetie? Calm the fuck down.” Slowly the other customers went back to talking and minding their own business. “It’s obvious how much my Samoose is stressing you out. Soooo…. Let me help you help yourself, m’kay?” Balthazar’s brows cinched and he stared at his older brother. What exactly was going through his head? The ocean eyed psychologist cocked his head to the side with skepticism on his features. “How precisely do you intend to do that?” Trickery glinted in amber hues and detective Novak smiled. “Well kiddo you mentioned he hardly talks about anything else but lil ol me…….Let me talk to him, ask him your probing little questions.”

Castiel immediately shook his head. “I do not believe that is wise.” The older man rolled his eyes dramatically. “Who else is he gonna talk to bucko?” The sandy haired middle brother looked just as reluctant as the younger. “He does have a point darling…….Gabby is your closest link to him besides of course Samuel’s brother.” This was a win-win in the pranksters mind. He would learn more about his strapping young forbidden lover, get to keep an eye on him and Cas would get to pick their brains. He figured the doctor would have jumped at the chance but it might take a bit more to persuade him. “Very well.” The deep tenor made the prankster cop’s ears perk as if he was a dog. Then again, maybe not. “You won’t regret this honey bee.” He assured the youngest who gave a groan of doubt. He watched the older man’s face bloom like a flower opening toward the sun. He was happy to get the chance to see Sam. Just as Castiel had thought, Ellen’s attempts at helping the detective would be futile. He really shouldn’t have agreed, but this would give him the chance to see them together. His approach would be radical and doctor Harvelle would be up in a tiff, but maybe this would be good. Perhaps the time around one another would help them to open up more. Though there was a chance it would just drive Gabriel farther towards the cliff.   
_________________________________

The ceiling had a crackled plaster look to it, the lights dimmed down to a single light above his bed. His eyes stared into the nothingness, losing himself among the roughness of white. All of it was so stale and hollow, the single bed bolted to the floor, the barred windows. He wasn’t allowed anything that could be used as a weapon; he didn’t often eat what they brought him, any and all meat left behind with utter disgust. It had been five days since he’d had any bit of a copper tang on his tongue; nothing since the night he’d lain with his archangel. He hated the medication that nurse brought him; she seemed to enjoy poking and prodding at him, administering it by veins when he refused the pill. He had day dreams about breaking her neck. Dean said he wasn’t crazy, he loved his little brother. He had always been this way, this is what he knew and who he was and now he was put in a position where everyone was trying to stop it. Sam rolled on his side shifting until he was comfortable with one hand cradling his head. His body was starting to warn him of withdrawal, he felt the dizziness that he’d all too often tried to ignore. Dean would have been able to help him if he hadn’t put them in this situation. He was starting to realize that this hadn’t been the best idea. Even geniuses had their idiotic moments he supposed…..but then again, Gabriel. 

He closed his eyes and pictured the beauty that had made him hunt for so long; the spin of emotions in their heads and between them, the complication of all of this. He’d looked into those honey whiskey eyes that day and suddenly everything had made sense. There was no bad, there was no good, there was just…..them. The touch of a demonic king and an archangel, face to face, chest to chest, turning in ecstasy and passion. He’d obsessed for so long and somewhere along the way his heart had cracked and spilled into the infatuation. That night between them had changed everything; it wasn’t so much about digging into his soul anymore, it had become terrifyingly real; and fuck he wanted another taste. He opened his hazel eyes, green overpowering the brown like spilled ink. He had to get out, or this place would kill him. He wondered how Dean was faring in prison and a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. The older Winchester had probably already built up a decent reputation. They after all had a habit of making people remember their names no matter how many false cards and identities they used. The long haired man sat up after a few moments. He didn’t want to sleep but he imagined, based on the darkness crowded in on the small window of his room that Meg would be by to dose him. He prayed sleep was kind to him.  
________________________________

The pill bottle taunted him from the nightstand. He sat in bed, playing with the winged pendant. He’d filled the damn prescription despite his displeasure, but that’s all he’d promised to do. He didn’t want to sleep. Damn he yearned for this to work out how he had in his head, to see Sam again and be able to just sit and talk to him. He slid his hand up from the necklace, over the chain and to the love bites across his clavicle and neck area. His fingers moved over the bruises and raised area where his lover had broken skin. His eyes fluttered closed, and instead of the disgust and horror he felt when this all started a sense of pride and awe settled over his gently thumping heart like a blanket. His mind calmed, and his guilt didn’t surface from the pools of his thoughts. He was so tired of Ellen pushing him to move on, to forget. He knew this wasn’t over, he felt it in his bones. He wasn’t one to underestimate the men he’d spent nine years looking for. But they all could have been excuses, he was pushing this farther after all…..he just couldn’t forget, and to move on, to be with someone else…..well it felt like cheating. He was Sam’s he was realizing that now. This wasn’t healthy by any means, and he knew he wasn’t stable especially after it was confirmed by a psychologist and a psychiatrist. He hadn’t lied when he mentioned that Sam had influenced him. It was strange, but looking back on it all one look from a boy who’d grow to be a ruthless killer…..made him want to be a cop. It seemed like everything had been leading up to them meeting again, he didn’t believe in fate but his life sure seemed to be sticking to that ideal.

He shuffled down into the sheets more and turned off his bedside lamp, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. He wondered if his demon was scared in the asylum, his mind flitting back to the nightmare he’d had not long ago. Remembering the dead eyed look made his chest clench unpleasantly. This time anxiety battered at his mind and body for a different reason. Things had gone totally topsy-turvy, but he didn’t have the frame of mind to think on it then. He sat up in the silk covered bed and clasped his necklace bowing his head, he’d take the time to do something he hadn’t done in a very long time, for the man he was falling in love with. He closed his golden amber hues and prayed. Every God and Goddess he could remember would hear his plea to protect the damned soul of a serial killer that deserved little more than to rot in his own insanity. “Please, keep him safe.”


	31. Chapter 31

It was three days before he received the call from his little brother. Maybe he’d sped out of work a little too fast, but he had somewhere to be. In his opinion it had taken way too damn long to get a response back, but he really should give his baby bro some credit for even going along with this. He never really thought he’d end up in a position where he was delighted to be seeing a vicious criminal again. But no one ever really knows how crazy their life can get. Charlie hadn’t even been able to ask where he was going before he was out the door. He’d make it up to her later, maybe with a drink at the bar, perhaps he could even meet Gilda finally. He arrived and pulled into a spot in the near empty parking lot.

The building was timeworn any updates unseen from outside, the sign had old gothic writing stating the name of the ward. He parked and locked the car behind then went up the stairs. The luminescent lights bored down on him as he stepped into the entrance, glass door closing behind. The golden haired detective removed his sunglasses and settled them in the collar of his shirt before going up to the front desk. The older woman had a nasty look in her eyes and her lack of patience was written across her old face, her nametag stated she was nurse Gillespie. “Ah hey, I’m here to see my brother Castiel.” He said expecting the brush off, but the grey haired woman’s face morphed into a pleasant smile. “Oh your Castiel’s brother, welcome to Angel’s home.” She stood and walked around the desk. “I’ll show you to his office.” With one arched brow the man gave a lazy nod, hands sliding into the pockets of his slacks as he followed her down a long empty hallway. They arrived at a fog paned door and Gillespie knocked before slowly opening the door. “Doctor Novak your brother is here.” The head of dark hair tilted up and the youngest gave a nod of greeting to his brother. “Thank you Prudence.” When the woman had left them and the golden eyed man heard the door click shut he spun and snickered. “Her name is Prudence? That is hil-arious.”

“I suppose I’m pleased that you are in such an agreeable mood.” The blue eyed man said gruffly, sounding for all the worlds the opposite of everything he just expressed. “Woah there honeycomb, that cheeriness is deadly, careful.” He gave a snort of sarcasm. “I do not like this Gabriel, I may have allowed this rather ludicrous idea of yours but this does not mean I approve of it.” The younger stood from his desk the amber eyes observing his pinched and concerned frown. “I know sweetie……but I’m not afraid of him. He’d never hurt me, and I missed him.” He appeared thoughtful, head cocking to one side and a sugary smile on his lips, Castiel leveled him with undead eyes his mouth still a grim line. He handed a few pages to his brother. “These are the questions.” The older man was tempted to tear them up and toss them over his shoulder, but he’d promised the other he’d ask Sam the required things. The psychologist nodded after a moment and grudgingly led the way down the hall, heading toward the stairs. “So what was it like….that night?” the raven haired doctor sighed. He knew what his brother was asking about, but he wasn’t particularly interested in telling him. Their shoes tapped on the tile as they headed on up to the second floor of the Asylum. “He was violent; the orderlies had problems getting him inside. When we were attempting to strap him down to the medical cot he bit Jamie, one of our best.”

The cop gave a slight nod, that reaction honestly didn’t surprise him. Aside from the curl of excitement running through his body he was hoping Sam was in good health but based on his worry and the nightmare he’d had that probably wasn’t the case. They came to another long brightly lit hallway, a dark haired nurse walked toward them. “Gabriel, this is Meg Masters, she is Samuel’s nurse.” The blond stepped forward and held out a hand, a firm grip on his as they shook hands. He wondered what exactly Castiel had told them; probably just that he was Sam’s arresting officer. “Good to finally meet you, your shorter than I thought you’d be.” Meg mentioned with a spark of amusement in her eyes. The candy addict gave a huffed laugh and smirked. “I get that a lot.” Castiel kept his voice gentle, hands sliding into the pockets of his white coat. “How is he?” The nurse’s dark eyes wilted slightly, lips curving down at the corners. “He still isn’t eating much, still refusing the medication, and he’s losing weight. I’m wondering if he might be sick.” The honey hued trickster visibly tensed up, the papers crinkling in his left hand. “What are you feeding him?” Meg’s brows bunched together and she turned back to the shorter man. “What?” Detective Novak faced the woman once more with a seriousness in his formerly cherry eyes. “He doesn’t eat meat, if you’re feeding him meat, sweet-pea that’s the reason he won’t eat.” The brunette woman looked at her coworker with confusion. “Gabriel has knowledge of these criminals, we will place him on a vegetarian diet.” The curly haired woman gave a slow nod after a moment and turned leaving them to talk to the patient with a wave. 

The door opened with a few clicks of the key in the lock. Sam turned his attention toward it hoping it wasn’t that damn nurse coming back to shove pills at him. His body felt heavier and he realized it would only be a matter of time before his withdrawal kicked in. He turned and lifted himself in the bed, resting back against the metal barred headboard. Castiel, that was better than nurse Masters at least. “Good afternoon Samuel.” He stepped into the doorway, blocking any view outside into the hallway. “How are you feeling today?” The long haired man turned his head with a definite lack of energy, his eyes heavy lidded and a frown of contempt on his lips. He didn’t answer the doctor only stared at him with that face that said ‘what the fuck do you think?’ The raven haired man looked down with actual sympathy peeking through his features. Despite what Sam had done he was still a patient, and his mental and physical health was Castiel’s priority. He smiled slightly though and his ocean water eyes met the youngers set of murky hazel. “I have a surprise for you, I was unsure if this would be a wise decision but if anything it should hopefully brighten your spirits.” He then stepped back from the doorway. Gabe felt his stomach drop and he tried to slow his heart which was pounding in that familiar way. He was here, and there inside the white walled room was his blood addicted lover. He focused only on that, tossing aside those pesky feelings of guilt and wrongness that always tried to pull him down and away from what he wanted. The golden haired angel stepped into the room and the knife loving demon felt his breath leave him in a rush.

“Gabriel…” His voice came out whinier than he’d intended but there was a roll of a sob that had traveled through it and caused a tremor. He looked almost as bad as the dream had depicted. His face and jaw line had a layer of scruff growing in, his skin was paler, dark circles ringed his eyes and he had indeed lost weight. Large hands reached out for the cop as Sam scoot to the edge of the bed with desperation in his movements. He didn’t care if the older man was still stuck on his view of how wrong this was. He just needed him closer right now. Much to the brunette’s surprise the blond prankster was over in front of him in just a few strides, whatever paper he’d been holding tossed aside without care, a look of pure relief in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the serial killer without another thought and the patient was given the opportunity to burrow his face against the others torso. He smelled that musky cologne and sugar scent that seemed to follow his angel around, and his hands clenched about the man’s waist. “I’m here Sammich I’m here shhh.” Castiel closed the door and ill-naturedly snatched up the pages of notes and questions that had been thrown to the floor in the detective’s haste.

“I was worried I wouldn’t see you again.” Sam’s speech was low and fatigued. The older man gently turned the brunette’s face up and pushed his long hair behind his ears in that affectionate manner. His fingers stroked over the dark five o’ clock shadow as he looked into the psychopaths eyes. Gods and Goddess’ have mercy on his soul he was falling in love. “Well I’m here now kiddo.” He said softly and managed a small smile. It felt like they were seeing one another for the first time all over again, a new view on this crazy and messed up situation. “My angel…” his tone was sentimental as he reached up to stroke his thumb over his lover’s smooth cheek. There was a sudden stern throat clearing and both sets of eyes turned to the psychologist by the door. “Gabriel can we move this along?” The older Novak sighed heavily and stepped over despite the needy reaching from his lover still on the bed. “Yeah yeah.” Came the huffed and annoyed tone, the papers ripped from Castiel’s hot little hand. The young Winchester looked confused but calmed almost instantly as his whiskey eyed obsession settled down on the bed next to him. “Hey chocolate moose.” He felt his heart clench in a painful way, as the brunette’s head settled against his shoulder, Sam looked so human in that moment. This felt better than the breakdowns and the guilt attacks of before, but now his sympathy was treading into unfathomable waters. “I have some questions.”

The young murderer nodded a bit. “Dean, is he alright? They won’t tell me anything.” Castiel received a sudden glare from his older brother that could peel paint. The protectiveness he had for the twenty four year old blood drinker was terrifying. The requirement for a lover in his life had turned him into this and the black haired doctor regretted setting up this meeting more than ever before. “I’m sure he’s alright.” The candy lover wrapped his arm around the hunched over psych patient. “Will you answer these for me sugar?” There was a slow nod from the hazel eyed Winchester and Gabriel started in on the paper. He could almost pretend for a moment that they were two relaxed lovers lying in bed and talking about their pasts. It was an almost instantaneous change with both men while in the others presence. The youngest Novak wasn’t bothered in the least that he’d become rather ignored, Sam was speaking and that’s all that mattered. There was something that the serial killer had been curious about since the arrest. Not moving except to get more comfortable he suddenly spoke up. “Shouldn’t we have had a trial?” It was a good question, and Gabriel understood how much of a rush everything had been. He hoped his response wouldn’t sound as cruel as it did in his head. He didn’t want to be thrown back into that uncomfortable position that had once been between them. “You really think you deserved a trial after everything you’ve done bucko? We knew the name, we knew the car, the crimes, you and your brother are legendary, but we didn’t have a description till this all started, you got away with fake names, people none the wiser.”

Sam’s grin should have been sickening and twisted and it most likely looked that way to Castiel, who was making notes on his clipboard. Damn that made the blond feel like they were a science experiment. Instead the smile was that dimpled adorable one to him, maybe he was becoming desensitized. The knife lover looked rather amused, with a cheekiness about him that showed pride in his past actions. He tilted his head up to look at his lover, hair falling into his face in heavy limp pieces. “You knew what I looked like and still you didn’t say anything.” In the metal chair that rested against the wall the young doctor stopped his pen scratching, eyes coming back to lock on the detective. It grew rather silent in the white washed room and the short amber eyed cop felt that guilt coming back to him, but shook his head. “That was nine years ago….I didn’t even know it was you….and you’ve grown a bit since then.” The smile on the younger’s face got brighter if possible. Damn it was good to see him smile, and it was rather catching. They moved on after that when it seemed he had asked what he wished. “Sam-a-lam, will you tell me about your dad?” The pale patient shifted around to rest his chin on his angel’s shoulder, the shorter resting back against his chest. It was a tender subject, but he supposed it was only fair considering he’d delved into Gabriel’s past without his consent.

“He never really thought much of me, I wasn’t the favorite…..too rebellious.” He began and the golden haired man felt himself resolve any former strain with a feeling of remorse in his chest. Little Red had skipped too far into the forest, and he wondered if those he cared for knew how lost he was becoming. “Dad treated us like soldiers, he’s an ex-marine with a shitty disposition. We knew how to dismantle a shotgun by the time me and Dean were six and nine.” The older man reached back and stroked his fingers through long chocolate hair. “So your dad taught you how to kill?” he mused and received a half nod. “Yeah, I really like it you know……it’s fun… the slice of a blade into human flesh….the life that comes pouring from the body.” The criminal’s hands started to clench up and tremble at the mention of blood, maybe that hadn’t been a good idea. He pulled back from the embrace he had his prankster in and rubbed the top of his hand over his lips. Slowly the amber eyed cop turned on the bed to face him, but Castiel spoke up from his seat by the door before he could say anything. “It is an addiction.” He observed and his patient’s hazel hues turned his way. “You are addicted to human blood, and without it you become fatigued and shaky, you experience withdrawal like the blood is a drug.” The youngest Winchester said nothing and looked away with an air of denial, but Castiel had already divulged the truth. “He’s right isn’t he sugar?” Gabe asked gently and his hand came up to rest on a pale scruffy cheek. “Baby you need blood?”

He felt privileged to have the man’s attention, to be doted on in this way and cared for. The taller man really had captured Gabriel’s heart and there was no way in hell he was letting it go now. Detective Novak looked unsure and nervous suddenly, eyes casting over to his baby brother, whose brows had cinched together. What exactly was going through his big brothers head? “Drink from me.” There was no shakiness or fear in his voice, he was more sure than ever before. Sam was leaning into his scarred neck with a grateful look in his brown green hues, when pale hands yanked the golden eyed prankster away from him. The mental patient nearly fell from the metal framed bed, and looked up with desperation. Castiel’s horrified eyes were in the short man’s view and he looked violent in the doctor’s grip. “What do you think you are doing Gabriel?!” The sugar addict’s voice dripped fury, an appalling smile on his lips. “Cassie….let me go….your patient needs blood, so I’m gonna give the psycho cookie what he needs so he isn’t passing out or having a complete breakdown.” He impatiently stared down the taller man, and very slowly the hands moved away from the harsh grip they’d had on his shoulders. “I cannot condone this.” The psychologist said deeply with sorrowful blue orbs.

The trickster smirked softly and pat his baby brother on the cheek. “You don’t have to honey bee…….how bout you step outside? Might get a lil hotter than your used too Mr. Sourpuss.” he joked with a hummed laugh in his throat. Castiel’s heart felt like it was falling out of his chest, he couldn’t believe he was turning the other way but the look in his brother’s eyes when they were locked with Sam’s……it was distressingly beautiful. He should not be contributing to this, but there was something so much deeper there. He was both scared and somehow prideful for the other. What was wrong with him? If anyone found out about this it may be more than his job on the line. He stepped into the hall, door clicking closed behind him as he ignored for the first time true mental sickness. He felt slightly sick and he tried to calm down, breathing in and out with the count of three.

Inside the cell, the serial killers strong hands soothed over the planes of the body he’d touched what felt like forever ago, clothing between their flesh. Now that they were alone the urgency of emotion was given a chance to fill the senses. “You’re really here angel.” The older man nodded after a few seconds and sensed his eyes well with tears, his Sammy really did look weak and oh so broken. Things were never supposed to be like this, but he couldn’t help but accept it with open arms. So long since Kali, and so many days since he’d woken in this man’s arms. He brought the younger’s head toward his neck and closed his eyes into the sensation of that tongue laving across the mostly healed bites of before. “Only your blood baby, ever again.” The murderer promised. His grip gained force and Gabe gasped into it then tried to muffle a cry as the teeth tore into his skin, and the sweet red poured from the new wound into the killers needy lips.


	32. Chapter 32

He flung his hand out in a groggily manner before his fingers wrapped around the ringing and vibrating cell. He set the phone to his ear leaning up on an arm, he’d slept rather well after receiving a dose of Sam. “Necromantic’s for all your sensual afterlife needs, how can I help you?” It felt good to answer the phone like that, it had been a while since he’d felt any bit of cheeriness enough to joke properly, but it was crinkled up and tossed into the waste bin of his thoughts a moment later. “Gabriel.” Charlie’s voice was shocked and stressed. “Someone broke into evidence last night; they took the Winchester’s journal and the Colt. Henricksen is in rage drive, you better get down here.” The short blond sat up and climbed out from the sheets. “Son of a bitch, I’ll get there fast as I can Charl.” He said before hanging up. His morning routine was rushed and a bit jagged but he was out the door sooner and drove to the station. As he walked inside, Henry very nearly plowed him down and he had to grab the younger man’s arm so they didn’t topple over. “Sorry Detective Novak.” The meek man said quickly. “Easy slick, where are they?” Henry didn’t even have to ask for clarification and pointed down a hall. “Evidence.”

He rushed down the hallway and stepped down the stairs into the room of chaos. “I want to know what asshole thinks it’s smart to break into a damn police station!” He followed the aggravated voice of his boss past the shelves to where the array of weapons had been catalogued. “I’m trying my best Chief would you calm down! It’s a process!” Charlie was beyond irritable; her laptop set on the table and the remnants of a smashed camera lying next to it. “Novak!” The golden haired man would never admit to jumping at the sound of his boss’s voice but he did.

He strode over slowly, regretting that he didn’t run when he could, but he wasn’t gonna leave his best friend to deal with the brunt of it. “Howdy El Capitan.” He slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks, and the redhead gave him a relieved smile over the black man’s shoulder. She knew Henricksen wasn’t actually angry with her, but his nagging wasn’t helping her work any faster. “Some bastard got into evidence last night and snatched up some of your boy’s things.” The older man said with annoyance arms crossed against his chest, an unimpressed air hovered around him like some type of force field. It should have been a buffer that forced away all playfulness, but Gabriel never had really been the type to hold his tongue when it came to jokes and attitude. “Oh now they’re my boys?” he said with a dramatic wave, coming to rest his hand on his chest, one brow arched. Victor rolled his eyes at the stereotypical gay sassiness before leveling the detective with that impatient look. “Evidence was broken into somehow while there was ten cops including myself still here….and what the hell happened to your neck now?” The honey haired trickster ignored the comment about his once again purpled neck with the newest bite and smirked. “Sorry Captain clueless sounds like a personal problem.”

Instead of the vocal slap he expected to get, after all he only realized he crossed the line after speaking, the black man just smirked. “Actually Novak, It’s your problem.” He slapped a hand hard onto the tricksters shoulder and pat it a few times before stepping around him and walking away. “Right…” The man smacked his lips once with an expression of disinclination then stepped over to his partner. “Hey ya cheesecake.” He looked better than she had seen him in the past few days, well except for the nasty addition to his gallery of Nosferatu marks. “Hey.” She greet with a nod. “So you disappeared yesterday.” The redhead observed as she looked back at her laptop where she was trying to fix the damaged footage from the security camera. The older man took a seat next to her and shrugged. “Uh yeah….” He thought for a moment then figured there was no point in lying. “I went by Angel’s Home Cas got me in to see Sam. Me and Cassie cakes had a somewhat shaky agreement that I get Sam to open up and in return I spent time with him.” The tech genius paused her fingers on the touch mouse of her laptop and locked her grey green hues on her friend. “So what is this…..I mean you and him?” she was curious, but still rather worried for the man. He deserved better than an obsessive, possessive, serial killer.

The golden haired man leaned his chin on a balled up fist, thinking for a while before he spoke again. “Its psychotic, I’m unstable, he’s off his head completely…… and he’s in love with me. So we have a….. shall we say ‘I married an axe murderer’ sort of relationship.” He gave a smirk but Charlie looked less than happy about the joke. He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Oh come on that was funny.” The younger woman shook her head in disagreement but looked back at her laptop. “Guess that explains the neck bite, can’t believe Cas let him just drink from you.” Her voice oozed disbelief and the short man had to agree. He’d thought his brother would put up way more of a fight about it, but maybe he was just thinking of his patient’s health. “So, thinking we can find an image of Mr. Swipester?” he asked, all too eager to change the subject. He’d keep his own mental decisions to himself as much as he could thank you very much. The geeky woman nodded with a deep sigh, the man’s avoidance all too obvious. “Yeah, it’s kind of a pain in the ass actually. The film was totally damaged, hope I can even get an image from it.” Detective Novak dropped a curt nod and stepped around the table. “Alright, you mentioned our mystery man snagged up the colt and that leather journal, anything else?”

His partner shrugged, only half paying attention as she tried to clear up the screwed up footage. “Uh I don’t know, guess you could check.” The blond man snapped his fingers. “Yep, already one step ahead of you cheesecake.” The short man started rifling through the evidence left behind. Obviously whoever had broken in knew the Winchesters if they were so selective. A thief would have stolen anything they had come in contact with, but this had intent. So a Winchester ally……just what Little Rock needed he thought with dripping sarcasm. He honestly was good with Sam and Dean that was enough for him and there was absolutely no personal reasons behind that at all, nope. He stopped his evidence search when realization hit him. The boys laptop was missing too. Well, shit.  
___________________________________

Dean was sick of this cage, his hands itched without a gun or knife in them. Eight days, eight damn days since he’d been dropped into this cold concrete hole of a place. He wondered how Sam was holding up, he was scared witless of his baby brother dropping into withdrawal. At this many days he knew the taller man would go into a state of shock, his body becoming weaker. He moved to the bars of his cell and leaned against them with firm hands. He wondered when he’d be allowed out in the yard, it was worth a possible fist fight to get a little air. He hadn’t gotten much time in the yard over the past days, probably due to the level of prisoner he was. He was going a bit stir crazy though, wanting to walk a little more freely even if it was still behind layers of concrete and metal. “Visitor, Winchester.” The serial killer sighed in annoyance. Probably that nurse again, it wasn’t like anyone else would visit him. He’d never been so annoyed by a woman before. He was taken from the cell, cuffed and led on down the hall as before. When he entered the room however, the pale doctor was not the face he’d expected to see. He smirked and put on the charm, walking over and dropping into the seat in front of the counter and glass divider. “Doc Novak himself. What did I do to get this honor?” he asked in that sarcastic rough tone.

Castiel’s blue hues held curiosity and a tone of nervousness. He watched Dean with a flittering glance. This was new, the last time the two of them had been in proximity the older Winchester had seen nothing but sureness, a clinical air with no room for joking, but the man before him was drastically changed. “I thought it in my best interest to attend to your mentality myself.” He settled a clipboard on the counter in front of himself and fumbled in his pocket a moment before he took out a pen. “You’re full of shit.” The scruffy faced doctor looked up at the man behind the glass, settling on the vibrant green hues a moment. He didn’t deign the prisoner with an answer instead looking down at the notes Meg had provided to him. “Your lil nurse could deal with me just fine on her own, and you know it…..so why are you really here?” The raven haired psychologist rubbed a hand through his hair in an uncomfortable manner, distantly he knew he was displaying many of the tells his Hybristophiliac brother had, but his was not exactly a situation he’d ever wished or thought he’d be in. “I have already explained, I decided to take your care into my own hands and…” He was all too quickly interrupted by a surly grunt from the spiky haired man. “You’re still lying man.” He leaned back in his chair, cuffed hands resting on the seat between his open legs.

Cas wasn’t sure of much lately, he felt as though he’d lost all sense and he still wondered why in the world he allowed one of his most dangerous patient’s to drink his brothers blood the day before. He was only trying to understand Gabriel’s behavior and now it seemed he was trying to understand his own as well. He set the pen down next to his hardly touched clipboard and considered his thought process for a moment before facing the criminal with need in his features. “I want…….to know why my brother is so quick to trust and care for a Winchester.”  
_________________________________________  
A bead of sweat slid over the curve of a shoulder down to a tensed bicep. The single arm lifted his body, the other clasped behind his back. He drew himself downward again hovering and lifting once more in the push-up. He ignored the clank of a key in the lock focusing only on the exercise and strength that was coming back to his body after the much needed intake of blood. “Wow, hey ya tiger.” Of course, Meg. The patient remained silent in favor of continuing with his workout. The nurse stepped into the room and bumped the door with her hip so it closed and there wasn’t any temptation of fleeing. In her hand was a Styrofoam tray with a vegetable wrap and some fruit. She watched the shirtless killer a moment with a small smile in place. The diet had started soon after Castiel’s brother had left, after questioning Sam. She wasn’t sure how exactly detective Novak knew so much, but it didn’t matter. Changing his diet had instantaneous effects, he was eating and apparently felt well enough to even start working out, the paleness still there but not as sickly looking. Sam switched to the other arm and started in again. “Are you hungry?” The curly haired woman asked after a bit of watching the patient.

“Just leave it.” He said lowly without looking at her. The brunette woman nodded after a moment. There wasn’t much he could even do with the Styrofoam tray and he wasn’t allowed utensils of any kind so it was safe. She set the tray down at the end of his bed and went to the door. “I’ll come by later to check on you.” The blood drinker shifted and sat down cross-legged on the floor. “Nurse Masters?” The woman turned with confusion in her butterscotch brown eyes, he never really acknowledged her outside of cursing her and trying to fend her off when she had to stick him with a needle. “Yeah tiger?” He stared up at her from the floor with a sliver of hope in his eyes. “Is there….any chance I can have a book?” Meg’s surprise grew but she gave a small nod after a few seconds. “I’ll ask Cas okay?” The long haired man nodded after a moment and moved back into position for his one armed push-ups. The nurse smiled slightly before leaving the room and locking it behind her.  
_____________________________________

Castiel stared with rapt attention, green pools looking into stormy ocean. Dark hair and those striking blue eyes, he was just the torturers type. “Sam isn’t like me….and definitely not like our dad.” The man’s deep voice had become a calming and familiar lull in the room. “Samuel never knew your mother.” The psychologist kept his voice gentle so as not to rile any anger within the prisoner. Dean stared for a long time and the other was worried he’d incensed him despite his best attempts not to do so, but the criminal finally spoke. “Sammy grew up with the kill, he is the kill…..I knew mom, not well but I got four years with her……..he got a gun, a knife and a blood lust. I love my brother, but sometimes I think he might be stronger than me.” He wondered a moment why he even opened up to this geeky little doctor, and reeled it back before he returned to talking about his brother. He was thankful that Castiel didn’t comment on his emotional slip up.

“I think Sammy’s been in love with your brother since he was fifteen. You wanna know why yer short stack bro loves em so much? I couldn’t tell you, cause Sam’s in the same damn boat and I don’t understand it. Gabriel is the reason I’m here, and I honestly kinda hate the guy.” The young raven haired man nodded and looked down, he was concerned with the threat toward his brother, but Dean wouldn’t be getting out any time soon. “I understand why you would feel that way, you are a deeper man than the papers and media have given you credit for Mr. Winchester.” The criminal behind the glass smirked darkly and leaned in closer. “Call me Dean, doc.” The raven haired Novak tensed up at the alluring tone that passed those full pouty lips, but it didn’t make him angry as it once had the day he’d met the killer. “You’re not like him man, the cop is a Winchester addict…..but you.” He moved his cuffed hands and tapped a finger to the side of his head. “You’re free and clear up there ain’t ya? An I see what yer doin, yer trying to figure out your brother, my brother…..but I ain’t letting you go Freudian on my ass Cas, save it for the cop.” The psychologist sighed and looked down at his clipboard. Perhaps coming to the brother hadn’t been his most well thought out plan, but he could see the allure, at least in a medical sense. The Winchesters were fascinating men.

Castiel picked up his clipboard after checking the clock hanging on the grey stone wall behind him. “I’m afraid I must leave you Dean, thank you for speaking with me.” The gun lover gave a snort and shook his head. “Yeah about that, didn’t really have a choice.” The blue eyed man gave him a slightly sympathetic look, which later he wouldn’t no doubt be confused in remembering. “Even so, thank you.” He nodded and the profound gaze between them only became lax when the door closed on the guard and the murderer.  
_____________________________________

“So you just saw him yesterday and yet you want to check up on him again?” Detective Bradbury’s voice was incredulous and her brows peaked. “Gabriel you gotta know how wrong this is. I’m scared for you.” She looked back down at the soup she had ordered suddenly not as hungry as she was before. She absentmindedly ran her spoon through the thick cheese and broccoli. Her partner was giving her a legitimate caring look from across the table. “Hey peach ring…” He reached over and his hand clasped around her slender one. “Sweet cheeks it’s alright. My Sammich wouldn’t hurt me. He’s actually become really protective of me.” She shook her head in obvious disbelief looking back up. “Gabe there’s a huge difference between protective and possessive.” She cared about him and all the others she’d met through him and become close with, she was happy to be with Gilda but sometimes she regretted ever moving to Little Rock. Nothing was supposed to fucking happen in Little Rock Arkansas, nothing like this anyway. “You used to be legitimately terrified of this guy. We saw the damage him and his brother caused, the people they’ve killed and now it’s like he’s your high school sweetheart that can do no wrong.” The redhead had a point, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. Maybe his mind had just been biding time until it finally snapped and sent him into insanity. Maybe he’d always been this way, either way he found he just couldn’t muster up a care in the world.

“Look…. I don’t deny he has problems, and I don’t deny that I’m probably very sick for feeling this way…… but he just…” He smirked gently. “He makes my heart race, he really gets inside my head and makes me feel loved.” The prankster looked down at the half finished sandwich on his plate. “I haven’t really felt loved since before me and Kali stared having problems.” The woman across from him frowned deeply. She remembered him mentioning Kali earlier on in their friendship; the one that had been hurt by his work obsession and she understood. Gabriel never blamed her, no matter how much it hurt. She had her reasons, which he didn’t understand fully till much later. “Anyway…” The honey haired sugar addict dragged himself from memories and slipped out his cell phone. “I’m just gonna have a lil lookie-loo.” His friend slightly nodded and gave a small sigh. All in all, it was really out of her hands. No one could tell him what to do if he didn’t want them too, and they all might have to figure that out. He waited on the line until there was the patient tone filtering through the phone. “Doctor Novak.” The cop grinned with hope in his eyes. “Hey ya honey cakes.” The younger brother exhaled noisily but had been expecting this call, now that the prankster had been allowed the time with his psychotic lover, he wouldn’t let it go. Cas was calmer though after his talk with the older Winchester, and he forced away any annoyance with the situation. “I was hoping to check in on the resident hunk in your establishment.” Detective Novak continued saucily.

The psychologist felt himself actually smile although he still couldn’t fully understand it. He had gotten better news from Meg upon his return to the Asylum. “His health is better since your visit brother. He is eating, and the pale pallor has left his skin. He even asked Meg if it would be possible for him to obtain a book to read and was exercising when she checked in on him. It troubles me to say this, but the drinking of your blood has had healthy effects on him.” The candy lover gave a sweet smile and absentmindedly stirred his straw in his iced tea. “Yeah bucko that’s what I was hoping for…..” He rubbed his lips together in thought and gave them a slight smack, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “So I was considering making my visits a regular thing.” There was silence on the line and Charlie was staring at her partner with that all too familiar concern. He wondered if she pitied him, and it made a slight hurt pang through his heart. He didn’t need her pity, he was happy. “Alright.” Castiel said finally and his brother gave a laugh of excitement. “Thank you Cassie-kins.”  
_________________________________

The moonlight shone across the black sleek exterior of the Impala. Breaking into the impound lot had taken little at this hour, a set of bolt cutters on the chain of the locked gate and a little bit of searching and he was looking down on the 67 beauty. Breaking into the office however had taken a little more time. He had hitched her up to his truck and pulled her out of there and out of sight. She was hidden out, sitting in wait for the boys that called her home. John slammed the door of his truck as he arrived back at the motel, boots kicking away loose gravel. The room door giving an equally loud thump as he kicked it closed behind. His sons had been nothing but sloppy since arriving in Little Rock, they’d gone on a damn killing spree as if no one would notice. He really had expected more, considering Sam would constantly insult his and Dean’s messiness with victim’s and leaving evidence. As a kid Sam had started taking time to clean each crime scene, making sure no weapons were left, and finger prints were wiped. He grabbed his colt from the pocket of his heavy woolen coat before dropping the jacket on the double bed he’d claimed. The gun was a satisfying weight in his hand, as he loaded it up with silver rounds happy to have it back in his possession.

Taking back the objects from evidence lock up had been pathetically easy, and he’d smashed up the camera enough that there was no doubt in his mind that the footage couldn’t be saved. He set the gun onto the bedside table and grumbled in annoyance as he reopened his son’s laptop. He’d been locked out rather quickly after attempting the password too many times. He’d gone through all the possibilities he could think of and had gotten nowhere, having to delve deeply into memories. He didn’t know his youngest as well as he knew Dean, which made things difficult. He powered up the laptop and settled down at the rickety table by the window staring at the flashing icon in the box that indicated where to type. The youngest Winchester had an interest in knives, blood, crime, law, and a fetish for blonds. The scruffy killer wracked his brain, drawn eyes glaring at the glowing screen. Religion, he had a fascination with churches, priests, and angels…..focus mostly falling to the angels. Which one had been his favorite? Fuck, Mary had told him once upon a time about all the angels, and the more well-known ones, but which one had been Sam’s favorite? No doubt the blond one. Which angel was often depicted as blond?

He stood and went to the bedside table grabbing the bottle of whiskey that he’d used to help himself sleep the night before. “Angels are watching over you.” His late wife’s voice was familiar in his mind as he twisted the cap of the bottle and took a deep drink. Some of the most important by church standards were the archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel. He remembered a young Sam about sixteen sitting among the pews of an old church where they’d spent a night. His cold hazel hues looking over old tapestries of the angels. He hadn’t stayed long in front of the depictions of Michael or Raphael, and Lucifer would have been too obvious……instead he’d spent most of the night transfixed on the worn tapestry of the youngest archangel, Gabriel. He felt foolish for a moment that he hadn’t realized the answer until then. The password was typed quickly, then he was in, finally given the chance to see just what had cut short his son’s impressive crime spree.


	33. Chapter 33

The gentle notes cascaded from the speakers of the small radio on a table against one wall, a sweet embrace in an otherwise daunting institute. The therapy room was always rather empty, or maybe this wasn’t the actual room for therapy, maybe he had to be brought to this one instead due to the level of patient he was. The thought honestly didn’t surprise him; they would do something like that for the protection of the other patients, and he really couldn’t blame them. The doctors blue eyes studied his movements as the knife lover glanced around the room. His muscled body was at ease, head lolling lazily and a small smile gracing his lips like he had a secret. Meg had mentioned how well the change in diet had affected the young Winchester, and Castiel had graced her with a slight smile and silent nod hoping the tenseness hadn’t shown around his eyes. He’d then proceeded to take a poetry book to the young murderer with thankfully no more comments on the matter. The young Novak took his seat and smiled at the criminally insane man. “Good morning Sam.” He said with a nod and flipped through the papers on his clip board, checking through his notes before speaking again. “Are you enjoying the music? Classical music can be very calming…“ He mentioned as he watched the other. The brunette gave a small delayed shrug. "It’s alright…I guess…” The doctor nodded in consideration. “What would you prefer Sam?” he asked kindly and received another shrug. “I like Jim Morrison……Chris Isaak…” he said throwing out a few names.

Castiel actually took the time to make a note of this, a look of true interest in his eyes. “A rock fan, another thing you and my brother seem to have in common.” He stated. The long haired man looked genuinely surprised by this fact and the psychologist’s brows cinched together, a small frown dropping his lips. He actually felt remorse for the two men, if things had only been different. Sam in his own warped way was in love with Gabe, and the older Novak wasn’t any better. He decided to change the topic to more important things after remembering the brunette’s scorned tone the day before. “I’ve spoken with your brother.” As if a spark had shot through the killer he was sitting up straight with anticipation in his eyes. “How is he? Is he alright? Will you fucking actually tell me now?” The blue eyed doctor tried to ignore the harsh snap at the end of the younger man’s statement and held up a hand in a show of peace. “Yes, he’s fine Sam. I’m sorry I did not allow you to know sooner, it was not my intention to cause you grief.” The taller of the two gave a derisive laugh in his throat and looked down on the other despite their mutual heights in that moment. He slapped his hands on his thighs and leaned toward the raven haired man. “Bang up job on that Doc.”

Castiel ignored the sarcasm with only a slight scowl marring his lips, he tapped his pen on the clipboard in his lap for a moment, eyes pointed to the floor before he faced his patient again. “I do not understand Gabriel’s love for you, but I believe I’m beginning to understand the attraction.” He smiled, with a slightly dreamy look that didn’t go unnoticed by the blood drinker. The killer took a moment, eyes narrowed with observation before he pulled back and a striking laugh escaped his lips. “You went to see Dean personally……I get it now.” He smirked in that eerie way, this was good; if even his psychologist was wooed by a Winchester that put them in a good position. He couldn’t help but primp a bit like a bird flexing its feathers. These boys would lose their heads over them and much like Gabriel, Cas wouldn’t even realize what was happening until it was too late. The older man slid his face back into a neutral look. “Whatever do you mean?” He asked with honest confusion, but only received a temperate shake of the others head and that rather nerve-wracking smile. “How are you enjoying your book?” Castiel’s rough voice was a sea of growing familiarity, but the Kansas boy’s vision flitted to red splattered walls and blood drenched lab coats.

“It’s intriguing. I really like ‘A Hero’ by Robert William Service.” The murderer’s dimpled smile had returned like a coiling snake. The psychologist became attentive with appreciation filling his demeanor. “Yes, I’d imagine you would……its quite relatable isn’t it?” his pen smoothed across the note papers with cursive ease. “Do you believe even cursed men can be saved Doctor Novak?” The contemplativeness was back on his face, that deep darkness to his mannerisms that made the blue eyed man remember the monster within. “Well…” He honestly wasn’t sure how to express his answer. He did believe that most of his patients could be saved and helped, yes, but Sam…..his brother….they were different stories and always would be. He visibly straightened in the chair at the same time he reminded himself how dangerous this man was. The youngest Winchester was a sneaky one, he’d give that to him. “….Yes, but you and your brother have killed others and enjoyed the carnage. Even if I were somehow able to pull you away from such, as you say, a cursed nature…..you would never be allowed amongst society again. I’m sorry.” He hadn’t seemed to have dampened the younger man’s smile so he continued. “Why do you do what you do?” The tall hazel eyed man curved his brows. “I’m guessing my baby never told you?” Castiel paused for a heartbeat between them, though there was no surprise that that his brother was keeping more secrets.

“Guess that’s a no man?” the mocking voice was a quick whip snap as Beethoven gave a striking arch in its symphony from the radio. “I killed so many blonds for him, because of him…..because they weren’t him…….and when they weren’t blond well then it was just for the sheer pleasure. I can still remember holding my father’s Colt and killing my first time. The bullet slammed so quickly through that guy, and I just sunk my hands into it, so bright against my skin. I tasted a man’s blood that day Castiel.” A cruel chuckle fell from the lean lips of the man and his vision dropped to the two large hands that he held palm up, trembling with the memory. “I knew right then and there what I wanted out of life.” The young black haired Novak subconsciously put a hand to his stomach and swallowed dryly. He’d seen the brunette in such a weakened state, almost childlike in his need for affection with Gabriel. It was terrifying how this man could fool someone, pull someone under with his charm. Greenish hues were directed out the barred window as if the owner of them hadn’t said such horrifying things, before he spoke again. Recited. “Three times I had the lust to kill, to clutch a throat so young and fair, and squeeze with all my might, until no breath of being lingered there. Three times I drove the demon out, though on my brow was evil sweat……and yet I know beyond a doubt, he’ll get me yet, he’ll get me yet….”  
________________________________________

She’d come to check in only, but couldn’t help but gravitate toward the door while Jo pretended not to see her. The youngest Harvelle focused on the paperwork and the occasional ringing of the phone as patient’s called in to check on or make appointments. Charlie wasn’t sure how much longer her partner would be in Ellen’s office but as she pushed to the door, the muffled voices were a bit easier to hear if she cupped a hand around the eavesdropping ear. She knew this was bad, patient-therapist confidentiality and all that, but she was a little more than concerned. She listened only catching snippets of the conversation, before the door was yanked open and she had to grab onto the frame for support so she didn’t go tumbling into her partner. She tried her best to look innocent, but the man’s arched brow didn’t express convinced. He looked livelier, even if the purpling around his neck was a little disheartening, eyes bright with that love of life that she had seen for so short of time before his hell spawn lover clutched claws into his heart. Ellen smiled from behind him. “Detective Bradbury, good ta see ya.”

As the two cops walked out of Harvelle’s practice, the geeky hacker waited until they were far into the parking lot standing near her vibrant yellow car. She slowly turned to the man and her eyes churned with weariness. “Gabe, you didn’t tell her shit did you? You are still keeping this secret, and do you even realize? Everyone knows something is up, they have to at this point. Our boss for example, he’s not an idiot, he’s made comments about the damn bites you show up with, you’re skirting work more than ever and he knows Sam whispered something to you in the precinct. You’re more suspicious than you realize, you’re probably keeping more from me about the situation than I could imagine, and I’m not even sure if that’s a bad thing or a good thing.” She was breathing heavy by the end of her tirade, her hands slapped down onto the roof of her car.

The trickster watched her and that guilt he’d been keeping long buried, slightly climbed up from the depths of his somewhat fucked up psyche. He was starting to remember why he hadn’t had a relationship, or a real friendship in years, he really was screwed up. Kali was lucky she got out when she did. He pushed those few stray hairs away from his forehead and faced the redhead. “Listen peach, I’m sorry. Whatever I haven’t mentioned I keep to myself because….” He looked down and cursed softly. “I never should have pulled you into this. You don’t need this shit in your life, you’re a good detective and you can make something of yourself, you got a great gal your involved with and a future ahead of you. I regret every time I open my fucking mouth and pour this clap trap out on you. Ellen doesn’t need to deal with it, and neither do you, because I’m not gonna be stopping any time soon kiddo.“ She stepped around the car, her heeled boots crunching on the cracked asphalt. “Why Gabe? This obsession, this addiction. You aren’t a bad looking guy, your funny and intelligent, you could have almost anyone. Why him?!”

The older man gave an impatient sound of annoyance and his fingers dug into his hair. “Because I love him!” It was the first time he’d admit it to anyone and he had to repeat it to really feel the words roll off his tongue, like a sweet glass of Dionysus’ wine with a cyanide chaser. “I love Sam Winchester.” A hard heartbeat between them and Charlie stared down at her pointed shoes. “Oh.” It was lacking, but he’d told her once before about his fear of submitting to this mad man. Now he was meeting it head on. For a moment her mind’s eye pictured a psychopathic king, with a bruised and beaten queen on his arm. “We should get to work.” Her voice was softer, resigned and sad. Her best friend felt the clench of remorse in his chest. He gave a tight lipped smile and slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks fingers playing over his keys. “You go ahead lollipop.” She looked pained and sighed with a nod before climbing in her car and starting it up. He spent so much time talking about Sam, and now even going to see him. His work would be suffering if she wasn’t so nice and got most of the paperwork done on her own, she hoped he appreciated her time and effort.  
___________________________________________

“Bradbury, Novak!” It was a sharp, authoritative tone. The redheaded detective flinched as she entered the precinct, the sounds of ringing phones and typing keys accompanied the shout. She was reluctant to go into their boss’s office without the blond man at her side. She knew well she had to think quickly and make up some vindication for her best friend. Her boots made a soft tap sound across the linoleum tiles as she walked up to the door and stepped into the comfortably lit office with, strangely enough, a mild scent of cinnamon in the air. Chief Henricksen looked up from the files on his desk and his neutral features plunged at not seeing the blond man at the woman’s side. Her pale hands fiddled about restlessly and the tension showed in the tightening of tendons in her jaw. “Um yeah he’s….” She was trying to come up with something when her thought process was interrupted. “Save it Bradbury, it isn’t your job to make excuses for him. I’ll find out where he’s been going soon enough.” The hacker sighed and looked down but kept her confidences to herself. She knew it was wrong to be keeping all this under wraps for so long, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t betray her best friend despite his troublesome choices.

Victor shifted back in his leather desk chair to get comfortable, fingers flipping closed the file on the recent thievery. “Any progress on that video?” The geeky girl looked up and gave a quick nod. “Yes sir, I managed to get partial footage finally, but….” Any enthusiasm was short lived. “The perp was too obscured, I wasn’t able to get a visual ID, but they look to be tall, with a muscled build, most likely male.” The chief sighed in aggravation but nodded. “It’s more than we had before I suppose, thank you Bradbury.” He paused a moment before his dark chocolate eyes settled back on the woman. “I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you, but you’re doing good work here. Thank you for your contribution and help.” He gave a gentle nod to her and Charlie smiled softly feeling somewhat better after the ranting she’d received the day before. “Thank you sir.” The black man gave her a firm smile back. “You’re dismissed.”   
___________________________________________

The door creaked noisily on its hinges and Castiel cringed, reminding himself that he’d have to ask the janitor to oil his office door for him. He hadn’t been expecting the older Novak back so soon but then he should have guessed this. He did after all mention that he’d be coming by more, which in Gabriel language meant he’d be sticking his nose against the window like an overeager child outside a candy shop. He had to admit it had a good effect on their most dangerous patient, it kept him calm and easier to handle. He’d rested on his own and hadn’t needed Meg’s medicinal coaxing the evening before. “Hey ya Cassie. Would you be a doll and give me some time with tall, long haired and moosey?” The blue eyed doctor wondered a moment how his brother had moved by Prudence so easily, as he stood from his old worn desk chair. He stepped around and snatched up Sam’s room key walking back to the door. “Come along then.” He said in a stoic tone. Outside, dark clouds were cropping up and slowly moving in. They’d had rather mild weather for a while but it seemed to be moving back into mild showers as the mid-day moved in, wisps of clouds floating across the sun and gradually building up.

They passed by a nurse who was herding a few free walking patient’s to the Rec room, a single light blinking to the right above one of the room doors, home sweet nut house. Gabe noticed that Sam’s room was one of the few that was actually locked up, with only the meager bathroom connected to it. Everything bolted in place in there as well. The lock click went rather unnoticed with the honey whiskey haired man, his reality and dreaminess clashing together on the same plane. That out of body feeling that he had come so acquainted to with thoughts of his lover cascading into him. “Gabriel you can go in.” The raspy tenor moved him to be at the door and step inside. He faintly heard the clank of the door closing behind him. Good on his brother for realizing his need for alone time with the younger man. Long limbs spread on the bed, his eyes were closed in a gentle doze, and his hair fell across the pillow like a halo of spilled coffee beans. The cop wandered over and slipped off his dress shoes before he clambered up onto the bed. He swung his leg over the killer’s waist and straddled the others stomach.

There was no indication before the bear awoke, a strong arm gripping around Detective Novak’s middle and they overturned so he was looking up the fearsome murderer instead. A shot of panic and adrenaline coursed through the short angel’s veins but he moaned as lips descended onto his own, Sam leaning down on his forearms to taste of his Eve’s fruit. He slithered his hand into the Winchester’s long hair with such care, as rough five ‘o clock shadow rubbed across his own recently shaved face. He only kissed back deeper, such necessity between them as if drinking of each other’s life. The younger man slid back, heavy panting between them before rolling onto his side. He knitted his long fingers with the honey golden haired man, amber settling on hazel green orbs. “You look healthier Sammy-kins.” He kept his voice low so as not to break the peaceful moment between them, his other hand caressing over the Kansas killer’s sharp jaw line with dancing digits. “Thanks to you.” The taller man’s deep voice reverberated tenderly between them and Gabriel felt his lips perk up at the edges. Sam stole the older man’s breath away once more, tongue tasting the ever present sugary taste of a recent treat. A sigh fell from the angelic named victim, and he deepened the lip lock as his eyes shuttered closed. The mental patient made the first move, pulling back to yank his issued white shirt over his head.

Fingers popped each dress shirt button and hands became needy. Clothing dropped from the side of the bed till honeyed skin was revealed to wandering trace. The devil tongued a brand across his fallen angel’s shoulders, and down each bump of the spine revealed unto him. He exposed his boyfriend’s hole to the air and licked a stripe down the crease of his perked backside. The trickster’s hands clenched into the single bed’s bleached sheets, mouth falling open as his back curved. A tongue toying across his furled earthy rose, as the scruff rubbed over and left a warmth in its wake. Pushing deep the murderous man moaned, shoulders rolling as he stretched the deprived hole with his wet muscle. The brunette’s cock gave a jump at the raunchy moan that escaped his lover’s mouth, and he gripped the man’s ass in his large hands, suckling on the little pucker like a starved man. When he was finally able to wiggle a finger into the thoroughly wet hole, he didn’t waste time and stretched out Gabriel’s entrance. Detective Novak whined as the three fingers moved deep and bumped against his tender prostate. “Oh S-Sam, please kiddo.” His entire body trembled as the digits were released from his body and the younger man edged his large, blood reddened cock into the warm confines of his rectum.

His strong arm coiled around the cop’s stomach and he revolved his hips to earn a gasp of reverence. Gabriel’s own cock was trapped against the small bed that was just big enough, though creaked slightly with the weight of two fully grown men on top of it. The sugar lover pushed himself up on his elbows and moved his ass back into the small prods that Sammy had picked up. One of the brunette’s hands braced on the bed to satisfy their needs with each roll forward. The dimming light that filtered from the barred window cast across the swinging pendant at the smaller man’s neck and made it glint. Each movement causing the bed to creak slightly, and his body to bounce forward with the movements of the dog like position. He distantly realized there was no condom between them, but he couldn’t be bothered with anything else in that moment. Heat coursed between them, as the demonic tongue savored each bruised bite at his neck and the force caused him in turn to hump at the sheets, bringing him closer to that sweet bliss just around the corner. He had to let it be known, one hand wrapping around the back of his forbidden lover’s head as he cried out in the pleasure of it all. “I… l-love you…” His voice was hardly a huff, and he felt more than heard the moaned growl of the man eating monster up against his back. “I love you too my angel.”


	34. Chapter 34

Water droplets thumped against the roof and windows of Angel’s Home, beads sliding down the thick paned glass and gathering in drain pipes to be washed out into the street and down gutters. It was a smooth, calming sound, but it seemed a few patients weren’t fond of it. Small sounds of distress were heard occasionally as thunder or lightning shook through the clouds outside. An eerie soundtrack, but he’d managed to relax with the solid weight of his boyfriend spooned against his back. The Winchester’s thumb stroked distractedly across the blonde’s bare shoulder as he left occasional kisses over the back of the man’s neck and hairline. Detective Novak wriggled and gave a small laugh as the lips ran across a rather ticklish spot that sent shivers down his spine. He curved his back and gasped reaching back and stroking his fingers over the others cheek. Sam smirked with full dimples and watched his lover roll over so they were face to face, his hand moving automatically to fix the others necklace. No words passed between them, just gentle touches and a small catch of lips before they looked into each other’s eyes again. Gabriel wondered when Castiel would be by to end their sort of date. He wasn’t ready to leave, and as the killers muscled arms wrapped around him and pulled him into that ripped chest he was less inclined than before.

The prankster sighed against the skin of the younger man’s chest and settled his hands over his pecs. “Hey Samoose” He whispered with a chuckle and felt the other’s chest shake with laughter. “Hey angel.” Sam’s thoughts swirled through earlier that day. He was being on his best behavior, getting to spend time with his lover and it wasn’t a bad set up in truth. However he was already growing tired, and he knew without even being there that Dean was becoming just as annoyed as he was. His mind danced on that tightrope of being with Gabriel and getting back on the road of good intentions straight to that fiery fortress. Still though he had some stirring faith that despite everything his boyfriend would leave with him when asked. He knew with the way his heart raced and his blood pumped with love and lust that he wanted nothing more than the cop to be at his side for good; how Dean would react to that was another matter entirely of course, but that bridge would be burned when he crossed it. He was more convinced that the beautiful detective was his at this point. He scoot down and burrowed his face into the older man’s neck taking in his scent and running his tongue over the flesh. “Ah…..” Amber hues secured closed and the smaller man sighed in pleasure, one hand moving around the larger man’s back. He nipped at the rich skin, adding more vampiric suckling bites. He didn’t need blood after taking his intake already, but the flesh was too sinful to resist. He’d probably scar the older Novak up at this rate. As he toyed and tasted however, he noticed something he hadn’t before in the heat of the moment.

The brunette puffed a breath across the others throat as he pulled back. “Have you been eating meat?” Slowly the sugar lover’s features changed, and Sam looked back up at him. The man’s brows knit together and he nodded gently. “Uh yeah, a bit.” The rough grip was only slightly unexpected, had he really become so desensitized? The hand was a forceful reminder against his cheek and the man’s mouth moved in close. “Stay away from it from now on, makes your blood thick and unappealing. You also should start stretching yourself or wearing a plug when you visit so it’s easier for us.” Just like that it was as if Gabriel had ripped through the veil obscuring his vison. His eyes turned hard, confused. He saw the pale murderer with his dark circles and empty eyes. He felt the selfish, violent touch for what it was. He wasn’t sure if it was his talk with Charlie that had forced his rationality out of hibernation, but suddenly Sam’s arms and body didn’t hold the appeal they once did. He wrenched himself from the Kansas boys grip and sat up with hurt sinking into his honey whiskey orbs. “Is that all I am to you? A fix and a hole to stick your dick?” The young Winchester sat up quickly and slipped close to the other’s warm body, once more wrapping his arms around the trickster’s torso. Lightning pierced the sky and flashed outside the windows, illuminating the dimmed room.

The long haired man looked deep into his lover’s hues and tried to get him to come back. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. This wasn’t the cop side rearing its head, this was Gabriel himself, tearing past the dreamy barriers he’d managed to construct. “No, you know I love you, don’t ever doubt that baby!” Voice firm, he gave the man’s body a gentle shake as he felt that control slipping from his grasp. The older man shoved at him and climbed out of the bed shaking his head. “Don’t touch me…..I’m sick, and your sicker…..what was I thinking? You’re a manipulative murderer, how could I forget that? ” He started gathering his clothes, and slipped on his boxers and slacks much to the younger man’s distaste. “Don’t you walk away Gabriel your mine!” he jumped from the bed and moved fast after the man. “Fuck off Sam!” The metal door slammed with a resounding clank in his face that was somewhat drowned out by a roll of thunder from the storm. The killer’s hands clenched and unclenched on the door frame. He couldn’t breathe, it felt like his heart was slowly dropping and being impaled on every broken rib on the way down before it would splatter on the ground in a pile of carnage, a sick mass of what it once was. Gabe leaned back against the door and closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions, he heard the criminal scream in agony like a wounded beast and his hand slamming against the door.

Detective Novak only stayed long enough for his brother to return and lock up the room. The youngest saw the distress in his golden eyes and his face contorted into concern. “What happened? Gabriel….Brother what happened?” The shorter man shook his head and finished buttoning up his shirt before pulling away and rushing from the Asylum, slipping on his wrinkled suit coat on his way out the door. The raven haired man looked after him before hearing another muffled scream and a thump against the door. He had to check on his patient, but with the evident ferocity, he would need Meg at his side. This wasn’t good, for any of them. Just what had happened?  
__________________________________

The water was the hottest he could get it without burning severely. He knew he should return to work, but his mind and body told him otherwise. He’d arrived home ten minutes earlier and now the hot water was flushing his skin as he scrubbed each place that murderous hands had touched. He felt the warmth of tear tracks on his face and cursed himself. He’d given too many tears to an emotionally abusive and domineering man. He was just being influenced like so many of the blood drinker’s victims. He forgotten the detective again, and granted he’d been happy…..but it was at the cost of his sanity. Kali was right, he was a weak obsessed man that focused too much on his case….and now that the case was over he wasn’t ready to let it go. He wouldn’t feel pity for himself, he’d already done enough of that. Instead he’d try to do the one thing he hadn’t, he would try to move on. Charlie was right, he deserved better than being warped to fit someone’s idea of him. His anger had dissipated into the air like mist, he was just dismayed. The soap foam washed away from his body and he ran his fingers through his golden brown hair, slicking it back. He reached up to the amber winged necklace that had become his most prized possession, wearing it night and day, and even now. He’d become so used to its weight around his neck since the first time he’d put it on.

He questioned it all now; his desperation for love, the need to be in someone’s hold. He felt the desire every time they kissed or touched but the Kansas boy was really just cold and remorseless. He wondered if Sam really loved him at all. Could a man so corrupt and empty even love? The screech of the faucet handle echoed slightly in the empty bathroom as he cut the stream off, standing there with drops of water rolling off his frame and falling from his hair. The rumble of the storm continued outside, tapping against the roof. Gabriel stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel, drying off. He was starting to feel the soreness of not using lube earlier, but he’d cleaned himself thoroughly to get any remnants of the serial killer’s cum down the drain. The blond man rubbed away the fog on the mirror and faced himself sighing deeply. His fingers slipped the catch of his pendent then he was pulling the jewelry away from his neck and setting it on the bathroom counter. It was time to let go, it was time to walk away from being the devil’s concubine.  
___________________________________

Castiel realized belatedly that he should have gotten to his patient sooner. The brute of a man was curled up in the corner, with only the white sweats on. His knuckles were bleeding and he was unresponsive, too quiet with a void of glassy injury in his hazel green hues. Slowly the psychologist approached the brunette and crouched down. Meg stepped into the room and her face converted into a look of distress. She checked the back of the door and found small dents in the metal, from the killer’s fists. “Sam…” The psychologist’s voice was rasping softness as he reached out and took one of the younger man’s hands to assess the damage. “What happened?” He didn’t meet the doctor’s eyes nor Meg’s as the nurse came to take a look at his wounds. Dr. Novak moved aside as she began to bandage the shallow abrasions with a gentle touch. The blue hued man then sighed and looked down, hands clasped between his knees. “I swore I’d never hurt him…” His smooth voice caught Cas off guard after he’d thought the other would ignore him again. Compassion bled in and he looked at the defeated man before him, giving up trying to hide anything in that moment.

“What did you say to my brother Sam?” The woman’s brow arched in confusion and some curiosity. Slowly the murderer shook his head. “I hurt him….. I did the one thing I said I would never do.” The sob was pure pain and ripped through his body as he dropped his face into his hands. He didn’t know what to do without his angel. It had been one of the few thoughts driving him to staying. He’d clutched onto a hope for so long that he’d meet the man he’d become addicted to those nine years ago. He’d even had Gabriel in his hands, in his heart, and with just a few words ruined that. Suddenly staying and playing nice didn’t seem worth it. If the boy king couldn’t be balanced out by his archangel, he’d get out and show them the monster they had attempted to cage. When it became obvious that they would get nothing more out of the distraught Kansas boy, the medical pair left him to his sorrow for the time being. An orderly might have to be posted for watch if Sam was intent on harming himself again. The hall echoed with the crying of their patient and Castiel’s eyes twisted like a stormy ocean, the rumble of thunder shaking above casting only more melancholia on the situation. “Alright spill it, what’s going on Clarence?” The curly haired nurse settled a hand to her hip and her eyes narrowed on her boss. The black haired Novak sighed and he looked up at the woman nodding. He prayed this had been enough of a wakeup call for his brother.  
________________________________

Anna Milton’s eyes held no empathy, if anything there was some bitterness. Her coffee was growing lukewarm in between her hands, the steam dwindling from its dark depths. It was unsettlingly quiet in the station as the once respected cop entered. He knew in that moment that he shouldn’t have come back, he should have listened to that newly developed part of his consciousness that told him to ditch work. Henry was the only one who made an effort, his hand coming up in a slightly halted wave. “D-detective Novak.” He greet before meekly looking down at his desk. There were two secretaries whispering near a few filing cabinets, and the mocha skinned woman gave a loud clearing of her throat as Gabriel walked past. He felt the eyes on him, it was obvious his strange absences hadn’t gone unnoticed. He was half way to his and his partner’s office intent to tell Bradbury the crushing but healthy news that Sam would no longer be in the picture, when he was faced with Victor Henricksen. The man stood before him, with a firm stance and arms crossed. He nodded to the smaller man and the blond sighed deeply resigning himself to his fate. “Can I have a word Novak?” He wasn’t sure why the Captain even bothered to make it sound like a question when it was obviously a demand. He nodded anyway and the two men turned and disappeared into the Chief’s office.

The bang of the door felt like some sort of finality as Gabriel took a seat across from his boss’ desk. It all had to come to this eventually he supposed. As Charlie said, Henricksen wasn’t an idiot. “So……..do you wanna start or should I?” The older man swayed with slow measured steps, no hurry in his movements as he picked his mug of coffee off the smooth treated wood. He leaned against it and took a sip of the caffeinated drink, pressing his other hand over the deep blue tie at the collar of his white pressed shirt. Gabriel felt just as intimidated as when he took a seat in front of Ellen for his therapy sessions, though probably a bit more considering he could get fired in an instant. “You seemed really chummy with that killer Novak, whisperin to eachother like a couple of teenage girls, and now this skippin out on work, these breakdowns of yours……it’s not looking good. Your work is suffering, and normally I wouldn’t care too much, tell you to take some time off since obviously you’re stressing about something…..but I gotta ask, how you even knew it was the Winchester’s. Was that just a lucky guess based on your hopes or is something else going on here?” He took another sip of the hot beverage with a hum of consideration. “You just take your time, either way I might make you take some time off.”

“I knew they were in town, I’ve known for a while…..you’re probably gonna wanna take a seat bucko.” The black man regarded Gabriel a moment, as the shorter man rubbed at his eyes and huffed out a deep breath. He stepped around and took a seat in his comfortable office chair, setting his mug to one side. “I haven’t been completely honest about some tid-bits sweet cheeks.” The older cop gave a wave in indication to continue. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”  
_____________________________

It was as he’d expected, the youngest had screwed them over. He knew the blood drinker had dug to the bottom of the barrel a few times but a cop? What had gotten scrambled along the way in little Sammy’s growing up that made him into some rebellious, sick, ticking time bomb that banged cops in his spare time? He’d though he had raised both boys the same, taught them the same, but in the end the youngest Winchester had gotten him and his brother locked up, and for what? Some stupid bitch blond cop that was apparently his obsession, and what were the fucking chances that he was even named after the kid’s favorite angel? It was some messed up joke, it had to be. John stared at the multiple pictures and lists of information on the short shit detective, a cloth in his hand as he cleaned up the barrel of his sawed off. He paused and tossed the cloth on the table next to the laptop, flipping open his journal as the shotgun rested across his lap. He wasn’t the best when it came to technology but it wasn’t hard when his son had unknowingly laid it all out for him. He flicked to an empty dinged with age page and jot down the name of the next man he’d have to see too before closing the leather bound book. For the moment he’d have to break Dean out of that shit hole prison they thought they were smart about keeping him in. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey knocking back a gulp and leaning back in his chair, the bottle giving a hearty clank as he slammed it back down onto the table. He’d have to get himself a guard uniform if he wanted to get anywhere close to his eldest’s cell. This would be easier than he’d expected.


	35. Chapter 35

His white shoes tapped on the floor as Jamie walked down the Asylum hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets. He glanced at the room numbers as he passed them until he came to the right one, pulling his keys from his pocket he tried to open the door to the dim room as quietly as he could in case the man was asleep. Doctor Novak had mentioned the patient had an emotional day, probably a breakdown of some kind, it wasn’t unusual of their residents. He stepped into the room and glanced around finding the large brunette man in bed, his eyes closed and body curled up like a child hiding from the world. When he was satisfied that the psychotic man wouldn’t be waking up and was settled for the night he left the room and locked up. As the door shut with the familiar metallic sound, hues opened to show dashes of blue and green clashing with the hazelnut color. He acted as the distressed and sad patient that just wanted to sleep, taken the pill from Meg and pretended to swallow it. She hadn’t even asked him to open his mouth for a check, she was slacking. He had to get out of here and soon. He’d come to realize the orderly he’d bitten upon first arrival was the one that had been put on his watch. Maybe Castiel thought he’d try to harm himself again, maybe even try to figure out a way to off himself. The thought was ridiculous, and a bit interesting. Doctor Novak was a compassionate man, but he was showing that kind-heartedness to the wrong man. Sam wasn’t going to complain though, it gave him that extra advantage and helped him commit to the character he had to play so those around him let their guard down. 

The serial killer rolled on his back and looked up at the pebbled ceiling that had become an aggravating sight. They’d changed his sheets, and he was slightly unhappy about that fact. These sheets didn’t hold his angel’s scent like the others had. He was furious and hurt, but his mental web had a small creature wriggling about in it by the name of guilt. He didn’t realize he had any of that left, but Gabriel had brought out a lot in him he never expected. He’d make the man see that no one would ever love him like Sam himself could; no one would care about him the way Sam did. Gabe was his damn it! One large bandaged hand slammed onto the bed and his fingers clenched into a fist, no doubt irritating his split skin further with the pressure. No one would ever compare, he belonged to the detective just as the man belonged to him. He’d get out of here and he guaranteed there would be sweet lifeblood on his hands by the end of it.  
_______________________________________ 

The phone woke him in the night, the rock song pushing through his drunken haze. He was face down on the couch as his hand waved about before he pulled the cell from under the pillow where he’d stashed it earlier. He didn’t look at the number and actually answered it this time. He expected Castiel’s gruff tone or Charlie’s more vibrant worry filled one. “Gabby darling…” A fresh wave of guilt rushed through the short trickster and he cursed. “Balthazar…..hey ya dumpling.” His voice came out rough, a more depressing tenor than he’d predicted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d called the adopted Novak to check in or even just say hi, and that honestly made him feel like shit. “Are you drunk dear?” The English man’s voice held a small indignant squawk. He wondered if the younger blond even knew the situation. Had Castiel bothered to call him, or had he been too busy? “Y-yeah….a bit.” The older man steadied his voice more as he lifted himself from the growing uncomfortable position he was in and rolled on his back. He recalled a time he’d lain in this very spot waxing poetic about a secret admire to the very supermodel on the phone. The irony of the situation did not escape his notice. 

"Should I question it?“ The younger asked after a minute, and any annoyance he’d felt dropped at hearing the broken voice. His older brother sounded at a loss, scared, and sad. He took a seat on his deep green couch and tugged his coat off by switching the phone between hands. He’d been working and hadn’t gotten the chance to call Gabe, but when the cop hadn’t bothered to call him he’d hoped it had just become busy at the station. "Well….I’m uh….on suspension hon.” Crystal blue eyes widened and the younger man sighed deeply. “Bloody hell Gabby, just what happened?” For the first time in a hell of a long time he wanted to be an open book, and he knew with just one sentence he could get the others attention, Balthazar would understand instantly. “I fell in love.” There was silence on the line between the two men for a while before the younger spoke up again with sympathy. “Tell me everything darling.”  
__________________________________ 

Arms wrapped around the redhead and pulled her back against a likewise curvy chest. Charlie managed a small smile and looked over her shoulder at the dark haired woman who she was falling for. Her girlfriend gave her a small sad smile. “He didn’t pick up did he?” Gilda asked in a tender tone and received a small shake of the other woman’s head. “I’m worried about him, after Henricksen called me into his office and asked all those questions I knew something was wrong……and then him mentioning that Gabriel is on suspension, he’s probably a mess right now…” The geeky hacker sighed and stroked her fingers over the other woman’s hand’s that were nestled on her stomach. She hadn’t wanted to tell her girlfriend everything unless there was something that would put her in danger, this thing that her partner had with the criminal already went through too many ears. Instead she had made it vague, stating only that he was in a bad relationship with a guy that seemed somewhat abusive and it had started affecting his work. “You can’t stay up all night though sweetie, you can’t be there to help him if you’re not thinking of your own health too.” The darker skinned woman reminded her. She smiled and leaned back against her girlfriend’s side. “I know. I just hope he picks up tomorrow or calls me back.” Gilda nodded gently and turned a bit to rest her head against the Detective’s. 

"Is he safe at home? He doesn’t live with that guy does he?“ The brunette woman asked with some concern. The pale female shook her head. "No thankfully. He’s safe there, but I wanna make sure. See what happened exactly.” She felt the other woman’s head move against her own as she nodded, one hand coming up to stroke through red hair and relax Charlie more. “I know honey, maybe he turned off his phone.” She tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped despite her efforts, making the woman in her arms laugh gently. “Alright, that’s it. You’re right, its bedtime.” The brunette gave a small laugh and let her geeky girlfriend pull her by the hand up from the blue fluffy couch. Her pink lips locked onto the other woman’s soft ones and Gilda grinned into the kiss, deepening it before pulling back and turning off the living room lamp. Bradbury’s worry had calmed some thanks to the curly haired woman and she took the delicate hand into her own before they headed to her bedroom.  
____________________________________ 

It felt like a construction team was going to work in his head, a throbbing like a hacksaw digging into the back of his eyeballs. He didn’t remember passing out and wondered why the heck his brain felt like it was being jostled around, before amber orbs locked onto the half empty bottle of mulberry wine on the coffee table. Well, no more investigation needed. At least he hadn’t dreamed, that was a bonus. He rubbed at his head, hair a frazzled mess from apparently a restless sleep. He hadn’t even been able to pretend that nothing was wrong, he remembered waking up in the night at some point and sputtering out everything to his younger brother, with tears eventually welling up and crushing him completely. He’d obviously had more wine after that wonderful little chat and passed out at some point. He slowly sat up and put his palms against his eyes trying to stave off the pain and dizziness. He should take some pain killers, and maybe get in a shower, but then he reminded himself that he didn’t have anywhere to be. Did it really matter anymore if he got up and tried to function through the day? He grabbed his cell and checked the time, the sun had been up for an hour already; at least he’d slept in some. He couldn’t talk to Castiel, and going to Angel’s home was a big fucking No. He didn’t want to bother Charlie and she had work anyway, but he put a reminder in the back of his head to return her calls. 

He pulled himself up from the couch and grunt at the rush of pain that assaulted him, at least he’d remembered to close the blinds and curtains and spare himself some dignity of not dropping to the floor in agony by having his eyes ravaged in sunlight. He stumbled to the kitchen and popped a few pain killers from the medicine cabinet with a glass of water from the tap. He had to shake this off, next was a shower and a call to Balthazar. Maybe they could have breakfast or he could stop by, the sandy haired model was the only one at the moment that hadn’t been fully involved in the situation and it would be nice to have a shoulder to cry and complain on, a new view. The honey eyed prankster headed to the bathroom to get himself a shower and hopefully wash away the lingering scent of a hangover on him, fingers crossed that the pills would take care of the rest.   
___________________________________ 

There was no rest for the wicked; he hadn’t slept at all, alternating between anger at himself and tears for his feathered guardian escaping his clutching claws. He’d committed himself to furthering his exercise, he’d need his strength to get out. Breaking Dean out would be the first stop, but it would be tricky considering he was a wanted man now, he wouldn’t be overlooked as the tall puppy like man he’d once been viewed as. It had always made him laugh, that surprise that the dimpled bright eyed man they had allowed close had been the one to off them. He’d done pushups for half an hour then switched to sit ups. Hearing the lock click he ignored it as per usual, Meg entering and watched him work out. He looked stern like fresh frozen over hell, as if he had died a bit inside. “Hey there big guy…..how you doing today?” She asked softly, the tray of his breakfast in her hand. He grunt, eyes hard and stony as he worked his abdominal muscles. “Fine.” He spat out with all the charm of a poisonous bite. The brunette nurse nodded and looked down at the food. The lie was obvious, but now she knew who Gabriel was to him. She wasn’t going to judge though unlike many others would, she saw the humanity of these patient’s even when it was buried deep, and Sam didn’t realize it he let it slip out on occasion. "Are you hungry?“ she walked over to the bed and set the tray there after pulling the sheets back to have a leveled surface. The poetry book that Doctor Novak had loaned him sat on the floor next to the bed.

"No.” it was gruff and the curvy woman tightened her lips. It appeared it would be a solitary word kind of day, the serial killer was hiding his pain. She gave a slight nod and stood. “Alright, it’s there for you when you are Tiger.” Nurse Masters left him when it was obvious he had no interest in speaking to her any more than he had too. “Try to eat something.” She asked of him before she closed the door and locked it up once more. He dedicated his time to working out and only said one or two words before eating the food he was given at intervals. Jamie didn’t come back till mid afternoon to check in, were they still worried he’d off himself? He was more likely to off someone else. He stopped mid push up as Jamie gave him a cheery wave that made his hazel orbs narrow in distaste. That actually wasn’t a bad idea. His mouth curved up into a pleasant dimpled smile as the orderly entered Sam’s little slice of bleached bland abyss. “You look like you’re doing better today.” He wanted out, he wanted his brother and he wanted Gabriel one way or another. He’d get one part of that plan done tonight.  
_________________________________ 

The wooden door held a stain glass window at its center, reddish colored stones leading up to it, and the shiny grey corvette stingray in the driveway. It had been a long time since the off duty detective had found himself at his door, and that was honestly tragic. The house was rich looking but not too ostentatious, even if such a thing did fit Balthazar’s nature. The sun wasn’t as annoying as expected, and he thanked the dusting of clouds and the invention of sunglasses, both of which currently helped him with the slight throbbing of a fading headache. The golden haired candy addict reached up and rapped his knuckles against the glass. There was a pause of silence and he heard a dog bark next-door, before the tall sandy haired blond was opening the door, looking smart in a grey dress shirt and tight blue jeans. “Gabby.” He wrapped the smaller man up in a warm hug before letting him inside. “I’m glad you could come by darling. I ordered in, hope you don’t mind. I hadn’t gotten a chance to cook after just getting back.” The older brother waved a hand without a care as he wandered into the living room with the other. “Don’t worry bout it kiddo, food is food.” He said with a shrug and handed off his green jacket to the other Novak. 

“Make yourself at home dear as always.” He went to hang up the coat and returned to the sight of the amber eyed man dropping back on the couch in his frayed black jeans, and raspberry colored v neck. The Brit walked over and took a seat on the hunter green couch next to his brother, he suddenly grabbed up the prankster into his arms and held him close in a tighter hug. Gabriel blinked but slowly nuzzled in wanting the comfort, his own arms going around his younger brother. He didn’t realize his eyes misted up but as he pulled back he took a shuddering breath and wiped at them. “Your necklace.” Bal commented softly and gave an apologetic look at the flinch he received. “Yeah I took it off, I couldn’t deal with the weight anymore.” Crystal blue orbs turned in remorse and the sandy haired man nodded before clearing his throat. “Tell me about him.” One fine brow arched and the sugar lover looked utterly confused. “About Sam? He’s……he’s possessive, obsessive, and sick in the head…uh…” The model’s sinewy hand wrapped around his own and he shook his head. “That’s the anger talking pet. Tell me about the man you fell in love with.”

Gabe’s face relaxed and he looked down at their held hands. His eyes were getting dewy again and he really hated that, he took another deep breath and nodded. “He was my admirer, he wrote me poetry, bought me gifts, he learned about me, and not to victimize me but he actually wanted me, shit, I mean it was probably just my desperation making me think he was a good guy.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for his necklace in a kneejerk reaction before letting his hand drop back down in realization. “Fuck, sweet pea this isn’t easy.” The middle Novak nodded and comfortingly squeezed the older man’s hand, before there was a knock at the door. He stood and headed out of the living room and down the hall to get their food. He came back after a while and set a bag on the counter of the open kitchen. “Take your time Gabby.” He got them glasses of water, they could both use less alcohol at the moment. The shorter man got up and headed over to the breakfast bar slipping up onto a stool as his brother took out the plastic containers of food from the bag. They took their seats side by side, a warm glow of lighting from the hanging lamps above the counter. “I guess I do have that Hybristo crap, because I don’t even know why I was tripping over myself anymore.” 

The lean tall blond sighed and dug his fork into the curry and rice. The three men didn’t often have gourmet home cooked meals, not since they’d been children and it had been all creepy happy Christian family with growing darkness on the horizon. Food tended to lose its appeal when your father was screaming at you and brandishing a bible in your face telling you to repent for your heathen sins; as was the way of Zachariah Novak. “Well that’s a lie.” Gabriel glanced up from his own food to blue hues, fork hanging from his mouth. “Hm?” He pulled back the utensil. “You’re lying dear. I’ve seen it in your eyes ever since this business started. You also were rather tipsy last night and you told me you love him.” The whiskey eyed angel sighed and set his food aside on the counter. “I know….I know….and it pisses me off and scares me at the same time.”


	36. Chapter 36

The dark blanketed itself across the sky, stars glittering distantly as the town lit up. The drive home seemed longer than it actually was and by the time he pulled into the driveway his heart felt heavier. He realized as he was unlocking the door that he’d forgotten to give Charlie a ring. After settling down and relaxing in bed this time, instead of bothering his back more on a couch not meant for sleeping on, he called the redhead. “Hey ya kiddo.” He said softly and pulled his cell back at the loud panicked voice on the other side. “Gabe, what happened? Are you okay?” He smiled and sighed tugging his aqua colored sheets up over his nude body. “Easy there cheesecake, I’m okay.” It was a lie, but he was slightly better after spending time with Balthazar. “I told Henricksen everything.” The geeky woman frowned deeply, and set the book she’d been reading aside. “What made you want to do that?” He gave a strangled laugh in his throat and closed his eyes. “I walked out on the killer moose.” The woman’s voice was laced with confusion. “What you….wait Sam? You left Sam?” Her girlfriend walked in and gave a small questioning look toward the detective, the pale woman mouthed back a ‘Gabe’ and received a nod. “Yeah.” Whiskey sunrise eyes opened and he glanced over at the drawer of his nightstand where he’d shoved his amber winged control collar to forget about it, easier said than done. 

"You were right Charl….he’s a possessive bag of dicks.“ He left it at that not wanting to reopen that can of man eating worms again for as long as he could help it. "I just did it, I knew I couldn’t keep lying to the chief.” The hacker sighed and nodded going quiet for a moment before managing to speak again. “That’s why you were suspended, I had a feeling when Henricksen started asking all kinds of questions but wouldn’t explain…….Gabe I’m sorry.” It had been a rush of a friendship that grew quickly between them with little to no surprise. The man’s voice was deep and stern and his partner could feel the discomfort echoing through it. “Don’t apologize, I dug my own grave sugar plumb and hopped right in head first.” Ever since she’d met the man it seemed like he’d been dealing with one pain or another; their friendship starting from small jokes and going out for drinks to my partner is in a sick fucked up relationship with a murderer and I want to help him somehow. “Do you know when you’ll be back at work?” He smiled rather sad, she’d been there for him all through this crazy ride when she didn’t have to and he loved her a bit for that. “No idea, Victor failed to mention that lil cookie batch of info.” 

The redhead gave a nod pulling a pillow into her lap, and folding her knees under herself. “I know this probably won’t make you feel better, but I’m glad you broke it off with Sam.” Gilda gave a small smile from the kitchen at hearing this then went back to making her evening snack of peanut butter and jelly. “Yeah……so how about that girl of yours, Gilda, how are you two ladies doing?” The change in subject was rapid, but not unexpected. “We’re alright.” The hacker smiled sweetly to herself and played with the corner of the pillow in her lap, twisting it. “She visits and stays over when she can. She has a drawer.” The laugh on the other line was hollow at best but she knew he was trying. “That’s great kiddo, I’m happy for you.” There was a sincerity to the tone, but she didn’t mention the slight break off sob at the end of the statement. They talked, till he had trouble keeping his eyes open with the strain of emotion over the last few days. As always he longed for his sleep to be kind.  
________________________________ 

The headboard bars were a chill against his back, the cold easily overbearing the thin white shirt. Another two pills were shoved into the new pillowcase so he could avoid the black depth called sleep. He had no way of completely planning this out, but his eagerness had gotten the best of him. Spontaneity it was. He picked up the poetry book Castiel had given him and settled back trying to remain relaxed. His green brown hues skimmed over each page that bandaged hands turned and he smiled softly. The written word was a beautiful thing, but sometimes actions could be just as beautiful if they ended with splatters of red. He pretended to look startled as the door squeaked open on its hinges and Jamie entered the room. “Samuel.” The man beamed softly and walked over to the front of the metal framed bed. “You should be getting some sleep, I’ll have to call Meg if you don’t get some rest on your own.” He was a young guy and the Kansas killer could see he had a true kindness to him, a want to help people which was sometimes rare even with chosen careers. He felt only slight guilt at what he’d have to do. “No I know.” The brunette even amazed himself with how agreeable he sounded. “Just for a while man, then I promise I’ll get some shut eye.” 

The orderly sighed but nodded. "Okay, just for a while, but I didn’t see you alright?“ Sam smiled slowly and closed the book tossing it on the floor next to his bed. "I was hoping you’d say that.” He sat up moving into a crouch and Jamie’s eyes widened, smile dropping. He didn’t even get a chance to move toward the door before the larger man was pouncing at him like a panther catching its prey. They slammed to the floor, the serial killer easily getting one up on him with the mass of his body. “Ah…” A long fingered paw clasped over the man’s mouth before he could finish the shout. Jamie cringed and his eyebrows pinched with terror. “Sorry, but I’m tired of playing good little patient.” The knife lover sneered and leaned in close, voice deep and straightforward. The other felt the initial pain of blunt teeth ripping into his throat but his body didn’t register it till red began oozing from the cavity with fervor. His screams where unheard, muffled by the large hand. It wasn’t the best weapon to use but besides having nothing else handy, it was more fun. His teeth showed no compassion as he dug into the flesh, tearing and mutilating, as the blissful copper scent filled the air. He allowed the life force to gush from his mouth and trickle down his neck. 

Slowly but surely the body he held down went limp and lifeless with each bite of flesh and each spray of red. He pulled back, grabbing the keys from Jamie’s pocket and wiping off as much blood as he could, though at that point it was a lost cause. Standing, he rounded to the door and leaned out checking both directions. Only a single light blinked at the end of the abandoned corridor. He smirked with the tang of a life on his lips and gore smattering his once spotless clothes, and wondered how long it would take this deficient staff to realize one of their high priority patients was free in the ward. He’d taste fresh air in no time. The tall murderer’s feet were the only sound down the hallway as he tried to move quickly, pausing a few times to open some of the other room doors. It should be enough of a distraction. He heard the shuffle of other patients leaving their rooms in confusion, looking around, and some cowering in horror at seeing the state of him. 

The door screeched and banged against the wall as the petite nurse entered the office in a rush. “Castiel, the patients are wandering the second level.” Denim hues looked up startled and the doctor was on his feet in a second. The curly haired nurse dashed from the room with her boss and they made their way down the hallway to the stairs. The orderlies had been buzzed and met them along the way trying to get the residents calm and back where they needed to be. The raven haired psychologist steered a woman back toward her room assuring her it would be alright. It took him a moment to realize what was going on but his eyes widened as they settled onto the open door down the hallway. Shaking his head in denial, he pressed between the medical staff and patients, stumbling into the room to face the carnage that had been their youngest orderly. Nurse Masters spotted him, hurrying after, her eyes widening in alarm and a shaky hand coming to her mouth at the sight within the room. “Jamie, oh no.” She jumped into action again and ran down the hallway checking each patient, while Castiel shouted to one of the staff. “Sam Winchester is loose somewhere in the building, he has to be found!" 

Prudence was making her way toward the stairs when the bloodied mental patient burst out of a hallway. The older woman gave a gasp of shock at the penetrating insanity taken hold of the six something man, his hazel orbs filled with an animalistic determination. As he rushed by she ran to her desk and hit the intercom. "Patient out on the main floor!” Two orderlies were running down the stairs, Doctor Novak hot on their tail before they all heard a smash of glass. “No, he’s gotten out.” Castiel’s horror was at its peak at he ran to the lobby where Prudence was standing by a shattered door, one of the waiting room chairs at the bottom of the outside stairs and Sam nowhere in sight. Meg caught up to the doctor, her face taken by nausea and absolute distress. “We have to call the cops.” The blue eyed doctor sighed. This was a reckless mess and now a man was dead due to their negligence. “Don’t tell them it was Sam who escaped, I know where he’ll go.”  
_________________________________ 

The ground was rough and hard on his bare feet as the psychotic man ran down the road toward town, he wasn’t sure how far out the Asylum was, but he wouldn’t stop till he could hide and figure out the next step. He doubted he’d get many drivers coming up this way or any willing to pick up a blood covered mental patient. He’d have to get some different clothes first thing to avoid more obvious detection. As soon as he started to lose hope, the lights came into view and he felt his breath leave him in a wisp of relief. His legs hurt, and his chest burned from running but as he got to civilization it didn’t matter. The brunette man stumbled a few times nearly falling in his haste to get down the first alleyway he found. The dirty stone was freezing against his feet, of which were probably cut up from the unforgiving ground and the glass. Sam wrapped his arms around himself and leaned back against the side of a building trying to catch his breath. How the hell would he break Dean out? 

Sam cringed and held a bandaged hand to his heaving chest until his pounding heart was finally under control. He stepped to the edge of the alley, wondering how many people had caught sight of him in his mad dash into town. It would only be a matter of time before there was a warrant out for his arrest. He moved through the back alleys, between the filth of murky water puddles and grime of the sidewalks. His feet caught each pebble and darkened with dirt, white sweat pants muddy at the bottom by the time he came around to the bar he’d first seen Gabriel at. That memory caused a twinge to shutter through his heart. He lost track of the days over time, all of it blurring down to one man. He growled lowly and clenched his fingers walking down the alley next to the bar where a man had just lit up a cigarette and was enjoying his next drag. His muscled arms wrapped around the guy with no warning, the white stick dropping to the ground with almost a weighty echo. The man turned in his grip, and shoved Sam away, his eyes wide. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?" 

The serial killer swung and earned a punch to the gut instead, knocking him off kilter a moment before he came back with full force tackling the somewhat smaller man back on the pavement. The brunette grunt and rubbed his stomach before leaning down and yanking his victim up by the shirt, raining punches till the spiky haired man’s face was a bloody mess and he was out cold. "I’m not in a mood.” He grunt out harshly and stripped the man of his clothes, before swapping them with his own and wiping away any blood left across his mouth with the white shirt. The jeans were a bit tight, as were the boots, the leather jacket marginally short in the sleeves but it was better than nothing and he was lucky to find someone close enough to his size. He glanced down the sidewalk, heading on and pulling up the collar of the jacket so he wasn’t as noticeable. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this stuck, this low, having to grab clothes off some random cancer sucker on the street. Gabriel’s looked like the only option to get him info on Dean, but he doubted his golden haired angel would welcome him with open arms. 

The walk toward the detective’s neighborhood was a quest into his memory and a few wrong turns before the streets began to gradually look even somewhat familiar. He paused at a group of cross street signs and pulled the jacket closer around himself against the biting air of the late evening. It was silent besides a small chorus of crickets in the grasses. The homes looked so conservative with precise corners, gardens perfected and thriving with the rains. He’d know this corner anywhere, the older man’s house was only a street over; the suburbia block that he felt didn’t fit the cop in the least. There was suddenly a grind of gears and a heavy engine sound as a black truck pulled down the road making hazel eyes flicker back up in confusion of the night rider. Sam stared for a while as the vehicle slowed before coming to a stop just feet from him. The driver’s side door opened and the younger Winchester’s eyes widened, shock and anxiety rushing through his veins as if galloping horses were in place of his blood. His mouth was opening before he gave it permission to utter a sound. “Dad…” The disheveled serial killer walked over on heavy steps to his youngest as the taller man’s head swam with questions. Why was their dad here? Had he known they were in town? Where had he gone? Had he been looking for them, just as Dean was looking for him? His tongue tripped up and didn’t manage to even ask one of the things he wanted to, as he felt the man’s heavy hand land on his shoulder. 

“Sam.” The older man’s mouth was twisted into a smirk and his eyes were strangely warm. “My boy, it’s good to see you.” The long haired killer felt himself get yanked close, the older man’s arm wrapping around him. He jolted some at the hard companionable slaps to his back and finally broke out of his stupor enough to give a stilted nod but refused to return such an uncomfortable hug. “Uh yeah, you too. Dean and I have been looking for you.” He knew he didn’t sound as sincere but his father didn’t seem to be bothering with it. “H-how long have you been in town?” He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so shaky as he pulled back to look at the elder man. John had a neutral face with that unnerving small smile still in place. He gave a rough laugh in his throat looking down at his scuffed black boots before his black coffee eyes flicked back up at his son. “Oh long enough.” One of the bearded man’s hands moved to the pocket of his heavy woolen coat and Sam heard a faint click. “Long enough to know about your cop whore, and you fucking your brother over and getting him locked up. It’s always you isn’t it Sammy? You couldn’t just be like Dean.” He said with a disappointed shake of his head.

Brown brows tensed in worry, a flash of metal under the street lights. “Dad, wait it wasn’t…” Pain stabbed through his system before he realized John had pulled the colt, the road echoed with a shot. The demon’s hazel hues with sparks of green dropped down and his hand moved to the dribbling of warmth at his side. He dropped to his knees and shouted in agony as his mind caught up with what just happened. His thoughts supplied the names his mouth could not in that moment. Dean……Gabriel….He pushed hard against his wound trying to stem the blood flow, before dropping to his side, half on the pavement, and half on the sidewalk. His father’s deep voice kept him focused as the older murderer crouched down in front of him. “Now, I’m gonna go clean up your mess as I always have to do.” The long haired man gasped and cringed, as John headed back to his truck. The rumbling of the engine only echoed a moment before it and its driver were gone. Sam prayed in that moment not for himself but for the hope that Gabriel was safe, and that was ridiculous.


	37. Chapter 37

He’d gotten jumped, of course he had. As soon as he’d let his guard down. It should have been expected but it was honestly kind of fun in the end. Yes his eye was partially swollen and purple, and yes he had a split lip, but he’d come away rather unscathed considering. Sent back to his cell, and only not placed in isolation because he didn’t start the fight. The green eyed torturer smirked to himself and stretched out in his bunk staring at the ceiling. He would have started working out ways to get out of here, if not for the guards watching him like hawks. He wished they’d been stupid enough to drop Sam in a cell too, they always had a way of working off each other to get out of situations. He wondered how the security was at that Asylum, if his baby brother was managing. It killed him to be stuck in this barred concrete perdition while Sammy was probably getting his brain picked and prodded, climbing more into madness. The spiky haired Winchester was settling to get some reluctant shut eye when a nightstick slammed into the bars creating an echoing clang. He grunt in annoyance and sat up in the scratchy blanketed prison bunk. “What the hell, trying to get some damn shut eye here okay. Son of a bitch, getting sick of all you….” His voice dropped off though and his sparkling summer grass eyes went wide in shock. 

The smiling face that looked at Dean through the bars wasn’t the guard he was used too. There was no pompous clean cut face with lack of patience filled eyes. These dark eyes were warm and the smile was all too familiar. Decked out in a prison guard uniform and looking for all the world like a real chance outta there. John Winchester. “Come on.” The older man said gruffly and unlocked the cell. “Sir, yes sir.” His son hopped down from the bed and walked on out, getting cuffed up for show. There was a gentle smirk teasing at the edge of the younger man’s lips but he did his best to keep a straight face as we was led into one of the many hallways. They found the vacant library and John closed the door looking back at the other man. 

The cuffs were unlocked before he wrapped his boy in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you dad.” The torturer said as they pulled back from one another. The scruffy man smirked and put a friendly hand to Dean’s cheek tapping the side of his face lightly and looking him over. “It’s good to see you too, boy. Looking like you still have an unpopular attitude. ” He joked in reference to the few bruises. Dean laughed slightly before his face filled with concern and some hurt. “Me and Sammy been lookin for you, you just up and left.” John nodded and moved his hand to the others shoulder gripping strongly. “I know, I thought you’d be better on your own, I guess I was wrong.” Quickly the green eyed man shook his head. “No that’s not it, I’ve been fine…..we’ve been fine. We just ran into some trouble.” His father nodded and let he hand drop to his side. “The cop, I know. The one your brother’s trippin over. Sam’s the reason you two are in this mess.”

Dean felt his protective instinct kick in instantly. He loved his Dad, but that was his brother the man was talking about. Even if it was the youngest man’s fault technically, it didn’t matter now. “Look it’s bigger than that okay. I don’t blame Sam anymore.” He didn’t ask how the older man knew all this, it was obvious his dad had done some snooping into their situation. John didn’t seem particularly interested nor seem to really care, but movement caught the older killer’s eye and he glanced at the door. He moved to unhinge the covering on one of the heating vents. “Look just take the ducts out of here before they realize what’s going on. I’ll meet you out back.” His son huffed but nodded. He knew they couldn’t stick around longer than was necessary, and climbed into the vent, keeping on his belly. He knew his dad would avoid conversation again, that’s what Winchester men did.  
______________________________

Blurred vision and heavy breathing, the tall man’s hand gripped on the metal of a mailbox smearing red across the white paint. He shook and put more pressure against his wound. He had to get off the street, and now there was definitely no other option. His head swam with the effort to even continue walking. He’d managed to pull himself up to his feet only due to his stubborn need to live and not bleed out in the road, and okay maybe his anger at being betrayed by his dad….that probably had something to do with it too. Not that those weren’t perfectly reasonable aims of course. He lurched again and gasped forcing himself on. His blood was seeping into the bandage on his hand but finally he got to the correct block. Body weighted with each step, he was exhausted and unfortunately there was still the chance that Gabe wouldn’t even let him in. As the house came into view he felt a thrill and an extra thrust of adrenaline making him move faster toward the door. He almost tripped up in the lawn but was up, falling instead against the painted wood with a heavy thump of weight a moment later. He raised a fist and pounded. “Gabriel!”

The street was silent for now but he couldn’t give a damn if he woke the neighbors at this point, he’d been shot god damn it. He cursed and wavered a moment before banging his balled up fist against it once more. “Gabriel…..fuck…..please!” He wasn’t sure if the man could even hear him, lost in dreams, or maybe he was there and was ignoring the pleas. The angel woke from his blissfully vacant sleep to hammering at the front door, and pulled himself out of bed tying on his robe and heading down the hallway. The knocking came again as he neared the entrance. Who the hell was at his door in the middle of the fucking night? His grogginess prevented a lot of thought in that moment but at least his caution was there. He may have been out of it but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake that caused his whole situation. He rubbed at his eyes and flicked on the entry way light putting a hand to the door. “Who is it?!" 

"You’re okay…..Gabe….Let me in.” His voice held a desperation and relief he didn’t often allow to slip though around other people. The blond on the other side of the door was the only one who’d heard him in such a state before. “Sam….yes I’m fine.” The cop groaned and rest his forehead against the door. “How did you get out of Angel’s home?” He realized a moment later what a stupid a question that was. This was Sam Winchester, did he really think the other would be in there long? He felt the rush of anger and hurt returning to him now that the cause of it was at his door again. “Please….let me in.” The younger man urged, speech a breathy huff as his hand clasped uselessly at the wood. “Why the hell should I do that?” Detective Novak’s hand’s balled up tightly and he pushed against the door shaking slightly as tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. He was an almost constant wreck because of this damn man. The serial killer’s tone dropped, echoing against the door. “Please…..I need you…” The golden eyed man’s heart was breaking as he listened to that destitute voice. “I can’t do this Sam….I shouldn’t be doing this….we shouldn’t…” Sam’s hand clenched into a fist and he ground his teeth against the pain both emotional and physical. “Please Gabriel I’m bleeding out on your doorstep here. You’re the only one I have right now!” It took too much effort to force out the words already lightheaded from his blood loss and wondering if he’d just pass out right there.

After a moment there was a snap of a lock and the door opened. “Shit, kiddo.” The Kansas boy didn’t realize he was swaying until the older man’s hands steadied him and he leaned on him for support before being led into the familiar home. The thump of the door was a distant sound and the moose of a man rested against his short lover until they were in the living room. “I got ya candy cane…I got ya."Gabe swallowed the lump of worry in his throat and let the young killer settle on the couch before reaching out. His hand settled over the wound at the man’s side and cursed at the blood. He shouldn’t care so much, he was angry at Sam and the feeling was no doubt mutual…..but seeing him in such a state caused his heart to clench. He pulled the brunette’s hand away and looked at the gunshot wound, tugging the man’s coat off gently and pushing up his bloodied shirt, thankfully it wasn’t fatal. He didn’t exactly have the capabilities to tend to something worse, and he knew that the hazel eyed murderer would turn down a hospital. "My dad shot me.” The young Winchester gave a hoarse mocking laugh as he lay there on the sofa. “Your dad?” the older man questioned in confusion but only received a shake of the psychopath’s head.

Half an hour, bloody tweezers, bandages and a bottle of alcohol from the bathroom left the Detective looking at the bullet that could have killed the man he still begrudgingly loved. His long form lay out next to the golden haired sugar addict. The demon had sewn himself back up after the metal was removed, with a needle and dental floss. Silence hung between them, thick and suffocating. There were questions, so many damn questions. The amber eyed angel dealt with the silence in hesitance, now that the initial panic had passed, he was unsure of his feelings. He didn’t want to break it and it seemed like Mr. Caveman had used up too much energy to even attempt more conversation. Unique hues flickered over to the long haired man only to realize he’d passed out, chest rising and falling gently. Well at least he wouldn’t have to broach the subject then and there. He would however have to call Castiel and figure out what happened.  
____________________________

He was settled next to the older man, the lights of the street passing by as a calmness washed over him. He was out and the world better fucking watch it, he wasn’t going down quietly and agreeable again. “We gotta get Sammy.” His deep voice directed toward his father with hope and anticipation. He and his baby brother would be back on that road in no time, and this time their father would be with them. The deadly fucking Brady Bunch. Maybe he could even give that little slice of a doctor a good time before they flew outta there like the devil was on their tail. It would be satisfying to bang that bitch ass cop’s brother as a little revenge. “No.” John had a finality to his tone, the older man’s eyes locked on the road. Dean had a respect for his father, he knew when to nod and say ‘yes sir.’ He knew when to run, when to hide, and when to fight by learning from the man…….however this wasn’t something he was going to let lie down and die. “What the hell do you mean no? He’s locked in a goddamn nuthouse and they’re probably going to make him lose it with their pushing. Dad we can’t leave him there.”

“That’s not what I meant Dean. I meant we don’t have too, your brother is already out.” The scruffy man glanced over at his son with a quick nod before facing the road again. He didn’t fail to notice the grin that broke out on the younger’s face. “Really? Shit, that’s my boy Sammy.” He laughed and shook his head prideful. “You’ve seen him?” No remorse slipped into the elder Winchester and he nodded again with a sternness. He didn’t question his decision or trip up. Dean would forgive him when he realized how messed up his brother was, he’d realize that the youngest Winchester wasn’t worth the time and effort to stop the clock from ticking. “He went to the cop Dean……he was going to let you rot in that prison.” The blood drinker may have been going down, but he wasn’t taking John’s best soldier with him. “Did you even talk to him?” The green eyed man said snappishly. 

John sighed deeply. He had to give his oldest props, he was loyal. “Yes I talked to him. He doesn’t care enough to get his brother out of jail but he damn well cares enough to break out and see his bitch.” The torturer shook his head with determination. “That’s not true!” His father slammed a calloused hand down on the steering wheel and glared at his son. “I left him in that cop’s neighborhood! He didn’t mention you once, he didn’t say he was going to get you. He screwed you over boy! First chance he got he ran out on us again just like he did years ago. He abandoned this family for some goddamn college and now he did it again for some quick fuck!”

Dean went cold from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. He jerked his head away from the older man and stared down at his shadowed hands from the passenger seat of the black truck. He streetlamps that past casted through the window on occasion lighting up the veins, callouses and scars that covered his hands. Sam wouldn’t do that to him……but the younger had lied before. He’d been fawning over this guy since he saw him in the bar and he’d gotten them caught because of this guy, all because he was in love. He had supported Sammy in the end, despite everything and he knew what he was getting into at that point. He knew his brother to be fierce, terrifying even, but amusing at other times. He was almost morbidly childlike when it came to his love of the kill, practically skipping around, committing to his characters. Then when Dean saw the weak side of him, the side that he needed to protect through withdrawal, or just small mistakes that warranted a 'dude stop being so stupid.' 

He didn’t want to believe his baby brother would betray them, but he had. He’d walked out on them for some school that he couldn’t even stick with, he’d almost gotten them caught by leaving a witness alive then he’d actually gotten them caught for the first time ever because he went all goo-goo eyes over a guy that would sooner see him in an asylum, and now he’d turned his back and abandoned Dean in lock up in favor of that same guy.

"I’m sorry Dean…..I’m just as mad about this as you are. He’s caused this family too much trouble, and I’m here again cleaning up his mess and getting you back on top where you need to be. Don’t let him pull you down again. We can get you back in the Impala and we can start working toward taking care of this situation.“ John pulled his truck off onto a dirt road, rocks and clots thumping under the tires and the vehicle giving slight lurches over the uneven road that had recently been rained on. It was quiet, hardly a response at all and the older man really had to listen closely to hear his oldest son’s gruff tone. "Okay…..we can start by taking out this distraction of Sammy’s. We take him out and we’ll get Sam back in the game.” It wasn’t nearly close to what the other murderer had been hoping for but it was a start none the less. “Good a place to start as any, he’s already on my list." 

The green eyed killer’s loyalty to his brother would have been touching, but he had seen the monster his youngest was for years. Soon Dean would too, then maybe they could both take out a mutual problem that had been around for too long. The torturer nodded distractedly and stared out the window into the darkness, until his father slowed down and finally came to a stop on the side of the old dirt road. He looked out at the headlights shining on his Baby. She shone with dew and was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in a long time. His dad was here, his Baby was here, and soon he’d have this brother back, just as it should be. His family wasn’t going down easy.


	38. Chapter 38

His eyes glowed with a heavenly light, his hair looked like a halo of gold. Sam’s chest felt heavy and tight. As he reached a hand out to his angel the glow shifted and flickered. His hazel orbs dropped to his clawed hands dripping with red and his side gushing blood as the wound became larger despite his attempts to close it back up. It shouldn’t be this bad, it wasn’t this bad. His eyes shot back up and he came to realize the light wasn’t heavenly at all but hell fire. He felt the intense heat against his back and saw the flicker of orange. Gabriel was saying something, his name? Over and over, muffled against the heat and pain. The serial killer gasped and his eyes shot open, breath heavy. He came to focus on the white ceiling and had a moment of panic that he was in Angel’s home again before a tender voice pulled him back. “Sammy bear, you’re burning up.” He turned his head to see the true angel sitting on the couch next to him and helping him to sit up against a pillow. 

The cop sighed, shook his head and held out a glass of water and some pills to the younger man. “Take these, and drink.” The long haired man could hear the lack of patience in the tone, but at the same time his compassion was touching. The trickster could have let him bleed out, but he obviously still cared on some level. He did as told, swallowing down the pills and setting the half empty glass of water aside on what he realized was a new coffee table. What had happened to the old one? He hadn’t been there in a while though he supposed. The chocolates and flowers were gone and probably had been for a while. His color changing hues flitted to notice that the amber pendant he’d given the detective was missing as well. It stung on a level that the gunshot wound hadn’t. Gabriel made him feel things he’d believed were long dead, or buried. He always had, ever since the first flash of those gorgeous golden eyes. He didn’t recognize that the other had been talking to him until the candy lover snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hm?” He grunt out with a small jolt. 

"I was asking about your daddy dearest kiddo.“ He frowned a bit and put a hand to the brunette’s forehead. "Maybe that fever is worse than I thought.” He didn’t want to be concerned damn it. This man had ruined him, he was a twisted sick murderer. But why was he reminding himself of what he had already drilled into his own psyche many times? Trying to make himself not feel this way didn’t stop it, it never had and never would. “He’s here….in town. I didn’t think I’d see him again.” Sam’s tone was haunted and not for the first time the blond wanted to delve into his former lovers past. “The jackass shot me….didn’t even flinch. Says he’s tired of cleaning up my messes.” He laughed hollowly and groaned putting a hand to his side. “Dean always was the favorite, but him shooting me….. that was a surprise.” He said with a shake of his head. “Well consider me fucking surprised too. Dear ol daddy who taught you everything you know. Now three Winchester’s are in town, just what we needed.” The older man shook his head with sarcasm, he was pretty much done with this whole situation already. The golden haired man was dressed in a fitted pair of jeans and a vibrant green shirt with Loki’s horned helmet emblazoned across the chest. The serial killer couldn’t help the sweet smile that peaked his lips. His little prankster was adorable. 

Gabe gave the moose of a man a rather cross look and the smile dropped. “He knows where you live.” The Detective’s mouth morphed into a nasty scowl. “Of course he does…makes sense why you were able to drag your ass here.” He pushed the glass of water at the long haired man before he could speak again even though he tried. “Baby…” he was cut off by the harshest look he’d seen in whiskey bottle eyes, but the emotion seemed to skitter away like the leaves on that day nine years ago, blowing across the pavement. One of the younger’s hands clenched tightly into a fist and he took another sip of the water before setting the glass aside again. “You’re supposed to be mine.” He sounded as petulant as a child, as if a toy was stolen from him and it caused the older Novak’s inside’s to curdle with more resentment. That’s what Sam was when it came down to it, a scared lost child that had learned all the twisted and wrong ways of the world to be the right way. He was sympathizing again.

The fallen archangel closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath before turning to face the other once more. “You can’t own people Sam, you need to realize that. Now…I have to go to therapy. If you want to leave I’m not stopping you, but my buddies down at the station will probably be looking for you.” That was it, end of discussion. He’d leave the kid with that little rind of knowledge to think about. But scratch Sam from the list of ever being called a kid or a child again that honestly made him feel a bit creepy. He may act ignorant and innocent but he was far from it. “I’ll be back later, you should rest if you’re sticking around.” They were uncomfortable acquaintances more than anything right now, and he should go to Henricksen and give him the full scoop…..but yeah, he had that whole thing of never doing what he should and had proved it wasn’t going away anytime soon. So until the blood drinker up and left on his own, he had a wounded serial killer crashing on his couch, and it would no doubt end in a huge fucked up mess, but this was his life so nothing new. 

He nodded gently to the brunette who gave him a tired strained smile before scooting down into a more comfortable position. Gabriel stood heading to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys before he was out, not looking back. He settled into the driver’s seat, hands clutched on the wheel as he tried to calm down. To tell Ellen or not to tell Ellen? They were fucked anyway right? His amber hues widened suddenly and he grabbed his cellphone from the pocket of his coat dialing up Charlie. She was the safest bet to go too about Sam and Dean’s dad. He might not feel comfortable telling Henricksen but his partner in Queer wouldn’t let him down.   
________________________________

The green eyed killer stared down the barrel of his shotgun as the old coke can was blasted off the top of a boulder and he cocked the gun again filling two more shots into the chamber. “Well your aim hasn’t gone to shit, I’ll give you that.” John leaned back against an old fence next to his eldest. They were a bit out of town where he’d relocated the Impala and Dean was glad to be out of the orange jumpsuit and back in some good old denims, boots and a plaid shirt. He glanced over to the older man with a nod, they were going through drills since the breakout. His dad wanted to see what he was working with, he couldn’t blame the man. It had been years since they’d seen each other. “You’re a killer Dean, and a tough son of a bitch, I’m hoping you still are.” He preened under the compliments, which were rare and far between when he and Sam had been growing up. “Thank you sir.” He remembered well being trained with weapons until his and his brothers shots were on point and their reaction times were exceptional. Sparring with his baby brother as their father stalked slowly around them like a lion watching his cubs, with an authority unmatched. There was many times that ferocity reached new heights and both of them would come back bruised, bloody and watching one another with calculation. 

It was in those moments that Dean had found himself dropping into another state of being. He’d never liked when John pushed them to fighting till blood shone, but he knew the older man was just keeping them safe and knowledgeable. John set up the cans that weren’t too damaged and stepped back beside his son as the younger started again. “What you know bout this guy?” the scruffy faced murderer asked, hands in the pockets of his coat. “Hm? Sammy’s boyfriend? He’s a detective, Sam’s been fooling around with the guy for a while I guess. He has a brother that works at the Asylum, came to visit me a few times in the prison, talked to me. Tried to psychoanalyze me.” He shook his head with a laugh and lowered the shot gun. John gave a nod. “How well you know em?” Green orbs shifted in confusion flicking about before the younger Winchester settled back on the older man. “The brother?” His father confirmed with a returned nod. “Uh not much.” He shrugged and tried not to look bothered. Castiel wasn’t part of this, well not really and he wouldn’t exactly be happy about them wanting to take out his brother. “But what does that matter, thought you knew where the cop lived?”

The older man looked over at his boy and went silent, an intimidating and studying look to his coffee brown eyes. “What do you care?” he asked suddenly, turning the question back on his son. He saw the younger look tripped up and he commended himself. The last thing he needed was Dean knowing about what he’d done to the youngest Winchester. The gun lover composed himself and laughed it off shaking his head. “I don’t, just thought we’d be going straight for the cop.” He said with a jerked shrug of his shoulders and his voice laced with some muddle. “We’ll get there, in time. Don’t you worry Dean.” The green eyed killer nodded. “Sorry sir.” He lifted the shotgun again to line up another shot.  
____________________________________

He smelled of blood and sweat, body grimy. He pulled himself up from the red couch with a groan, one large paw gripping at his side. Should probably give his body time to heal but he was in desperate need of a good shower. It was a small form of heaven being able to hide out in his lover's home, despite their current relationship tension. Food, safety and hot water were wonderful things when you had recently been in an asylum and then gotten shot. Sam walked down the hall with slow ease before he was in the bathroom stripping out of his ruined shirt and dirty jeans before getting the shower up and running with small flinches of difficulty. He paused as the stream of water was finally on and slowed his breathing that seemed to have picked up pace without his notice. Everything hurt, and even the simplest tasks seemed to take more energy than originally needed. He checked over his wound before stepping under the spray and very carefully starting to wash away the dried blood and grunge. 

John had no doubt taken the care and time to get his brother out of prison, so there was no need to worry about that anymore…..the question now was, how was he going to get to Dean? He’d probably stuck with their father, dear old dad had probably lied, and that left him at a disadvantage. How could he get a message to Dean or approach him at all? Then there was Gabe, who hated him at this point. Maybe he should focus on trying to get the cop back as more than an acquaintance again. He didn’t exactly have many people on his side at the moment. Would his angel be willing to turn him in? Give him up? Had he had enough? He wasn’t going anywhere any time soon with a wound like this, had he literally just screwed himself over by even going to the blond for help? Did he just back himself into a corner with no allies? Drawn green speckled hues closed and he took a deep breath as the water slid down his form. He moved back to washing up, grabbing the body wash. He couldn’t help the small smirk that graced his lips as one of the sweet scent’s he knew as Gabriel filled the shower stall. He just had to calm down and take this one step at a time, freaking out wouldn’t do any good. He was Sam Winchester, he always had a way of surviving. 

After he’d showered, shaved and felt relatively cleaner, he slipped on the jeans once more, the shirt however wasn’t worth saving. His eyes casted down the hallway and into each room. He remembered the dinner he and Gabe had shared at the dining table, the first meeting in the living room where he’d woken with a pounding head and a nice shiny set of cuffs. He headed back down the hall and entered the bedroom, looking at the bed that was now draped in aqua colored sheets. He grunt and put a hand to his side before lowering himself to sit. His fingers ran over the silk and he tugged the top sheet up to scent it. He’d told the man on this very bed as he’d attacked his body with pleasure. Gabe was his. What was he supposed to do? How would he make this right?  
_______________________________

The ceiling was a dusky brown color, smooth and almost perfectly flat. He stared up at it from the leather couch in Harvelle’s office, one hand resting against his forehead and the other resting on his stomach. Charlie had been panicky when he’d told her the ‘good news’. She knew now who the man was that she’d seen on that short scrap of footage, he’d call Castiel after his session and open that can of worms next. “You seem upset….” The woman’s voice broke the silence and he sighed deeply crossing his ankles to get more comfortable. “I’m on suspension, of course I’m upset.” The brunette woman crossed her own legs and looked down at her notebook. “Gabe, what exactly were you expectin?” She cocked her head to the side and stared at her patient until he turned his head to look at her as well. “I mean it’s good you came out about it finally but it’s obvious your boss wasn’t gonna be pleased bout this.” The sugar lover rubbed his hand across his forehead and closed his sunrise eyes. “I know. Everything just turned into one big mess that I never thought I’d have to deal with. I mean there’s drunk orgy mess then there’s….wow you really fucked up your entire existence and I’d say I’m on that level." 

Doctor Harvelle’s brow arched and she smiled in sympathy before making a note. Detective Novak sat up and slid his fingers through his hair, pushing his wavy golden brown locks back. "I was supposed to bring them down, lock up those sick bastards and that would be the end. I could have finally gotten them off the streets and helped people…..but I lost myself. I got so weak, so god damn blind….and of all things I fell in love.” He gave a strangled laugh and shook his head. “And what for, it’s not like he’s a guy with these incredible redeeming qualities.” The woman pointed her pen out and gave a nod of affirmation. “That’s you’re sickness darlin’, that’s the root of the Hybristophilia.” The angelic named man stared at his therapist for a while, and swallowed dryly. He sat up when a coughing fit hit him at the thought of the man still probably back at his home. He held up a hand assuring his concerned therapist he was fine, until it receded. “My sickness right.” He nodded and took the bottle of water she offered taking a sip. “I gotta go.” The prankster was up on his feet before the woman could ask why. “You still have more time on your session Gabe.” Ellen said looking at the clock but her patient was already heading out the door. “Um it’s fine….I’ll call in to make another appointment.” She raised her hand to speak further but he was already gone.  
___________________________________

"He killed an Orderly?“ The trickster’s stomach churned with disgust and he rubbed at his closed eyes. He wasn’t hiding….well not really… okay he was hiding in his car in his own driveway and staring at his home like it was some stranger’s place. He’d had Sam in his house one too many times and now it seemed as if he would be staying until further notice….it wasn’t like he had a job to go to, he supposed…..but no way in hell was he going to play happy wife and husband with the psychotic blood drinking moose. "Yes…I am afraid so.” Castiel’s voice was strained and depressed. He was crushed and hated having to tell Jamie’s family that one of the patients had killed him. Hearing the sobs alone had broken his heart and he couldn’t even imagine what they were going through at the moment. The Kansas boy had taken another life and he couldn’t tell the family that justice had been served. “He’s there with you.” His blue orbs closed with pain and he felt just as much like throwing up as he supposed his brother did in that moment. 

"Yeah….“ The golden eyed man took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. "I was suspended Cas….. I told Henricksen everything and now fucking Sam Winchester is back in my house and I don’t know what to do…..I know what I should do but that’s not the same thing. His father shot him Cas. John Winchester is in town.” The psychologist never cursed, he didn’t see the point in it but in that moment the dark pit of anger and shock caused his lips to drop open. “Shit…… I believe we know now who broke out Dean Winchester.” The older Novak sat up straight in his seat and his brows cinched in confusion and abject horror. “Dean broke out?” The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and shifted the phone against his ear a bit shaking his head. This couldn’t be happening, but things always did seem to get worse when they were already bad. “Yes….It was on the news. Dean Winchester is with his father. I have no doubt about it.” What could Gabriel say to that? They were fucked, everything was going to hell. He was kind enough to pull back the phone before he released a shout. “Fuck!”


	39. Chapter 39

“Do you hate me?” He’d gone inside after his talk with Castiel. The house was eerily quiet as he hung up his cargo jacket and walked into the living room. Sam sat on the couch staring at the open bottle of beer in his hand, his question low and hardly breaking the silence. Amber hues spun with mixed emotion like a watery tide and he watched the dark haired murderer that was his twisted other half. “You shouldn’t be drinking after just getting shot.” He said cold and shielded. The blood drinker’s hand clenched around the brown bottle and he took another drink, he was surprised that the cop had even kept the beer he’d brought, since it was obvious he wasn’t fond of it. “Do you hate me?” He asked again after his throat worked around the swallow. The honey haired prankster stepped into the room and swayed over to the arm chair before taking a seat. “Shouldn’t I?” He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands hanging between his legs. “…..No, I don’t…..I sometimes hate myself, I have guilt and resentment towards my own choices….because when it comes down to it velvet cake, it’s not you. I know you’re fucked up, it’s me that should have known better." 

The brunette gave a sarcastic laugh and looked down once more shaking his head slightly. "Gee Thanks….” He leaned and set the ale on the coffee table wiping a hand across his mouth. “Are you going to turn me in?” The older man heaved a sigh and shook his head softly. “Well you’re still here aren’t you? I’ve realized I have a tendency to not do things I should.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I have to figure out what to do about your dad, and now you’re brother…..with you shot you’re the least of my problems.” He nodded at the optimistic look he received in hazel hues that clashed with blue. 

"Yeah kiddo you’re big bro’s out.“ The taller man looked away, it was as he’d expected. The hush settled in again and they both soaked in their own thoughts, stirring into uncomfortableness. He knew he would probably get his archangel angry at him if he pushed too much but damn he wanted him back, and he was considering forcing the other, it was in his nature after all. Maybe Dean had been right about the detective. "Are we just gonna leave it like this?” The eye roll he received stung and made him purse his lips tightly. Why the hell did Gabe think he could treat him like that?

Gabriel was up on his feet attempting to escape the conversation but the murderer was after him, fighting past the prickle of pain at getting up too fast. The smaller man grunt and cringed as he was turned around and slammed against the wall. This was reminiscent to say the least. The young Winchester’s grip was hard on his wrists and he pinned the man against the wall, breathing a little harsher against the amount of energy that move had taken. “I love you Gabriel, doesn’t that mean anything?!” his voice was a growl as he looked down at the other man. He might have been a little desperate, but his rage outweighed it in that moment. “You were mine from the fucking moment I looked at you. There’s no going back.” The golden eyed sugar addict went limp in the grip on him, turning his face away. “Not this again….I don’t want to talk about this.” He snapped and cast his eyes to the floor so he didn’t have to look at the aggressiveness that caused his heart to do stilted jumps. He may be used to the other but that didn’t make him any less dangerous or terrifying. His sickness, his sickness….he’d heard it so many times, but did he really love the danger and threat or did he just love the fact that it was Sam himself?

"I turn into this weak, spacey, submissive little bitch around you…….and I hate it.“ He felt the large hand around his wrists loosen up a bit and the long haired killer took a half step back, but didn’t release him. Domination and submission weren’t bad things, why did he hate it? "It’s disgusting!” This comment caused the murderer to grip harder once more and he leaned close. “No it isn’t, it’s a natural thing.” That was how it should be between them, how he wanted it to be. “Yes….” Detective Novak relented in agreement to that and cringed against the severity that his former lover had taken on again. “But not with you!” You couldn’t force someone into that position, you couldn’t make someone love you, and you couldn’t own someone. 

Slowly he saw the change in green blue orbs of color as the knife lover thought through this. He hung his head, hair falling to obscure his features as his hand released the blond finally. His teeth were clenched securely behind his lips and he turned away swallowing the lump in his throat. “You want my love fine…..but after letting myself fall into that bullshit bucko I’m gonna need some time…..and you trying to force me into it is not gonna make me want you more.”

“This has to do with your father…” The brunette expressed softly, and the prankster was surprised he’d made that connection but nodded, rubbing a hand over one of his wrists. “I spent a good majority of my life dealing with a bag of dicks dear ol dad that told me what to do and what not to do….I’m not gonna fall into that bullshit yet again, especially with you psycho cookie.” His skin already held a red tinge, the Winchester was a strong one. The taller man moved a hand to his injured side and tried to regain his tired breath, he used to be stronger, tougher, maybe this whole situation had affected him more than he’d once perceived. “I get it….” He spoke again after a few moments, he could relate, especially after recent experiences. “I’m tired of being caged…..I’m tired of people telling me to change….to be better, or worse, however you look at it. I get it, I do…” The short cop gave a sardonic laugh and shook his head. “Yeah I’m sure you do sweet pea.” He walked out of the living room before the brunette could make him stay or say anything more, looking for refuge in his bedroom. His sheets were pulled up and messy after he could have sworn he’d made the bed for the first time in a while and he sighed. He never noticed before how fucking creepy Sam Winchester could be, damn he’d been so stupid.

Detective Novak crawled onto the bed regardless of the state of it, he yanked the pillow under his head and lay on his belly, arms tucked under it. Loving Sam was like loving pure destruction and death contained within six four feet of tanned muscles. He didn’t know where to go with this now that he’d come to his senses. He closed his eyes against the memory of being controlled and shouting at his father, tears prickling at his eyes. Two unstable men in love, they’d been destined for hell the moment they’d seen one another. The young Winchester would have to figure out on his own how to make this up because he wasn’t handing the other a cheat sheet to his heart again. The demon in the living room stared after his archangel his shoulders trembling with hardly restrained ire, he took a deep breath and rolled his head back stomping down the wrath …..There would be time to redirect it later onto a more deserving target.  
______________________________

“I need you all focused and ready for anything that’s coming our way.” Henricksen looked around the room that was filled with some of his best officers. There was nerves on high right now, no one really contented in the town as they’d once been. Dean Winchester had broken out of prison and had disappeared, probably hiding out. They doubted he’d leave without his brother, the two were inseparable. Then there had been the asylum breakout, the nurse on the phone in a state of utter stress as she and her coworkers tried to round up the patients that had been let out of lockup. They claimed they had no idea who had exactly escaped in the mess of everything that evening, but Henricksen didn’t buy it. He wasn’t sure if they just were just all incompetent or they were flat out lying to him but it didn’t really matter. A break in, a Winchester brother back on the streets, and an Asylum patient hiding out somewhere. “I know many of you never expected to be part of something like this, you joined the force doing what you thought to be right, looking out for and helping people………taking down a bunch of dangerous serial killers is part of that but I understand if you’re not ready to take the plunge, this can be a scary thing for some, crossing a line.”

Charlie shifted at the back of the meeting room and looked down at her hands, having to tell herself to un-grasp the tight fists they had become. Her palms were sweaty and she took a shuddered breath. She knew so much more than she’d let on, and wondered as she’d dug deeper and deeper why she did what she did. She knew Gabe would have never blamed her if she just turned in her badge one day and walked out, but yet she pressed on. As soon as she’d thought her partner was coming back and getting over this dangerous relationship she received the call that made her heart speed like a hummingbird flicking about in her ribcage. This wasn’t going anywhere pleasant. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down; she could walk away from it all now, Henricksen was offering them the opportunity. 

She concentrated back on the pep talk that their boss was trying his best to give, and saw two officers get up and walk out. They hadn’t been given threats, nor a full idea of what was going on but there was something hovering along the horizon like a storm brewing; her partner would be gratified to know that they were getting more serious in the station. The milky skinned woman took a deep breath for courage and stepped forward. “Sir I know who aided the Winchester escape.”  
_______________________________ 

He could feel the man’s dark eyes burrowing into him making him feel like a dying creature with a waiting vulture circling above. Tech, research and hacking was more his brother’s thing but he knew his way around it just as well. John was waiting for results, but it confused him still why they even needed to look into the blue eyed doctor. Yeah he wanted to give the nervous and structured doctor a good dicking, maybe get him to loosen up a bit but that didn’t really involve his father in any way. “Dean I’m not looking to just kill off this guy.” He finally heard his father speak up from the other side of the hotel room the man had smuggled him into. “That’s too easy.” He said with a shrug and held up a bottle of whiskey in offering receiving a nod from the young man. “I wanna hit em where it hurts.” Okay well that made a little more sense but the green eyed torturer couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable twinge that twisted in his gut. They’d be going after Cas, it would certainly get the detective’s attention…..but it had his as well. 

John settled a glass next to his sons hand on the table, the russet liquid staring back at him. He could already feel the burn in his throat before he took a drink. He was becoming conflicted but that was weakness, their father had always told them, you get attached you get caught. This had already happened and he still believed Sam had screwed them over. Dean himself was trying not to think about it but there was no avoiding the bite that still lingered at getting pushed aside for that cop again, they were brothers, he hoped that meant something to Sammy still.

"I already told you most of this….“ The gun lover’s deep voice drifted, whisky rough. "He’s a crazy house doc at this place called Angel’s home, the Asylum where Sammy was……” he scrolled down the web page on the laptop and brought up the personal information, but closed it out just as fast when he saw the man’s address. He didn’t feel too keen on giving that out to his dad, even though he know he should, that’s the kind of info the man was looking for. The full lipped killer peered around the laptop toward his gruff parent as he took a sip on the glass again, his knee bouncing with anxiety. John glanced up, feeling the emerald orbs on him. “If you find something else Dean….let me know.” His voice held a tone of threat to it, making it clear to his boy that not following an order would wind him in trouble. He’d never raised a hand to either of his boys, he’d let them do that themselves, watching from the sidelines and urging his eldest to be better, to be stronger than his little brother. The torturer swallowed and his nervous movement stopped immediately. “Yes sir…” his voice came out faint and he had to clear his throat to repeat himself. Cas had to know what their father had in mind, hell even Gabriel had to know. He’d never disobeyed an order but he was more than tempted now.  
_____________________________

The night was a slight chill but bearable, the street lamps lighting up not long after the last dregs of sunlight had spilled below the horizon. The living room was dim and empty, only a bit of dried blood left on the couch to show that the serial killer had ever been there. He must have fallen asleep at some point without realizing, but hadn’t even heard the man leave. Was he gone for good? Not that he could blame the man really. He’d probably rather run his ass off out there, than stick around and heal on his ex-boyfriends couch…… or whatever they had been, it was complicated. He went to the kitchen and grabbed out the small lunch he’d made for himself before going to therapy earlier that day. He’d had to abandon the container to the fridge after hearing Sam making noises of discomfort in his sleep. He wanted so deeply to be mad, to resent the man’s very memory but then in the next moment he wanted to speak calmly, be civil. From the brunette’s reaction earlier he was in much the same boat. How did one go about fixing a relationship like this, and was it a good thing to attempt even fixing something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place? He settled the bowl into the microwave and sighed hopping to sit up on the counter. 

The microwave beeped in the stillness after a while, and he’d almost missed the bang of the door being closed. He settled back on the counter with more relaxation than he’d once believed he could with someone just waltzing into his house. His stew was just right and he dug a spoon into the hearty broth as the blood drinker entered his kitchen. The single light above the stove cast a glow on the tall man, features obscured by strands of hair falling forward. The younger man needed to shave, his face a mess of five o'clock shadow that was starting to grow into a beard. “Thought you’d left.” The metal spoon tapped against the sides of the plastic container as Gabriel got another portion. The younger man didn’t answer him, only made a move to the island counter. There was a slight thump of weight as he placed something down and the amber eyed sugar lover glanced up, vision falling to a black handgun that rested there. 

"I’m hoping you didn’t kill anyone for that Samsquatch.“ He tried to sound calm and collected but he knew his voice came out wavering. The murderer’s tone was worn and he gave a small shake of his head, before turning and leaning against the counter. They observed one another a moment, as if trying avoidance maneuvers, love was a battlefield Gabe thought absently. "No, stole it….but no one’s dead.” He didn’t have to tack on the ‘yet’ to that sentence for the detective to know there would be more killing in the future. “I wanna teach you to shoot, you’re gonna need it.”


	40. Chapter 40

The neighborhood was welcoming, picturesque and boring. A white house with blue trim that spoke of a brighter and less serious man than he’d been given the privilege of meeting. It couldn’t be the whole serial killer thing about him right? The green eyed man smirked at his own joke and looked around. There was no vehicle in the drive, which probably meant that the good doctor was out. Dean trudged up to the door and cupped his hands against the glass of the window, trying to peek past the sheer curtains, but he could see little. He slipped his lock pick out from the pocket of his jacket and got to work on the blue door, the satisfying sound of the lock clicking not long after. He stepped into the house and quietly closed the door behind. Tan colored carpet was pushed down under his boots as he wandered to the living room. Now he just had to hope that his father hadn’t followed him. Even after all the turns and back ways he’d gone through in town to get there he had no doubt that John would still try to follow him. His father had been watching him intently, which stung in all honesty that the man wasn’t trusting him. But this time, he supposed the older man had reason.  
__________________________

Metal warmed in his grip, sleek and black against his lightly tanned skin. It felt heavy like a lead weight that wished to pull him below the surface. It had been years since he’d held a gun, and it didn’t take long to figure out what a terrible shot he was, despite his training. It had been a rather good idea to ban him from shooting in truth, well until the day Sam had come into his life of course. He jumped in surprise and tensed up as the murderers large hand rand down his thigh pulling him to fix his stance Why he had agreed to this when it was obviously just becoming an excuse for the man to feel him up, he’d never know. The crisp air was keeping his head relatively clear though as the younger man pushed up behind him. He wanted to roll his eyes but instead forced himself to focus on the targets that the brunette man had set up. Lined along the old fence that looked out into an empty field, sat four medium sized bags of sand. Far enough out of town that the shots wouldn’t draw attention. “Relax, if you’re too tense this won’t work.” The sunrise eyed detective gave a snort and shook his head arching a single brow. “I’ve heard that before.” The young Winchester couldn’t help but crack a smile before it slid back into a calm frame. It felt good to touch the cop even if it was just to help him line up a shot.

“Alright now just ease it, look down your eye line…..and squeeze the trigger.” Hot breath slipped against the smaller man’s neck as the murderer embraced him from behind, the voice low and gentle in his ear as the air echoed with the gun shot, it didn’t hit a single one of the sand bags but it did strike the fence. “You’re pulling to the right.” The hazel eyed man mused and took Gabriel’s hands clasped around the gun, moving them over more. Shot after shot rang out until there was a distinct thump and the sound of sand pooling out of one of the bags. The older man’s golden hues widened and he let out a cheerful laugh. “Heck yes.” His psychopathic lover smiled softly and watched the older man line up another shot, this time to see if he could do it without help. He was glad that the man was learning, and had agreed to this, if nothing else he could at least protect himself. The sound of the gunshots was comforting, lulling him into security with the beautiful angel in front of him. He couldn’t go out looking for Dean and it was killing him a little inside, he missed him, and he wondered if John had started turning his older brother against him already. Slowly large hands settled on the curved waist of the golden haired man and he moved in, hazel hues sliding closed as his lips moved against a still slightly damaged neck.

The cracking of rounds stopped instantly and Gabriel spun in the grip shoving away from the young killer. “This doesn’t make us square peach….” He said as bitterness filtered into his features like sunlight through leaves. “I told you, and I’ll tell you again, we shouldn’t be doing this…..and this time we won’t be bucko.” The long haired man gave a growl of annoyance and held his side some after being thrown off by the rough shove. His hand harshly wrapped around the older man’s wrist and the prankster could do little as he was yanked in, the gun dropping from his grip to the ground. Lips sealed onto his with such an intensity his breath was stolen away, long fingers tightening around both his wrists to keep him close as his hands were pushed down to his sides. Sam was stronger than him, and he hated every moment he melted more and more under that unforgiving touch. His lips were bitten red as their mouths clashed, teeth smacking slightly before the serial killer allowed his angel a breath, heat and revived anger between them. “Fuck off Sam, was this just an excuse to touch me, to get back in my good graces?” One of the taller man’s paw like hands released an abused wrist in favor of gripping Detective Novak’s jaw firmly. “I don’t have a lot of time here baby…..things are not looking up for me right now and I am not going to lose my one ally just because he wants to pretend what we had never happened.”

“I’m just an ally now? You sure know how to make a gal swoon sweetheart.” The honey haired trickster stared deeply into intense orbs of spinning greens, blues and shocks of hazelnut, a derisive scoff on his lips. The rigid touch was released and long fingers caressed across his chin and cheek. “Gabriel, we either have this now or never….. I know I’m not the man you expected to be in your life. I’m sorry……. I mean it, what I’ve done to you pains me more than you could imagine, It’s something I’ll always hate myself for. I hated that you were this unattainable beautiful man that I’ve wanted for years. I love you my archangel, I’ve loved you since I was fifteen.” Gabe’s brows pinched as he was washed over by the pain and emotion that resonated from the other. “What do you want me to say Sam?” The older man asked tiredly, he felt older than thirty three in that moment, drawn and worn out.

“I just want to know you still love me, despite what I am, despite what I’ve done. I know I’m cursed, and I’ll never stop, I’ll never go down…….and I promise when I get back to Dean I won’t look back, I won’t ever bother you again.” His hands dropped and the trickster sighed heavily, his eyes were tearing up yet again. This entire ride was like sliding down a cliffs edge in a car about to blow, but yet enjoying the flames starting to lick across your skin. “So that’s what you’re gonna do after all this…..after fucking up my entire life in the first place kiddo, you’ll just leave and never look back? The damage is done Sammich….” He gave a wounded smile and hung his head. “I can’t pretend that none of this happened, that we didn’t happen.” He glanced back up and looked on the taller man forlornly. “I wanted this just as much as you, I wanted your touch, I wanted us ….. If I could live my life with you I would, but what we have is toxic.” The tears slid down his face and he didn’t attempt to hide them or stop them. Detective Novak’s hand came to rest on his twisted lover’s cheek, fingers stroking as the younger man slid into the touch with closing eyes. “I can’t forgive you.” The whiskey sunrise detective sighed and let his hand drop back to his side. The trees shifted with a soft breeze that blew through, the world around them moving calmly with no knowledge of the turmoil between the killer and the cop. He should have expected it, he should have known a response like that wasn’t something that the blood drinker wanted to hear, but a second later he cried out in surprise at the rage filled grip. The force in which the hands held his jaw causing bruises to form to the surface of the blonde’s skin quickly, the calmness in Sam’s narrowed eyes gone in a snap.

The sugar addict panted as he was involuntary pushed to look into those threatening hazel hues. “You don’t understand how much it fucking hurts to have you look at me like that. You have to forgive me, because I can’t deal with you hating me baby. Everything I’ve done has been for you. I have sacrificed, I have killed, and I have been thrown in a god damn asylum all for you.” He’d done a 180 just like that, just in an instant, anger on a level unmatched by the older man’s hurt of earlier. “I’ll fucking say it again, I love you Gabe.” The man in his grip could only give a stilted nod, voice an upset shaky sound. “I love you too…… I-I forgive you.” The long haired man flinched against the troubled tone and leaned down, his head coming to rest amongst wavy golden honey locks, and guilt thumping through his body. “I’m sorry…” he murmured. “I hate when I put that look in your eyes, I’m so sorry baby.” He frowned with a weight in his tone, and lead in his throat. The smaller man nosed against Sam’s clavicle nodding into the tight embrace he was wrapped in. “I know.”  
_________________________

The blue eyed psychologist yawned and rubbed at his eyes before glancing at the clock on the wall of his office, evening had come without his notice. The rest of the patient files could wait for tomorrow he supposed, he wouldn’t be much help to Meg or anyone else if he was exhausted and dragging. He knew someone would call him if anything urgent came up. The raven haired man stood taking off his white coat, switching it out with his tan trench coat and grabbing his keys and cell phone. He could feel a distinct pounding attempting to rise from the back of his skull, a migraine pushing ever so gently at his eyes. Gabriel said he could handle Sam, apparently the man had gotten shot and would be out of commission anyway, and with the police still on the lookout for him he’d be laying low……but the fact that he was at Gabriel’s was a concern here as well. He’d pretty much given up on his brother getting over this man, but he felt horribly guilty knowing where Jamie’s killer resided and not doing anything about it. How did his older brother handle all this guilt? Right he didn’t, he had breakdowns then hid them under sugar, wine and sarcasm. 

The dark haired Novak sighed and locked up his office before heading on out to the parking lot giving a wave to Prudence on the way out. The drive home was silent and soon he was pulling into the drive of his welcoming little home. As Castiel unlocked the door he felt as if something was very wrong and glanced about the street. Nothing really out of the ordinary except for a classic black car parked across the street, maybe his neighbor had a visitor. He pushed away the nervous energy that had suddenly taken hold and headed inside, the door clicking closed behind. He hung up his trench coat by the door and ran a hand over his face with a tired yawn before heading toward his bedroom. It took the ocean eyed psychologist a moment to really realize what exactly he was seeing as he flicked the light on. That was his bed, but the man lying on top of the sheets certainly wasn’t his man. He cursed as the serial killer groaned and woke up running a hand through his spiky hair. “Dean Winchester?” The doctor was off down the hall before the half asleep torturer could get a word out. The green eyed man sighed heavily and sat up in bed, brows bunched like a child woken from a nap, grumpy nature in each movement. “Cas….ugh son of a bitch.” He got up and followed after the man, catching him before he was out the door. He forced the entrance door closed and grabbed onto the scruffy doctor pushing him against the closest wall. “Listen to me Cas.”

“Why would I do that?” The gruff voice asked with a narrow eyed stare. “I’m not here to hurt you, it would be stupid as shit to kill my only ally at the moment.” Castiel blinked in utter confusion and stared. “Ally?” The full lipped murderer huffed and released the other man slowly with a nod of camaraderie. He held his hands extended a moment hoping that the man wouldn’t dart away like a scared hummingbird as soon as he was let go. “I get it alright I’m a giant asshole and a fucked up guy but that’s not important right now. You are gonna be up shit creek without a paddle if you don’t listen to me.” The young Novak looked less than thrilled at the idea. “You expect me to converse with you, on the grounds of what? We are not confidants, and you should be returned to prison Mr. Winchester. You are a dangerous man, and your brother is as well.” He said trying to remain as calm as he could, which was an easier feat than expected. Psychoanalyzing a killer within Angel’s Home was rather different than being out here on uneven ground with one, but if he could remain professional he could keep a cool head.

“God damn it Cas would you just stop with the robot talk for one second? My dad is gonna kill you and your skank of a brother.” The deep voiced torturer was breathing heavy fists clenched and dropped at his sides. He raised one hand and took a deep breath to compose himself. “Look, I don’t like your brother he’s the reason me and Sammy ended up in this mess in the first place, but the only thing I’ve been wanting to do since this whole shit fest started is get my baby brother back and get us the hell out of here. Now I’m here to warn you, I’m like some whiskey drinking, pie loving ghost of Christmas future or whatever, but I’m trying to help. I know where you live which means my dad probably does too at this point, he also knows where Gabriel lives. He says Sam is out of the asylum, is that true?” The ocean eyed doc had started grinding his teeth at his brother being called a skank but he nodded after a few moments. “Yes, he broke out after murdering one of our orderlies.” Distaste in every fiber of his tone, and of course he was given the gift of a demented smile. “Nice Sammy.” The older Winchester chuckled and Cas gave a stern and unhappy look. “Apparently your brother was shot, and is healing at Gabriel’s.” The green hues widened and Dean became tense. “He was shot? By who, a cop? Jesus Christ Sammy.” Slowly the psychologist frowned. “Your father.”

Fury stole away the former shock on the murderers face and he grabbed Castiel roughly again, the blue eyed doctor ready to swing at him. “Release me now!” The gun lover’s voice was roughened and dangerous, hands gripping tightly on the others arms. “You’re lying, my dad would never hurt Sam.” The gravely tone mirrored his lowly as they came face to face, hot breath between them. “I’m simply relaying what Gabriel told to me, in turn what Samuel told to him. If you choose not to believe me, that is your prerogative.” He didn’t want to believe that John would do something like that, but with the way his father had been acting he was remiss to trust the socially awkward doctor. It seemed weird not going straight after the detective if his father had viewed the man as the main problem, he avoided Dean’s questions about his baby brother and didn’t want him going to see the cop for reasons unknown, saying they had to plan and strike at the right time. None of this made sense. He swallowed and faced the ill-tempered psychologist once more. “Tell me everything you know.”  
___________________________

The touch had been missed, he should feel more wrong for it than he did, but as always things were as they were. The larger man pulled away to close the door behind them. It had been silent on the drive and now that silence continued to hang between them. Forgiveness wasn’t something that should have been so easy to accept, but the breakdown was just too much. Every second of edginess between them only caused more problems. The honey golden haired man was all the other had at that moment. Detective Novak lay his green cargo jacket on the armchair in the living room, no hurry in any movement. He closed his eyes and rubbed at them in exhaustion of the mind and body. He turned and was instantly scooped into the long haired Kansas boys arms, a tender and deep kiss placed to his lips and pushed to cause a small warmth in his chest, eyes remaining closed as his hands settled on Sam’s strong biceps. The demon nipped at his angels bottom lip and tugged it a bit earning a whine in return. The silence otherwise held strong between them as smaller hands slid down the killer’s muscled arms, till his hands clasped around the others. He pulled back from the kiss, a breath between them before the older man started leading Sam down the hallway and toward the bedroom.

There were things left unsaid, problems that would probably never be addressed but none of that mattered in the end. Sympathy? No, it wasn’t sympathy for the devil anymore. He was tired, and he wanted this from Sam, whatever it was it was happening now and he had to seize it. The Kansas boy promised he would leave and at this point he had a hunch that the younger man really would, they didn’t have time to think of wrong or right anymore. He was willing to give back into that surrendering part of his thoughts for now, but this time he’d stay above water, he’d stay sharp and not let himself go starry eyed. Hazel didn’t break contact with golden amber orbs, the sugar loving trickster gently moving his taller counterpart around until he could get the man to settle on the bed. The cop hated to break the silence but he kept his voice low, hardly above a whisper. “Lay down, I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore……just let me take care of it.” Heroin to the veins, painful but addicting, that was their love. The murderer slid back on his hands and pulled himself up the bed before tugging off the leather jacket and the recently washed bullet torn shirt.

Sam eased himself back slowly, holding his side against the sting that curled through his body a moment before he was laying down comfortably, his muscled chest on view. Gabe took the opportunity lain out before him, climbing up on the bed with his lover. His hands were soft and caressing across planes of flesh he’d come to know so well. “I know you need a drink…… take a bite when you need too cookie.” A tender hopeful smile graced the lips of the prankster imp who was making himself comfortable astride the others lap. His finger playfully tapped the tip of the brunette’s nose and he tended to his own clothes, the vibrant magenta shirt dropping to the floor. The long haired knife lover stared up at his infatuation, his obsession, his lover. He’d been forgiven, and nothing could mean more in that moment.


	41. Chapter 41

A touch, a caress, eyes locked as fingers explored…..gentle, so gentle and caring. Silence sustaining each movement, as they wrote invisible words of love on each other’s flesh. Large hands moved in a rare serenity with no hurry over the older man’s arms. The spun gold haired angel teaching and showing with each movement that sometimes slow and tender was the better way to go, the student he straddled consuming his lesson with ravenous interest. 

Gabriel rolled his hips from his spot atop the long haired brunette, teasing and stimulating the growing bulge in those tightening jeans. He sighed in triumph as the young Winchester arched against the movement, neck on display. The other leaned down and moved lips over the throat offered to him, over the jutting Adam’s apple, and met the brunette’s lips with a sweet smack. With the younger’s help he was sliding out of his jeans, boxers not far behind as he kicked them off the bed. The detective sat up and looked deeply into his lovers green brown hues as he tugged open the other man’s jeans pulling them from his legs to join his own on the floor. Sam felt as if hundreds of feathers were touching him, each trace of lips stroking and causing a beautiful shudder to pass across the surface. He was letting go, trusting his angelic queen. He should have done this sooner, but now he could show Gabriel the truth in each word that fell from his lips that afternoon. If he couldn’t have this for eternity he’d give it now, love was mutual always and he had to make sure he stayed true to that. Letting go, letting the older man take from him this time was a way to express that.

The blonde’s movements steadied with confidence as he recognized that the demonic king under him was giving in. Nude and erect straddling this dangerous man he couldn’t help but feel it rush to his head a little bit. He could leave Sam wanting for once, he could rile the man up then walk away, or give him those fierce looks and rough touches…..but then again, that’s not what this was about, not this time. His body twined as a tempting snake atop the man, a walking heavenly sin as he reached to the bedside table. With a few motions he poured lube along his fingers, a sugared scent filling the air. The murderer wrapped his arms around the smooth body as the trickster held himself up with a single hand resting on the bed, the bottle rolled to rest against the larger man’s hip off to the side. A pleasured groan escaped the long haired man’s lips as he came to the awareness that Gabriel was fingering himself open, little shudder of a gasp and golden hues falling to slits. The Kansas Killer leaned up and kissed across any and all flesh he could reach, savoring what might be his last time with this beautiful creature he’d wanted for so long. It killed him, heart tightening with each gaze into eyes he might never get to wake up too again, but he couldn’t think about that now.

Sam’s fingers pressed into the older man’s wavy blond locks as he got to a particularly good spot, moaning into a kiss, the pranksters fingers moving up to three inside himself. It felt like an eternity, so slow, so good, but finally the psychopath was being slid into that wonderful clench, that warmth of the body on top of his. Gabriel sat astride his lap, sinking down with measured control and his head rolling back as a gasp passed his pinked lips. A grunt escaped the man beneath and his hazel hues closed a moment as he rolled his hips up, and caused the other to bounce softly on his lap, nothing between them. “Ah…” It was soft and whiny but the young Winchester smirked hearing the sound he caused. Dull nails scraped with a small scratch across the brunette’s hard pecs, letting up to a softer touch over the man’s muscled stomach so as not to aggravate the wound at his side. “I love you….” Whiskey amber dropped to half lidded hazy forest tree orbs, his voice a breath as he gave his hips a roll once more, sliding the other from himself before moving back on. Sam moaned and his hands flailed a moment before gripping onto the hips of the Detective who started to ride his shaft, sweet pucker taking him in with greediness on each movement. He could look upon the archangel before him, touch and allow him to pleasure them both for once. The demon could place down his crown for a while and be forgiven, be loved.

“I love you too Gabriel, my angel, my life’s blood….. In taste, in touch, in body and soul I am yours…….the demon in your shadow catching each glimpse of light you give to me…..Thank you.” His breath was hot as Gabe leaned over to take in the enticing words against his ear, their rhythm easy as hands grasped at one another and little whimpers fell from the honey haired man. Every thrust up caused the man to move back harder on the others cock inside of him and a moan to raise in the air between them. That poetry that he expressed always caused something to burn deep in the older man’s chest, heart pounding to a heavy symphonic melody. It had never sounded like simple charms, always so much more. He knew now it was, gods whatever this was, it was real. Eyes shuddered closed with the movement of their bodies, their tongues tasted one another’s lips, with heavy breaths and sweat forming across taught muscles. He didn’t care anymore that he’d taken a bite from the apple of sin if he was still able to lose himself in this paradise of passion.

The golden haired sugar lover sat up fully and took up control once more. He clenched around the bloody drinkers thick shaft buried within him with a pleased moan before beginning to ride the younger man with a pressing heat welling in his gut. Sam cried out watching Gabriel bounce with such fevered sensuality atop him, each roll sending shocks of want, need, more between them. His smaller hands gripped onto where they could of the other man, arms, or chest as he rolled his head back. “Ah Sam……Sammy-kins…” He groaned, eyes closing. Already it had become too much, too much sensation, too much touch. They neared that cloud edge too soon and were both falling over it to the earth below with calls to the sky. The murderers large hand gripped on the back of his angel’s neck and pulled him down as they both tensed up. Teeth sunk into that gorgeously bruised flesh at the man’s clavicle and the ambrosia that was Gabriel’s blood filled his mouth. The detective gave a whine, hair getting tossed, as he was filled with his boyfriend’s release. Blood poured from his neck and his own damn of pleasure broke, pearly cream shooting across the brunette’s abs as his hand grasped shakily on the younger’s arm and he shout out the brunette’s name. Sam panted as he pulled his mouth back, lips wrapped in an ecstasy of red liquid.

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t say it enough, couldn’t express any more sincerity than he had as his hand stroked with a somberness over the older man’s cheek. The golden eyed man nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss away the copper tang from his lover’s lips. There was no time, and no need for more apologies. Things were coming to the end and what mattered was making things right, even if no one else saw his and Sam’s choices as the right way.  
_______________________

Quiet, blissfully quiet. The forms of angelic stone stared down on the lost and corrupt child, from the entrance of the church. They seemed to cry, mourning the beast as he walked across the line and onto holy ground. It was dark, the church long since closed for the evening but Sam Winchester stepped past the pews, eyes upon the altar and the lines of candles. He needed the strength that the angels and beings above could give him, leaving his exhausted haloed lover in an ecstasy dazed sleep back at the man’s home. His body still thrummed with the blood he’d taken from Gabriel, warm and sweet, satisfying his addiction. For the first time in a long time he felt whole, he felt at peace. The need to take a life and slice away someone’s breath had returned with a fiery vengeance. For a man he viewed as a winged heavenly being, Gabe did a good job of keeping him stable and grounded……if one could call it that. He stepped to the front and settled down on one of the wooden benches. He didn’t know just how long he had here, and he wanted to get back to his brother. Dean was no doubt confused and conflicted right now. The knife lover sighed heavily and looked up to the front of the church, no cross or statue held center stage but the feeling was still there.

“I know I’m not your favorite and I don’t care…..I like what I do….but I need all the wrath and revenge driven anger you can give me.” A slightly pained smile cracked across his lips. “You were always good with that…..heaven’s wrath and all…….. I need Dean by my side again. I learned my father hates me a bit more than I expected, but I won’t die here….not now.” He looked back up and slid his fingers through his wavy milk chocolate hair closing his blue spilt hazel hues. He thought back to a time when he was that slender boy, growing his hair out. His father’s dark eyes hardened as he watched his son’s, fists swinging as they sparred till there was bruises and blood covering them….till red was in their teeth and they could no longer have sympathy for their fellow human. When they got older and he placed knives in their hands and taught them where to slice, how to keep someone alive long enough to enjoy it. When Dean held the colt for the first time and blew that man away with a hardness in his eyes that matched their father’s…..then he did the same a few years later…..but John looked at him differently, and he always had. Was he too cold? Had he less remorse than Dean? Was it because he’d made a mess of things when he fell in love? He’d screwed up, he knew that and he could understand anger…..but apparently John had always seen him as a burden…..apparently this had all been bigger than he ever thought.

He stood with a languid motion and swayed gradually toward the podium at the center of the front altar. He pushed his hair back behind an ear and rested his large hands on the wood of the stand looking out at the pews. He was always so different, dad didn’t want him, his mother died and left them, and they were trained to be killers because daddy went mad. His fingers clenched tightly. It wasn’t fair, why was he considered more of a monster than Dean? Why did those cops think he was insane? His brother didn’t, Gabriel had come to trust him…..even that doctor had some remorse for him. His chest shook suddenly as a laugh escaped his lips, eyes alighting with something dangerous and venomous. He tossed back his head and his dimpled grin went full force. Maybe John was afraid of him. The thought filled him with something he couldn’t name but oh it burned so sweetly.  
__________________________

The phone ringing out a rock tone slowly pulled the man from his euphoric induced sleep. The night had come climbing into his room and nestled down like a burrowing fox. He groaned in that good twinge that slid through his body, the ache of just getting a good dicking, before he pulled himself to the edge of the bed. The detective leaned down and grabbed his jeans from the floor fishing out his cell phone, then tapping the answer when he saw it was his bay brother. “What’s shakin’ honey cakes?” The roughened voice was filled with an edge of worry. “Gabriel, is Samuel there with you?” The older Novak blinked and pulled himself up in the mussed up bed, rubbing a hand through his sex frazzled hair. “Hm I don’t think so….he’s gone out a few times since he was here. He’s keeping a low profile though Cassie, no need to worry sweet potato.” On the other line the raven haired man’s brows knit together with a look of confusion. “You sound rather pleased, has something happened?” The blond gave a sexy hummed little snicker and ruffled his messy hair sighing deeply in happiness. “We made up. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s not the greatest set up…” His smile dropped some and he sighed. “And he’s probably not sticking around…but it’s something. I love him Cas.”

“I know…” The psychologist sighed. “I have Samuel’s brother here Gabriel, Dean and I have been speaking.” The shock and fear resonated through the phone without his older brother having to speak a word. “Are you alright? He hasn’t done anything to you has he?” He’d gone serious and anger was just on the precipice. “I am fine.” It came out firmly from the raven haired man and he glanced over at the green eyed murderer. “We…are fine, I am more concerned for you at the moment. Dean has explained that John Winchester is not only furious with Samuel but you as well. He views you as a threat and we cannot be certain he will not come after you.” The prankster moved to the edge of his bed, his ire slipping away like so many times before when there were bigger things that should be in attention. He tugged open the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed the amber stoned necklace from where he’d shoved it away. “Well if daddy dearest gonna be comin a knockin I better hit the pavement. Cas….just be careful alright…. I don’t know Dean-o that well and I want you safe.” There was a hum from the blue eyed doctor and he stood from the couch he’d been settled on next to the gun loving killer. “That is rather hypocritical considering your stance with Samuel, but I appreciate your concern. I suggest you go to the station, I don’t believe coming to my residence nor going to Balthazar’s would be a wise decision.”

“Good plan kiddo.” The golden eyed trickster got out of bed after slipping the necklace in place. The weight familiar and good against his chest. “Look if you can help it honey bee…..please don’t get Charlie and Bal involved…..Char’s been involved in too much already, she deserves a calm life with her girlfriend…..and Bal..” He sighed and shook his head shifting the phone against his shoulder as he wriggled into a pair of boxers and then a pair of jeans. “I know brother….it is best for them.” The scruffy younger brother agreed, his lids fluttered closed a moment and he took a deep breath as his older brother’s remorseful tone came back soft over the call. “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry I dragged you into this, in all seriousness baby bro….if I could I’d take that back.” Gabriel’s lips had descended into a deep sulk. This was all because of him, and now they were in so deep. If he was going down with this sickness he’d never wanted to drag the people he cared about with him. Castiel was silent for a few moments, his ocean blue hues turning to the older Winchester brother who still sat on his couch. The man looked cross and impatient and he voiced that a moment after. “Is Sammy with him, is he alright?”

The psychologist held up a hand and shook his head. “It’s alright brother, I assure you. I am no longer as angry as I once was.” Dean rolled his eyes and kicked his booted feet up onto the man’s coffee table. “We don’t have time for your chick flick moments Cas.” The gruff voiced young Novak glared and put his hand over the phone. “I suggest you be silent, I am trying to speak with my brother!” He snapped before putting the phone back to his ear. The torturer smirked smarmily and crossed his arms at having that harsh tone directed his way. “It’s alright, now you must hurry.” The golden eyed angel shook his head after getting the buttons done up on his shirt. “But what about Sam, I don’t know where he is, and if he comes back when John shows up….” He walked toward the living room going to grab his coat and keys, his heart was picking up pace with more worry for Sam and his brother than he had for himself. Did he have no bit of self-preservation? Well he’d have to think about that later, no time now. A rough hand suddenly gripped his arm and his whiskey honey eyes widened as he was yanked toward a scruffy faced dark eyed terror of a man. “No…” His brain worked him into a fierce panic in a matter of seconds. This man had to be John Winchester, in his home, and he was beyond furious. “Cas!” He called through the phone before the man grabbed his cell. A fist slammed across his face and he fell, everything going dark.

The line was silent and Doctor Novak’s heart shot up into his throat. “Gabriel? Gabriel!?” He pulled the phone back and stared at the hung up call, then slowly turned to face the other man with him, horror and worry on his pale features. The Winchester’s face dropped and even with the hate he had for Gabe stealing his brother away, he knew all too well the fear of a brother being in trouble. “Son of a bitch….we have to find Sam.”


	42. Chapter 42

A nauseating and piercing scent, a gruff tone and a violent and painful grip on the wavy golden locks atop his head were the first things that swam into the forefront of his thoughts. He hurt badly and he wondered just how hard Papa Winchester smacked him one to render his head to be spinning the way it was. The small built man cringed against the fingers buried in his hair as he was forced to look into coffee brown eyes, hues that were similar to that of the man he loved but held none of the passion that Sam’s did. “Wake up bitch.” He dropped man’s head and it smacked back onto the carpet. At least it was soft, hurrah for small favors he supposed. He groaned and tried to put a hand to his head only to discover the rope bounded around his wrists, and tight around his ankles. “So…” The cop attempted to keep his tone light, noticing the broken remnants of his cell phone crushed into the carpet a little ways away. “Gotta tell ya bucko, this ain’t what I had in mind when meeting my Samoose’s parents.” He clicked his tongue and sighed. “Why do you want me dead? It’s because I screwed around with your little boy isn’t it? I’d understand how you’d be a little upset.” Ah jokes and sarcasm, the old favorites he fell back on when he was in a heap of trouble.

It took Gabriel a few minutes to come to his senses completely, John not being the best conversationalist during the process. He’d been dragged fully into the living room, lain on his side facing the couch and coffee table. The scent that had flooded his nostrils had only grown stronger, gasoline, oh that fucking asshole was gonna burn down his place with him in it. He wriggled against the bindings that cut into his wrists, this was so non-consensual bondage, not cool. He froze as metal suddenly pressed against the side of his skull and any attempts to loosen himself from his current situation stopped immediately. John’s voice was cold and flat. “You’re cheeky, I hate cheeky……but it also means you’re scared shitless and trying to cover it up. I’m not a man you wanna joke around with, especially in your positon.” The gun made a click and Gabriel closed his eyes swallowing hard. If he was shot, at least he wouldn’t be burned alive he supposed. Damn had he really become so desensitized to his life being in danger? The red bottle that was formerly filled with gasoline thumped on the floor as the scruffy faced murderer tossed it to the side. The cold press of the gun pulled away and the older man’s boot collided with jolting pain into the prone detective’s stomach. The man on the floor was forced to suck in a breath only to choke on the air and cough, body curling up to avoid more hurt to his person.

“You know, I came into town thinking I’d be on my way in a night…” The man took a seat on the couch and kicked his scuffed boots up on the coffee table. “And then I saw the front page, Winchester’s brought down.” He shook his head in disappointment. Honey brows cinched together and the sugar addict cringed a bit as he turned his head to look over at the serial killer. “Then with a little digging, I found out about you Detective Novak.” His dark eyes settled intently on the angelic looking man. “I knew my son had been slumming, I expected it of Sammy, he never was like his brother…..but a cop, a god damn cop.” He shook his head and gave a laugh, glancing to the gun in his hand. Gabe recognized it as the Colt that the brothers had in the Impala at one time, shit. John looked at him with no remorse or hint of care. “I’m gonna kill you Gabriel Novak, and it’s gonna drive Sam off the deep end, and when that happens I’m gonna kill him too.” The blonde’s face fell and his wrists tugged at the tight restraints. “Jesus Fuck…..you really want him dead don’t you…..he’s your son. I thought you were proud papa with your murderous little boys…” 

Oh Dean’s a good killer, he follows orders, my best soldier in the field. I won’t kill him.” He shook his head a bit. “But Sam….Sam’s unpredictable, he’s dangerous, a ticking time bomb that was so easily swayed by you that he got his brother locked up. Dean’s loyal to his little brother, but he’ll learn, he’ll realize why I couldn’t have someone like Sam around ruining everything for us. Kid’s a liability, weak, psychotic. He’s the reason my wife is dead.” The angel’s features flickered between astonished and confused before they settled on outraged. “He was an infant, how in the hell is he responsible?! What could he have done?!” The man flinched at the rise of his own voice with some surprise. Hateful and rigid eyes drew his way and Winchester Senior was on his feet, walking with measured steps. Gabriel’s body jolt, a horrified gasp seeming to convulse from him as the bullet shot past his head marring the carpet and floor with a blasted hole. “Shut you’re god damn mouth!” The golden eyed man’s breath was heavy with adrenaline and he was quaking horribly. He could really die here. Just like that, the full reality of his situation was tumbling into his thoughts. It was one thing to think of the subject, but this was terrifyingly real. He felt sick. Maybe he had some self-preservation in him after all; and right now it was screaming at him.  
___________________________________

Baby vibrated with urgency as if sensing the situation going on around her, sliding with each rough turn that the emerald man behind the wheel rolled her into. “This is pointless, driving around town will do us no good if we do not know where Sam has gone.” The blue hued psychologist was right and the driver was aware of that but he was still going to be argumentative because that’s the man he was. “I know that okay?! I’m trying to think here!” The scruffy man turned in the passenger seat, hand instinctively reaching to grab on the door handle at Dean’s impressive yet frankly startling driving. “Please, we can’t keep driving around. My brother will be killed.” It was pained and Castiel hadn’t let himself slip away from the strong countenance till just then. His brother, his older brother who’d been there for him when their father had crossed one too many lines. Who’d gotten him and Balthazar out, and who despite all his flaws was always the happiest, occasionally mischievous, but funny and caring man he knew. He felt stifled and useless and his face screwed up in anxiety before tears sprung to his eyes at a fast pace.

The brunette torturer in the driver’s seat saw the signs quick as a flash and damn it hurt, he shouldn’t give a fuck….and suddenly he understood Sam a little bit more. “Cas…” He turned the wheel after slowing down and game to a stop on the side of the road. The teary blue orbs flitted to meet green, the raven haired man’s hands were clenched tightly on the edges of his tan trench coat, shaking. “Dean, I know you hate him….but this is my brother. If there is even a touch of humanity left in you after what your father has done to you, you will help me save him.” The murderer’s hands clenched on the steering wheel and he growled in annoyance. “Goddamn it.” His hand slammed down and the man next to him actually jumped at the rage, before rubbing a palm across his eyes. “Look we are gonna find Sam and end whatever the hell this is with our dad, your brothers gonna be fine.” He assured the other man. Dean tensed, hand flicking quickly to the gun in his coat as the trenchcoat clad Novak suddenly had his arms wrapped around the Winchester’s torso in a hug.

Before the killer could really question him on it he was pulling back to his side of the vehicle. Just like that the amorous moment burned out like a snuffed candle and Dean was straightening his jacket. He didn’t know how his brother did it. Hell the younger was colder, crueler, unforgiving…. even he could never quite get to that level, and still despite all that Sam was the one to fall in love first. He himself, well he fucked, he drank, he fought, and he killed. Love, real romantic love had never been a personal path in his life. He kind of hated Cas for making him feel that strange spark in his chest, so he did what he did best, he pushed it down and ignored it. “Sam wouldn’t be at a bar, too noticeable…” He sighed trying to wrack his brain for places that his baby brother would go that weren’t too public but would give him some away time to think. Because that had to be the reason for his absence, he wouldn’t have left Gabriel otherwise. It finally hit him after a moment. A sanctuary of sorts, what the younger fell back on and had a strange lust for. Religion, angels, churches. “Cas, is there a church near your brother’s neighborhood?” The doctor’s brow tensed in confusion. “Um yes, Morningstar church, off of…” He gasped as the man suddenly pulled the Impala back on the road with a screech of tires, and they were off at breakneck speed.  
___________________________

Strong and rough he felt his breath cut marginally at the fingers that wrapped around his throat with deathly familiarity in the calloused touch. His tongue was held still, words and shouts escaping him with the fear in his gut as he stared into the face of the man that might very well end his life. He could scent whiskey and sweat in the air between them, the man’s breath rank with it against his face making him more uncomfortable. “What’s this?” John’s hand thankfully released his throat and he took in a breath only to feel the violating fingers dip into his shirt and pull the pendant up by the chain. “What do you care?” The golden eyed cop’s voice was a little too quick, his eyebrows drooped in concern at what might happen to the object his lover had given him. The murderer sneered at him, the detective obviously wanted the man to let go of this pretty little trinket, it was important to him. He turned the amber angel winged necklace over in his time worn hand and saw the scrawl of the engraved name. “I’m gonna venture a guess that my son gave this to you.” He shook his head in disappointment. It was almost pathetic how easy this was going to be to destroy the youngest of their killing clan.

“He’s really lost his head over you, you know….if I’m lucky maybe Dean’ll be the one to pull the trigger when he sees just how weak Sammy has become. That’ll be something to see. Your big strong man gettin’ his brains blown out from his own brother’s gun.” His smirk was disgustingly satisfied, like a hyena torturing its feathered prey between cackling barks. He dropped the pendant back down to the blond man’s chest and it slid to hang to one side of his neck. “Look on the bright side, you’ll go up in flames then a few minutes later Sam’ll bite the bullet and join ya.” It was so hard for the tied up angel to hold his tongue, despite the distress that shook his very rib cage and made his breath rickety. Between the gasoline that had soaked into his carpet and the near death feeling of almost getting shot in the head he was sick beyond belief and surprised he could speak at all, but his mouth was opening yet again without his consent. “He’s not even here, and I don’t know when he’ll even be back, your plan seems more than a lil flawed there dick monkey.” John waved his gun and sneered in pleasure at the flinch the sugar addicted cop gave. “Don’t you worry about that, I know my boys, Dean’ll take care of getting Sam here.”  
___________________________

The door’s heavily slammed open, loud and echoing through the mostly vacant church. Relief was the first feeling that pushed like a wave, unrelenting but shifting. His boots tapped across the floor, green eyes large and filled with a mix of happiness and shock. “Sammy…” Hazel hues flicked up and the taller Winchester’s face morphed into that caring puppy dog look that the older killer knew so well. “Dean?” He was around the podium with disbelief and that childlike hope making him look so much more innocent and younger. Dean’s little brother, the man behind the monster. The older man’s arms wrapped around his Sasquatch of a brother and he pulled him close and tight into the hug. “It’s good as hell to see you.” He pulled back a bit, strong hand coming to rest on the sharp jaw line of the long hair brunette. The blood drinker swallowed hard as he looked into the smiling older man’s eyes. “I thought for sure dad had done something to you. I wanted to get you out, I couldn’t though. He shot me, I had to go to Gabe or I might have bled out.” The torturer nodded quickly to each admittance. “I know Sammy, I know. Cas told me everything.” The other murderer blinked and his brows curved down tightly in confusion. “Cas?”

The brothers turned as a throat cleared from a few feet away. The psychologist stood there with his worry permeating the room like smog. “Dean, please I know this is important to you but….Gabriel…we need to hurry.” He pleaded, urgency in his blue hues. Sam turned back to the gun lover. “What about him, Dean what the hell’s going on?” The older nodded and grabbed the long haired man’s arm. “Come on, we’ll explain on the way, your boyfriends in trouble, its dad, come on!” His voice rose in that growled tone and Sam fell in step quickly with them. The three running from Morningstar church toward the sleek black Impala that was idling. “Dad? Fuck, I shouldn’t have left him alone!”  
___________________________ 

When the first spark lit up he felt the temperature almost instantly. John still stood there watching him with an unreadable expression, no doubt savoring a victory in that dark twisted knot that was his thoughts. The amber eyed man’s heart pounded with fear and adrenaline as the flames flitted speedily across the carpet, eating it up, and climbing up the curtains. He was going to go down in flames, in fucking flames, Cas….Balthazar….Charlie….Ellen…..Sam…. these should have been the people going through his head, and they were there but on some distant plane. It should have been a heartfelt end, but as he struggled to at least sit up, his mind was blank. He was in shock. He only distantly realized that the older Winchester had left, the colt in hand and a self-assuredness in every scuff booted step. Gabriel cringed and frowned deeply. He had to get out of here before the flames decided they wanted to taste of his flesh. He managed to move up on his knees before cursing as the heat climbed higher and higher. His home, everything was being consumed, and his lungs began to burn as it moved faster. Damn it, why did he have to love the psycho with the likewise psycho father? The detective urged himself along even if he couldn’t get to his feet, but there wasn’t much he could accomplish in his tied up predicament. He fell forward and the dread stabbed at his body like baited hooks, or maybe that was the fire.

Across the street a woman glanced out her front window, a little girl curled up on the couch behind her where she’d fallen asleep after her and her mother’s movie night. She saw a man standing on the sidewalk in front of their neighbor’s house, his hands in his coat pockets. Her brows curved together in confusion, he was just standing there. She’d never seen him nor that black truck in this area. With a glance to the home her eyes widened, seeing flickers of flames mounting in the windows, before she rushed to grab her cell phone.  
____________________________

The Impala moved at such a tough pace, and the young Novak in the back seat threw open the door before she’d even come to a complete stop just a block from the detective’s home. His blue eyes were large and there was devastation in his voice as he saw the flames eating away at the house. “Gabriel!” It was cracked, pained. A golden and reddish glow….Sam’s breath left him in a rush and he felt as though he was dreaming again, this couldn’t be real. The brunette killer’s hands shook and he flung the door open, dodging out after the raven haired doctor. “Stay with Dean!” He shout over his shoulder, not thinking twice about running into the inferno. The gun loving bother growled at his little brothers reckless abandon, following the two and grabbing Cas when he tried to run after. “Son a bitch! Sam! Sammy!” This was too familiar, his hand clutched into the sleeve of the man next to him. He wasn’t sure who was holding who back in that moment.

His little brother had just run into a burning building, he had to watch the kid he’d practically raised rush in to save the man he loved. Images of Mary Winchester passed in front of his eyes, as she handed the bundle that was his baby brother to him and told him to get out of the house. He felt as if he was choking on smoke, right there alongside his brother. He didn’t even realize he’d made a move to the house, before Castiel’s hands were grabbing him, shaking him from the memory and stopping his advance. “Please….please…” Ocean sky eyes reflected the glinting fire and summer grass eyes flicked into realization, they were holding to each other for support. A similar apprehension bubbling in them as they prevented one another from doing something stupid that their brothers would be just as furious at them for, despite their want to go through with it.

Heat like a burning fever beaded sweat on his body, the door had been left open carelessly, though it didn’t matter as the flames caused the windows to crack and some to shatter. The blood drinker cursed and looked around frantically jumping over broken fixings and objects arching with fire. So much, crackling everywhere. He held up a hand trying to look through and dodged out of the way as ceiling supports gave away falling to the floor. He saw it then, a glint that caught the light, the pendant, then golden eyes turned to look at him through the fires of hell itself. “Sam!?” It was loud, surprised, and horribly relieved. The Kansas killer scrambled across the floor, and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. “Yeah Gabe it’s me angel, come on.” The detective was frightened, so damn frightened and he could understand too well. “I can’t move!” He called back and the younger man yanked him close as a burst knocked out the glass on another window. His large hands moved over the rope restraining his lover and he growled in anger. This was all his father’s doing. He’d kill the man for this. “Alright, I got you!” He lifted the tangled up fallen angel into his arms and held him against his body turning and bolting for the door.  
There was an explosion of flames and Castiel screamed out, dismay filling every fiber of his being. “Gabriel! No!” He attempted yet again to dart toward the house but Dean’s arms wrapped around him tightly pulling him back into a strong chest. “No Cas….they’re fine…” He was trembling in anger and worry himself. “They have to be…..Sam!” The green eyed killer shook his head fiercely in denial. “Sam!”


	43. Chapter 43

Blood, a copper tang. Castiel was blindsided as the butt of the colt slammed across his face. His eyes only caught a glimpse of someone swinging as he turned to look, then the asphalt met him head on. His mouth opened at the pain and he caught himself before any more damage could be done. The doctor reached to his lip, his fingers coming back crimson with the signs of his sharp pain. Ocean orbs flashed up in confusion and questioning at who the heck had just hit him and he rolled over scrambling back as Dean caught an older man by the wrist. “Dad stop! Leave em alone!” So this time worn man was John Winchester? Beyond coarse, meat on his bones, whiskey on his breath and a deadly twinkle to his eyes. He was father of the killer’s indeed and it showed in every aged line, the madness. 

The scuff faced murderer tossed his son’s hand off his wrist and the gun was clicked and pointed his way instead, betrayal thick like bile. Green eyes widened in surprise, and brows curved down tightly in anger. “Are you fucking kidding me? You shoot Sammy….and now you’re gonna gun for me too?!” The older Winchester shook his head with a distressed look. “You don’t understand Dean, I have to do what’s necessary. If the fire didn’t kill your brother I want you too. We’ll be so much better off.”  
Dean’s eyes filled with disbelief. “Who’d be better off? Cause it sure as hell won’t be me. How long have you had it out for him? How long was this bullshit going on without me fucking knowing, without us knowing? You think this is necessary? He’s your son, we’re your son’s. Through thick and thin we’re family and you’re asking me to point a gun at my brother and fire one off? No way in hell!” He felt sick, everything was a lie. His father had just been playing them, playing him for so long. 

“You told me to look out for him, you said he was my responsibility. I thought you cared, sure you two had some shit screaming matches but…..” He shook his head, pained that John could do this to them, to Sam. “You never fucking did, did you? You were tossing him to me because you didn’t wanna deal with him….and why? Why the hell do you want him dead so damn much?” The coffee eyed murderer clenched his teeth and the gun wavered before his hand dropped to his side. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at the burning building, Where was Sam? Come on he had to be alive. Honestly he hadn’t been sure if that would even work. If the man had enough sense to let him speak, or would have just shot him for even trying. “Your brother is the reason Mary’s dead.” Confused grass hues flipped back his father’s way and brows tensed. “What the hell do…?”

Castiel pulled himself to his feet off the dingy damp asphalt of the street and his eyes narrowed in on the older Winchester as he interrupted them. “You blame Samuel for the death of his mother? What could he have done? He was hardly an infant.” John shot a seething, nasty look the psychologist’s way. “You Novak’s really got a problem with keeping your mouths shut about things you don’t understand.” They were interrupted as Sam stumbled out of the burning home with his lover clutched in his arms. Dean’s features filled with relief and he ran over, Castiel turning with astonishment and happiness, hot on the heels of the Kansas man. “Gabriel!” The youngest Novak was at his brother’s side instantly, the spiky haired Winchester flipping out a pocket knife to start cutting through the ropes. Golden eyes were wide with fear and yet relief coursed through his veins almost instantly as he saw the raven haired man. The older man slung his arms around his baby brother’s shoulders as soon as he was free, and Cas buried his face into his older brother’s neck as fingers ran through his hair comfortingly.

“Fuck!” The shot echoed from John Winchester’s gun and Sam scuffled out of the way, breathing heavily, the detective yanked his baby brother to the ground as a small yell escaped him. The blood drinkers hazel hues turned to his father with rising rage, which hardened into pure hate and disgust. “Sam no!” Dean grabbed his brother as the tall brunette wrenched himself to his feet, grunting some at the pain that pulsed through his body due to the still healing wound at his side. “Dean he shot me and he tried to kill Gabriel! I’m gonna tear his throat open.” His brother held him firmly by his jacket. “I know okay, just hold on a second.” 

There was a mocking laugh from their dad and he cocked the gun again. “No let him go Dean, let him show me how much of a pathetic, weak, liability he is.” This plan may have been falling apart but he wouldn’t give up, not yet. “How psychotic and unstable he is. How he’d rather fuck his little blond bitch than help his own flesh and blood.” The older killer shook his head, eyes focused solely on his sons, and Gabriel took the opportunity to move him and his little brother out of the way. His whiskey sunrise eyes however didn’t move from that of his lover and he prayed for the second time for this lost demon of a man to be safe. His legs itched to move, to help, but his baby brother was holding onto his shirt with trembling hands and he wasn’t about to leave him alone and do something stupid like run in front of a loaded gun.

“You’re a fucking coward, you wanna prove to me how much of a fuck up I am, quit hiding behind a gun and give it your all.” Sam laughed and gently shrugged away his older brother’s hands. “Come on.” He held up his arms, head cocking to the side, his temper making him bristle up like a panther ready to pounce. The insanity that had become dormant with Gabe, raised to the surface with ease, like a comfortable piece of clothing you can’t let go. Dean and Gabriel looked as though they both wanted to take the first swing at the crazy knife lover for even suggesting something that stupid, but with the long haired man in the state that he was, he wouldn’t listen to their reasoning.   
Firelight cast orange glows on their features and John laughed in his throat shaking his head. “You really wanna test me boy, I taught you everything you know.” The youngest Winchester lurched forward and jerked the gun from his father’s hand with a twist to his wrist, the weapon dropping to the asphalt before Sam slammed a knee into the older man’s stomach. “No….no you didn’t…” He kicked the colt to the side with a booted foot and allowed John the chance to recover from that initial blow. The older man was honestly surprised, his youngest was a little quicker than he remembered. “Dean did, and I learned the rest myself.” John tried to catch his breath and leaned his hands on his thighs before pulling himself up. He swung and Sam’s head jerked to one side.

Dean jumped into action, trying to pull the two men apart. He didn’t want to see his brother hurt, but some lingering part of him was holding onto the hope that this was all just a cruel joke, that their father wouldn’t sink this low in the dark of treachery. When John pitted for him next he dodged aside and watched as his brother and father moved farther from his grasp both physically and metaphorically. This was happening, John wanted Sam dead. 

“Dean?!” Castiel’s worried voice sliced through the air with a taint of confusion as he saw the green eyed murderer running toward the Impala, only to return with a crowbar. “Riddle me this bat genius, how is a fucking crowbar gonna help?!” Gabriel’s voice was shrill and he kept looking back at the killer and his father who were currently engaged in the brutal fist fight. Sam shouldn’t be doing crap like this in his condition, he wasn’t anywhere near healed. The older Kansas boy actually gave a chuckle at the blonde’s words despite the situation. “I pegged you more as the Joker type.” He received a confused look from ocean eyes instead, Gabe panicking too much over another slam of John’s fist to his lover’s face. “What?” the rough tone inquired. Dean shook his head running toward the two that were starting to draw blood.

“You son a bitch!” John twisted only to nearly get a swing at his face with the crowbar. He caught it in one battered hand just barely and his eyes narrowed with disappointment at his eldest. “I’d hoped for better from you. We were supposed to take him down together. It could have been you and me Dean, the way it should have been.” He wasn’t prepared for the other’s idle hand to swing his way, his voice filled with only slight remorse at his actions. “Sorry dad, but hell no.” His fist collided and knocked the man back on the ground. Sam grabbed the pry bar from his big brother’s hand, the metal warmed a moment by the other man’s touch, before it was transferred to his hand. Something broke behind them with a crack and crackle as the flames continued to collapse the prankster’s home.

“No Sammy, this is over.” Dean tried to convince the larger man, but hazel orbs held a resentment and irrationality that he couldn’t stop in this moment and once again his urging hold on the man’s arm was pulled out of. “No wait!” The youngest swung the crowbar into their father's side. A rasped cry of pain escaping the man and the green eyed brother tried to grab for the blood drinker. John wasn’t worth the effort strained on his wounded body. Sam laughed, voice high and mocking as the flames reflected in forest brown hues. A smirk cracked his lips like dry earth as he swung the pry bar into John’s side again. “How’s that feel dad?!” It was adding insult to injury. For the first time John Winchester felt as if he saw the devil, the very devil in his son’s eyes, and he knew he’d die here today.

Dean grabbed his brother’s arm finally as the younger man attempted to strike again. He spun him around and shook him by the shoulders. “Hey, Sammy….for fuck sakes come back…..come back!” Their drunk betrayal of a father was lifting himself from the ruined excuse for a lawn that Gabriel’s yard had become. His hand clutched over the injured area at his side, his eye swollen and blood drying on the side of his face, as his breath wheezed through his body with difficulty. “Mary would still be alive.” He shook his head with a hard swallow, movement shaky as Dean held his brother back from attacking the scruff faced murderer again. “She wasn’t supposed to die! That fire was meant for you, that’s why I started it in your nursery! Mary should have just left you, she just had too much heart.” His dark eyes turned on his son’s and the air became stifling with more than smoke, the silence icy despite the fire. “What…” The gun lover turned toward his father with devastation and horror. “What the fuck did you just say!? What in the hell did….” He released the younger man from the restraining grip. Sam’s struggling gone flat in a matter of moments.

Castiel’s hand came to shakily cover his mouth as the secret was thrown out in the open like a winding, writhing, barbed thing. “You tried to kill Sam…..when he was a baby…” Gabriel’s voice came out choked as if he hadn’t spoken for years, loud in the otherwise empty street. He didn’t blame his neighbors for not coming out, didn’t blame them for wanting to stay safe if they heard anything at all. The reveal was horrible on its own but the tallest Kansas boys next words were filled only with anguish. “You killed mom.” He and his brother were shattering slowly in their own bodies, any resemblance of family they had was dead to them like a candle being snuffed between a pinch of fingers. Dean’s mouth curved down and his teeth gritted to hold back the rising emotional ache. His hands were tight at his sides and he tried to calm down as his eyes became wet with tears. Baring his teeth instead, he drove all his sadness into anger as he stared down the man they once called their father. “If you don’t walk away now….I’ll kill you myself.” When their father didn’t make a move, Dean grabbed the crowbar from his brother’s hand, and John finally jumped into action at the threat, moving toward his truck.

With the movement Sam was rushing to his angel’s side, pulling the man against his chest. Gabriel burrowed close as if he could become smaller and live in the warmth of the killers arms. There was a screech of tires and the sound of siren’s that grew nearer and nearer, until blue and red light was casting down the street. “Sam, we gotta go!” Dean pulled himself out of his stupor as their father’s truck turned out of sight. “Sam!” The green eyed man ran over to the group with urgency. Hazel sealed to golden with pain and grief. “No I can’t Dean, not now.” He shook his head in denial and Gabriel swallowed hard. If they stayed the blood drinker would end up in the Asylum again, and his older brother would end up in prison. “You have to Samsquatch.” He said with a loving tone, and damn did it ever make his heart hurt. 

The killer’s eyes widened, one purpled with bruising and he shook his head. “No, I’m not going anywhere…..Gabriel no, I’m not leaving you after I just found you.” He clenched his teeth, distantly knowing his brother was attempting to get his attention, but his focus was only on that of the man in his arms. His archangel, the man he’d loved since he was fifteen. A warm hand came to settle on his cheek, mindful of his injuries and sunrise eyes glinted with firelight. “You gave me a chance to learn who I am, what….and who I’m willing to fight for. Thank you Sam, you took me on one wild ride kiddo. I love you, and I will never stop loving you…..but you need to go, I can’t stand seeing you in that asylum again. Please.” Tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks and he shook his head again. The man couldn’t be telling him this, not now, not after everything.

“Sammy we gotta go damn it!” Dean grabbed the man by the shoulders and dragged him out of it. The raven haired man pulled himself to his feet and ran over grabbing the colt from where it had fallen earlier, he passed it off to the older Winchester with a discomfort in his eyes. Dean gave a nod to him before the young doctor was leaning up to set a gentle kiss to the murderer’s cheek. He’d never know what it was like, he’d never get to taste that forbiddance of a love like Gabriel’s, but at least there’d be the memory of those surprised summer green orbs, and the kiss he gave to a killer. As he saw his brother and Sam he thought that might be a good thing though. He could see his older brother’s very world crashing down around him as he told Sam to go, and he could do nothing to aid his suffering. “Just give me a second Dean!” The long haired man finally shout, a hurt in his voice beyond even the betrayal of their father could accomplish. “I love you Gabe…” He said to the golden haired detective and received a firm nod, before they met halfway, lips locking. 

A sob choked out between them though neither knew who it came from. This was it, this was how it ended. “I will always love you.” The younger man pulled back for a breath before pushing back and deepening the kiss again. “I won’t forget you, promise psycho cookie.” The trickster cracked a smile and his murderous lover couldn’t help the smile that came to his own lips as they shared a broken laugh. He had to force himself to pull away and ran to his older brother’s side. The rev of the Impala was somehow louder over the sirens as the cop cars and the firetruck slowed on the street. The blond felt physically ill, and his whiskey golden eyes spilled over with the rivers of his sadness. He choked on the breath in his lungs and the smoke in the air, clinging to his little brothers tan trench coat as the youngest pulled his agony stricken brother into an embrace.

The leather seats of Baby were only a minor comfort as Dean turned the wheel pulling out of the neighborhood like a bat out of hell. Sam’s body trembled and he held his face in his large hands as his heart dropped and crushed into the floor of the black Chevy. He’d probably never see his lover again, the detective was another chapter in his life, one he couldn’t reread. He wished in that moment that he could kill his feelings, that he could become cold, that he could be the heartless psychopath they all claimed he was. “Sam…I’m sorry.” Dean’s tone was low and the younger man knew it was true. If nothing else, they understood each other better now. He’d had the man he loved, for a while at least. He’d held Gabriel and had been given the chance to wake up next to him. 

There was one thing their dad had been right about, the hazel eyed devil mused upon as the green eyed man upped their speed. Losing Gabriel would destroy him, and now it was. But this was it, they had to leave, it was too risky to stay at this point, and their father……he’d pay for everything he put them through. He’d pay for all the sly pushing to get his sons to kill one another, he’d pay for trying to kill Sam as a baby, and he’d pay for the death of their mother. Wherever John Winchester was headed he’d have a shadow till his son’s caught him and ended this for good. The sleek Chevy ate up the winding road and the town was soon in their rearview mirror, almost ghostly but never forgotten. In some part of his mind he thought he could hear the sobs of his archangel, and the Boy King wept along with him as the black Impala pulled the legendary boys away to their future.


	44. Epilogue

Sunlight fell through the large doors that let out onto the back patio, dust motes and particles drifting through the light. It was warmer these days, and the welcome change was taken advantage of. A dark haired, blue eyed man stood in the doorway looking out onto the green backyard and the pool as he sipped some coffee from a grey mug. Four months, it had been four months. Gabriel’s home was being rebuilt at a rather lazy pace, but Balthazar didn’t seem to mind the man shuffling around his abode for the time being. At least he didn’t cry as much as he had in the initial days, so progress at least, which was good.

The doctor headed back to the living room and settled on the dark green couch next to the blond sugar addict who was currently eating away his feelings in a box of chocolates. “Hey ya Cassie cakes.” The golden eyed man murmured before slipping a raspberry cream filled truffle between his lips and biting down. His baby brother gave a hum of acknowledgement and took another sip on his coffee. Gabriel looked tired, and drawn, but at least they’d gotten him to shave finally. He’d been fired with no amazement to any of them, but that wasn’t the problem. Sessions with Ellen were a more regular thing, and sometimes, when he felt like his own flamboyant trickster self the three of them went out with Charlie and Gilda for a night on the town. He didn’t blame Charlie, he doubt he ever could.

Things were decent, things were good, and it was some level of normalcy that hadn’t been felt for a time. However…..they were gone, he was gone, and the short golden haloed angel felt the loss with each day. It wasn’t getting worse, the psychologist mused, but it wasn’t any better either. He couldn’t blame the man really, he knew how hard they’d fallen for each other. Gabe pulled himself out of the boxed chocolates long enough to acknowledge their middle brother enter the room, his shoes making a small tap on his wood flooring. One fair brow curved up and the former detective smirked seeing Balthazar sway over to them. “Is that wine, please tell me that’s wine.” Blue hues turned toward the sandy haired man who had a similar smirk to his older brother. “Why I believe it is darling.” He passed one of the glasses to the golden eyed imp and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Really now Balthazar? It is ten in the morning.” The slender model shrugged carelessly. “I’m providing therapeutic assistance.”

The psychologist shook his head in disbelief as the two men clinked glasses and each took a hearty drink. “That doesn’t even…” The gruff voiced man was cut off suddenly by a knock at the door, the three brothers glanced between one another before the sandy blond stood. He walked into the entrance hall, and the door swung open steadily with a pull on the handle. Castiel and Gabriel shared a look before looking curiously toward the door in anticipation. Balthazar glanced left and right in the empty yard, until the rev of an engine caught his attention. Quick and hardly a blur in the corner of his eye was a sleek black Chevy disappearing down the street. A small smile wormed its way across the English man’s features and he looked down at the doorstep picking up the objects left there, before he retreated back into his home. “Gabby dear….it’s for you.” The older Novak sat on the couch with a look of shock and slowly swallowed the emotional build up. He held out his shaky hands to take the bouquet of yellow calla lilies and the red envelope, and with a little prying he was unfolding the words of his demonic lover.

**_My Angel, We’re fine, we’re safe, we’re laying low with an old family friend. Bobby is good people. Yes, I’ve been watching you on occasion which shouldn’t be a surprise. You’ve been crying, and it's hell knowing I can’t go to you, that I can’t hold you. But you know if I linger they’ll catch on to us. I miss you, but I guess that isn’t really a surprise either, and funnily enough I think Dean misses your brother, Cas…._ **

The golden eyed trickster smirked softly, even as tears started welling up, causing his eyes to shine with restrained emotional turmoil.

**_I know I won’t get to see your reaction since we can’t stay long in town, but just know Gabriel, I’m always thinking of you. I hate not being able to look in your eyes, or take in your scent, and I wish I could taste your blood……anyone else seem’s ashen compared to your sweetness. We’re on dad’s trail and it shouldn’t be long before he pays for the death of our mother, and the problems he caused us all. One day I’ll come back to you, one day things will be different, even if I have to claw my way outta hell all over again. I love you Gabriel. Always. The Demon in your Shadow, Sam_ **

The former detective lost all his restraint as the letter came to a close, and between the tears bursting from his eyes and the relief of laughter on his lips, he felt arms wrap around him. The honey haired archangel cuddled into the embrace of his dear younger brothers, and for the first time in the last four months he felt a bit stronger.


End file.
